Freshman Year
by OasisSerenity
Summary: Getting to know someone is the first step to something new. AU NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno Chapter 24!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Girls

Freshman Year

**Summary:** New friends, new teachers, new schedule, and a new school. Yup, just your typical freshman year. Or is it? Not for eight of the students here at Konoha High School. Love is in the air. Go through the whole year with them and see what they all go through. Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Saskura, Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru.

**Parings:** In the end, Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, and Ino/Shikamaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I wish I did... but I can dream can't I?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet the girls<p>

Ah, Konohagakure. Everything was perfect in this village. The sun was shining nice and bright. There was the right amount of clouds in the sky. The birds were chirping happily. The men were getting ready for their day's work while women were either with the children or of to work. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. Everyone and everything was going fine except for a certain 14 year old girl.

"Tenten. Tenten! TENTEN!" yelled a pink haired girl, named Sakura, while knocking on her friend's apartment door.

**Sakura Haruno.** A 14 year old girl with pink hair (yes, it's natural) and emerald eyes (again, natural). She's kind, cheerful, gentle, intelligent, positive, and short tempered. She lives in the same apartment building as Tenten with her mom who works for the government. Her dad is right now in America for a business trip.

"Tenten, hurry up! It's already 8 and there's only 30 minutes until school starts. I don't want to be late for the first day of school. You better be busy getting ready if you are ignoring me," said Sakura. "Agh! That's it, I'm using the spare key you gave me!" When she got into Tenten's place to find that she was still sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" screamed Sakura into Tenten's ear.

"AHHH!"yelled Tenten as she rolled off her bed.

**Tenten Cheng.** A 14 year old and also one of Sakura's best friends. She has chocolate coloured eyes and hair which is always kept into two buns on top of her head. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, perceptive, stubborn, easy going, and strong. She lives alone in her apartment because she did not want to go to Canada with her adoptive parents.

"What was that for?" said Tenten getting off the floor to make her bed.

"We're going to be late! It's already 8 o'clock and school starts in 30 minutes. You still have to get ready and eat breakfast. Hurry up! I can't afford to be late on my first day of high school," replied Sakura. " By the way, here's your uniform," throwing Tenten's clothes that she got out of her closet.

"Ew. This uniform is so ugly. Well, the colours aren't that bad, it's just what we have to wear," said Tenten going into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out wearing her uniform. It consisted of a white blouse attached with a sailor style collar, a plaid skirt which was 2 inches above her knee, and knee high socks. "Do I really have to wear a skirt?" she asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Yes you do sweetie, and besides, you look really nice," answered Sakura going into the kitchen with Tenten.

"Why can't we wear pants? I know in Canada the girls get to choose to wear a skirt or pants. I pity myself going through this," Tenten said while getting a bowl, milk, cereal, and a spoon.

"Don't worry and don't pity yourself. Just hurry up, Ino and Hinata will be here in about 5 minutes. I still can't believe Hinata's dad hired someone to drive us to school today," said Sakura.

* * *

><p>HONK! HONK! HONK!<p>

"Hurry up Tennie and Forehead! We got to get to school to to find out our schedule," screamed a blond named Ino.

**Ino Yamanaka.** A 13 year old with really long blond hair and baby blue eyes. She is very confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak her mind. She cares a lot of her appearance and her skirt is 4 inches about her knee. She's best friends with Tenten and Sakura. Despite the numerous times her and Sakura have fought. Her family owns a flower shop on the first floor of their house which she sometimes looks after.

"Pig, stop lying to yourself, we all know that you just want to get to school to see boys. Hi Hina-chan," said Sakura as she and Tenten make their way to the car.

"G-good m-morning Saki-c-chan and T-tennie-chan,"said Hinata who was fiddling with her fingers.

**Hinata Hyuga.** 13 years old and is best friends with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. She has dark blue hair and white eyes, but have a tint of lavender in it. She comes from a rich and a family well know throughout the country. She is practically the opposite of Ino and Sakura. She's timid, soft-spoken, thoughtful, polite, kind, and very shy.

"Hey Hina-chan! You two better not be fighting, because if you are, I'm not in a mood for a migrane," said Tenten. Ino and Sakura stop arguing immediately remembering what happens when Tenten gets a migrane. "Hehe, works every time," thought Tenten.

Arriving with a good 10 minutes before school started, the girls made their way through the large crowd in the atrium. The finally got to the wall that said all the students names, their homeroom class, and their teacher.

"K. Hatake, room 302 english. How about you guys?" asked Ino after finding her homeroom.

"S-same here," replied Hinata.

"Me too!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Me three! " said Tenten. "I'm so happy we all have the same homeroom. Now I don't have to worry about meeting new people."

"D-don't w-worry Tennie, l-let's j-just g-get to class b-before t-the bell r-rings," said Hinata.

"Alright!" replied the other three girls.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Boys

**Summary:** In this chapter, basically the girls meet the boys: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

**Parings:** Ok, so there aren't any parings in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own Naruto. I also don't own the plot where everyone is waiting for Kakashi and they are introducing themselves. But the rest I own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet the boys<p>

"Dope hurry up! We're going to be late, we still have to find out what our homeroom is," said Sasuke, a boy with a raven coloured hair and onyx eyes.

**Sasuke Uchiha.** 14 years old and has a raven coloured hair resembling a chicken's butt and onyx eyes. He comes from a noble family and well known throughout the country. He has a cool attitude, a quiet guy, he's pretty cold to those he's not close with, and is known as the Uchiha prodigy.

"Shut up teme! It's not my fault we're running late. If you didn't wake me up early then we won't be in a rush. See, look who's dumb now. Believe it!" yelled a blond boy.

**Naruto Uzumaki.** A 13 year old boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Both his parents died when Naruto was still young but now has adoptive parents. His parents are now on a business trip on the other side of the country so he is living alone in their apartment. Naruto and Sasuke's frendship is based on a rivalry but none of them admit it to each other that they are best friends. He's mostly known for all the pranks he's pulled off when he was little. He's very loud, confident, and never stops to give up.

"Ugh. Troublesome, already in the morning you two are fighting. Naruto just hurry up and get in the car," said a boy who looked as if he was about to fall asleep any second.

**Shikamaru Nara.** A 13 boy with black hair tied up which looks like a pineapple and narrow brown eyes with a lazy and irritated expression. He is also best friends with Sasuke and Naruto. His family owns a deer stable and is known for the best medicine and herbs. Unlike Naruto, he's very lazy and will try to find a way out of his responsibilities. Despite his laziness, he is one of the smartest people in Konoha. To many people, he is known as the lazy genius.

"Hn," said the fourth boy while smirking at Naruto.

**Neji Hyuga.** 14 years old and has really long brown hair ties into a very low poytail. He also has the same eyes as Hinata, who happens to be his cousin. He has the same personality as Sasuke. He is best friends with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Many Konoha citizens know him as the Hyuga prodigy.

"Agh, stupid tie! Why do have to wear uniforms? Can't I just wear my orange track suit," complained Naruto who was getting into the car while fixing his tie. The boys uniform was a white dress shirt, a blue pullover, a black and blue tie, and black dress pants.

"Dobe, stop complaining and put your seatbelt on so the driver can take us to school," said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we all look for our name and homeroom and go right away before the bell rings," said Shikamaru.<p>

"K. Hatake, room 302 english," said Neji while waiting for the others.

"Look! We're in the same class, this is going to be great! Believe It!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Tch, troublesome, me too," said Shikamaru as he looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Hn, then let's get to class," replied Sasuke.

The boys arrived to class just on time and they noticed there were only four seats available behind four girls. One had two buns on top of her head. The other one had blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail going all the way down to her waist. The third girl had pink hair that reached to her mid-back. The last girl had really short blue hair.

"Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"N-neji nii-san? A-and h-how m-many t-times h-have I s-said to j-just c-call m-me Hinata," replied Hinata.

"Sorry, force of habit. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" while looking at a certain bun-haired girl.

"O-oh y-yes. T-this i-is T-tenten, S-sakura, a-and I-ino. W-who a-are y-your f-friends?"

"This is Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke"

At this point Sasuke was staring intensely at Tenten with a strange look on his face. Everyone started to wonder what was going on with Sasuke.

_Um... why is this boy staring at me? Shouldn't he being staring at Sakura or Ino? They are much prettier than me. This is awkward and weird. Agh! Why can't he stop staring at me? _thought Tenten.

_Why is Uchiha looking at that cute girl? Cute? Did I just use the "c" word? Does Uchiha like this girl too? Wait, "too"? Does this mean I like her? But I just met her 2 seconds ago. Agh! Stupid high school for making me feel this way._ thought Neji.

_Shannaro! Finally a cute guy! Why is he staring at Tenten? Does he like her? What does she have that I don't have? Is it because of the way she puts her hair? Well, those buns do make her look cute. Aw, when I finally see a cute guy he has to be staring into another girl?_ thought sakura.

_Troublesome. Sasuke likes that Tenten girl? That's a first. Neji looks angry at Sasuke. Does Neji like Tenten too? And that pink hair girl looks upset that Sasuke is staring at Tenten. Does she like Sasuke? Hn, this is going to be interesting. But that blond girl, Ino, she looks familiar. t_hought Shikamaru.

_Eeeep! He's so cute! But wait, why is he staring at Tennie? GASP! Does he like her? Then I have to start and use my powers! The hair flip! No guy ever resists that! But the guy with the pineapple head, Shikamaru. He looks so familiar. But no! I can't lose this amazingly cute guy to Tennie! I will have to start a plan to get him to notice me! _thought Ino.

_Why is Sasuke staring at Tennie like that? Why does nii-San look like he's angry at sasuke? Does nii-San like Tennie and he's jealous that Sasuke is looking at her? This is not like nii-San at all! _thought Hinata.

_Why is everyone looking at Sasuke or Tenten like something weird just happened? Come on Naruto, use your brain! You don't want to look like an idiot in front of teme! Wait! Teme isn't even paying attention to me! He's only looking at Tenten! Hahahaha! Teme is staring at a girl! Any more obvious!_ _Look who's the Baka now! _thought Naruto.

_This girl...she seems so familiar. Where have I seen her before? Agh! Think Sasuke, this is why your the Uchiha prodigy! Wait why is everyone staring at me or Tenten. Have I been looking at her too long? What do I do? I got to start a conversation.! But what do I say? ... Got it!_ thought Sasuke

"Hey, isn't the teacher suppose to be here yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, come to think about it, it's already been five minutes after the bell rang." replied Sakura.

"Alright then let's just get to our seats before we get into trouble."

* * *

><p>"Agh! It's already been 25 minutes and the period is almost done! All the other students have their schedules and met their homeroom teacher!" said an angry Sakura.<p>

"I know! We should play trick on him." said Naruto while he got the chalkboard eraser and put it at the top of the door. "That will teach him not to be late!"

"Hn. Like a teacher would fall for such a booby trap." said sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke's right." said Sakura. _Shannaro! I love these kind of things!_

As Kakashi walked in, they all watch the eraser fall on top of him.

_Is he really a teacher? He doesn't seem very reliable._Thought sasuke.

_Shannaro! That worked better than imagined!_Thought sakura.

"Hmm, how can I say this, I don't like you guys," said Kakashi making everyone sweatdrop on his way to the teacher's desk. "Well, let's begin introducing ourselves. How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" yelled Ino.

"Oh me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, well, never really thought about it and I have a lot of hobbies."

"So, all he told us was his name," said Tenten as everyone agreed to what she just said.

"Ok, how about start on the right and make our way around the class?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is a cup of ramen. But what I like it even more is when my dad pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting for 3 minutes for ramen to cook. And my dream, is to surpass the Prime Minister of Japan and then have the people of this country acknowledge my exsistence. My hobbies are pranks I guess."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. I also like martial arts. I dislike natto or anything sweet. My hobbies are talking walks and practicing martial arts. My dream for the future is not a dream but more of an ambition that I'll succeed which is finding a certain someone."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like to sleeping and playing chess all day but I still like to play sports. I dislike anything troublesome. My hobbies are watching the clouds and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to continue looking after our family stable."

"I'm Neji Hyuga. I like to play sports, listen to music, and my favourite food is herring soba. I dislike anything spicy. My hobbies are meditating. My dream for the future is to become a neurologist."

"My name Hinata Hyuga. I like listening to music, being with my friends, playing the piano, and my favorite food is zenzai. I dislike many dishes like crab or shrimp. My hobby is pressing flowers. My dream for the future is to be more confident and take over my dad's place in the business."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like shopping, spending time with friends, playing the guitar, and my favourite foods are anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu. I dislike being mean and spicy food. My hobby is playing trivia games. My dream for the future is to become a doctor."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, makeovers, and my favourite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding. I dislike sashimi and losing in games. My hobby is shopping. My dream for the future is to continue working in our family flower shop, but to make it more popular than it already is."

"My name Tenten Cheng. I like playing sports, singing, weapons, martial arts, and my favourite foods are sesame dumplings and Chinese food. I dislike shopping, makeovers, and pickled plums. My hobby is playing the piano and fortune telling. My dream for the future is to become successful like many of the women out there."

"Alright, well since there's only five minutes until the period is over, I'll hand out your schedules and then you can socialize for the rest of the time." When he finished handing out the schedules, he went back to his desk and started to read an orange covered book that said at the front Icha Icha Paradise.

"Let's compare our schedule!" exclaimed Naruto to the 4 girls and his friends. "Oh look! We all have the same classes except for period 4. But Hinata and I have art together; Neji, Tenten, Teme, and Sakura have music together; and Ino and Shikamaru have drama together."

"Alright!" said everyone except for Neji and Sasuke who just replied with their 'hn'.

"Do you girls want to have lunch with us? Us guys are going to Ichiraku Ramen," asked Naruto.

"Sure" replied the girls.

RING! RING!

"Alright, let's get to science!"


	3. Chapter 3: Rest of the school day

**Summary:** So for this chapter, it's basically what happens in most of their classes.

**Parings:** No parings for this chapter. But there is a little InoShika and NaruHina friendship moment. Also there is Neji who starts to have strange "feelings."

**Author's Note:** I realized I didn't show their schedule. So here it is:

Period 1: 8:30-9:10 (Homeroom: English- Kakashi; Room 302)  
>Period 2: 9:10-9:50 (Science- Jiriaya; Room 223 B)<br>Period 3: 9:50-10:30 (History- Anko; Room 319)  
>Period 4: 10:30-11:10 (Art- Deidara; Room 336 Music- Kurenai; Room 105/ Drama- Ebisu; Room 211)  
>Period 5: 11:10-11:50 (Japanese- Genma; Room 308)<br>Lunch: 11:50-12:30  
>Period 6: 12:30-1:10 (Geography- Iruka; Room 322)<br>Period 7: 1:10-2:50 (Math- Asuma; Room 204)  
>Period 8: 2:50-3:30 (Physical Education- Gai; Gym A)<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Colbie Caillat's song. All I own is the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The rest of the first day of school<p>

_**Science...**_

"Alright class, take a seat and I'll start to explain what we will be learning for the rest of the year," said a man with white long hair. "I'm Jiraiya-sensei and I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the year. My, aren't there many pretty girls I have in this class. This course will have 4 units: physics, chemistry, ecology, and astronomy which we will learn in 2 and a half months. Physics we will learn about the periodic table, elements and oh, the laws of attraction! It's basically opposites attract and likes repel. Kind of like when a man and woman make love and a straight woman and another straight woman will not make love simply is because they are straight..."

Pervert was the only thing the students thought as Jiriaya continued.

_**History...**_

"Good morning maggots! Go find a seat quickly so I start today's lesson!" yelled Anko. _She can yell_ thought all her students. "Welcome to history class! We will be studying about Konoha's history like the First Shinobi War. But most importantly we will be studying about the weapons used throughout time!"

_Yes! Weapons! I am so going to ace this class! This is going to be the best class ever! _thought Tenten.

When period 3 came, the group separated and either went to art, music, or drama.

_**Drama...**_

"Why did you take drama Shikamaru? It doesn't seem like you at all," asked Ino.

"It's the least troublesome." _Man where have I seen her before, Ino Yamanaka...wait, my dad has a friend with that last name...Inoichi Yamanaka. Is that her? Is she the one that I always hung out with when I was little? I better ask her._ "Hey, are you Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter?"

"Yeah...oh my God! Shika-kun? Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? During lunch we have to catch up!" said Ino as she finished off the conversation seeing the teacher coming in.

_**Art...**_

"Good morning class! I'm Deidara-sensei and I'm your art teacher for the rest of the year..." said Deidara.

"Hey Hinata, don't you think our teacher looks like Ino? He pretty much looks like her twin," whispered Naruto. "He looks more like a girl than a guy if you ask me." earning a giggle from Hinata.

"Naruto and Hinata! No talking in class while I'm talking! Since it's the first day of school, I'll give this as a warning! Now don't talk while I'm explaining the wonder of art"

_**Music...**_

"Good Morning class. Please take a seat quickly so I can start the class right away," said a beautiful woman with black wavy hair and red eyes. "My name is Kurenai-sensei and I'll be your music teacher. In this class each one of you will be choosing a instrument to play with and you will be learning how to play it. So can anyone play and instruments? Oh yes, you with the pink hair."

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I can play the guitar. My friend over here, Tenten Cheng can play the piano, guitar, drums, saxophone, violin, and she can also sing. She's really good, but she's just shy at first." "Thanks a lot Saki," mumbled Tenten.

"Really? Well Tenten, can you come up and give our class a demonstration?"

"Fine. Um... I guess I'll be playing the guitar and sing Falling For You by Colbie Caillat."

I don't know but, I think I maybe falling for you  
>Dropping so quickly maybe I should keep this to myself<br>Wait until I know you better

I am trying not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of holding this inside my head<p>

I've been spending all my time just thinking about you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you and we start to dance<br>All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, it's just you and me<p>

I am trying not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of holding this inside my head<p>

I've been spending all my time just thinking about you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I think I'm falling for you

Oh, I just can't take it my heart is racing  
>Emotions keep spinning out<p>

I've been spending all my time just thinking about you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you<br>I think I'm falling for you, I think I'm falling for you

I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you<br>I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you<br>I'm fallin. for you. Oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, I'm falling for you<p>

Everyone started to applause for Tenten. "Oh my God Tennie! You've gotten so much better!" exclaimed Sakura. "That was an excellent performance," said Kurenai.

_Wow...she has a voice of an angel. I've never heard anyone sing like that. I wonder who that song was for. What this feeling? Is it jealousy? Why would I be jealous for? I'm Neji Hyuga and I don't get jealous! But whoever this song is for and he hurts Tenten, he is going to be dead._

_That voice...it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that voice before? It sounds like my mom's voice._

_**Lunchtime...**_

"Teme, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura, over here!" yelled Naruto who was with Hinata waiting for the rest of the group to so they can go to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Dobe" greeted Sasuke.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Do they always do this?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, it's so troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

"Shut it! And let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, I'm starving!" screamed Tenten.

"Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan! The regular for us for," said Naruto ordering for him and the boys. "How about you girls? What do you want? Teuchi-san makes the best ramen ever! Don't worry, Neji here is paying. Believe it!"

"M-miso r-ramen p-please," said Hinata.

"Same here, one miso ramen for me too," said Sakura.

"Shoyu ramen for me please," said Ino.

"One tonkotsu ramen please," said Tenten. "Do you guys come here often?"

"Yeah we do," replied Neji. "How about you girls, where do you usually hang out?"

"Well, we're usually at me and Sakura's apartment or Yamanaka's flower shop. By the way Ino, what did you have to tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" remembered Ino."Shika-kun is the boy I kept telling you guys about. You know, the one that I always hanged out with whenever my dad invited his friends over. Ah look, the food is here. "

Everyone was waiting until Naruto finished his ramen. He was only on his 14 th bowl of ramen. Where does he put all of that? The girls thought.

"Naruto are you almost done? You know I have to pay for you too right?" said Neji.

"Yeah I know. That's why your paying," said Naruto finishing his bowl or ramen. "Alright I'm done! Let's get back to school."

* * *

><p>Period 6 and 7 went by fast without any trouble. But period 8 wasn't like anything the group expected.<p>

"D-do y-you g-guys k-know w-where t-the t-teacher i-is?" asked Hinata. The girls and guys got to wear their own clothes for gym class. Hinata wore a light blue v-neck t-shirt soccer shorts. Sakura wore a red t-shirt with black cotton shorts that reached mid thigh. Ino wore a purple t-shirt and the same shorts as Sakura. Tenten wore a red shirt like Hinata's and basketball shorts. Naruto wore an orange t-shirt and grey track pants. Sasuke wore a dark blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Shikamaru wore a green t-shirt and black track pants. Neji wore a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. To answer Hinata's question, a man wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers, and had a bowl shape haircut came in screaming "Dynamic Entry!"

"Good afternoon my youthful students! My name is Gai-sensei! How was you first day of high school so far? Have you been living you day full of youth?"

"I have been living my day in youth Gai-sensei! In fact, I've been living my whole life full of youth!" yelled a boy wearing the exact uniform as the teacher named Lee.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-,"

"SHUT UP!" elled a boy cutting off Gai.

"Sorry my youthful students! Ok, today we shall run 20 laps around the gym; then do 30 push ups and sit ups; and after warm ups we shall finish the day by play a youthful game of basketball."

"NANI?" yelled the whole class. "20 laps? 20!" "30 push ups?" "30 sit ups?" "That's a warm up? That's an intense workout!"

"Do not be so unyouthful my students! Complaining is very unyouthful. Are you taking notes Lee? Ok! Now go and run 20 laps around the gym."

"I shall not fail you Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the while class.

_**After school...**_

"Man! Gym was the worst!" complained Sakura.

"I agree with you Forehead!" said Ino.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Agh! Stop arguing you two! My legs are already sore! I don't want another part of me hurting!" yelled Tenten. "Well, any ways I got to go! Ja Ne!"

"B-bye T-Tennie-chan! S-see y-you t-tomorrow." replied Hinata. "N-Neji, I t-think w-e s-should be g-going too."

"Hn, bye guys," said Neji. _Dammit, I forgot to say bye to Tenten._

"Bye Neji! Let's go Sasuke and Shikamaru! Ja ne Ino and Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Ja ne," the girls said at the same time.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Later, see you tomorrow," said Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Fair, Dares, and Tryouts

**Summary:** Ok, so in this chapter, everyone signs up for what teams they want to join. Also, they end up playing a game of Dare and makes things more interesting for some people. Tryouts are also shown, but only for Ino and Tenten.

**Parings:** There are no parings in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I also don't own the scene where they are practising for cheerleading and the cheerleading tryouts. I got the idea from a Hannah Montana episode. But I just added some of my own ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Team Fair Day, Dares, and Tryouts<p>

It's been one month since the first day of school. The usual happened each day like Kakashi was always late; Jiriaya and his perviness; Anko going on about weapons; Gai and his 'youthful' warm up; and well, you get the point. But today wasn't your usual day...

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the class.

"Sorry I was lost in the road of lif-"

"LIAR!" _Wow, I didn't even get to finish my sentence._

"Anyways, today is something special. It is Team Fair Day. **(1)** You go around the atrium and sign up for what team you want to join. All tryouts will be held on Saturday. Now you guys can go to the atrium to sign up."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, are you all done signing up for what teams you want to join?" asked Ino getting a nod from everyone. "I signed up for cheerleading, swimming, drama club, and volleyball. How about you?"<p>

Tenten replied, "I signed up for basketball, tennis, soccer, cross country, and flag football."

"S-swimming, b-badminton, a-and a-art m-ministry **(2)**," said Hinata.

"I signed up for volleyball, badminton, and lacrosse," Sakura said with lots of confidence.

"I signed up for football, hockey, swimming, and soccer. Believe it!" yelled a happy Naruto.

"Dobe. Basketball, soccer, cross country, and football," Sasuke said in a plain and simply voice showing no emotion.

"It was troublesome choosing many so I only chose 3: soccer, chess team, and hockey," said Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"Hn," replied Neji. "I signed up for basketball, soccer, football, hockey, and cross country."

"Alright!" said Ino. "I think we should now play 'Dare.'"

"Pig, isn't it Truth or Dare? And what happened to truth?" asked Sakura.

"Shut up Forehead girl!" retorted Ino. "The whole point of the game is to dare someone and get them to tryout for another team. Oh, and you can't back down from your dare! So you guys want to play?"

Everyone just replied 'sure, yeah I guess' while Neji and Sasuke replied 'hn.'

"Ok then! I dare Tennie to join cheerleading with me!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?" screamed Tenten. She continued when Ino was about to say something. "I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES ME MORE FEMININE! I DON'T EVEN THINK I'M ABLE TO DO ANY OF THE MOVES!"

"Too bad Tennie, you can't back down. Besides, you would look good in a cheerleading uniform. If you want, I can help you practice for the tryouts," said Ino.

"Fine," Tenten said with anger and hatred.

"Ok, now you have to dare someone."

"I dare Shikamaru to tryout for football with the guys."

"HAHAHA! Shi-ka-ma-ru and foot-ball? Th-this try-out is go-ing to be the b-best!" said Naruto between each laugh.

"Troublesome. I dare Naruto to join student council." making Naruto stop laughing.

"NANI? I can't join student council, it will ruin my rep!" complained Naruto.

"Don't care. And what rep are you talking about? Besides, you can't back down."

"Fine. I dare Hinata to join student council with me." said Naruto which made Hinata have a slight shade of pink across her face.

"O-okay. I d-dare S-sakura to j-join s-soccer," said Hinata.

"Hina-chan! Since when were you this mean?" ask Sakura.

"Ha! Forehead has to tryout for soccer!" laughed Ino.

"Shut up Pig! I dare you to tryout for cross country! Ha! Let's see who's laughing now?" retorted Sakura making Ino stop laughing immediately.

"Hmph. Then I dare Sasuke to tryout for volleyball."

"Hn. Hyuga, tryout for volleyball."

"Alright Uchiha. Anything you can do, I can do better," while glaring at Sasuke.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Glare.

Glare.

"Ok, can you guys stop glaring each other to death?" asked Tenten. "Besides I got to go and practice for cheerleading because of a certain someone."

"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm just trying to help you!" retorted Ino.

"How? By embarrassing me?"

"Nope! Anyways bye everyone!"

"Ja ne!"

"Bye Ino and Teten," replied everyone.

* * *

><p>"Have and questions?" asked Ino.<p>

"A couple. First, what the hecky is a herky? Second, if one is called a pompom, does that make two of them, pompompompoms?" asked Tenten turning into a thinking pose. "These are the questions that haunt me..."

"Show me what you got," said Ino.

"Go team, throw the ball. Go team, to the mall!"

"Oy... We have a long way to go."

* * *

><p>"Move and squat and arms and jump and clap and arms and twirl and twirlie again, twirlie again-oof!" recited Tenten while twirling herself onto the couch.<p>

"Now why is that when I ended up on the couch like that, you ground me for a week?" asked Ino's little bother Daisuke.

"It's because you jumped from the piano," replied Ino's father Inoichi.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Ino! I can't do this. We've been up for hours sound the same cheer and I can't even get this one right." complained Tenten.<p>

"No Tennie! There's no time to rest, tryouts are on Saturday and we have to make sure you get the basics done!" said Ino.

"Basics? You're like Gai-sensei saying that his intense workouts are simply warm ups."

"Hey, don't you compare me to that fashion crisis! Stop complaining and do this again."

"Give me a D! E-F-E! N-S-E! Defense is what we need! To get you off the-oof!" cheered Tenten again twirling herself onto the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday...<strong>_

"Alright... I'm sorry Karin, you didn't make the cheerleading squad," said Kurenai the cheerleading coach.

"She just doesn't like you because your too pretty and you treaten her," said a purple hair girl Ami.

"Story of my life!" replied Karin as she and Ami left the gym.

"Ok, next person is Ino Yamanaka!" said Kurenai.

"We've got spirit yes we do. We've got spirit how about you? 1-2-3-4. We've got more than you can score. 5-6-7-8. We've got more than you can take. 9-10-11-12. We've got more than you can spell!" cheered Ino doing perfect cartwheels and flips.

"Excellent Ino! Grab a uniform, you made the squad," said Kurenai-sensei. "Next is Tenten Cheng." now turning to Tenten to say something. "The next minute of my life is yours. Don't waste it."

"Give me a D! E-F-E! N-S-E! Defense is what we need to get you off the lead," cheered Tenten while doing the same herky as Ino but worse.

"Well! Wasn't that something!" said Kurenai nervously.

"Kurenai-sensei, can I try something a little different?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, 'something different' would be good."

"Oh no! I can't watch this! I only taught her one cheer!" Ino said to herself.

"You might be good at football. You might be good at track. But when it comes to basketball, you might as well step back. Come on, step back! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" cheered Tenten while sound flips and cartwheels.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" asked Ino running towards Tenten.

"I just did my skateboarding stunts without my skateboard."

"Well, you know what. Put the skateboard away and grab a uniform. Your on the squad and your also co-captain of the squad," said Kurenai bow turning to the rest of the girls who made the squad.

"Alright! This ends the tryouts, practices will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Be prepared!"

"O! M! G! Tennie! I can't believe we are both on the cheerleading squad!" exclaimed Ino.

"I know! And who knew I'd be co-captain? And thanks Ino for daring me to tryout for cheerleading."

"No problem Tennie, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(1)- We have this day in my school but instead it's called Club Fair and you only sign up for different clubs.**

**(2)- Art Ministry is basically students preparing banners for the school for the different themes throughout the year.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short compared to Chapter 2 and 3. But Chapter 5 will be out soon. It's about the group instant messaging. There will be a girls talk and boys talk and then later everyone will be talking to each other. In the girls talk, they all find who they each like. In the boys talk, well they aren't really going to be as open as the girls are, but they are going to be talking about something else instead. When everyone IMs altogether, they mostly talk about the tryouts and teams and random things. **

**Well, anyways REVIEW! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5: IM Confessions

**Summary:** The girls IM each other and confessions happen. The boys IM each other and confessions and discoveries are made. Everyone starts to IM each other and hints are revealed.

**Pairings:** No parings in this chapter but there are feelings toward each other.

**Author's Note:** For this chapter it's Sunday, the day after all the tryouts. lil_princess is Ino; sharuno_28 is Sakura; shygirl_27 is Hinata; 10_sports_10 is Tenten; ramenlover is Naruto; uchihaavenger is Sasuke; lazyboy-22 is Shikamaru; and destiny.03 is Neji.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: IM Confessions<p>

_lil_princess, sharuno_28, 10_sports_10, shygirl_27 has signed on._

**lil_princess:** hey forehead, 1010, and hina!

**sharuno_28:** hi tennie, hina, and PIG!

**10_sports_10: **what's up everyone!

**shygirl_27:** hello saki-chan, ino-chan, and tennie-chan!

**sharuno_28:** so what's today topic going to be about?

**lil_princess:** BOYS! obviously!

**10_sports_10:** o.O

**shygirl_27:** i dont think tennie-chan feels comfortable talking about boys

**lil_princess:** aw cmon 1010! dont worry u arent going to be the only one talking.

**sharuno_28:** and u know we wont tell anyone. so plzzzz!

**10_sports_10:** alright i guess...

**shygirl_28:** ok

**sharuno_28:** so girls...who do you think is the cutest guy?

**lil_princess:** SASUKE-KUN!

**sharuno_28:** NANI? i like sasuke-kun too!

**lil_princess:** FOREHEAD GIRL STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

**sharuno_28:** WHO R U CALLING FOREHEAD PIG? AND U STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

**lil_princess:** FOREHEAD!

**sharuno_28:** PIG!

**lil_princess:** BILLBOARD BROW!

**sharuno_28:** OINKY!

**shygirl_27:** saki-chan, ino-chan plz dont fight

**10_sports_10:** yeah dont fight here too. besides you forgot about hina-chan and me

**sharuno_28:** sorry you guys

**lil_princess:** yeah same here. im sorry. so who do you guys think is cute?

**shygirl_27:** ...

**10_sports_10:** ...

**sharuno_28:** aw, someone has to say something, me and the pig already said who we thought is cute

**shygirl_27:** naruto-kun...

**lil_princess:** aw hina-chan! thats so cute

**10_sports_10:** too bad hes so dense to see that you like him

**sharuno_28:** ikr? how about you tennie? who do you think is cute?

**10_sports_10:** u promise u wont tell anyone?

**lil_princess:** promise!

**sharuno_28:** i promise.

**shygirl_27:** i promise too.

**10_sports_10:** ...neji...

**lil_princess: **AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**sharuno_28:** U TWO R SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!

**shygirl_27:** tennie-chan we can be sisters!

**10_sports_10: **NANI?

**10_sports_10:** i only said nejis cute! i didnt say i like him or i want to marry him!

**shygirl_27:** but i wanted to be sisters!

**10_sports_10: **aw hina-chan we are sisters, just not through ur cousins marriage

**lil_princess: **im so happy 1010 that u think that neji is cute!

**10_sports_10:** why?

**lil_princess:** i was starting to be afraid that you wont have a love life

**10_sports_10:** thx ino...

**sharuno_28:** but dont u guys think it was weird how sasuke-kun was looking at tennie on the first day of school?

**lil_princess: **yeah! ikr?

**10_sports_10: **yeah that was really creepy

**shygirl_27: **nii-san was looking like he was about to kill sasuke-kun that day

**sharuno_28:** really?

**lil_princess: **say what? do u know what this means forehead?

**10_sports_10: **whats what suppose to mean?

**shygirl_27:** u really dont get it do u tennie?

**10_sports_10:** what am i suppose to get?

**sharuno_28:** i think u r as dense as naruto

**10_sports_10:** hey!

**sharuno_28:** neji likes you too!

**lil_princess:** yup! he prolly got really jealous and mad that sasuke-kun was looking at u like that

**shygirl_27:** i noticed sometimes nii-san would steal glances at u when u werent looking at his direction

**10_sports_10:** i dont neji would like me. he prolly sees me as a younger sister he has to protect over

**10_sports_10:** y'know we havent said anything about shikamaru yet...

**sharuno_28:** fine try to change the subject. ill let it slide since its true but we arent done discussing u and neji

**shygirl_27:** so hows the catching up with shikamaru-kun ino-chan?

**lil_princess:** its good. i think our rents want to spend christmas holidays together

**shygirl_27:** thats really nice. im happy u found ur old childhood friend

* * *

><p><em>ramenlover, uchihaavenger, lazyboy-22, destiny.03 has signed on.<em>

**ramenlover:** hi teme! hi shikamaru! hi neji!

**uchihaavenger:** dope. lazy boy. hyuga.

**lazyboy-22: **troublesome. hey everyone.

**destiny.03:** uchiha. uzumaki. nara.

**ramenlover: **neji y do u call everyone by their last name?

**destiny.03:** cuz uzumaki its easier.

**ramenlover: **no it isnt.

**lazyboy-22: **what a drag...neji doesnt call everyone by their last name

**ramenlover:** yes he does!

**lazyboy-22:** he doesnt call tenten-chan by her last name

**uchihaavenger:** hn dope.

**ramenlover:** TEME! and ur right shikamaru!

**lazyboy-22: **arent i always?

**ramenlover: **why dont u call tenten-chan by her last name? is it because u like her?

**uchihaavenger:** hyuga getting whipped by a girl?

**destiny.03:** at least i wasnt the one staring at her for 5 minutes on the first day of school

**uchihaavenger:** i was looking at her because i thought she looked like someone. not because i like her

**destiny.03:** and whos that someone

**lazyboy-22: **obviously the person sasukes been searching his whole life

**uchihaavenger: **exactly

**ramenlover:** so neji do u like tenten-chan

**destiny.03:** hn

**ramenlover: **whats that suppose to mean?

**uchihaavenger:** dope that means yes

**lazyboy-22:** before naruto asks i like ino

**uchihaavenger:** the girl u call troublesome all the time?

**lazyboy-22:** yeah...its troublesome

**ramenlover: **how about you teme?

**uchihaavenger: **i have no time for love. i have to find that person

**destiny.03:** who do u like naruto?

**ramenlover:** sakura-chan

**lazyboy-22: **y?

**ramenlover:** cuz shes cute and smart

**destiny.03: **thats it?

**ramenlover: **yup pretty much! y do u like tenten-chan neji?

**destiny.03:** cuz she isnt like other girls who care about her looks, shes not fake, shes unique, athletic, has the most beautiful smile ive ever seen, she stands up for what she believes in, shes strong, shes not a stuck up, and well the list goes on

**ramenlover: **wow... it sounds like u dont like her...but u love her

**lazyboy-22: **for once naruto is using his brain

**uchihaavenger:** i guess the dope isnt so much of a dope

**ramenlover:** thats right teme! BELIEVE IT! and what do u mean once shikamaru?

**lazyboy-22:** u r the slowest one out of the 4 of us and u usually say things before u think

**ramenlover: **well if i didnt bring up neji calling everyone by their last name, neji wouldnt realize his love for tenten

**destiny.03:** it was destined for naruto to use his brain

**ramenlover: **NO IT WASNT!

**destiny.03:** alright. but i doubt tenten likes me

**uchihaavenger: **first hyuga is whipped now hes dense

**lazyboy-22: **dont u see the way tenten treats u?

**destiny.03:** just like she treats everyone. with full respect and doesnt doubt anyone

**ramenlover:** neji u must really love her to say that and not see that she treats u differently

**uchihaavenger: **dopes right. i guess our smartness is rubbing on naruto and narutos attitude is rubbing onto neji

**lazyboy-22: **neji ur starting to be as dense as naruto and ur becoming more troublesome

**destiny.03: **just tell me how she treats me

**lazyboy-22: **u say shes tough but whenever shes around u she doesnt act that tough

**uchihaavenger: **she could never get mad at u like the way she does with everyone

**ramenlover: **and she steals glances at u whenever u dont look at her direction

**destiny.03: **thats not true. she treats me like everyone else

**lazyboy-22:** whatever u say lover boy

**ramenlover:** hey look the girls are online! im gonna add them to a group convo

**ramenlover: **hey hinata, ino, sakura and tenten-chan!

**lil_princess: **how come 1010 gets a chan and i dont!

**sharuno_28:** yeah how come only tennie!

**shygirl_27: **hello naruto-kun, shikamaru-kun, and nii-san

**uchihaavenger: **dope i take back that our smartness is rubbing on u

**lazyboy-22:** way to ruin things naruto

**destiny.03: **next time i see u naruto... ur dead!

**10_sports_10: **hi everyone! and thx naruto for adding chan to my name and not to the others! it makes me feel special

**ramenlover:** u hear that everyone...it makes tenten-CHAN feel special!

**uchihaavenger:** ur really a dope arent u

**sharuno_28: **hi sasuke-kun!

**lil_princess: **forehead i though i told u to stay away form my man! and hi sasuke-kun!

**sharuno_28: **PIG!

**lil_princess: **FOREHEAD!

**sharuno_28: **PIG!

**lil_princess:** FOREHEAD!

**shygirl_27: **saki-chan and ino-chan stop fighting

**lazyboy-22: **troublesome

**lil_princess: **oh hey shika!

**lazyboy-22: **hi troublesome girl

**lil_princess:** what did u call me?

**sharuno_28:** cant u see he called u a troublesome girl

**lil_princess: **at least i dont have a billboard brow that makes u a troublesome girl!

**10_sports_10:** agh! both of u r troublesome!

**lazyboy-22: **agreed

**ramenlover:** so how did everyone do with their tryouts?

**destiny.03: **i made all the teams i chose and also the team uchiha chose for me

**uchihaavenger: **same here

**shygirl_27:** me three. for student council i got elected as the school treasurer

**lil_princess:** i made all the teams i chose. but i didnt make cross country

**shygirl_27:** aw im sorry ino-chan

**lil_princess:** its alright. besides its so much work i dont know how tennie can do it

**ramenlover:** i also made all the teams i chose and for student council i got elected as the historian. except im not good at history at all

**uchihaavenger:** dope the historian records picture and videos

**destiny.03:** basically the memories of the school

**ramenlover: **ohhhhhhh

**lazyboy-22:** i made all the teams including football

**10_sports_10: **what position?

**lazyboy-22: **quaterback. its because i dont have to run and im good at making plans real quick

**10_sports_10: **that makes sense. i made all the teams i chose and including cheerleading

**sharuno_28:** really!

**shygirl_27: **im so proud of u tennie-chan!

**lil_princess:** u should have seen her! she did all her tricks on her skateboard but without the skateboard!

**ramenlover:** wow tenten! u must be really good!

**lil_princess:** she is good!

**10_sports_10: **aw thx u guys! and naruto y dont i get a chan anymore? im not special enough for u?

**ramenlover:** im sorry tenten-chan. i was just typing too fast. and of course u r special to me. just to other people u r more special

**10_sports_10:** nani?

**destiny.03:** UZUMAKI!

**ramenlover: **NEJI! why r we using caps?

**uchihaavenger: **dope

**ramenlover: **teme!

**uchihaavenger:** dope

**shygirl_27: **naruto-kun i dont think its worth fighting with sasuke-kun

**ramenlover:** ur right hinata! thx!

**shygirl_27:** ur welcome. btw, saki-chan what teams did u make?

**sharuno_28:** i made all the teams i chose but the one that u dared me i didnt make

**shygirl_27:** oh im sorry saki-chan.

**sharuno_28:** dont be sorry hina-chan. besides i didnt want to make the soccer team!

**shygirl_27:** thats good

**10_sports_10: **since shikamaru is qb, what position does everyone else play?

**ramenlover:** centre! BELIEVE IT!

**uchihaavenger:** halfback

**destiny.03:** running back

**lazyboy-22: **narutos the centre cuz hes the shortest so he wont block my view and also he has pretty good aim

**ramenlover: **BELIEVE IT!

**lazyboy-22: **sasuke is halfback cuz he is good with sneaking the ball around

**lil_princess: **SASUKE-KUN UR THE BEST!

**sharuno_28: **SASUKE-KUN UR AWESOME!

**uchihaavenger**: hn ur both annoying

**10_sports_10:** sorry ino-chan and saki-chan, shikamaru is the best

**sharuno_28: **NANI?

**lil_princess:** NANI?

**10_sports_10:** if shikamaru isnt the qb then there wont be any game and "ur sasuke-kun" wont be the best or that awesome

**shygirl_27: **saki-chan and ino-chan, tennie-chan is prolly right cuz she knows her sports

**10_sports_10: **anyways shikamaru u can continue

**lazyboy-22: **thanks tenten. neji is running back cuz hes really fast and has good defense skills

**shygirl_27: **wow all ur positions really show off ur skills

**10_sports_10: **wow neji! guess what? im also running back for the flag football team

destiny.03: really? hn thats good

**ramenlover:** COUGH COUGH

**uchihaavenger:** dope...

**lil_princess:** when someone coughs like that theres some juciy gossip

**sharuno_28:** so spill!

**destiny.03:** boy things...

**lil_princess:** ew...

**shygirl_27: **so what jersey number did u choose?

**lazyboy-22: **9 cuz its the month i was born

**ramenlover: **43 cuz that was the most bowls of ramen ive ever eaten in one meal! BELIEVE IT!

**uchihaavenger: **6 cuz of personal reasons

**sharuno_28:** what reasons?

**lil_princess:** yeah what?

**destiny.03:** i guess u should tell them cuz theyll soon find out

**uchihaavenger: **when i was 6 i lost someone important to me and ive been trying to find her ever since (1)

**lil_princess:** her?

**sharuno_28: **whos this girl?

**uchihaavenger:** my twin sister

**shygirl_27: **im sorry sasuke-kun. i hope that one day that u find her

**uchihaavenger: t**hanks hinata. and neji y dont u tell them ur jersey number

**destiny.03: **my number is 10 cuz that was the day my dad was born

**shygirl_27: **nii-san hanabi says that we gotta go now. see you all tomorrow!

**destiny.03: **bye everyone!

**ramenlover: **bye hinata and neji!

**sharuno_28: **see you two at school!

**lil_princess:** ja ne!

**10_sports_10: **later hina-chan and neji!

**uchihaavenger: **see ya hyugas

**lazyboy-22: **bye

_shygirl_27, destiny.03 has signed out._

**10_sports_10: **guys i g2g ja ne!

**lazyboy-22: **troublesome same here bye

**lil_princess: **bye 1010 and shika!

**sharuno_28: **later tennie and shikamaru!

**uchihaavenger:** hn bye shikamaru and tenten

**ramenlover:** bye shikamaru and tenten-chan!

_lazyboy-22, 10_sports_10 has signed off._

**uchihaavenger: **i guess i should go now. bye

**lil_princess: **BYE SASUKE-KUN!

**sharuno_28: **SEE U TOMORROW SASUKE-KUN!

ramenlover: bye teme! oh ima go now bye ino and sakura!

_uchihaavenger has signed off._

**lil_princess: **bye naruto!

**sharuno_28:** ja ne!

_ramenlover has signed off._

**lil_princess:** looks like its just me and ur abnormally large forehead thats left

**sharuno_28:** PIG!

**lil_princess:** FOREHEAD!

**sharuno_28:** PIG!

**lil_princess:** FOREHEAD!

**sharuno_28:** I G2G!

**lil_princess:** FINE! C U TOMORROW!

**sharuno_28: **NOT IF I SEE U FIRST!

**lil_princess:** NU-UH!

**sharuno_28:** UH-HUH!

**lil_princess: **DONT U UH-HUH MY NU-UH! (2)

**sharuno_28:** LOOK PIG I HAVE TO GO! BYE!

**lil_princess: **FINE BYE!

_sharuno_28 has signed off._

**lil_princess:** ugh cant believed she just signed off like that!

_lil_princess has signed off._

* * *

><p>"N-nii-s-san?" called Hinata.<p>

"Yes Hinata," answered Neji.

"I-it's n-not r-really d-dinnertime"

"Then why did you say it was?"

"B-because I h-had to a-ask y-you s-something."

"What is it?"

"I kn-now th-that y-your d-dad's b-birthday i-isn't o-on t-the t-tenth. I-it's ac-actually on th-the ei-eighth."

"So you want to know why I said that and the real reason why I chose the number ten, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Because I wanted to have at least half of the name of the girl I love."

"S-so i-it's b-because of T-tennie-chan. B-but y-you s-said l-love r-right?"

"Today when us guys IMed each other I found out that I really love her. That's also the reason why Naruto kept adding chan to her name and started fake coughing when she said she was also the running back."

"Ah. N-now i-it m-makes s-sense. I th-think w-we sh-should g-go a-and g-get r-ready f-for d-dinner n-now. A-and d-don't w-worry I w-won't t-tell a-anyone, e-especially T-tennie-chan."

"Thanks Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(1)- So what Sasuke is saying here is is his ambition that he told the class in Chapter 2.**

**(2)- I do not own this line, I got it off the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**Chapter 6 will be up by the end of this week. It's a Halloween special and there will be a NaruHina moment! **


	6. Chapter 6: Spirit Week

**Summary: **This week is all about Spirit Week celebrating Halloween. Each day, there will be a different activity that the group can participate in.

**Pairings: **NaruHina. InoSasuSaku (Ino and Sakura fighting for Sasuke). ShikaTen friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I also don't own the song "Eye of the Tiger" and "All I do is win."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Spirit Week<p>

"Good morning class," said Kakashi arriving ten minutes before the first period ended.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed every except for Neji and Sasuke who were too cool to scream; Hinata because she doesn't scream; and Shikamaru because he was too busy sleeping.

"Sorry I'm late, it's because Tsunade wanted to talk to all teachers about what's happening this week."

"NANI?" "He's telling the truth!" "2012's coming! Prepare yourselves!" "AHHH!" _This is why I don't tell the truth_ thought Kakashi who was sweatdropping at his students.

"Anyways, this week is Spirit Week. Each day up until Halloween, which is on Friday, there will be something special for everyone to participate in. For today, it's a pumpkin carving contest. Tuesday there will be a haunted house. Wednesday there will be a fear factor contest. Thursday will be a pep rally for the football team's last game of the season. Finally, Friday will be a day where everyone can come in dressing up in a costume. Alright any questions? None? Okay, then choose your partners for the pumpkin carving contest."

After Kakashi finished, Sakura and Ino grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and started to fight who will be his partner.

"Let go of him Pig!" screamed Ino.

"Why don't you let go of him Forehead! Besides, who would want to work with someone with a forehead big as a billboard!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said quietly but not quiet enough for Tenten.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you want to be my partner?" asked Tenten.

"Troublesome. Sure."

_Why did Tenten ask Shikamaru to be her partner? Does she like him? She doesn't seem like the person to like him. Shikamaru better not hurt her! If he does I got a knife in my hands right now and I'm not afraid to use it! Mwuahahaha-cough cough! I should probably choose my partner now._ thought Neji who was getting frustrated that one of his best friends said yes to his lover.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Do you want to be my partner? I'll be much better than Teme!" said Naruto who was hoping to have Sakura as his partner.

Sakura whacked him on the head replying, " Why would I want to partner up with someone like you?"

"Sakura-chan you don't have to be so mean," rubbing the part where Sakura hit him.

"N-naruto-kun, d-do y-you w-want t-o be my p-partner?" asked Hinata who was playing with her fingers.

"Sure Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto forgetting about Sakura. "We're going to be the best and win this!"

Sasuke wanting to get away from two annoying girls said, "Hyuga want to be my partner?"

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Alright! So the partners are Shikamaru and Tenten; Naruto and Hinata; Neji and Sasuke; and Ino and Sakura. Now the pumpkin carving contest begins!" said Kakashi.

"Hinata? What should we do?" asked Naruto.

"I th-think we sh-should t-try to m-make it as s-scary as p-possible," replied Hinata trying her best not to blush knowing that she would have to work really close with Naruto.

"You're right Hinata!"

"Hey Shikamaru, can I ask you a question? And don't worry I'll try my best not to be troublesome," said Tenten.

"Fine, what is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you like Ino?"

"Yeah, I know it's troublesome."

"Alright, and I won't tell her. Besides I think that she just likes Sasuke because of his looks and nothing else. Soon she'll get over this infatuation."

"Thanks Tenten. And how about the pumpkin?"

"Your welcome. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the pumpkin."

"Why not carve Michael Jackson?" **(A/N: I got this idea when one of the classes in my school did this for the pumpkin carving contest.)**

"Sure! And I'll do all the work here and you can just sleep there. Besides I won't mind, since I love working with knives."

"This what I like about you. You aren't that troublesome."

_Did I just here what I thought I heard? I thought Shikamaru liked Ino. Then why would he say Tenten isn't that troublesome? Did he tell us he liked Ino because he knew I liked Tenten? _thought Neji.

_Did Shikamaru say that he likes Tenten because she isn't that troublesome? Wait, why am I so worried about this? And what is this feeling in my stomach? Is it jealousy? It can't be , I don't get jealous of anyone, they get jealous of me! Who cares if Shikamaru likes Tenten? I have Sasuke! Maybe this feeling in my stomach is because I didn't eat breakfast. Yeah, that's the reason, not jealously!_ thought Ino.

In the end Neji and Sasuke carved their pumpkin to resemble their death glare. Naruto and Hinata's had triangles for their eyes and nose, eyebrows that were going down, and fangs for the teeth. Shikamaru and Tenten's pumpkin had Michael Jackson carved into it. While Sakura and Ino's had several cuts on it because they spent their whole time fighting and stabbing the pumpkin since none of them had Sasuke as their partner.

"Okay! The most scariest pumpkin is awarded to Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. The best teamwork is awarded to Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. While the most unique pumpkin goes to Tenten Cheng and Shikamaru Nara!" announced Kakashi.

Naruto who was jumping all around exclaimed, " You hear that! Hinata-chan and I got best teamwork!" He went up to her and gave her a big bear hug causing Hinata to turn 20 different shades of red and then fainting into Nauto's arms. "Oy Hinata-chan! Why did you faint? Hello? Wake up Hinata! We have to show off our teamwork to Teme!"

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! So for today, is a haunted house. The stage will be your haunted house for today and it is $1 per student (AN: I don't know what currency is used, so I'm going to stick with American.) You can go with a group of friends at the same time, " said the student body President Hana.

"Hey! Let's go to the haunted house! It will be so much fun," exclaimed Naruto. "Alright," said everyone except for Neji and Sasuke who replied 'hn.'

The eight of them went onto the stage with a leader. It was pitch dark inside and the only light thy could be seen was the thin ray of light coming from the flashlight the leader was holding. A monster came out of no where making everyone startle. Then a random hand reached and grabbed Hinata's ankle making her scream. She jumped to the nearest thing which so happened to be Naruto who caught her in his arms. Her scream caused Sakura and Ino to scream and grab hold onto Sasuke. Hinata finally realized how close she was to Naruto. This made her turn 10 different shades of red and then fainted. They exited the stage all concerned for Hinata's sudden faint.

"Hinataaa," said Naruto saying the last letter of her name longer than it should be. She woke up to be Naruto's face only inches away from her's. "Oy Hinata! Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever or something? Is that why you fainted?" Hinata fainted once more when as Naruto was only one inch away from her face.

"Naruto you baka!" said Sakura. " Here, let me handle her." I_s Naruto that dense? I feel sorry for __Hinata. But I'd also have the same reaction as her if Sasuke was that close to me._

* * *

><p>Wednesday wasn't anything special. There was a fear factor contest for those who decided to join. Ino and Sakura didn't join because they were afraid of what they were going to eat. Hinata didn't join because she was to shy. Naruto didn't want to join because the food wasn't ramen. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru didn't join because they didn't want to. So in the end, none of them participated on today's activity for Spirit Week. <strong>(1)<strong>

* * *

><p>The jazz band began the pep rally by playing "The Eye of a Tiger" while all the students came into the gym to take their seats. After, two cheerleaders: Aiko the captain and Tenten the co-captain of the squad came in front of the crowd to start the pep rally.<p>

"Good afternoon Konaha Jaguars!" exclaimed Aiko. "I'm Aiko, the captain of the cheerleading squad!"

"Hey everyone! I'm Tenten, the co-captain for the cheerleading squad! Today's pep rally as you all know is for the Junior football team's last game against the Oto Sharks!" **(2)** said Tenten.

Aiko said, "Since everyone is here already, let's here you all cheer for your Junior football team!"

As the team came to where Aiko and Tenten were, the whole school roared for them.

"Okay, so before we get everything started, I'd like to get the coaches: Ibiki-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and the captain, quarterback, and my good friend Shikamaru to come and say something to the school," told Tenten.

"Thank you Aiko and Tenten. First I'd like to congratulate the team for such an amazing season and for making this far. It makes me feel proud of what I can do. Whatever happens in this game, I want you all to know that I'm proud of each and one of you," said Ibiki who got a loud applause from the students and handing the microphone to Kakashi.

"Well good afternoon students! I'm just going to get to the point, I'm happy for all of you and hope for your best on this game," said Kakashi receiving an applause and giving the microphone to Shikamaru.

"What's up Jaguars?" screamed Shikamaru. "I know it's not normal for me to scream like this but today is a special day for the team, but for you as well. Not only we came here to celebrate our final game, we are here to show off our spirit and who we are! So when I say Konaha, you say Jaguars! KONAHA!"

"JAGUARS!"

"KONAHA!"

"JAGUARS!"

"Who are we?"

"Konaha Jaguars!"

"I said WHO ARE WE?"

"KONAHA JAGUARS!"

"Now Jaguars, let's make some noise for our mascot!"

The blue jaguar mascot came in hearing a loud roar from all the students. Then the jazz band started to play "All I do is Win" by DJ Khaled and the mascot started to dance all around getting all the kids pumped up.

After the cheerleading routine, slide show presentations, and performances from the students; the pep rally ended. The marching band led the way to the field followed by the football team, cheerleaders, and then everyone else. The football game was a success for the Konaha Jaguars winning the game, 56-30.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday, the day the whole group has been waiting for, because today's Halloween. For today's Spirit Week activity, the school got to come to school wearing their costumes. The girls came in being a wizard from "Harry Potter" <strong>(AN: I do not own Harry Potter)**. Each girl was represented from a different house: Tenten was from Gryffindor, Sakura was from Ravenclaw, Ino was from Slytherin, and Hinata was from Hufflepuff **(3)**. Sasuke came as a vampire, Naruto came in as a fox **(4)**, Neji came in as a zombie **(5)**, and Shikamaru came in wearing black jeans and an orange shirt that said "Yes, this is my halloween costume." **(6)**

"Ahahaha! I love your costume Shikamaru!" exclaimed Tenten.

Shikamaru looked down at his shirt and then smiled at Tenten, "Thanks, it was too troublesome to dress up."

_What about me? I'm wrapped up in a gauze and put effort in my costume to impress her. But she has to like Shikamaru's costume which only took him a minute!_ thought Neji.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you like my costume?" asked Sakura.

"Who cares about Forehead girl's costume? Do you like mine's Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

"Hn," said Sasuke who was already getting annoyed by Ino and Sakura.

"Eep! I'm going to take that as a yes! Ha! See, Forehead, Sasuke-kun likes mine better that yours," said Ino.

"Really Sasuke-kun? Do you like Pig's better than mine?" Sakura wondered.

"Tch, I don't like any of yours. You're both annoying," replied Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I think you look cute in your costume," exclaimed Naruto.

"Th-thank y-you N-naruto-kun. I l-like y-your c-costume as w-well," replied Hinata who was trying her best not to blush.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

"I like your costume Neji," said Tenten who had a faint shade of pink on her face.

"Thank you, I like your costume as well," replied Neji who tried to resist from blushing at Tenten's oh so adorable face.

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating tonight?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Free candy! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Dope. Let's not, some people might not give candy to us cause we aren't little anymore," said Sasuke who received everyone's jaw dropping to the ground. "What?"

"I never heard you so much words in a sentence," said Tenten recovering from hearing Sasuke say a whole paragraph in her opinion.

"Okay?"

"D-do y-you g-guys w-want t-to c-come t-to me and n-nii-san's house for a sleepover?" offered Hinata.

"Yeah let's go!" said Ino. "But we don't have any of our stuff on us."

"Don't worry, the guys can borrow clothes from me and the girls can borrow from Hinata. And other things the maids can provide us with," replied Neji.

"Alright then, sleepover's at Neji and Hinata's tonight! We're going to have the best time! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**(1)- Sorry, I didn't really know what to do for Wednesday, so I just said none of them wanted to participate.**

**(2)- Oto Sharks are Otogakure if you haven't noticed.**

**(3)- This what Tenten and Sakura are wearing. But for Hinata, just picture what her wearing what Ino is wearing. For Ino, picture her wearing what Temari is wearing: .net/fs71/i/2010/078/9/7/Naruto_Girls_at_Hogwarts_by_**

**(4)- Here's the URL for Sasuke and Naruto's costume: .net/fs34/f/2008/304/a/3/Naruto_x_Sasuke_Halloween_by_**

**(5)- Here's the URL for Neji's costume, ignore Hinata: .com/image/neji%**

**(6)- Here's the URL for Shikamaru's t-shirt that he's wearing: .**

**Chapter 7 will be published soon! It's going to be about what happens during the sleepover at Neji and Hinata's place. NaruHina moment! Don't worry, I won't make it a ShikaTen relationship. I'm just only going to develop a good friendship between the two so they help each other with their problems. I plan to have a good friendship with these two, so that Ino and Neji realize their feelings. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover

**Summary: **What happens when eight students are having a sleepover? Confessions and jealousy happens. Yup! Just your typical sleepover! See the sarcasm?

**Parings:** NaruHina. Yay! They finally got together!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I never will. I also don't own any of the songs that they sing or any of the brand names mentioned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sleepover<p>

"WOW! This is such a big house! It's like a mansion!" yelled Naruto. _It is a mansion_ thought everyone who was sweatdropping at Naruto's comment. After getting into the mansion and Naruto touring himself all around still in disbelief of how big the "house" was, they all went to the hallway where all the bedrooms were to get changed.

"Alright, the guys can go with my room to get clothes and the girls can go with Hinata to get clothes," instructed Neji. Before Tenten could go off with the girls, Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Is there something wrong Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Um no. I just wanted to give you something," replied Neji.

"Oh okay, what is it?"

"Here," said Neji pulling out a bag out of his backpack. Tenten opened it and found his football jersey in it.

"You're giving me your jersey? Thanks Neji! I really appreciate it!" said Tenten.

"Your welcome, we probably should get back, they are probably wondering where we are," slightly blushing.

"Yeah, we should go now, I'll see you later."

_**With the girls...**_

"So he just grabs your hand and gives you his jersey!" squealed Ino.

"No! He grabs my wrist! My wrist!" retorted Tenten.

"Whatever! This is a sign that he likes you!"

"No it isn't!"

"T-tennie-chan, n-nii-san n-never d-does th-this f-for a-anyone. N-not e-even f-for h-his o-own f-family," said Hinata.

"Whatever, but can I get a pair of shorts to wear with this?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Oh, so now your going to wear his jersey? I knew it! I knew you liked him!" squealed Sakura.

"Ugh! I don't like him! I just think it would be rude not to wear it," replied Tenten.

"Fine, deny it. But we all know that you like him."

* * *

><p>They all gathered in the living room sitting in a circle. This was the order: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji (who sadly didn't get to sit next to Tenten), Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Sakura (which both of them didn't get to sit next to Sasuke), Hinata (who was trying her best not to blog so hard because of the close proximity), and went back to Naruto. Naruto wore a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Sasuke wore a navy blue long sleeves shirt and basketball shorts. Shikamaru wore a black t-shirt and grey track pants. Ino wore a purple t-shirt and grey track pants. Sakura wore a green over sized t-shirt and black short shorts. Hinata wore a baby blue tank top and dark blue basketball shorts. Tenten wore Neji's football jersey and black soccer shorts.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Neji's jersey?" Naruto asked Tenten curiously.

"Yeah it is, he just gave it to me," replied Tenten.

"So, he just gave it to you? And what was his reason," said Naruto who obviously knew the reason why Neji gave it to her.

"Dobe," said Sasuke. _Naruto just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut._

"Teme," replied Naruto. _What is Sasuke doing? I'm just trying to help Neji out. Man, and they call me baka._

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said smirking. _Good he forgot about it._

"TEME!" yelled Naruto forgetting about the question he asked Tenten earlier. "You know what? I give up! Anyways, I need to talk to Hinata in private."

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru replied in an I-know-everything tone, "Naruto probably will confess to Hinata."

"Really? Wow, Hinata's so lucky!" said Ino.

_**With Naruto and Hinata...**_

"N-naruto-kun, wh-why d-did y-you w-want t-to t-talk t-to m-me p-privately?" asked Hinata getting more nervous than she already was.

"Um, I wanted to know how does a person feel like when they like someone?" asked Naruto.

"W-well, y-your h-heart s-skips a b-beat, y-you feel nervous wh-when you t-talk to th-them, and your st-stomach does f-flips and t-turns when you see them. Wh-why do y-you a-ask?"

"It's because I think I like someone, but I just want to make sure that what I'm feeling was true, that's why I asked you."

"So d-did wh-what I say h-help?"

"Yeah it did, a lot actually. But there is something else I wanted to tell you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"I l-like you." _Did I just stutter?_

"R-really?" _Did Naruto-kun just confess to me? I think I'm going to faint. No! I'm not going to! I have to confess to him too!_

"But, it's okay if you don't like me. I know I'm not like Sasuke or Shikamaru, I'm just a dope."

"N-naruto-kun, I l-like y-you t-too. A-and I d-don't th-think y-you're a d-dope. I th-think y-you a-are c-considerate, f-funny, a-and y-you a-always b-believe in wh-what y-you th-think is b-best."

"Thanks Hina-chan," said Naruto who leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"H-hina-chan?"who turned pink because Naruto just kissed her on the cheek.

"Yup! Now I'm going to call you by your nickname since I guess we are going out now."

"O-okay, we sh-should g-get b-back to th-the o-others."

Hinata and Naruto came back holding their hands intertwined. Sakura noticed this and asked, "So are you guys now going out?"

"Yup! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto who went to sit down in the circle pulling Hinata into his lap.

"Aw! You two are so cute together! Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you," said Tenten.

"Th-thank y-you Tennie-ch-chan," replied Hinata.

"Naruto, you better not do anything to hurt Hinata!" Neji said being the overprotective cousin he is.

"Don't worry Neji, I'd never hurt Hinata! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Hey Tenten, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure," replied Tenten.

"Okay, obviously Shikamaru is going to ask out Tenten," stated Sakura.

"What? Why? Since when was this not troublesome for him?" asked Ino. _Shika-kun asking a Tenten out? That's just not right! I thought it would be troublesome for him to deal with girl problems. But then he did say she wasn't that troublesome. But still! Ugh! Am I jealous? No...it's just my time of the month._

_Shikamaru knows I like, no wait, love Tenten! He should have told me that he was going to ask her out! Tenten better not say yes. But it isn't my decision if she says yes or no to Shikamaru. If she's going to be happy with him, then I'll be happy to. It will be worth seeing her smile even though I'm not the reason why she is smiling_ thought Neji.

Sakura replied, "That's true, but have you seen those two? They've been spending more time together this past week, and maybe she taught Shikamaru to see things not troublesome. I mean, in the pep rally, didn't you hear him scream? It's not everyday Shikamaru screams."

"Oh," was all Ino could say. _When Tenten said she didn't like Neji earlier, did she really mean it? And __that she likes Shika-kun instead?_

_**With Shikamaru and Tenten...**_

"Okay, I'm just going to say it right away," said Shikamaru. "How can I get Ino to like me?"

"Honestly, I think it will be difficult. But first, you want to make sure you guys stay best friends. Ino's not the girl to go out with someone out of the ordinary. Love is built upon friendship. Second, you have to wait until she gets over Sasuke, but it won't take long since it's only an infatuation. Third, if you want Ino to like you, just be yourself and let Ino to come and like you on her own."

"Okay..."

"I know it doesn't seem important, but I don't want to force things you guys don't want to do."

"I see your point. And don't worry, it was good information. Oh yeah, so why are you wearing Neji's jersey?"

"Ugh! It's because he gave it to me and I didn't want to be rude and not wear it!" complained Tenten.

Shikamaru smirked and said, "Are you sure? You know they call me a genius for a reason. And I can see that there's more to it."

"Alright, fine! It's because I like it!"

"So you only like the jersey? Not anything else?"

"Fine! You win! I like Neji and you better not tell anyone! Not even the girls, I have to tell them myself."

"Took you long enough. I won't tell anyone, just Neji."

"Shikamaru!" yelled Tenten playfully punching him on his left arm.

"Jokes! Anyways, let's head back and thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"So you two together?" asked Naruto.

"No," answered Tenten and Shikamaru at the same time.

_Yes! That means I still have a chance with Tenten!_ thought Neji.

_Yay! I'm so happy! Now I don't have to worry about Shika-kun and his troublesome relationship!_ thought Ino.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Sasuke who didn't want anyone else leave for a private conversation.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" said Tenten jumping up and down. "How about karaoke?"

"First, you look like a monkey. Second, yeah let's do that. And third, Hinata, where is your karaoke machine?" replied Sakura.

"E-everyone f-follow m-me, I'll sh-show y-you wh-where it is," Hinata told everyone.  
>When they got there, everyone was amazed of what they saw. A 60 inch plasma TV, two huge stereos, and all the new and latest technology. Then Neji set up the karaoke.<p>

"Who wants to go first,?" asked Neji.

"I think all of the girls should go first," replied Ino, then directing herself to the girls. "Are you ok with that?"

Tenten answered, "Yup!"

"Y-yes I'm a-alright w-with th-that," said Hinata.

"But what song are we going to sing?" asked Sakura.

"What makes you beautiful! Duh!" said Ino. **(1)**

"I love that song! It's so cute! I want my future boyfriend to sing it to me!" squealed Tenten.

_Mental Note: Tenten likes "What makes you beautiful." She wants her future boyfriend to sing that song to her and I'm going to be him._ thought Neji.

_(Ino)  
><em>_You're insecure,  
><em>_Don't know what for,  
><em>_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_(Sakura)  
><em>_Don't need make-up,  
><em>_To cover up,  
><em>_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_(Hinata)  
><em>_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
><em>_Everyone else but you,_

_(All)  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_If only you saw what I can see,  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_(Tenten)  
><em>_So come on,  
><em>_You got it wrong,_

_(Ino)  
><em>_To prove I'm right,  
><em>_I put it in a song,_

_(Hinata)  
><em>_I don't know why,  
><em>_You're being shy,  
><em>_And turn away when I look into your eyes._

_(Sakura)  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you_

_(All)  
><em>_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_If only you saw what I can see,  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_But that's what makes you beautiful  
><em>_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
><em>_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x2)_

_(Tenten)  
><em>_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_(All)  
><em>_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_If only you saw what I can see,  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
><em>_You don't know,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful,  
><em>_Oh oh,  
><em>_That's what makes you beautiful_

"Wow Hina-chan! You're awesome at singing," said Naruto hugging her. "Don't you think so Teme?"

"Hn," said Sasuke smirking. _Naruto is so whipped._

"Th-thank y-you N-naruto-kun," answered Hinata returning the hug.

"Who's next? Sasuke? Neji? Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Fine I'll go now. It will be too troublesome if I wait any longer," replied Shikamaru. "So the song I'm going to sing is "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars."

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up  
><em>_Then stare at the fan  
><em>_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
><em>_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't  
><em>_I'll be lounging on the couch,  
><em>_Just chillin' in my snuggie  
><em>_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
><em>_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, oh  
><em>_Yes I said it  
><em>_I said it  
><em>_I said it 'cause I can  
><em>_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
><em>_Nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
><em>_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
><em>_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
><em>_(Oh my god, this is great)  
><em>_Yeah  
><em>_I might mess around, get my college degree  
><em>_I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
><em>_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
><em>

_Oh, oh  
><em>_Yes I said it  
><em>_I said it  
><em>_I said it 'cause I can  
><em>_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
><em>_'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh  
><em>_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
><em>_And let everything hang loose  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh  
><em>_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
><em>_Nothing at all  
><em>_Nothing at all  
><em>_Nothing at all_

"That song totally suits you Shika-kun," Ino told.

"Teme and I will go next! We'll sing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua!" exclaimed Naruto. **(2)**

Sasuke blinked and noticed what Naruto was doing, "What? I never agreed to such thing!"

"I know! If you want, you can be Barbie."

"No! I'll be Ken!"

"Alright, so I guess you're singing."

"Dope, you tricked me!"

"I'm not so much of a dope if I was able to trick you. Right Teme?"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground staring at what Naruto just did. He tricked Sasuke to sing along with him, proved he wasn't a dope, and used his brain all at the same time!

"Let's just get this done with," said Sasuke full of frustration. _How did Naruto trick me? Since when did he use his brain?_

_(Sasuke)  
><em>_Hi Barbie_

_(Naruto)  
>Hi Ken!<em>

_(Sasuke)  
>Do you wanna go for a ride?<em>

_(Naruto)  
>Sure Ken!<em>

_(Sasuke)  
>Jump In...<br>_

_(Naruto)  
>I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
>I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
><em>_I'm a blond, bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
><em>_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_(Sasuke)  
>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,<br>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_(Naruto)  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<br>__I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
><em>_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
><em>_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
><em>_Imagination, life is your creation_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u_

_(Sasuke)  
><em>_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u  
><em>_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
><em>_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,<br>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_(Naruto)  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(Sasuke)_  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u_

_(Sasuke)  
><em>_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u  
><em>_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
><em>_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
><em>_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
><em>_Imagination, life is your creation  
><em>_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
><em>_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
><em>_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
><em>_Imagination, life is your creation_

_(Sasuke)_  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u_

_(Sasuke)  
><em>_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_(Sasuke)  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<br>_

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Uu-oooh-u  
><em>_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_(Sasuke)_  
><em>Well Barbie, we're just getting started<em>

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Oh, I love you Ken!_

"Ahaha! That was great Naruto and Sasuke! Neji! It's your turn now!" exclaimed Tenten.

Neji got the microphone from Naruto and said, "Alright, I'm going to sing Grenade by Bruno Mars."

_Easy come, easy go_  
><em>That's just how you live, oh<em>  
><em>Take, take, take it all<em>  
><em>But you never give<em>  
><em>Should've known you was trouble<em>  
><em>From the first kiss<em>  
><em>Had your eyes wide open<em>  
><em>Why were they open?<em>  
><em><br>Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>

_Is I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
><em>Beat me 'til I'm numb<em>  
><em>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em>Mad woman, bad woman<em>  
><em>That's just what you are<em>  
><em>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>

_Is I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire_  
><em>You would watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me, you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<em>

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you<em>

_I would go through all this pain_  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes I would die for you baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'd never do the same<em>  
><em>Oh, no no no<em>

"Neji, why did you sing that song?" asked Ino.

"Isn't it obvious Pig? He clearly likes a girl, but she doesn't necessarily like him back," said Sakura in a I-know-everything tone.

"Forehead! That's just the meaning of the song, that doesn't mean he sang it for that reason," retorted Ino.

Neji sighed, "I sang it because I like the song."

"See Forehead!" Ino said.

"Hmph! Okay, now what should we do?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"How about makeovers?" suggested Ino.

"NO! No way am I letting anyone of you giving me a makeover!" yelled Tenten.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else. How about the girls giving the boys a makeover? Then we could get someone choose a winner."

"Alright! I'm in!"

"W-we sh-should p-probably a-ask i-if th-the b-boys a-are f-fine," said Hinata.

"I'm in! And I'm going to win this! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, I'm not going to let the dope win, so I guess I'm in," said Sasuke.

"This is going to be troublesome, but I'm not going to do any work, so yeah I'm fine with soon the makeover," replies Shikamaru.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Neji.

"Yay!" said Sakura. She then went to the the room and came back witha hat with the boys' names on 4 separate sheets of paper. "So each girl will pick out a name out of the hat and that will be the person they give a makeover to."

Hinata went up and picked out a name out of the hat, "I g-got N-naruto-kun."

"Woo-hoo! Hina-chan and I are going to beat you all! Believe it!" said Naruto hugging Hinata and spinning her around.

"Aw, you two are so cute," said Ino while getting a name out of the hat. "Shika-kun! Let's do this!"

"Troublesome woman," groaned Shikamaru being dragged.

"Okay my turn! I got Neji!" exclaimed Tenten.

"So that leaves me with Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "Now let's begin!"

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hinata got her younger sister Hanabi to be the judge. Naruto was resembled a lot like Pink. He was wearing a dark eye shadow, think eyeliner, and red lipstick. He had a black t-shirt that said "Vive la rock", red skinny jeans, Alexander McQueen heels, red wooden bangle, a skull ring, chain and beads necklace, and a red retro aviator <strong>(3)<strong>. Shikamaru wore a black tube top with a a red checkered shirt unbuttoned dressed like a jacket. He wore red short shorts with black tights and red Van sneakers. On his middle finger, there was a mustache ring. His hair was down and to top it off, he wore a red beret **(4)**. Ino decided it was best for him to have pink eye shadow, a light colour blush, eyeliner (but not as thick as Naruto), and light pink lip gloss. Sasuke wore a black-turquoise checkered shirt, DKNY cropped jeggings pants, black Converses, a studded bracelet, and a green watch. Sakura put a light shade of blue foe his eyeshadow, black eyeliner, light pink blush, and a peachy lip gloss **(5)**. Neji wore a peach colour sequins dress, nude colour flats, aviator sunglasses, a pearl necklace, a lace corsage headband, nude coloured bangles, and an Eiffel Tower connector ring **(6)**. Tenten wanted to make Neji look like a girly girl, so she curled his hair to give volume, bronze blush, pink lipstick, and lilac eyeshadow.

"Okay Hanabi, choose who's the winner," said Sakura.

Hanabi started to walk around the boys examining what they wore, "Hmm... My favourite and the winner is Neji nii-san! I really like that you got him to wore a dress and he looks like a girl even more!"

"Yes we won!" Tenten exclaimed running up to Neji and giving him a hug. Both of them turned a light shade of pink, but was barely noticeable on Neji because of his blush.

"Second place goes to Naruto! I love the emo look and he looks almost like Pink!"

"Believe it! Hinata and I came in second and we both beat Teme!" yelled Naruto hugging and swinging Hinata.

"Third place goes to Shikamaru, I liked the style, but doesn't really look much like a girl. So last place goes to Sasuke because you look like a guy who accidentally walked into a makeup store and bought your clothes from the girls section instead of the boys section," finished Hanabi.

"Troublesome, I went to all this trouble to come in third. Whatever, at least I'm not in last place like Sasuke," complained Shikamaru.

"We did better than Teme! DEAD LAST! Ha! Who lost in this? Oh right! You did Teme!" gloated Naruto.

"Whatever. Let's just eat now," said Sasuke.

"Yeah! RAMEEEEENNNN!" yelled Naruto.

"Dope. Why don't we just order pizza and everyone can choose their own toppings. Except we can order ramen for Naruto **(7)**."

"O-okay, l-let m-me j-just g-get th-the t-telephone," said Hinata. "S-so wh-what t-toppings d-do y-you w-want?"

"Pepperoni for everyone, vegetarian for the Pig, and ramen for Naruto," reliped Sakura.

"A-alright. Th-that's $25.29 f-for th-the p-pizza a-and $38 f-for th-the ramen," said Hinata.

"Hn. Naruto, do you realize that the ramen costs more than the pizza and the ramen is only for you?" grunted Neji.

* * *

><p>When the ramen and pizza arrived, the group sat down in front of the TV and decided to watch Paranormal Activity 3. After eating, the group sat for 10 minutes in silence not knowing what to do next.<p>

"I'm bored!" Naruto complained breaking the silence.

"Dope, we are all," said Sasuke.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" suggested Shikamaru.

"No way! This is a sleepover and there is not a chance of sleeping early! Besides, we just ate and we might get a stomach ache," retorted Ino.

"How about we prank call people?" asked Sakura.

"And you couldn't suggest that 10 minutes ago Forehead girl?"said Ino.

"Well I'm sorry pig if I only thought of it now!'

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"You guys, stop fighting and let's prank call someone. So who wants to go first?" said Tenten.

Naruto started to jump around with his hand up in the air, "Oh me! Can I go first? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"S-sure N-naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

Ino went to her bag to get out a sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto, "Here is Ebisu-sensei's number."

"How did you get his number?" asked Naruto.

Ino smirked and said, "Oh I have my ways."

"Okay then... Well, here it goes," said Naruto. He dialed the number and waited until someone picked it up. Finally when Ebisu picked up Naruto started to talk in a very deep voice. "Hello, is this Ebisu-san?"

"Yes this is. Who is this?"

"Ah, this is Takashi, the distribution manager for car waxes. I'm calling to inform you about you order that you made a few days ago."

"But I didn't order anything like that."

"What are you talking about? I have it written here an order for a 2 gallon bottle for Ebisu-san."

"I never ordered 2 gallon car wax!"

"Yes you are right. You ordered 2 gallon car wax for your bald head!"

"May you prove that I am the one who ordered this?"

"I'm sorry, it's not my job to say any confidential information through the phone. And please do not argue back, you do not have to be ashamed that the car wax is to shine your bald head. Now, I'm sorry Ebisu-san I must go now and confirm other orders to the other customers. Bye."

Naruto hanged up the phone and started to laugh. Following Naruto, Tenten started to laugh and soon everyone joined.

"Oh...my...gosh...th-that was s-so f-funny!" said Tenten between each laugh. "How did you know that Ebisu-sensei was bald?"

"Well, you know how he wears that cap of his all the time? Yeah, so one day I was dared to take it off. So of course I did. And when I did, I found out he was bald. Then he gave me detention for touching his personal items. But you should have seen his face when I pulled his cap off! It was hilarious! Anyways, who wants to go next?"

"Oh I want to! I looks so much fun!" volunteered Tenten.

"Alright! Prank call Pervy-sensei! Here I have his number! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"I don't even want to know how you got his number." Tenten dialed in Jiriaya's number and waited until he picked up.

"Hello? Who is calling?"

Tenten giggled and said seductively, "Hey. Is this Jiriaya?"

"Why yes is this. And why is a woman like you calling me?"

"Ah, I wanted to let you know that my friends and I are having a sleepover right now."

"Really? Do you mind if I come over?"

"Oh but why?"

"Simple, research."

"Research for what?"

"So you know the book Come Come Paradise?"

"Of course! That's the best book ever!"

"Well, I'm the author of that book."

"Ok then. I'll call you later for to let you know I you can come because this is my friends house. Anyways, I have to go. Bye bye Jiriaya!"

"Oh my gosh Tennie! I didn't know you had that in you!" said Ino.

"That was really creepy," responded Tenten. "Anyways, who wants to go next?"

"What! No one? You guys are all chickens, except for you Tenten," said Naruto.

"CHICKEN!" yelled Tenten and Naruto going around the room pretending to be a chicken and making clucking noises.

"Shut up you two. Just because we don't want to, doesn't make us a chicken," retorted Sakura.

"So what do we do now?" asked Neji.

"What time is it?" asked Ino.

"N-nine th-thirty," replied Hinata.

"Are there still kids outside trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah there are. Why?" wondered Sasuke.

"I was thinking of doing something like egg someone's house, scare little kids, or just go trick-or-treating."

"Okay, why don't we take a vote?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," replied Ino. "Who wants to go egg someone's house?" Only Naruto and Tenten had their hand up. "Who wants to scare little kids?" Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura raised their hand. "And who wants to go trick-or-treating?" Shikamaru and Hinata put their hand up. "Alright then, we are scarring kids this Halloween!"

* * *

><p>Neji got back into his costume, a zombie. Sasuke was still a vampire, but Sakura put gel in his hair and slicked it back. She made him look really pale and added fangs with blood that was coming out of his mouth. Naruto got back into his fox costume and put fangs in his mouth. Courtesy of Ino, Shikamaru was now a werewolf. She made his hair all over the place, put fangs, and made him were a black long sleeves shirt underneath a green checkered shirt with black skinny jeans. Hinata wore her costume, but added thick eyeliner, dark eye shadow, black lipstick, and she used black eyeliner to extend her mouth. Ino wore her Slytherin costume with dark purple eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, fake eyelashes, and dark purple lipstick. Sakura wore her costume, spray painted her hair black, and her makeup was the same as Hinata's except she didn't use black eyeliner to extend her mouth. Tenten wore her Gryffindor costume with thick eyeliner that had a wing at the end, dark eyeshadow, black lipstick, and just like Hinata, she used black eyeliner to extend her mouth. They finished getting ready and left at 10 o'clock and decided that 2 hours of scaring little kids would be enough for them.<p>

"D-do w-we s-scare th-them a-as a g-group o-or o-on o-our o-own,?" asked Hinata.

"No. We split ourselves into pairs and go off and scare the kids. After two hours, so it will be midnight, we all meet here in front of the Hyuga mansion," replied Shikamaru. "The pairs are Naruto and Hinata; Neji and Tenten; Sakura and Sasuke; and me and Ino."

_**With Naruto and Hinata...**_

"N-naruto-kun, h-how sh-should w-we s-scare th-the k-kids?" asked Hinata?

"I don't know," replied Naruto.

"W-well I h-have an i-idea, b-but I d-don't th-think y-you m-may l-like it."

"Don't worry Hina-chan, just let me hear it and then we can decide if I like it or not. But I most likely will like it! Believe it!"

"Y-you s-see th-that h-house o-over th-there? O-ok, o-on th-the p-porch, th-there is a b-bowl of c-candy a-and a s-sign th-that s-says "P-please t-take o-one p-piece of c-candy." M-maybe w-we c-can p-pretend we a-are d-decorations. K-kids w-won't e-even kn-know if it's f-fake o-or r-real. Wh-when k-kids c-come a-and g-get c-candy, w-we c-can y-yell, gr-growl, or h-howl."

"That's a great idea Hina-chan! We can yell "I said only take one candy!" They would be so freaked out. Who won't be scared of a fox and wizard? Believe it!"

"Y-you th-think i-it's a g-great i-idea?"

"Of course! You always come up with the best ideas!"

"Th-thank y-you N-naruto-kun."

"Don't mention it! Let's go to that house and pretend to be decorations."

Hinata and Naruto went to that house and positioned themselves. Naruto was on the porch sitting down with the bowl of candy on his lap. While Hinata was positioned on the rail sitting like a doll. They planned not to scare every kid, but only to scare a large group of kids who would take all the candy. Most of the kids that came were with their parents so they didn't want to scare them other wise they would get into trouble. While some of the kids actually took one candy and weren't being selfish. Naruto and Hinata waited for almost and hour until a group of kids who looked about 12-13 years old came. There were about ten of them, five girls and five boys. The girls only picked one candy, but the boys didn't exactly.

"Let's just pick the good candies!" announced the first boy.

"No! Let's just take the whole bowl of candy!" the second boy said.

"Yeah! They won't even know, no one's even home," said the third boy.

"Why don't we split the candy?" asked the fourth.

"Yeah!" replied the fifth who was getting his share of candy. They all started to take the candy when Naruto started to moan and make noise.

The fifth boy flinched, "Yo, did you hear that?"

"Naw man," replied the third boy. "Just hurry up before someone comes."

Naruto started to growl and his growling got louder, but the boys kept ignoring it. He opened his eyes suddenly yelling, "I told you to only take one piece!"

"AHHH!" screamed all the boys. The turned around to try to run away, but ended up facing Hinata who sneaked around when they were busy getting candy.

"Boo!" said Hinata smirking.

"AHHHH! We're sorry! We'll never do that ever again!" apologized the boys and ran away from the house as far as possible.

"Ahahaha! That was so funny! Their look on their faces were priceless!" cheered Naruto.

"I th-think I w-was t-too m-mean t-to th-them. I f-feel b-bad, th-they w-were r-really s-scared," said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, you we're great! Believe it!"

"Th-thank y-you v-very m-much N-naruto-kun."

"Anytime! Now let's scare more kids!"

_**With Sasuke and Sakura...**_

"Um... Sasuke-kun, what should we do?" Sakura asked nervously. _Sharrano! Time alone with Sasuke-kun!_

"Hn," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Um, I mean, how do you, I mean, we, scare the kids?"

"Can you climb a tree?"

"I...I don't think so."

"Hn. Then we could just hide in the bushes and when someone comes, we jump out and scare them."

"Oh okay."

Sakura and Sasuke hid behind the bushes for almost an hour until a group of 14 years old girls passed by.

"Oh em gee! Look how much candy we got!" exclaimed the first girl.

"Yeah I know right?" said the second.

"We should probably give some away," announced the third.

"Why?" asked the second one.

"Because if we eat all of this, we could get fat," the third girl answered then there was a quiet moan.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the first one asked. There was another moan, louder than the first one.

"That," replied the third.

"I think it's coming from those bushes," said the second girl pointing to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Let's go check it out," announced the first girl. The three girls got to the bushes and were about to look in it when...

"BOO!" screamed Sakura and Sasuke.

"AHHH!" yelled the first and second girl.

The third girl didn't scream, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke replied coldly death glaring the girl, "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that? Why would you scare your future wife?" asked the third girl.

The second girl replied, "Your not his future wife! I am!"

"Nuh-uh! I am. Why would he want to be with someone like you two," said the first girl.

The girls continued to fight over Sasuke, they didn't even realize that he left with Sakura.

_**With Ino and Shikamaru...**_

"Troublesome, I didn't even want to scare kids. It's just to tr-," said Shikamaru who was cut off by Ino.

"Troublesome. Yeah I get it. But it's going to be so much fun!" finished Ino.

"Fine, let's just hide behind those tombstones on that person's lawn."

"Why?"

"Troublesome. It's a full moon today, so if we hide and scare kids, they'll think I'm real."

"Oh, how about me?"

"Can you howl?"

"What kind of question is that!"

"I mean, can you howl like a werewolf. Because I can't, it's too troublesome."

"Now that you put it like that, of course I can!"

"Alright, let's go hide now. There's no one near here for anyone to see us go and hide."

Shikamaru and Ino went to hide behind the tombstones. Forty-five minutes later, the only people that passed by were little kids with their parents or much older teens. Shikamaru fell asleep right away so he didn't have to wait for a group of kids. Finally, a group of 13 years old came by.

"Oy, Shika-kun, there's a group of kids coming by," Ino told Shikamaru.

"How many are there?"

"Two girls and three boys."

"Troublesome, but howl now."

Ino howled grabbing the kids attention.

"Yo dude, did you hear that?" asked the first boy.

Before the other boy could respond, Shikamaru already came put of hiding and was standing on top of the tombstone. The full moon was shining behind him making look like he was about to attack them.

"A-a-a w-w-werewolf," stuttered the first girl.

"AHHH! It's going to eat me! Look, he has blood all over his mouth," shrieked the second girl who went dashing away with her friends.

"Ahaha! You were awesome Shika-kun! Let's scare more kids!" announced Ino.

"Troublesome." _But only for you._

_**With Neji and Tenten...**_

"We're off to scare some kids. Those little and puny little kids. Because, because, because, because, becauuuse! They are little and puny little kids!" sang Tenten (8).

"Hn," said Neji. Why did I say "hn"? It wasn't a compliment. It wasn't even a word!

"You could have just said you didn't like it," stated Tenten.

"I'm sorry. How should we scare those little and puny little kids?"

"Look at that! It's catching on! Anyways, I was thinking, since you are a zombie, you can follow some of the kids quietly. And when that turn around, we can scream at them."

"Alright. I'm going to start following those kids over there."

Neji began to follow a group of boys. Whenever they went to get candy from a house, Neji would stay by the side walk until try came back. Tenten just followed them hidden behind trees or bushes. After an hour without being caught, Neji started to moan quietly.

"Bro, you hear that?" asked the first boy.

"Naw, you're probably just hearing things," answered the second boy. Neji moaned but louder this time.

"Yo, I hear it too and it's coming from behind us," said the third. They turned around to see a zombie standing inches away from their faces.

"AHHH!" screamed the boys.

They turned around to face Tenten, "Boo!"

"RUN!" yelled the second boy.

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Tenten.

Neji smirked at the boys who just ran away, "What kind of boys are scared of a zombie?"

"Ahaha! I couldn't believe they didn't even notice you for more than an hour!"

"Yeah. It's almost midnight, we should be heading back to the Hyuga mansion."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The eight of them got back to the Hyuga mansion by midnight. They all changed back into what they wore before, took off the makeup, and Sakura and Sasuke washed their hair.<p>

"So what do we do now?" asked Ino.

Naruto grinned devilishly, "Truth or dare!"

"Oh! I'm going to go first!" announced Sakura. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I can so anything! Believe it!"

"I dare you to talk with swag. Not like your hyperactive talk and not your line Believe it! You can stop when the fan is done."

"What's swag?"

"Something we Asians got," replied Shikamaru.

"I was being serious."

"Same here. But swag is your overall appearance. Also how worthy you do something."

"Fine, I can do that. I choose Tenten next! My sister from another mister!"

Tenten sighed, "Naruto, your suppose to talk with swag, not some next language."

"Fine bhe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!"

"I dare you not to smile! Also you can smile when the game ends."

"Nani? That's impossible! That means I can't laugh too! I'm not going to forget this, just you wait, you'll regret this!"

"Calm down bro, I just didn't want to be the only one that isn't like my usual self."

"Sasuke, truth or dare."

"Hn, dare."

"I dare you to go outside and sing "Sexy and I Know it" by LMFAO. Oh yeah, you have to dance to it, but you can't just stay in front of the mansion, you have to dance on the whole street."  
>Sasuke gave Tenten his death glare. Then he went to get his iPod and dock and went outside. Three minutes later, Sasuke came back panting.<p>

"Dawg why you panting?" asked Naruto still talking with "swag."

Sasuke death glared Tenten again, "Fan...girls..."

Neji eye's widen, "Uchiha, did you bring the fangirls here?"

"No, I ditched them a while back. I just sprinted all the way here before they spotted me. They're probably now camping in front of the Uchiha mansion. Anyways, Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare's too troublesome. So truth," answered Shikamaru.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Tch, it was in grade 7 and the teacher was troublesome because she gave detention for everything. I went to the washroom to do #2, so it took longer than #1. I also had to wait because both stalls were taken. When I get back to class like 9 minutes later, the teacher yells in front of the class "You're finally back!" The whole class was staring at me and a girl who just came back whispered to me "you're in big trouble, that better have been a #2 otherwise you'll have detention." So I tell the teacher "Ummm yeah I went #2" and she's like "What? I can't hear you!" so yelled "Yes I went #2!" The whole class laughed at me the whole day. It was troublesome."

Everyone started to laugh except for Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten. Neji and Sasuke chuckled because if they laughed, it would ruin their image. Tenten kept on chanting to herself, "Cant smile, can't laugh."

"Troublesome. Hinata, truth or dare?"

"T-truth," Hinata answered.

"Do you think Naruto is hot?"

"Y-yes."

Naruto fist pumped in the air, "Dunno bro!"

"I-ino-chan-"

"DARE!" Ino answered before Hinata could asked the question.

"O-okay. I dare you to tell what you think of everyone."

"Fine, Hina-chan, I think you are the sweetest person I've met, but you should try to be more confident in yourself. Forehead, I always wondered why you have pink hair and green eyes. It's so unnatural, like your abnormally large forehead. Tennie, you are so confident, but sometimes you are too confident that it scares me. Shika-kun, I think you are he most laziest person I've ever met. Sasuke-kun, you are the cutest boy I've ever met! Naruto, besides me and Tenten, you are the loudest person I've met. And Neji, I'm so jealous of your hair!"

No one had anything to say to Ino because everything was true.

"Awks. Neji, truth or dare."

"Dare," replied Neji.

"I dare you to tell how you get your hair to be so long and so nice."

"Hn. I use shampoo and conditioner."

"NANI? I meant how do you get it so nice, not how you wash it!"

"I can't answer that question because I already did the dare."

"Hmph!"

"Sakura, truth or dare."

"Dare!" said Sakura.

"I dare you to say this game is over and Naruto and Tenten can go back to being themselves."

"That's the worst dare ever! Why would I want to so something like that?"

"Because I can't come up with a dare and everyone is tired and wants to go to sleep." _I just want to see Tenten smile again. Hn, I'm becoming whipped._

"Fine. This game is officially over. Naruto and Tenten, you can go back to being yourself."

"Finally! I can smile now," said Tenten grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes I went through the whole game talking in swag! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now let's go to sleep, it's already 2 AM!"

They all got ready to sleep in the living room because Ino said that it won't be like a sleepover if the girls stayed in one room and the boys in another.

"Good night everyone!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Sweet dreams," said Sakura.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" continued Ino.

"G'night everyone! G'night Hina-chan, I love you!" Naruto said.

"G-good n-night everyone. G-good night N-naruto-kun, I l-love y-you t-too," answered Hinata.

"Aww!" cooed the girls.

"Troublesome. Night everyone," Shikamaru told everyone.

"Hn," said Sasuke and Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Yeah I know the chapter is long. Sorry about it.**

**(1)- If you don't know this song, I suggest you go to YouTube and search up "What Makes you Beautiful- One Direction."**

**(2)- This song is really old, so if you don't remember it, go to YouTube and search "Barbie Girl- Aqua."**

**(3), ****(4), ****(5), ****(6)- Go to my profile to see what the boys wear.**

**(7)- I don't even know if ramen can be delivered, so let's just assume that it's true.**

**(8)- The tune goes to the song that Dorothy and the others sing when they go and find the wizard of Oz.**

****Next chapter, the group will be spending their day at the mall. Give me ideas how they could spend their day and how I should include more NaruHina, InoShika, SasuSaku, and NejiTen moments. Thank you! And don't forget to review! ****


	8. Chapter 8: Mall Time

**Summary:** It's the next day, Saturday, the day after the sleepover. What to do on this fine day? Ino suggests to go to the mall. But it's not because there's a shoe sale or a new store has opened! Surprised? This time, she wants to pull pranks on random people.

**Parings:** NaruHina! But there will be NejiTen, ShikaIno, and SasuSaku moments!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, any of the stores mentioned, and any brand names for clothes and food.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Mall Time<p>

"It's Saturday, Saturday. Got to get down on Saturday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend. Saturday, Saturday. Got to get down on Saturday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend. Partying, partying, yeah! Partying, partying, yeah! Fun, fun, fun, fun. Looking forward to the weekend **(1)**," Ino sang waking her friends up.

Sakura grunted, "What do you want Pig?"

"Troublesome woman. What time is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll ignore you Forehead. And it's only six thirty!" answered Ino.

Tenten's eyes widen and shrieked, "NANI? It's only six thirty! What us wrong with you woman!"

"I'll ignore that too, but while you were all sleeping, I did a little research."

"For the assignment Kakashi-sensei gave us on Mercurio's speech about Queen Mab? **(2)**" interrupted Sakura.

"Nani? We had an assignment? Oh well, I'll do that later. But I did a little research on what we will do today."

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Naruto getting excited.

"We are going to the..." Ino stopped dramatically before continuing, "MALL!"

Tenten got out of where she was sleeping and started to shake Ino by the shoulders, "NANI? Me and the mall don't go together! It just doesn't work! It's like seeing Shikamaru doing work, Sasuke showing emotion, and you dressing in granny clothes!"

"Calm down Tennie! We aren't going to the mall to shop, as sad as that is. We are going to pull some pranks that will possibly get us kicked out! So do you want to go or not?"

"I d-don't kn-know Ino-chan, we m-might get in-into b-big t-trouble," said Hinata.

"Please Hina-chan? Pleeeeease! If you do go, I'll make sure that I take you on the perfect date for dinner tonight!" Naruto begged his girlfriend.

"Oh o-okay, I'll g-go."

"Hn. I'm not going. I got homework," answered Neji.

"Oh pwetty pwease Neji. You can do your homework tomorrow. Pwease come to mall with us," Tenten said giving her best puppy dog face.

_She's too cute. Who can say no to that face? _Neji sighed, "I guess I'll come."

"Hn, I'll come as well," said Sasuke.

"Oh count me in!" exclaimed Sakura. _Shannaro! A day for me and Sasuke!_

"Troublesome. Fine I'll come, but as long as we get to sleep before leaving," announced Shikamaru.

Ino squealed with happiness an said, "Yay! Today's going to be so much fun! I'll let you all sleep until 11:30! No later than that!"

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine sleepy heads! Get your lazy bums up and get ready for the mall!" yelled Ino pushing everyone to get ready.

* * *

><p>After an hour of getting ready, eating breakfast, and busing to the mall; the group finally made it to Konaha Centre. The mall had 2 floors with over 400 stores and services filled with many people. Sakura wore a pink sweater with a white cardigan over, light blue skinny jeans, brown moccasins, and a big bear hat. Ino was wearing a floral black shirt, a jeans jacket that had a hoodie attached to it, leggings, and black ballet flats. Hinata was wearing an Aeropostale over one shoulder dark blue shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black Uggs. Tenten wore a red v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath, grey sweatpants, and a black and red Nike shoes. Shikamaru wore a white t-shirt with a red hoodie over, beige skinny jeans, and Micheal Jordan shoes. Naruto wore an orange plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Adidas. Sasuke wore a red varsity jacket, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. Neji wore a grey sweater with black thin stripes, black skinny jeans, and grey and black Nikes.<p>

"Alright, instead of going as one large group, we're going to go in pairs. If we go off with all of us, people might not trust us or might suspect something. So the pairs are Naruto and Hina-chan; Sasuke and Saki; Neji and Tennie; and Shika-kun and me!" instructed Ino.

"Before we go, Ino, Saki, and Hina-chan; do you want to go to the washroom?" asked Tenten.

"Sure," answered the three girls.

"Why do girls have to go to the washroom in a group?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's because they want to tell each other things," answered Shikamaru in an I-know-everything tone.

"Things? What things?"

"Dope. Girls things," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Teme! I didn't even ask you!" retorted Naruto.

"Besides, who wants to go to a public washroom alone? What happens when you need something?" stated Sakura.

"What do you mean need some- OH! I get it now! You mean like a tampon?"

"Naruto! Don't say those things out loud!" Sakura scolded Naruto and whacking him on the head.

"Ow Sakura, you didn't have to hit me."

"A-are y-you o-okay Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Of course I am! Don't worry about me. You guys go to the washroom and do what you got to do," said Naruto beaming at Hinata.

_**With the girls...**_

"Okay Tennie, spill," Ino said once they entered the washroom.

"You know how Shikamaru wanted to talk to me in private yesterday," said Tenten.

"Did he ask you out?" interrupted Sakura.

"No he didn't. Anyways, he asked me why I was wearing Neji's jersey and I said because it would be mean if I didn't. Then he said there's a reason why they call me a genius. So that intimidate me and I told him I likes the jersey. And then he said just the jersey and that intimidated me more. Then I confessed to him that I liked Neji," continued Tenten.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you told Shikamaru who you liked before us?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't mean to! I just blurted it out and he was intimidating me. I was planning on telling you guys first," answered Tenten.

"I-it is a-alright Tennie-chan. I am h-happy th-that y-you t-told us r-right a-away," said Hinata

"Yeah, I was starting to think that you didn't like Neji. As your best friends, we are going to help you get together with Neji!" announced Ino.

"Pig, I think we shouldn't do that, something might go wrong," stated Sakura.

"Fine, let's just go back to the boys."

"Here's a list of the things that we can do today. There's about twenty things, so just try to do as many as possible," Ino told the group while handing out the list. Once everyone got the list, they all left leaving only Sasuke and Sakura together.

"This is useless, I could be doing something better," Sasuke said after looking at the list.

"Oh come on, there must be something you want to do," said Sakura taking a look at the list, "Number one, jump into a cart and have a friend push you around while screaming "The British are coming, the British are coming". Number two, put a lacy bra and thong with a really macho looking man. Number three, attempt to jump from a high shelf. Number four, on the announcements, sing "Sexy Back". Number five, get ketchup, or something red to spill, and make a trail that leads to the woman's washroom. Wow, I don't even want to know the other fifteen. Why don't we just do something else?"

"Hn."

_What's that suppose to mean?_ "Okay then... Why don't we walk around?"

"Why?"

_Seriously, what's with the one world syllables? _"Because we I'd we leave, then Pig will get mad and we will have to deal with her wrath."

"Hn."

_Again with the one world syllable._ "So you've been looking for your sister since you were six?"

"Yeah."

"How does she look like?"

"Like my mother." Sasuke pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and got a picture. "That's my mom. There's no point of showing a picture of my sister when she was young. So a picture of my mom is the closest I got."

"She looks awfully familiar. I've seen those eyes somewhere and that smile looks like someone I know."

"Really who?"

"Tennie."

"Yeah, I thought the same on the first day of school."

"Is that why you were staring at her for a long time?"

"Yeah."

_Shannaro! My chances to win Sasuke-kun's heart are now bigger! _"So why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't, I'm not so sure that Tenten is my sister. When we were younger, my sister always had her hair down, but Tenten always keeps her hair up."

"Yeah, Tennie always had her hair like that for as long as I can remember. So what happened, I mean, with your sister?"

"When we were six years old, my parents decided to go to the mall. My sister held my mom's hand because she was always shy around people she doesn't know. I don't know what exactly happened, but all I remember is my mom freaking out. She said that she let go of my sister's hand to look at something and thought that she was beside her the whole time. We looked for her everywhere that day, but we didn't find her."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Why don't we look around and you might spot her?"

"Hn?"

"Your sister's a girl, girls always hang out at the mall."

"Hn."

_**With Naruto and Hinata...**_

"The first five aren't that good. I've done those before. Number six, throw confetti at random people. Number seven, dress up like a spy and walk around humming "Mission Impossible," and when someone comes, push them and scream look out! Number seven, start a food fight in the food court. Number eight, go to an employee and tell them code red in aisle eight and see what they do. Number nine, when someone says an announcement on the PA system, scream the "the voices are back". Number ten, walk up to random people and give them bear hugs saying "I missed you man". Not bad," said Naruto after looking at the first ten things to do. "I d-don't f-feel c-comfortable d-doing this," Hinata told Naruto. "Why didn't you just say so?" "B-because I k-knew th-that y-you e-enjoy d-doing th-this a-and I d-didn't w-want t-to u-upset y-you." "Hina-chan, if you aren't comfortable, then I won't have any fun because I want to enjoy it with you."

"O-okay."

"Why don't we just walk around?"

"S-sure I'd l-like th-th-AH!" said Hinata before Naruto lifted her up and started to carry her bridal style.

"N-naruto-kun, wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

"I don't want my girlfriend to be tired from walking, so I thought it be proper courtesy to do this."

"Th-thank y-you Naruto-kun, b-but p-please p-put me d-down."

"Of course m'lady," said Naruto putting her on the bench standing up.

He grabbed her hand intertwined them together and they started to walk. Hinata was walking on the bench while Naruto was holding her hand walking beside her on the floor **(3)**. When they reached the end of the bench, Naruto picked up Hinata and sat down and placing her into his lap. Hinata took out her iPhone 4 to take a picture of her and Naruto who kissed her cheek. Little did they do, there was someone who was watching them the whole time.

_**With Ino and Shikamaru...**_

"Aw, Hina-chan and Naruto are so cute," stated Ino watching Naruto pick Hinata up bridal style.

"What are you up to?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Ino took out her Blackberry Curve and took a picture of Naruto carrying Hinata. She took another picture when they were walking and a picture when Hinata took a picture of them **(4)**.

"Ino, leave the couple alone. Besides, I thought you wanted to go to the mall to pull pranks, not stalk Naruto and Hinata."

"Fine. Read numbers eleven to fifteen."

"Number eleven, go into a clothing store and hide in the clothing racks, when someone us looking, jump out saying "pick me, pick me". Number twelve, buy lots of Skittles and throw them at random people screaming "taste the rainbow". Number thirteen, whisper to random people "I know your little

secret" at the checkout line. Number fourteen, go to a kids store and get kids bikes and start a race. Number fifteen, play Marco Polo."

"I like number fourteen. Let's go to Toys R Us and race with kids bikes."

Ino and Shikamaru arrived at Toys R Us and went to the bicycle section. Ino picked out a purple bike with flower prints, a basket at the front, and a bell near the right handle. Shikamaru's bike was red with flames, a horn at the front, and a flag at the back.

"Okay Shika-kun, let's lap the store once and see who can get to this spot first," instructed Ino.

"Sure. Ready, set, GO!" said Shikamaru.

Both of them set off trying their best to dodge the customers. Shikamaru ended up running into several shelves causing a lot of toys falling over. Ino fell down her bike a few times when she tried to go around the other people.

"Hey you two! The one with the pineapple hair and the one with the long blonde hair, what do you think you're doing?" screamed an employee.

"What does it look like, we're testing the bikes out!" answered Shikamaru.

"Oh okay- WAIT! You're not suppose to do that! Get off those bikes immediately!"

"NEVER!" Ino hollered at the employee.

If you were there, you would see two teenagers riding kiddie bikes as fast as they can away from an angry employee.

"Ino! Let's ditch these bikes and run out of the store!" said Shikamaru telling his plan. "We got to ditch them soon, otherwise that guy catches us and the exist is right there!"

"Alright!" answered Ino.

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" screamed Shikamaru as the two teens jumped out of the bike and sprinted out of the store.

"That's right! You better leave! Never ever come back to this store you hear!" yelled the employee.

"Troublesome. But that was actually fun. Now what?" asked Shikamaru.

"I know what to do! Let's do number twelve," Ino answered.

"Sure, let's go to Bulk Barn it's around the corner."

Shikamaru and Ino bought a whole bag of Skittles **(5)**. They even stole a shopping cart from the store.

"Okay, so I'm going to sit in the cart throwing Skittles while you push me around."

"Why me? I just spent ten minutes riding a bike and another five minutes running away from an employee. How much exercise do you want me to do in one day?" complained Shikamaru.

"Fine you lazy bum, you sit while throwing and I'll push you," said Ino.

Then Shikamaru got into the cart while Ino was pushing him around the mall. Shikamaru started to throw the cast around at random people earning many complaints while Ino kept on screaming "Taste

the rainbow".

_What am I doing? I'm suppose to be the one pushing her. Since when did women do all the work?_

_Troublesome. _thought Shikamaru.

"Ino stop," commanded Shikamaru.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Get into the cart, I'll push you around."

They switched spots and Shikamaru pushed Ino around while she kept on throwing and screaming. They received many complaints from customers and employees, but none of them cared they were having the time of their life.

_**With Neji and Tenten...**_

"...Number sixteen, do cartwheels around the mall. Number seventeen, stay in the magazine section and read each magazine until you get kicked out. Number eighteen, put a sign in front of the stairs door that says "Sorry, stairs are broken. Please use another one" and see what happens. Number nineteen, pose as a mannequin in a clothing store (try to make yourself look as real as possible) and scare people who look. Number twenty, use a foam ball (only works with a foam ball, otherwise something breaks) and a hockey stick (or any stick) and play golf," said Neji reading each activity.

"Hmm, I like number one, five, seven, eleven, twelve, sixteen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty," Tenten told Neji her favourites.

"Out of the ones you like, I like one, eighteen, and twenty," stated Neji.

"Alright, let's do those."

The two teenagers went to Macy's to get a shopping cart, but on their way they saw a cart. Tenten got into the cart because Neji being the perfect gentleman he is, would not let a girl, or at least Tenten push  
>him.<p>

"Okay Neji, push as fast as you can!" said Tenten.

He began to push the cart and dodging everyone while Tenten screamed "the British are coming, the British are coming". Since they did not disrupt any stores, the employees couldn't complain. But some people kept on saying "teenagers these days". One old lady approach the two and smacked Neji with her purse saying "you should be ashamed of yourself and be more mature". Tenten and Neji decided to stop because they were tired, but mostly afraid to face the old lady again.

"Now what?" asked Tenten.

"No we make a sign saying the stairs are broken," answered Neji.

"Okay. But where do we get paper?"

"Let's go some from Wal-Mart."

They went to Wal-Mart and bought some paper. They made a sign that said "Sorry for the inconvenience. Stairs are broken, please that the other stairs or the elevator. Thank you." Then the taped the sign to the door and went to hide behind a plant nearby. A family approached the stairs and the parents were about to enter when the tallest child said, "Mommy! Daddy! The sign says the stairs  
>are broken!"<p>

"Okay sweetie, let's just take the other stairs," replied the mother.

The family was about to leave until the father said, "Wait, stairs can't be broken."

"But Daddy! The sign says the stairs are broken! We might trip and fall!" exclaimed the smallest boy.

"Honey, that's impossible, we are going to take it," said the father and the family took the stairs.

"Wow! I couldn't believe they almost fell for that," whispered Tenten while laughing a bit.

"Hn," replied Neji chuckling to himself.

"Look Neji! Here comes two girls."

"Like oh em gee! That shirt was like so cute, too bad I didn't have like enough money," said the first girl.

"Whatevs, let's just continue shopping," said the second girl.

"Look, the stairs are like broken."

"Oh well, then let's take the other stairs. We don't want to ruin our hair, nails, or clothes so we?"

"Of course not."

"Wow, those girls are stupid," Tenten whispered to Neji.

"Hn. Now let's play golf," said Neji.

"Alright! Let's mission to Sports Chek to buy foam balls and two hockey sticks!"

The teens went to Sports Chek and bought thirty-six foam balls, each of them will get one turn for each hole (they will be playing the 18 holes game), two plastic hockey sticks, and a bucket for the ball to go into. Neji set the first hole which was about 100 metres away from the two of them.

"Ladies first," said Neji gesturing Tenten to go.

"FORE!" screamed Tenten getting the ball in the bucket.

"Hn, not bad," remarked Neji also getting the ball in the bucket. By hole 18, Neji and Tenten were equal at par. So they decided to ask someone to set up the eighteenth hole. They put the bucket on a ribbon hanging from the ceiling that kept moving up and down making it more impossible to get the ball into. Neji went first, but the ball didn't get into the bucket; then Tenten went getting the all into the bucket.

"How did you do that?" asked Neji.

"Did I mention I have 100% accuracy?" replied Tenten.

"Hn. We should probably call everyone and meet up at McDonald's to have lunch."

"Sure. I'll call Ino and Sakura while you call Hinata."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, for the last time, they don't sell ramen here at McDonald's!" yelled Sakura.<p>

"But what kind of restaurant doesn't sell ramen?" whined Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, I c-could m-make r-ramen f-for y-you a-another t-time. J-just o-order s-something p-please?" asked Hinata.

"Sure Hina-chan! Anything for you, and you don't have to make ramen for me!"

"So how was today?" asked Ino.

"Me and Hina-chan had the best time together!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dope, it's Hina-chan and I," corrected Sasuke.

"TEME! Who gave you permission to call Hina-chan that?"

"Dope, I was correcting you."

"Sasuke-kun and I had a great time! Right Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura.

"Hn."

"Neji and I had so much fun, especially when we play golf!" answered Tenten.

"Yay! I'm so happy you guys had fun. Shika-kun and I also had a great time!" said Ino.

After, the group ordered their meal. Ino had a Cesar salad with diet Coca-cola because she wanted to keep watch on her weight. Sakura had the six pack Chicken McNuggets with small fries and iced tea. Hinata had a Filet-o-fish, a small fries, and Sprite. Tenten had a McChiken, medium fries, and Coca cola. Shikamaru had an Angus Third Pounder- mushroom and Swiss, medium fries, and root beer. Sasuke had an Angus Third Pounder- Deluxe, medium fries, and Sprite. Naruto had a Big Mac, large fries, and Coca-cola. Neji had an Angus Third Pounder- bacon and cheese, medium fries, and iced tea. Everyone was amazed at how much Naruto ordered, but they weren't that shocked because they remembered Naruto's big appetite. Ino was the first to finished followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto. Shikamaru was too lazy to finish his food so he gave it to Naruto to eat the rest.

"Hina-chan, don't forget our date tonight! I'll pick you up at 6!" mentioned Naruto before everyone was to leave and go home.

"O-okay N-naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"I'm going to go home now. Bye Hina-chan! Bye everyone!" said Naruto going up to Hinata to give her a peck on the cheek.

"B-bye N-naruto-kun."

"Bye Naruto," said everyone else. Soon afterwards, Shikamaru and Sasuke departed leaving Neji and the girls to go back to the Hyuga mansion. The girls had to come back to help Hinata get ready for her date.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's Chapter 8 for you. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Thank you! **

**(1)- Tune is to "Friday" by Rebecca Black. **

**(2)- Mercutio's speech on Queen Mab is from Romeo and Juliet and I do not own this either!**

**(3), (4)- URL in my profile.**

**(5)- When you buy candy from Bulk Barn, you get a big plastic bag that you can fill up with whatever candy you want. So Ino and Shikamaru didn't get those small packets of Skittles, but instead a large bag full of it. **

**Chapter 9 will be about Naruto and Hinata's date. The girls: Tenten, Sakura, and Ino spy on Naruto and Hinata the whole time while Ino keeps on taking pictures of the couple. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

**Summary:** It's time for Naruto and Hinata's date. The couple goes through a lot of trouble getting ready for the date. But there friends are there to help them! Ino, Tenten, and Sakura decide to spy on the couple for the whole time, but Ino keeps on taking pictures of them. Why?

**Pairings:** Naruto and Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Date<p>

"Okay Hina-chan! First thing's first, go and take a shower," instructed Ino.

"And the rest of us will find what you'll wear," continued Tenten.

"S-sure th-thing," replied Hinata.

Meanwhile, Neji went to go to his room leaving the girls to do what they got to do. He decided to go online to see if any of his friends were on.

_ramenlover, uchihaavenger, lazyboy-22, destiny.03 has signed on_

**ramenlover:** hey!

**uchihaavenger:** hi

**destiny.03:** rnt u suppose to get ready for ur date?

**lazyboy-22:** he prolly doesnt even no what to do for the date

**ramenlover:** how did u no shikamaru?

**lazyboy-22:** troublesome...im a genius

**ramenlover:** oh yeah i forgot

**uchihaavenger:** dope

**ramenlover:** TEME!

**uchihaavenger:** so what r u going to do?

**lazyboy-22:** do something hinata would like

**destiny.03:** do something peaceful and something that will be memorable

**ramenlover:** I'll do a picnic and have a home cooked meal

**destiny.03:** do u even know how to cook food other than ramen?

**ramenlover:** no

**lazyboy-22:** y don't u get someone to cook and set up while u get ready?

**uchihaavenger:** I could ask my brother to cook and we could all set up while u get ready

**lazyboy-22:** troublesome but I'll help

**destiny.03:** I'll give a list of what hinata likes

**ramenlover:** then its settled! lets go and get ready

_ramenlover, uchihaavenger, lazyboy-22, destiny,03 has signed out_

"Oh my gosh Hina-chan! You have so many clothes!" exclaimed Ino.

"They are all so cute! But what should you wear? Do you know where Naruto is taking you?" asked Sakura.

"N-no h-he d-didn't t-tell m-me," answered Hinata.

"So it's going to be a surprise? Awh! That's so cute," said Tenten.

"No! How are we suppose to help Hina-chan if we don't know where they are going! Argh! This is a crisis people! A crisis!" Ino complained.

"Ino-chan don't worry, I'll ask Neji, he'll probably know what Naruto's going to do," Tenten said making her way to Neji's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," said Neji.

"Hi Neji! So uhm...er...how should I say this," Tenten said nervously.

"Just say it."

"Okay, do you know what Naruto's going to do for their date?"

"Yeah."

"So uhm, can you tell me?"

"Fine. It's going to be a picnic with all their favourite food."

"A picnic?"

"More like a table set up outside in an open field."

"Oh okay, thank you Neji! I'll just tell Ino-chan and Saki-chan so they can choose what Hina-chan will wear!"

Tenten got back to Hinata's room safe. Until Ino and Sakura started to bombard her with questions about the upcoming date.

"Calm down! I'll tell you if you just shut up," Tenten said then whispering what Neji told her to Sakura and Ino.

"Awh, that's so romantic and cute!" stated Sakura.

"Now we can finally choose an outfit Hina-chan can wear!" mentioned Ino.

"Wh-what is N-naruto-kun g-going to do?" wondered Hinata.

"Sorry Hina-chan, as much I'd like to say, you can't know what Naruto has planned," answered Tenten.

_**With the boys...**_

"Okay, here's the list of the things Hinata likes," said Neji giving the list to Naruto. Then he gave the other list to Sasuke, "And here is the list of food she likes."

"After thirty minutes, me, Naruto, and Neji meet up here with all the supplies. Sasuke, bring the food five to ten minutes before," said Shikamaru.

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru met up at a field with a big Sakura tree, the place where the date will be held.

"Did you get the white lilies, a vase, tablecloth,utensils, plates, bowls, and tissue?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Yup! Believe it! What are the lights used for?" said Naruto.

"Do you want to eat in the dark?" answered Neji.

"Okay I get it! Now you and Shikamaru set it up while I go home to change and pick Hina-chan up," instructed Naruto.

_**With the girls...**_

After an hour of raiding Hinata's closet, the girls finally found the perfect outfit for her to wear. It consisted of a white tank top, an aqua crinkle skirt, an aqua leather ballet flats, Miu Miu shoulder bowling bag, an aqua leather belt, and pearl necklaces **(1)**. Sakura did Hinata's nails and filed them into a square form and painted them with Katy Perry's nail polish **(2)**. Tenten did her hair and added flower hair clips to the side of her head. While Ino did her makeup; putting on grey eye shadow, black eye liner at the top and bottom of her eye, thin line of black eye shadow over the eyeliner, black mascara, bronze blush, and neutral colour lip gloss.

"Hinata, you look so adorable!" exclaimed Sakura after taking a look at Hinata.

"Th-thank y-you S-saki-chan, Ino-chan, and T-tennie-chan for taking your time to help me," said Hinata.

"No problem Hina-chan! What are friends for?" replied Ino.

"Your welcome, now let's go downstairs, Naruto will be hear soon," said Tenten.

DING DONG

"Oh N-naruto-kun is h-hear! H-how do I l-look? Is it c-cute? Is it t-too s-slutty? Y-your r-right, it's too s-slutty, I h-have to ch-change. B-but I h-have no t-time!" spazzed Hinata while the rest of the girls sweatdropped at her reaction.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, like I said before, you look adorable. Now go downstairs, your boyfriend is waiting for you," said Sakura pushing Hinata out of her room.

Hinata reached the bottom of the spiral stairs and opened the door to let Naruto in. She saw him wearing an Abercrombie long sleeved blue dress shirt rolled up three-quarters, a blue argyle sweater vest, dark blue Levi's skinny jeans, and blue Converse shoes low cut. Both of them stared at each other like it was the only two of them that existed in the world.

"Ahem, so are you two going to go now or are you just going to stare at each other," Tenten said bringing Naruto and Hinata back to life. The couple blushed and left the mansion.

"Awh those two are perfect for each other," said Sakura while giggling.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ino grinning devilishly.

"No Pig. What kind of person would be able to understand that microscopic pea in your head that you call a brain?" answered Sakura.

"Forehead girl! Anyways, do you guys want to spy on Hina-chan and Naruto?" said Ino.

"Yeah sure!" replied Tenten.

The girls left the mansion and caught up to to couple. They hid behind someone's fences and kept an eye on Hinata and Naruto through the holes. Then they hid behind bushes when they reached the destination. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. They all thought it was beautiful and romantic and that Hinata was so lucky. There were white Christmas lights hanging around the Sakura tree making the scenery bright. Also, a swing was attached to the tree. There was a round table with two chairs across each other, a vase with a bouquet of white lilies, and a picnic basket on top. A CD player was beside on a separate table with a whole bunch of songs that Hinata and Naruto like.

"W-wow, th-this is so b-beautiful. D-did y-you do th-this all by y-yourself?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I know right? I just got some of the things. But you should thank Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sasuke's older brother; they did most of it," Naruto told Hinata. "Neji and Shikamaru set up everything while Sasuke and his brother made the food."

"I sh-should th-thank th-them l-later."

"Yeah. Now let's eat, I bet the food I'd delicious! Believe it! Well have a seat m'lady," Naruto said pulling one of the chairs out for Hinata to sit in. He went to the other chair and sat there. Ino, who was behind the bush took a picture of them.

"Why are you taking pictures? They might notice us," whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry, they won't. They are too in love to notice anything," Ino whispered back.

"But what happens when they see the flash," said Tenten.

"It's fine. It's for their Christmas gift," replied Ino.

Naruto and Hinata ate while music was playing in the background. They talked about random things: their friends, family, school, the mall, and told stories form the past. Then the song "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson played and Naruto stood up and went beside Hinata and extended his hand.

"Hina-chan, would like to dance with me?" asked Naruto.

"S-sure," replied Hinata taking Naruto's hand.

She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. They danced through the songs "Crazier" by Taylor Swift, "The Only Exception" by Paramore, and "First Dance" by Justin Beiber while Ino kept on taking pictures of them.

Then Naruto stopped dancing and Hinata looked up to him with a confused looked and asked, "Wh-what's w-wrong N-naruto-kun?"

"Nothing Hina-chan. I was wondering, do you want to go on the swings and I could push you?" replied Naruto.

"Y-yes, I'd l-like th-that."

Hinata got on the swings and Naruto started to push her. Behind the bushes, Ino took a picture of that. All of a sudden Naruto snaked his arms around Hinata's waist instead of pushing her. They stayed in that position not knowing Ino just took a picture of what just happened.

"Look, the sun's setting," Naruto told Hinata.

"It's b-beautiful," commented Hinata.

"Yes you are," said Naruto.

"Wh-what?" asked Hinata.

"O-oh I mean the sunset is beautiful," Naruto said quickly blushing a little bit.

"Those two are perfect for each other," commented Tenten.

"Naruto you dope, he shouldn't have covered what he said," Sakura said. "It's a good thing Pig is taking pictures."

"Memories and blackmail," Ino snickered.

"N-naruto, it's k-kind of g-getting l-late n-now, w-we sh-should p-probably b-be g-going n-now," said Hinata getting off the swing.

"Oh yeah sure. I'm going to walk you home alright?" said Naruto.

"O-okay. B-but h-how a-about e-everything h-here?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry about it, I'll call Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to clean this up. Believe it!" replied Naruto taking Hinata's hand.

Naruto called the guys and told them to clean up. Then him and Hinata walked off to the mansion hand in hand, while Ino took a picture of that. The couple reached the front step of the mansion not wanting to break the silence.

"So uhm, good night Hina-chan," said Naruto nervously then giving a peck on her cheek.

"Yes! I got that!" Ino exclaimed quietly behind the fence.

"G-good n-night N-naruto-kun,. S-see y-you on M-monday," said Hinata then going inside the mansion.

That night, Hinata and Naruto went to sleep dreaming about each other. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were mad at Naruto for making them clean up his mess. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were happy they didn't get caught and were looking at the pictures Ino took.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here is Chapter 9 for all of you! Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**(1): Picture of what Hinata is wearing will be on my profile.**

**(2): The nail polish I'm talking about is also known as "shatter." It makes your nail polish look like there are a lot of cracks in it. There's a picture of it on my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**Chapter 10 is called Sasuke's Observations. So the next chapter is in his point of view. He observes for the whole week if Tenten is his sister and seeks help from Shikamaru and Naruto. Review and let me know what I should do in the next chapter! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sasuke's Observations

**Summary:** It's Sasuke's time to shine! His goal in life is to find his long lost twin sister. He so far thinks Tenten is his sister, but isn't so sure. Sasuke needs to come up with a plan to be sure. He ends up seeking help from Shikamaru and Naruto. Wait, Naruto? What will happen to Sasuke's plan?

**Parings: **NaruHina- but won't be present in this chapter. Sorry!

**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this chapter from xBitterSweetDreamsx, Red ChopSticks, and whiteicewolf. XBitterSweetDreamsx reminded me about Sasuke's ambition. Red ChopStick gave me the idea of having Tenten tell her story to Shikamaru. Whiteicewolf gave me the idea of having Sakura in this (I won't say what she is doing, it will ruin what's happening). So a thanks and a dedication to them! This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view, unless I state otherwise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Sasuke's Observations<p>

_**Monday...**_

Kakashi-sensei is late again, why am I not surprised. He'll probably come five minutes before the bell rings. I wonder what everyone is doing right now. Shikamaru is sleeping, typical. Sakura and Ino are gazing at me. Annoying fangirls. The dope and Tenten are throwing a football at each other. Hinata's watching the dope. Hyuga is staring at Tenten. Hn, why doesn't he tell her how he feels? But I need to make sure that Tenten is my sister. I need a time to talk to her alone. But Hyuga, Sakura, and Ino will get upset if I do. Is that Kakashi-sensei coming? Class only started ten minutes ago.

"Naruto! Tenten! No throwing footballs in the classroom! Detention after school for both of you!" yelled Kakashi.

"Tch, he probably got dumped by his girlfriend. That's why he's so early and strict," Shikamaru told me. I chuckled at what he said. Of course he had to know, he's a genius with an IQ over 200.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! No talking in class without permission! Detention after school for both of you!" Kakashi yelled at us.

Great, now I have to stay back for detention with the dope, Shikamaru, and Tenten. Wait, EUREKA! Not cool. I could talk to Tenten privately in detention. Now Hyuga, pinky, and blondie don't have to bother me. Smart choice Sasuke, smart choice.

The rest of the day was the same. Annoying fangirls chasing me, teachers praising me, Gai-sensei's youth, and the dope's loudmouth. Now it's time for detention and thank you it's Iruka-sensei that is supervising for today. I sate beside the dope while Shikamaru sat beside Tenten.

"Teme, why are you sitting beside me?" the dope asked.

"Hn dope," I replied.

"TEME!"

"Do you remember my twin sister?"

"Yeah, we always played together when we were little. Just the three of us. Ah, good times. Itachi always called us the three musketeers! Believe it!"

"Do you remember how she looked like and how she acted like?"

"She probably looked like you because she is your twin. She was so happy and nice all the time. Maybe when she grew up she became cold and distant like you teme! **(1)**"

"Dope you're no help."

"It's not my fault you asked me."

"Hn, I'll ask Shikamaru."

"Why would you ask Shikamaru? He never met you sister!"

"He's a genius. And you've met my sister and you were no help dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope, just go switch places with Shikamaru."

"Fine. Oy Shikamaru switch places with me! Teme is being annoying!"

"Troublesome friends," Shikamaru replied getting up and sitting beside me. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Can you help me find out who my sister is?"

"Troublesome, but sure."

"She has brown hair and eyes like my father. But if you look at her eyes and smile, you'll see that it's like my mother's. She was a happy go lucky girl and always smiling. She likes sports since she always hung out with the dope and I. She hates being a girly girl in anyway, even though my mother tried to dress her up all the time."

"That sounds like Tenten."

"That's what I thought."

"Why don't you just ask her if she's your sister?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go up to her and say are you my sister?"

"Okay true. Then just start up a conversation and find about her past."

"Fine." Then I got up, pushed the dope off the chair, and sat beside Tenten. All I heard from the dope was him screaming teme. Won't he ever learn to shut his mouth?

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Okay what do you want?" she said.

"What makes you think I want something?" Am I that easy to read?

"You never start a conversation, let alone continue one. So why would you ask me what's up?"

"Ok true. Just came because Shikamaru was about to fall asleep on me and Naruto is just too annoying. So what do you want to talk about?" Then she laughed at me. What kind of girl is this? Usually a girl would be happy to talk to me. But since she might be my sister, it makes sense for her to laugh at me.

"Sorry, it's just you never start a conversation. Anyways, let's talk about anything. How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure, then you can tell me about yourself. So I live with my parents and my older brother Itachi. My dad sees Itachi as the perfect son because he accomplished everything my dad wanted him to do. But my mom tells me that dad always talks about Itachi so I could have someone to look up to. She doesn't expect us to be the same in any way. My parents are very different. My father is strict, cold, and distant. While my mom is more compassionate and caring. They're like opposites. So how about you?"

"Well I live with my adoptive parents since I was six. They've always been their for me and make me forget the fact that I'm adopted. But right now they are in Canada for a business trip. I really miss them, but my friends make me forget that they are on the other side of the world. I guess that's all I have to say."

Before I was about to say something, Iruka-sensei told us detention was over and Tenten had left me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday...<strong>_

Another day of school. Another day of people worshipping me. And another day without my sister. I should ask more help from Shikamaru.

"Yo Shikamaru," I said calling him over.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, can you do something for me?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Find out what happened to Tenten before she was six."

"Why?"

"When she was six she was adopted, I want to know if she was an orphan or something happened."

"Troublesome. Sure I'll do it, but you owe me later."

"Whatever."

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

Troublesome Sasuke, wanting me to go find out about Tenten's past. If he wants to find out, he should have do e it himself. She'll probably think I'm some creep that I know that she was adopted at six. How am I suppose to start a conversation without making me sound like a creep? Troublesome.

"Hi Tenten," I greeted.

"Hey what's up Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Nothing, just bored and tired," I replied.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," she said with sarcasm.

"Very funny. So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really special, just got a text from my adoptive parents saying that they will be coming home sooner," she answered with delight.

"When were they coming back?" I asked. Well this was easier than I thought, she brought her approve parents up so now I could find out more about her past.

"They originally ere suppose to come home when I'm a senior, but now they most likely will come back next year!" she exclaimed.

"That's good. Wait you said adoptive parents right?" I asked pretending that I didn't know.

"Yeah, they adopted me when I was six," replying to me.

"Ah, so were you an orphan?" I asked tyring to figure if she was Sasuke's sister.

"Actually no. Long story short, I lost my family and my adoptive parent found me. I barely have any memory of my old family. I don't have any pictures of them and when I was little I tried to push the memory away as far as possible. I even had a different name when I was growing up. I decided to change my name when high school came. No one knows but my adoptive parents and the girls," she told me while I just nodded time to time showing that I was listening.

"So what was your old name?" I curiously asked her.

"That's for me to know and go you to find out," she said while smirking.

"Hn, I'm going back to my sear before Asuma-sensei comes and we get in trouble," I told her and them sitting down before Asuma-sensei came into class.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Where is that Shikamaru? It's already the end of the day and he hasn't told me anything. Here he comes acting like there's nothing to worry about and walking slower than a snail.

"Shikamaru!" I said with an angry an irritating tone.

"What?" he asked groaning.

"What do you mean what? Did you find out anything," I answered him.

"Troublesome, just be patient. At six before she was adopted, she lost her family and then her adoptive parents found her. Also Tenten isn't really her name. She had a different name growing up. But she wouldn't tell me her old name," Shikamaru told me then leaving and then screamed you owe me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday...<strong>_

How Tenten IS like my sister: colour eyes and hair, with the same meaning; always smiling, happy; tomboy; isn't annoying; understands me; and gets along well with the dope; possibly has the same name.

How Tenten IS NOT like my sister: loud and Uchiha attitude and behaviour.

Now I'm 80% sure that she is my sister. I have to find out what her old name is and I'll be 90% sure. But how am I going to do that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday...<strong>_

"Dope, come here," I called him over.

"What do you want teme?" he asked me.

"Do you want to do something really important?" I asked him.

"Oh yes! I'm going to do the best in it. Believe it!" he exclaimed and started to cheer with his most famous line.

"Dope, you don't even know what I'm going to ask you," I told him getting irritated by him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" he asked curiously.

"Spy on Tenten and find out what her old name is," I answered him.

"So I get to be a spy?" he asked with excitement not getting to point that this is to find my sister.

"Yes, but if you mess up, I'll find a way to mess your life up," I warned him.

"Alright, I won't mess up. Believe it!" he told me then ran off somewhere.

_**After school...**_

Naruto's P.O.V.

I'm going to be a spy! Believe it! I'm going to show teme that I won't mess up and I will find what Tenten's other name is. But why would she want to change her name? I don't get it... Oh look there she is. I'm going to hide begin that bush and follow her. So this is where she lives, wait, doesn't Sakura-chan live in the same building? No I don't think so, I know they walk together but they most likely don't live in the same apartment.

"Naruto what are you doing behind a bush?" asked Sakura.

"AAAHHHH," I screamed in her face before continuing, "Oh hi Sakura-chan. Why are doing here on this lovely day? Yes I agree today is a lovely day, more like a wonderful day don't you thi-"

"Naruto shut up," Sakura said cutting me off. "I'm going to ask again, why are you hiding behind a bush?"

"I'm not hiding, I was look for something," I replied.

"What were you looking for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Tenten," I answered her. Wait, did I say Tenten? Aw man! Now she knows that I was hiding behind the bushes. Now teme is going to beat me for messing up.

"Why would Tenten be hiding behind a bush? Unless you were playing hide and seek, but I doubt you were. So why were you hiding behind the bushes?" she continued to ask me.

"Well I wanted to ask her if she could help me history," I said making up an excuse to see Tenten.

"Okay, I'll show you where she lives," Sakura said then bringing me to Tenten's apartment. "Alright, this is where she lives and good luck!" she told me before leaving.

DING DONG

"Oh hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" she asked me then moving aside to allow me to come inside.

"I was wondering if you can help me with history," I answered her taking a seat on her sofa noticing a plaque on the wall.

"Yeah sure!" she said then disappearing and coming back with her history stuff and a whole bunch of weapons. She finally finished talking about weapons after a whole hour giving me a chance to find out her other name.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, shoot it," answering me.

"How come on that plaque says Athletic Award year of 2010-2011 is Tengoku Tenshi Cheng? **(2)**" I asked her seeing her stiff up.

"Well uhm...it's because it's from my mom's graduation?" she said obviously coming up with an excuse.

"Do I look like a baka to you?" I asked her then continuing when she opened her mouth, "Don't answer that. It is obvious that your mom did t graduate last year. So who's Tengoku Tenshi?"

"Fine, that's my old name. I changed it to Tenten to start off as a new person," she answered me.

"Start off as a new person?" I questioned her.

"To forget about my past," she said briefly not getting into detail.

I noticed that she was uncomfortable talking about he past so I decided to bring up her name again, "How did you get Tenten from Tengoku Tenshi?"

"Both names started with ten so then I came up with Tenten!" she exclaimed at me.

"Oh well I got to go now. See you tomorrow Tengoku Tenshi!" I said to her making my way to the door.

"Don't call me that," she hissed at me.

"Aha, don't worry I won't. Bye Tenten," I reassured her.

"Later Naruto," bidding me farewell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday...<strong>_

Sakura's P.O.V.

Why of all days does it have to rain when I'm going to school? It's going to mess up my hair! But why was Naruto hiding behind the bushes yesterday? If he wanted help in history, he should have just asked. Maybe he was embarrassed that he was seeking help. Wait, how come Naruto and Sasuke-kun are here so early? I decided to hide behind the wall to hear what they were up to.

"Oy teme! I got what you wanted!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Shut up dope! Someone might hear us!" scolded Sasuke-kun.

"It's 7:45, who's going to be at school this early," retorted Naruto unaware that I was here.

"Hn, only nerds are going to be here this early," Sasuke said. Does that make me a nerd if I come to school early? Oh no, now Sasuke-kun won't like me! He'll think of me as a nerd!

"So does that make us nerds?" asked Naruto.

"No it doesn't! We just came early to discuss what you found," Sasuke hissed.

Then Naruto whispered something to Sasuke-kun that I couldn't hear, but to only catch Tennie's name. Was Naruto hiding behind the bushes to find out something for Sasuke-kun? Does Sasuke-kun like Tennie? But he told me he thought that Tennie was his sister! Was he lying to me? I can't believe I lost to Tennie! Well I guess I have to work harder to get to Sasuke-kun's heart!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Tenten's real name is Tengoku Tenshi. That's the same name as my sister's! Now I'm 90% sure that she is my sister. All I have to do is confirm that I am right. But how am I going to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Chapter 10 is finally done and it ends with a cliffhanger. I'd like to say thank you to all those who review to this story. It makes me happy to include your ideas and allows me to do better.**

**(1)- In the anime, when Sasuke was little; he was always smiling and happy. But after Itachi killed every Uchiha except for Sasuke, he became cold, rude, and distant. So that's what Naruto was describing about Tenten.**

**(2)- Tengoku Tenshi translated to English is angel of heaven.**

**Chapter 11 is called Christmas Love. It will continue with Sasuke's plan, but he isn't the main focus in the chapter. This next chapter will be a ShikaIno chapter, so for those who I've been waiting for them to come out of the closet, well this is for you!**

**Anyways, sorry if I didn't add any NejiTen moments! I wanted to focus on Sasuke's ambition. So review what you thought about this chapter and what I should do next! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Love

**Summary: **The Nara and Yamanaka family decide to reunite and spend Christmas together.

**Parings:** ShikaIno- finally!

**Author's Note:** You are now being warned, this is a ShikaIno chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned! But I do own all the Ocs!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Christmas Love<p>

"Good afternoon my youthful students," said Gai-sensei. "This Sunday is the youthful holiday Christmas! What will my youthful students be doing?"

"Oh Gai-sensei! All my family members are spending this youthful Christmas together!" answered Lee.

"My friends and I are going to celebrate Christmas like how Sasuke-kun does," said a red head named Karin.

"My friends and I are going to celebrate Christmas like how _Neji-kun_ does," said a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail named Fuki.

"What is so special about about Neji? Sasuke-kun is so much cooler and hotter!" retorted Karin.

"Nu-uh! Neji-kun's hair is way better than your Sasuke's. His hair looks like a chicken's butt! What's so good about that?" Fuki argued.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Now girls," said Gai trying to prevent the girls from killing each other. "Stop fighting. This is not youthful at all. If it helps, Neji and Sasuke will now tell what they are doing for the holidays. Boys."

"Hn. I am celebrating with all the Hyugas," said Neji.

"I am inviting some of my friends for Christmas," said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You could invite my friends and I! Or even better, just me!" suggested Karin.

"No," Sasuke rejected her coldly making her run off crying.

"How unyouthful that was Sasuke!" exclaimed Gai.

School was finally finished and our favourite group met up at the front of the school.

"Yay! School is finally done!" cheered Ino.

"I know right? Aw, now I have to celebrate Christmas with a whole bunch of adults!" Sakura complained.

"I-it c-can't be th-that b-bad," said Hinata.

"Yes it is. I'm going to be celebrating Christmas with my mom's co-workers who do nothing but work! Do you know how bad it's going to be?" said Sakura.

"At least you aren't celebrating Christmas alone," said Tenten getting a little upset.

"Hey, do you want to spend Christmas with teme and I. I was going to spend Christmas alone, but teme over here invited me because his mom said something about improving his social life," requested Naruto.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother," said Tenten.

"No it's fine. Besides, who wants to spend Christmas alone?" said Naruto.

"Okay, then I'd love to come! Who else is going?" asked Tenten.

"I only know you, me, and teme. I think everyone else is doing something else," answered Naruto.

"Yeah, my family and Shika-kun's family is spending Christmas together," replied Ino. "But we should meet up sometime to give our gifts."

"Oh! We should meet up somewhere and celebrate Christmas, Hina-chan's birthday, and Naruto and Hina-chan's month-a-versary **(1)**," said Sakura.

"We could do it at the Hyuga mansion," said Neji.

"Then it's settled! On the 27th, we all go to the Hyuga mansion!" Ino confirmed.

Then everyone departed going home getting ready for Christmas which was going to happen in the next few days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Eve with the Naras and Yamanakas'...<strong>_

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Yoshino Nara (Shikamaru's mom) who was entering the Yamanaka residence.

"Troublesome woman, you don't have to yell so loud," said Shikaku Naru (Shikamaru's dad) irritated by his wife's voice.

"What dad said mom," Shikamaru agreed with his father holding all the presents only because his mother forced him.

"SHIKA-KUN'S HERE!" screamed Ino coming from the basement.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru sighed.

"Presents! Yay!" Ino squealed taking the gifts from the boy and putting them under the Christmas tree.

"Manners Ino. Manners," scolded Ino's mother, Inoue Yamanaka. "Good afternoon Yoshino, Shikaku, and Shikamaru. I'm glad you could make it today. And Merry Christmas."

"Inoue! Long time no see," said Yoshino giving the woman a hug.

"Troublesome woman, don't suffocate her," warned Shikaku.

"Aha, it's ok Shikaku. Ino darling, why don't you bring Shikamaru downstairs where all the other kids are. While I show his parents to the living room where the adults are," said Inoue.

"Sure mom! Come on Shika-kun, everyone's downstairs!" Ino said dragging Shikamaru behind her. "Hey everyone! Shika-kun's finally here!"

"Hi Shikamaru-kun, do you remember me? Fukiko? I was the one who did all those pranks on you every time you fell asleep," said 17 year old Fukiko Yamanaka (Ino's cousin). She was dressed up with a dark blue Christmas sweater, skinny jeans, and black Ugs; while her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Yeah, I remember you. Where's your sister?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm over here you silly!" answered Aiko Yamanaka, Fukiko's twin sister. She was wearing a grey floral dress with a large red cardigan over, black tights, and red high heels; while she had long blond straight hair and straight bangs. Unlike her sister, she cared very much of her looks. "I haven't seen you in like forever Shikamaru! So what's up?"

"Troublesome woman and nothing much. How about you?" asked Shikamaru wearing a grey and green argyle sweater vest, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Aha, still the same I see. And nothing really, just getting ready for university," replied Aiko.

"You guys know each other?" wondered 8 year old Eito Nara (Shikamaru's cousin) wearing a red Hollister shirt, black sweats, and Adidas.

"Yeah," agreed 10 year old Daisuke Yamanaka (Ino's brother) wearing blue plaid shirt unbuttoned, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of Jordan's.

"Our families always hung out together, but that's when you were little. So you probably don't remember them that much," explained Ino wearing a nude colour sweater with red thin stripes, nude ruffle skirt, a red belt with a bow, and nude high heels.

"Oh okay. We should play a game!" suggested Eito.

"How about tag?" requested 7 year old Hitomi Nara (Eito's little sister). She was wearing a white shirt with a red cardigan over, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"No! That's only for little kids!" rejected 9 year old Hiroshi Yamanaka (Aiko and Fukiko's little brother). He was wearing a t-shirt, a blue hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"No it's not! My friends and I still play it. And you're only 2 years older than me, that doesn't make a difference," retorted Hitomi who was insulted at what Hiroshi said.

"It makes a difference! It shows that you're still little and you're a baby," Hiroshi argued back.

"You two stop fighting," said 16 year old Ichiro Yamanaka. He was wearing a black varsity jacket, a white t-shirt, beige skinny jeans, and a pair of Jordan's.

"Yeah, why don't we choose another game that we all could agree," said 14 year old Kanae Nara. She was wearing a pink sweater with a hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and brown Ugs.

"Why don't we play hide and seek," suggested 11 year old Hana Nara (Eito and Hitomi's older sister). She was wearing purple tank top, black cardigan, black leggings, and black boots.

"I guess I'm fine with that," replied Hiroshi.

"Yay hide and seek!" responded Hitomi.

"Aha you are all going to loose! I'm the best at this game," bragged 13 year old Jiro Yamanaka (Ichiro's younger brother). He was wearing a red plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Adidas.

"Who's going to seek?" asked Daisuke. "Because I don't want to."

"I will," answered 18 year old Tomaru Nara (Kanae's older brother). "Everyone should pair up so it will be easier to play."

The pairs were: Aiko and Fukiko; Ichiro and Kanae; Ino and Shikamaru; Jiro and Hana; Daisuke and Hitomi; and Eito and Hiroshi. Everyone ran off to hide while Tomaru went to the corner and counted to 50.

"47...48...49...50! Ready or not, here I come!" said Tomaru going around the house to find everyone. He passed by the closet to heard two people fight in it.

"Move your big butt!" hissed Fukiko.

"At least I have a butt! What do you have...nothing!" Aiko answered back.

"Baka! That's not what I meant," retorted Fukiko pushing Aiko to the side.

"Stop pushing me!" said Aiko pushing her sister.

"Quit it! Tomaru might hear us!" said Fukiko.

"Too late ladies," said Tomaru opening the closet door. "Out of all places you could hide, you choose the closet?"

"Aha, we everyone else was hiding in the places we wanted to be in," said Aiko scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Whatever, just come with me and help me look go the others," said Tomaru.

They found Daisuke and Hitomi next who was hiding behind the shower curtain. Next they found Eito and Hiroshi hiding under the dining table. After, Ichiro and Kanae was founded by Eito who saw them behind the door to Ino's room. They found Ino and Shikamaru behind the couch where all the adults were. They found Hana behind the Christmas tree, but Jiro was no where to be found. Everyone except for Hana kept on searching for Jiro.

"Where is this kid?" complained Aiko. "Are you sure he didn't ditch you?"

"Positive. We hid in the same area, just not the same place," said Hana.

Then Shikamaru stopped what he was doing and sat down and started to think.

_If they were hidden in the same area, that means they were hidden where the Christmas tree was. But not in the same place. The only places to hide here is behind the Christmas tree, behind the TV, and behind the couch. But we checked everywhere. Everything seems to be in the right place, but there's just something not right. The presents, tables, couches, cardboard box-wait, that box was open before. Now it has a book on top of it to keep it close._

"He's in here," announced Shikamaru walking up to the box. He took of the book and opened the box and saw Jiro there.

"How did you find me?" asked Jiro.

"The box was originally opened not closed," answered Shikamaru. "But good hiding place. You win."

"You're good at seeking. Usually people would give up because they can't find me. You're the first to ever find me," complimented Jiro.

"When can we open up presents?" asked Hiroshi.

"At midnight, when it's Christmas day," answered Ichiro. "But first we must eat."

The kids made there way to the dining room an took their seats. There was all kinds of food placed: shirataki noodle, udon, sushi, tempura, onigiri rice balls, dashi soup stock, donburi, katsu curry, matcha green tea cake, yakimeshi, dumplings, and oyako-don. The two families had a great meal talking about old memories and about everything else, enjoying the food, and just having a good time. It was about 10 when dinner finished.

"Now can we open the presents?" Hiroshi asked again.

"Ichiro already said on midnight. You have to wait two hours," replied Ino.

"That's such a long time," complained Hitomi.

"Aha, don't worry. Let's just play a game for now," said Fukiko.

"What should we play?" asked Kanae.

"How about we watch a movie," suggested Jiro.

"Let's watch Home Alone!" said Hana.

"What movie is that?" questioned Hitomi.

"You don't know that movie? It's the best Christmas movie ever," responded Daisuke. "I think we have it. Do we nii-chan?"

"Yeah we do, let me just put the movie in," said Ino.

After watching, it was almost midnight.

"That was the funniest and best movie ever," said Eito.

"Yeah, I love how Kevin out smarted Harry and Marv," said Hiroshi.

"It's almost midnight now, so get ready to open your parents," said Tomaru.

Most of the girls got clothes, purses, gift cards, makeup, and toys. While the boys got toys, video games, and clothes. The adults did Secret Santa amongst each other.

"Ino, come with me, I have your present in your brother's room," said Shikamaru gesturing Ino to follow him.

"Ew, out of all places, why did you ice to put my present in here?" asked Ino once they reached her brother's bedroom.

"Because I know you won't go near here," explained Shikamaru.

"Fine smarty pants, where's my gift?" wondered Ino looking around the room.

"Close your eyes first," said Shikamaru as Ino shut her eyes tight before he put something in her hands. "Now open them."

"An iPod nano? Wow, I...I don't know what to say," said Ino. "Thank you."

"I took the opportunity to put in some songs," said Shikamaru.

"Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney; Like I always do by Drew of Varsity; Wait for you by Elliott Yamin; Wedding dress by Taeyang; Crush by David Archuleta; Love don't stop by D-Pryde; Baby by Justin Bieber; Dumb Love by Sean Kingston; With you by Chris Brown; and Girl of my dreams by Jonas brothers," Ino read out the songs. "These songs, are pretty much the same."

"Yeah, I thought you might like these," said Shikamaru.

"No, I meant the meaning of the song. The guy is trying to tell the girl he likes her. Some of them say that the girl like someone else and he will wait for her even though it kills him," explained Ino.

"Yeah..." said Shikamaru.

"What are you trying to say Shika-kun?" asked Ino.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I like you. Even though you like Sasuke, I'm fine with it," answered Shikamaru.

"Actually, these past few weeks I've been thinking. I mean sure I said I like Sasuke, but I guess it was because of his looks. Every time I saw you and Tenten together, I felt jealous, but I always seemed to ignore and try to think it was something else. But I guess after all of that, I realized I only had a crush on Sasuke and that I had feelings for you all along," said Ino.

"So I guess I should ask this, Ino do you want to go out with me, I mean be my girlfriend?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, and let's get out of this room, it's not romantic at all," replied Ino getting out of her brother's bedroom.

"Hn, mistletoe," said Shikamaru.

"Aha, mom put that all over the house just to get dad to kiss her," explained Ino.

"Smart woman," said Shikamaru pulling Ino in for a sweet kiss.

"I'm going to get C.O.D, hold on you- what in the name of sanity is going on here?" screamed Daisuke as he stopped going to his room.

"What's happening?" asked Fukiko.

"Awh, isn't that cute," said Aiko going up the stairs to be greeted by Ino and Shikamaru kissing. "Fukiko, our little girl has grown up."

"What, really? Awh, Tomaru look!" Fukiko said calling the boy to see what's happening.

"At least they should get a room," said Tomaru.

"Awkward," said Jiro seeing his cousin making out.

"Yeah," Hiroshi and Hana agreed.

"What's going on here?" asked Eito running up the stairs with his sister behind him.

"Yeah I want to know what's happening," said Hitomi.

"Nothing," said Ichiro covering Eito's eyes and Kanae covering Hitomi's eyes.

"You're too young too know," explained Kanae. "Why don't we all go down and leave them alone?"

"Yeah let's go," said Hana going down the stairs with everyone.

"Thought they'd never leave," said Shikamaru as his girlfriend giggled.

"Let's go down, Hitomi and Eito might catch on," said Ino grabbing her boyfriend's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Aiko," said Fukiko smirking.

"Shikamaru and Ino finally decided to come out of the closet," said Aiko.

"Leave them alone you two," said Tomaru then turning to the couple. "They're just telling you guys have to tell your parents."

"Oh yeah, good luck you two," said Ichiro.

"Don't worry, your parents will definitely accept. You were always close, so things will be fine," Kanae reassured.

"Then I guess we go talk to our parents," said Shikamaru making his way to the living room where the adults were.

"Mom, dad, Inoichi-san, Inoue-san," Shikamaru greeted.

"Yes son, what is it that you want?" asked Shikaku.

"I want to ask if you would accept me to be Ino's boyfriend Inoichi-san and Inoue-san," said Shikamaru.

"Why of cou-," said Inoue who was interrupted by her husband.

"What makes you think that I will allow you be my little girl's boyfriend?" asked Inoichi.

"Sir, I've known Ino since we were kids. I know what makes her happy, sad, and angry. I'll never do anything to hurt her or let other's hurt her. I may not always show that I appreciate the things around me, but Ino's different. She makes me want to do something productive. And please, all I'm asking is for your acceptance," answered Shikamaru.

"Yes of course we accept. We knew this would be happening soon an couldn't ask for a better man to be my daughter's boyfriend. Now you two may go on," said Inoichi.

"Thank you Inoichi-san," said Shikamaru.

"You're the best daddy! Thanks! I love you!" exclaimed Ino going to the basement with her boyfriend.

"So what happened?" asked Hana.

"They accepted," said Shikamaru sitting on the couch with his arm over Ino's shoulder.

"This is sad. Ino's three years younger and she has a boyfriend, but I don't? Forever alone. I mean, what's wrong with me?" asked Aiko.

"Aha, let's see, your lack of knowledge," said Fukiko getting cut off by her sister.

"That was a rhetoric question," hissed Aiko.

"Let's watch another movie," suggested Ichiro.

"How about a Christmas Carol?" asked Jiro.

"I think it just started to show on TV," said Hana flipping through the channels. "Here it is."

After an hour of watching, everyone fell asleep. Aiko and Fukiko next to each other; Hitomi and Hiroshi leaning against Tomaru; Daisuke and Eito leaning against Ichiro; Hana, Kanae, and Jiro beside each other; and of course Ino leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder while he had an arm wrapped around her. They all slept soundly with the TV still on until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's Chapter 11, my gift for all my readers! I hope you enjoy it! **

**(1)- Month-a-versary: My friends and I always call someone's one month anniversary this.**

**Chapter 12 will be coming up soon! It's about how everyone else is celebrating their Christmas. Sakura at her mom's Christmas party; Neji and Hinata getting together with the rest of the Hyuga's; and Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke celebrating at the Uchiha mansion.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks! And Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa! Let's just say Happy Holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of the Sister

**Summary: **How does Sakura celebrate her Christmas with a bunch of her mom's co-workers? What does Neji and Hinata do for Christmas with the Hyugas? What happens when Naruto and Tenten celebrate Christmas with the Uchihas?

**Parings: **ShikaIno and NaruHina. But they aren't shown in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, any clothing brand, and any other brand names.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Return of the Sister<p>

_**Christmas with Sakura...**_

_This is the worst Christmas ever. The only person I know is my mom, but she's too busy talking to her co-workers. The kids that are here are little ones and that other boy standing against the wall that looks bored. Gasp! Another person I could relate to! He looks like about my age and he's pretty cute too. When in doubt, talk it out! _thought Sakura as she went up to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Sakura," greeted Sakura who was wearing a jeans jacket, a white tank top tucked into her dark blue jeggings, and black Uggs.

The boy wearing a red varsity jacket, underneath a black sweater with a hood, skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes looked up to her shyly then smiled, "Hi, I'm Sai."

"How do you think about this party?" asked Sakura.

"Boring," answered Sai.

"Aha, seems I'm not the only one who thinks so. My mom had to drag me here," said Sakura.

"My dad made me come. He said I might make some new friends," said Sai.

"Oh you're new here?" questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, I just came a few days ago. I'm going to start going to Konaha High School when the break is over," stated Sai.

"Really? I go to that school. I could introduce you to my friends and show you around the school," requested Sakura.

"Thanks," said Sai smiling.

"No problem. Do you want to come with me to my friends house on the 27th?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother. Besides, your friends won't be expecting me," answered Sai.

"Don't worry. My friends are really kind, they won't mind," Sakura persisted.

"I guess I could go, but I have to ask my parents first," said Sai.

"Alright then, just let me know as soon as possible," said Sakura.

Both of them spent the rest of their night together. Sai told her about his family, old home, friends, and what he did on his spare time. Sakura told him about herself, her friends, the school, and about Konaha. In the end, Sakura had a Christmas better than she expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas with the Hyugas...<strong>_

"Good evening and Merry Christmas everyone," said Hiashi wearing the Hyuga traditional robes **(1)** standing at one end of the dining table able to fit 20 people. "Dinner may start now. I hope you enjoy the food that has been prepared for all for us."

The maids came in giving miso soup as an appetizer to start with. Then for the main course, the family had sushi, sashimi, genmai gohan, curry rice, soba, and tonkatsu. After was dessert which was mochi and ice cream in green tea, red beans, or mango flavor was served.

"Now that dinner is over, everyone may proceed to the living room," instructed Hiashi leading everyone to a room with a big Christmas tree next to the spiral stairs, while many presents surrounded it. "As you all know, each Christmas year, one person from the family is chosen to put the star up the tree that has been passed down from our ancestors. The person we choose every year is always someone that shows great leadership and really represents themselves as a Hyuga. This year, not only has that person done this, but they have shown their extended intelligence and strength. Upon this decision, we chose Neji to put the star on the tree this Christmas."

Neji wearing the Hyuga traditional robes **(2)**, was shocked, he didn't expect this reward and honour to come to him. As everyone applauded for him, he went up to Hiashi, took the star, and placed it on top of the tree.

"Thank you for choosing me to put the star up the tree. I am glad and this a great honour for me," said Neji once he finished placing the star.

"Now everyone is welcomed to do what they want to until 12 o'clock," Hiashi told everyone before they left.

All the kids went together to the game room while all the adults stayed in the living room.

"Wow nii-san! You're so lucky to put the star up the tree!" exclaimed 10 year old Hanabi, Hinata's little sister who was wearing traditional Hyuga clothes **(3)**.

"Yeah! When I get older, I'm going to become like you Neji-nii san and have the honour to do that," said 7 year old Hiro Hyuga wearing the same robes as Neji.

"Neji-nii san you're so cool! I want to be just like you," said 5 year old Ryuu Hyuga also in Hyuga robes.

"Aha, seems like now everyone just wants to be like Neji," said 15 year old Tomkuma Hyuga, dressed in the same robes.

"Hn," grunted Neji getting a little irritated that all his cousins were praising him.

"W-why d-don't we do s-something n-now? Th-there's a-bout t-two h-hours u-until w-we o-open our g-gifts," said Hinata wearing a light blue Japanese style long sleeves shirt, black pants, white socks, and black flats **(4)**.

"Let's go on the computer and do something," suggested 16 year old Ko Hyuga wearing the Hyuga robes.

"I heard about this website that tracks down Santa, I think it's run by NORAD," said 17 year old Sumiko Hyuga wearing the same thing as Hinata, but with a pink short sleeve shirt.

Ko went on the computer as his cousins went around him to look at the screen as well. He searched up NORAD Santa tracker on Google and clicked on the first link. Everyone watched Santa travel around the world and where he passes every minute. After more than an hour of watching him, they got bored and decided to do something else.

"Wow, Santa is real! But I thought he was suppose to be magical. Then why do they have a Santa tracker?" asked Hiro.

"Because not everyone believes in Santa. To prove he is real, there is a tracker to show that," Sumiko said trying to persuade the kids.

"But why wouldn't people want to believe in him? He gives whatever you want!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"Th-that's j-just h-how p-people a-are th-these d-days. Th-they o-only th-think a-about th-themselves and l-lose the real m-meaning of C-Christmas," Hinata said sadly.

"What's the meaning of Christmas?" asked Ryuu.

"It's spending time with those you love, doing something kind or generous, and giving back," answered Tomkuma.

"It's not about how many presents you got, it's a time to show your appreciation for the things you have," continued Ko. "Some people do not have the luxuries we have. Everyone isn't as lucky as we are. You should be glad that there's a roof over your head, clothes to wear, and food to eat."

"I am happy I have those things!" said Ryuu.

"That's good, because some people don't have those," said Sumiko.

"Really?" questioned Hiro.

"Y-yeah, a-and it's r-really s-sad," said Hinata. "Th-that's a-also p-part of the r-reason w-why N-Neji nii-san g-got to put the s-star up t-tree."

"Wow Neji-nii san, you're such a saint!" stated Ryuu.

"No I am not. I just do these good deeds like any person should be doing. It does not make me a saint," said Neji bending down to meet face to face with the 5 year old. "Now let us get back to the living room."

"It is now almost midnight and it is bow time to distribute the gifts," started Hiashi. "Like every year, the eldest will give out their gifts, then the parents, and lastly the kids will give their presents. After the distribution, everyone may proceed to open what they received."

The grandparents went first, handing out the gifts to their children, in-laws, and grandchildren. Next, the parents went giving gifts to their siblings, in-laws, kids and parents. Then the children gave out presents to their parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. After everyone opened their presents. The grandparents got scented candles, clothes, and scrapbooks. Parents, aunts, and uncles got jewelry, homemade gifts, gift cards, and clothes. While the kids got toys, clothes, electronics, gift cards, and jewelry.

After, everyone moved to the family room where they sat by the fireplace, drank hot chocolate, shared stories, and watched family movies. It was a wonderful Christmas at the Hyuga place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas with the Uchihas...<strong>_

DING DONG

"Tenten's here!" exclaimed Naruto wearing an orange short sleeves hoodie, a black long sleeves shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black Converses running towards the door and opening it. Trailing behind him slowly was Sasuke wearing a black and blue strip sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" greeted Tenten wearing a Hello Kitty Adorbs crop top, black sweats, and black Toms shoes.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Naruto greeted back.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Teme, can't you say more than that. It's barely a word," complained Naruto.

"Fine, Merry Christmas," said Sasuke.

"Aha, Merry Christmas to you too Sasuke. Where can I put these presents?" asked Tenten.

"By the Christmas tree," Sasuke told her pointing to his left.

"Alright," said Tenten walking in the direction he pointed at. "Oh, a white Christmas tree? I never see those."

"Yeah, my mom wanted to go different," said Sasuke. "I should introduce you to my family and my brother's friends."

They all walked to the basement where two men were playing foosball while another two were watching them, a couple sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV, two men arguing, and three men actually watching TV.

"The ones watching TV are Nagato, Hidan, and Kakuzu," Sasuke started to introduce them.

"Yo Sasuke-chan, who's your little bitch?" asked Hidan, the foul-mouthed and disrespectful guy. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white v-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of Jordans, and a necklace with a cross on it.

"Yeah, aren't you going to introduce us to her?" questioned Kakuzu who is much like Hidan. He was wearing a red plaid long sleeves shirt, beige skinny jeans, and black Vans.

"Ok, I'm not a little bitch that you find on the streets. I am so much better than those girls that you guys hook up with. And by the way, I'm Tenten. Remember that," said Tenten.

"I like her," said Kakuzu.

"Same here," agreed Hidan giving props to Tenten.

Nagato just nodded his head in agreement, he was wearing a grey Adidas sweater with a hood, skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Yahiko and Konan," said Sasuke introducing the couple to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, good job. Way to represent yourself to Hidan and Kakuzu," said Yahiko wearing a navy cardigan unbuttoned, a grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse.

"Yeah, show them that girls are much better than guys," said Konan wearing a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, a sleeveless long grey cardigan, black leggings, and black Uggs.

"Really now? Are you sure girls are better than guys?" Yahiko asked Konan quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all the way! Right Tenten?" said Konan.

"Girls could do anything guys do better," Tenten said backing up Konan.

"Alright then, let's see if you could stop me," said Yahiko smirking then starting to tickle Konan.

"Ahah, Y-yahiko AHAHA S-S-STOP AHAHA," laughed Konan trying to make her boyfriend stop tickling her.

"Nope, first admit it that guys are better," said Yahiko

"N-never! AHAHA," said Konan continuing to laugh. "Y-you a-are b-better, n-not all g-guys!"

"Oh really?" asked Yahiko stopping.

"Yup, you're the best and that's what I love about you," said Konan leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Then he lifted her head into a sweet kiss.

"Ew, you two get a room," said Naruto.

"Hn," said Yahiko.

"We should probably leave the cute couple alone," said Tenten following Sasuke who was going to introduce everyone else.

"Tobi, I said no!" said a boy who looks almost like Ino. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black Toms.

"But Deidara-sempai! You promised me," said a guy named Tobi who was complaining like a 5 year old. He was wearing a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Vans.

"Deidara, Tobi, this is Tenten. Tenten, this is Deidara and Tobi," said Sasuke.

"What are you two fighting about?" asked Tenten.

"Deidara-sempai promised me to take me to the circus that's coming to town tomorrow, but now he won't take me," answered Tobi

"Oh that's mean. But why do you call him sempai?" questioned Tenten.

"Because I respect him a lot," responded Tobi.

"I see," said Tenten then turning to Deidara. "I've seen you somewhere, but I can't recall it."

"Probably at school! Deidara-sensei is the temporary art teacher," said Naruto.

"You're already a teacher at this age?" wondered Tenten.

"I took another year of high school to get the credit for university. But I didn't want to do all the courses again, so they offered me to teach art instead," explained Deidara.

"Oh that makes sense. And you should bring him to the circus tomorrow, it looks like he's about to cry," said Tenten whispering the last part to Deidara then leaving to meet the others.

"Sasori and Zetsu are the ones not playing. Kisame and Itachi-nii san are playing," said Sasuke.

"Hi," said Zetsu wearing the nice guy t-shirt, beige skinny jeans, and a pair of Adidas.

"Yo, Merry Christmas," said Sasori wearing a red windbreaker jacket, white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Adidas.

"Awh man, Itachi you beat me again. And hey there Tenten," said Kisame. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with the sleeves that are red, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Hey. Does Itachi always beat you?" asked Tenten.

"Aha, yeah he does. He's the best at foosball. But one day I'll beat him," answered Kisame.

"Yeah right," said Itachi smirking. He was wearing a jeans jacket with a grey hoodie, but the sleeves were replaced with grey sleeves; a white t-shirt underneath, yellow-brown skinny jeans, and grey Vans. Then he turned to Tenten with a thinking look on his face. "I've seen you somewhere."

"Hm, maybe I remind you someone," said Tenten.

"Yeah," said Itachi still trying to recall where he saw Tenten.

"Dinner time!" yelled Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke mom) calling the kids up. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, black blazer dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Mom, dad," said Sasuke addressing his parents. "This is my friend Tenten."

"Merry Christmas Uchiha-san," said Tenten.

"Oh please, call me Mikoto and my husband Fugaku," said Mikoto.

"Alright. Thank you Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san," said Tenten.

Everyone sat around the dinner table and ate the food that some of them brought and the food Mikoto prepared. There was domburi, onigiri, yakisoba, chanko nabe, yakitori, tonkatsu, miso soup, gyoza, and tempura. For dessert they had chi chi dango mochi.

"I have an announcement," said Sasuke standing up from his seat.

"Dude, you don't have to announce it, just go," said Kakuzu.

"As most of you know, I had this ambition to find my sister. And for my family, you know I've been trying to find her for all of us. Now finally after 8 years, I have found her. She is in this room right now. After putting all the facts together, I have come to noticed that Tenten is my sister," said Sasuke putting everyone into shock.

"B-but how did you find out?" asked Mikoto.

"Tenten has the same hair colour and same eye colour, chocolate brown as our sister and dad. She also has the same smile and meaning behind her eyes as our mom," Sasuke started to answer.

"Yeah, but that could be just a coincidence," said Itachi.

"But her personality is the same. Tenten is a happy go lucky girl. There's also a reason why she is the dope's and my friend, because she doesn't annoy me and she gets along with the dope. Not a lot of people are able to do that. Tenten was adopted at 6 years old, the same age that we lost our sister," said Sasuke.

"But they don't have the same name. That doesn't prove they are the same person," said Fugaku.

"I guess so. But this does. Tenten's not her real name, it's Tengoku Tenshi. The same name as our sister," concluded Sasuke.

"H-how did you find out my old name?" asked Tenten.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Naruto! I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" yelled Tenten.

"I-I'm sorry! I only told teme because he wanted to make sure you're his sister. You know how long he's been looking for you? 8 years!" exclaimed Naruto.

"But I'm not even sure if I'm your sister," said Tenten. "I lost you all at such a young age and I barely have any memories to remember."

"Itachi dear, can you get our family photo book?" asked Mikoto.

Itachi went to get the photo book and came back with two. Everyone looked through the photo books, looking at the times when the Uchiha kids were younger.

"Wow, this is really me. I actually remember some of these moments," said Tenten then pointing to a picture where Tenten was beside Sasuke wearing a helmet on a bike. "I remember this. It was the day Sasuke got his first bike and he was so excited to ride. Itachi tried to help him ride it, but instead Sasuke fell off. scraped his knee, and started to cry. Then I ran and got mom. After, we went out and got ice cream."

"Sasuke cried? Aha! Teme, I thought you said you never cried. I'm never letting this down," said Naruto.

"Naruto, you better not tell anyone about this!" said Sasuke.

"Sweetie, do you want to move here? If it's alright with you," suggested Mikoto.

"I'd like that since my adoptive parents aren't here right now," Tenten agreed.

For the rest of the night, everyone talked about the old memories, when Tenten was still living with the Uchihas. Tenten told about the 8 years that happened to her when she was away. They all got to know each other a lot better. When everyone left, Sasuke and Tenten fixed up Tenten's old bed which was in he room next to Sasuke's.

"Don't worry, I won't call you Tengoku Tenshi like how I did when we were little," said Sasuke.

"What?" said Tenten, not because she didn't hear him, but because he brought up the subject all of a sudden.

"Naruto told me that you changed your name so you could start off fresh. So I won't call you by your old name, but I'll call you Ten instead," said Sasuke.

"Alright. We should probably tell the others when we go to the Hyuga mansion on the 27th," said Tenten.

"Hn. Good night," said Sasuke.

"Good night nii-san," said Tenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here you go, Chapter 12 is up! Hope you all like it. Chapter 13, Happy Birthday and Anniversary will be up soon. It's about celebrating Hinata's birthday, Hinata's and Naruto's anniversary, and meeting Sai.**

**(1)- What Hiashi is wearing, is what he wears in the anime/manga.**

**(2)- Neji's traditional robes I'm talking about are the ones he wears in Shippuden.**

**(3)- What Hanabi is wearing is what she wears in the manga/anime.**

**(4)- Hinata's clothes are what she wears when she is watching the Chunnin exams in the anime.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year everyone! My new year's resolution is to help others and try to be the bigger person. This time, I'll try to keep up my resolution for the whole year. So, to keep it up, I'm going to write oneshots each month. My first oneshot for the new year will come out in a few days, it's called Google. But don't worry, I'll still be continuing this story.**

**So what's your new year's resolution? Review! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Anniversary

**Summary:** Happy 14th Birthday Hinata! What better way to celebrate it other than inviting your close friends? It's time to celebrate her birthday, along with her one month anniversary, and Christmas.

**Parings:** NaruHina and ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any songs, any brands, or any movies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Happy Birthday and Anniversary<p>

"Naruto is here and your lives have now gotten better!" exclaimed Naruto entering the Hyuga mansion. He was wearing a black beanie, orange and grey stripes long sleeves shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse shoes.

Sakura rolled her eyes then said, "Naruto you baka, our lives were perfectly fine until you came." She was wearing a white sweater that said "Cool story bro. Tell it again," dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Sure they were. Your lives were probably boring without me," said Naruto.

"No they weren't," said Sakura.

"Yes they were," argued Naruto.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Naruto guess what?" said Sasuke in the middle of Naruto and Sakura's fight. He was wearing a blue cardigan, black polo shirt, beige pants, and a pair of dark blue Vans.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Shut up," said Sasuke making Naruto not say another word.

"Anyways," Ino started wearing a black sequins tank top, a black sleeveless cardigan, light purple skinny jeans, black flats, and a dark purple scarf. "I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" questioned Tenten. She was wearing a green baseball shirt, grey sweatpants, and green Vans.

"Shika-kun and I are together!" answered Ino.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously! Since when?" said Sakura.

"I'm serious and three days ago," said Ino.

"Awh, on Christmas Eve? That's so cute," said Sakura.

"C-congratulations I-Ino-chan a-and Sh-Shikamaru-kun," said Hinata. She was wearing an oversized black stripe crop top, light blue skinny jeans, and fully black Converses.

"Thanks," said Ino.

"I knew you two were going to end up together!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru wearing a long sleeves green plaid shirt, a black vest jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

"Hey!" said Tenten punching Shikamaru on the arm. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be in the friendship zone with her."

"Tch, whatever," grunted Shikamaru.

"So you guys, this is Sai," Sakura introduced the boy to the group. He just moved here and I thought that he should come and meet all of us. Make some friends before he starts school."

"Hi," said Sai smiling wearing a blue plaid long sleeves cardigan unbuttoned, a white v-neck t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black Nikes.

"Hey Sai! You're going to love it here!" exclaimed Ino introducing herself.

"Hello Ms. Beautiful," said Sai grabbing Ino's hand and giving it a kiss.

"S-Sai, I have a boyfriend," said Ino who turned as red as a tomato.

"Yes I know, but I thought it be proper to tell a lady about her beauties right away," said Sai infuriating a certain Nara.

"Why did you call Pig Ms. Beautiful? You didn't say anything about my beauties," said Sakura to Sai.

"Because there wasn't anything to compliment about," said Sai.

"What?" said Sakura getting angry.

"But if it makes you happy, I'll say something about your beauty," said Sai making Sakura happier.

"Hmm..."

"Oh come on! It can't be that hard!" said Sakura.

"I just want to make sure I choose the right words," said Sai. "I got it. Ugly dog."

"Ugly DOG!" yelled Sakura getting infuriated.

"Aha! That was probably a joke Saki. Right Sai?" said Tenten.

"Nope. It was all true," said Sai.

"Alright, well I'm Tenten, that's Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Anyways let's give out our Christmas gifts to each other!" said Tenten changing the subject to not face Sakura's wrath.

Everyone exchanged their gifts and opened them up while Sai watched and enjoyed the fun.

"Oh my gosh Tennie! I love this necklace," exclaimed Ino putting on a necklace that was a puzzle piece that said best.

"I've always wanted something like this," said Sakura, her necklace was a puzzle piece that said friends.

"Th-thank y-you v-very m-much T-Tennie-chan," said Hinata. She had the third piece that said for. "B-but w-where is th-the l-last p-piece?"

"With me!" answered Tenten pulling out the necklace from under her shirt. It was the fourth piece saying ever.

"What did you all get?" asked Sai curiously.

"I got a key chain with a ramen charm on it from teme, rare instant ramen from Tenten, an 'All about ramen' book from Sakura, a long board from Ino, ramen coupons from Shikamaru, a ramen gift card from Neji, and a fox plush toy from my Hina-chan!" said Naruto proudly.

"Everyone got a key chain with a charm of something they like," said Sasuke.

"I got everyone a book about things they like. Ramen for Naruto, cooking for Hina-chan, weapons for Tennie, clouds for Shikamaru, fashion for Pig, meditation for Neji, and karate for Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "But I got a necklace from Tennie, perfume from Neji, a flamingo plush toy from Hina-chan, key chain from Sasuke-kun, nail polish from Naruto, a spa set from Pig, and TNA gloves and scarf from Shikamaru."

"I think we all got a plush toy from Hina-chan," said Tenten. "I got a panda, Naruto got a fox, Sakura got a flamingo, Neji got a bird, Sasuke got a hawk, Shikamaru got a sloth, and Ino got a pig."

"Wait a pig? Good one Hina-chan!" said Sakura who started laughing.

"A-at least I don't have a flamingo!" said Ino trying to argue back.

"Was that suppose to make me feel bad?" asked Sakura still laughing.

"Why do you call Ino Pig?" asked Sai.

"Because her name means pig," answered Sakura.

"Tenten can I talk to you in private?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah sure," responded Tenten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Tenten...<strong>_

"What's wrong?" questioned Tenten.

"I didn't get Hina-chan anything," mumbled Naruto quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," said Tenten.

"I didn't get Hina-chan anything," Naruto said louder.

"What?" said Tenten almost yelling.

"I know this is bad, but -," said Naruto who was cut off by Tenten.

"Bad? This is beyond bad! You're Hina-chan's first boyfriend. If you didn't get her anything, then she'll think you're taking the relationship as a joke!" said Tenten. "Why didn't you get her anything?"

"I wanted something special, I didn't know what! You got help me!" Naruto begged desperately.

"Fine! But this is for Hina-chan!" agreed Tenten.

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now what should this special thing be? Well we can't buy anything, so we have to stick with something homemade," said Tenten.

"But I can't make, cook, or bake anything," said Naruto.

"Can you sing?" asked Tenten.

"Don't you remember when I sang during the sleepover?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, but that was when you sang as Barbie," said Tenten. "So can you sing?"

"Of course I can, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright, let's hear it." said Tenten.

"Um ok. Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rain," Naruto sang.

"Wow. I-I'm speechless. Your singing was beautiful," said Tenten. "I have the perfect song you could sing, but I need someone who could play the drums or guitar."

"I think teme can. I'll go get him now," said Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With everyone...<strong>_

"Teme!" screamed Naruto running towards Sasuke.

"What dope?" asked Sasuke.

"I need your help," answered Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke getting slightly irritated.

"Can't say now, but come with me," said Naruto going back where he was before.

"That was weird," said Sai.

"Tell me about it," said Ino going back to cudding with her boyfriend.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" asked Sakura.

"Nope!" said Ino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sasuke, Tenten, and Naruto...<strong>_

"Why did you bring me here?" hissed Sasuke.

"Naruto did get a gift for Hina-chan, now we have to get one for her. But since we don't have time to go buy, it has to be homemade. Now Naruto has to sing, but we need someone who's able to play the guitar or the tambourine," summarized Tenten.

"I play both, but guitar better," said Sasuke.

"Alright, Naruto sings, I play the tambourine, and Sasuke plays the guitar. Now we have to practice," said Tenten.

"We could practice at the Uchiha mansion," suggested Sasuke.

"Ok let's go. But first Naruto has to come up with an excuse for all of us to leave," said Tenten.

"Why me?" Naruto whined.

"Do you want a present for Hinata or not?" threatened Tenten.

"Fine!" said Naruto walking back to everyone else while Tenten and Sasuke trailed behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With everyone...<strong>_

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sakura.

"It was nothing," Sasuke answered her coldly.

"Teme, Tenten, and I have to go now, but we'll be back later," said Naruto.

"Where?" asked Neji curiously. He was wearing a beige cardigan buttoned up, a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Converses.

"I have to get something for my mom, but Tenten has to help me get it," answered Naruto.

"Something as in," said Sakura.

"Woman things," said Naruto.

"Why does Sasuke have to come?" asked Shikamaru being the genius he is.

"I don't want to look like a dope waiting for Tenten," said Naruto.

"You already look like a dope," said Sasuke.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you c-can go, as l-long as y-you c-come b-back I'm f-fine," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hina-chan. Bye I'll see you later," said Naruto giving a peck on her cheek then leaving with Tenten and Sasuke.

"Why do you guys think they left?" asked Sai.

"Probably it was something important, but was embarrassed to tell us," answered Shikamaru.

"Hn," agreed Neji.

"A-are y-you g-guys h-hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Come to think about it, yeah I am," said Sakura.

Hinata lead everyone to the kitchen where the food was. They had sushi, udon, and herring soba that was set out on the counter for them.

"This is really good," complimented Sai eating another sushi.

"Th-thank y-you S-sai-san, I m-made it m-myself," said Hinata.

"You're really good. But please, do not address me with san. It makes me feel old," said Sai.

"Okay Sai-kun," said Hinata.

"Hinata's the best cook out of all of us," said Ino.

"I think she's the only one who can cook amongst us," said Shikamaru.

"N-nii-san c-can a-also c-cook," said Hinata.

"You never told us you could cook Neji," said Shikamaru.

"It's mandatory for all Hyugas to know how to cook. And if Naruto knew I could cook, I never stop hearing about his order for ramen," said Neji.

"That be troublesome," said Shikamaru agreeing with what Neji said.

"Hn," said Neji.

"W-why d-don't w-we w-watch a m-movie w-while e-eating a-and w-waiting f-for T-Tennie-chan, S-Sasuke, a-and N-Naruto-kun," suggested Hinata.

"Movie time!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura at the same time.

Everyone moved from the kitchen to the entertainment room, where they watched 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'. Half way through the movie, Naruto came back turning off the movie.

"We were watching that Naruto!" said Sakura getting mad at what the boy just did.

"I know, but there's something I got to do first," said Naruto.

"Well can you do it when the movie is done?" asked Sakura.

"No, this is real urgent," persisted Naruto. "Please let me do it now."

"Fine," said Sakura giving up.

Naruto went up to Hinata and held both of her hands with his. "Hina-chan, you're probably wondering why I left so suddenly, but this will explain it. Also, you're probably wondering why you don't have a gift from me."

"What? You didn't give anything to Hina-chan?" exclaimed Sakura giving him a barber slap.

"Ow Sakura," rubbing the back of his head. "As I was interrupted, what I am going to do will be your gift. Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Happy Anniversary. I love you," said Naruto before starting to sing **(1)**.

_(Naruto)  
><em>_Isn't she lovely  
><em>_Isn't she wonderful  
><em>_Isn't she precious  
><em>_Less than one minute old  
><em>_I never thought, through love we'd be  
><em>_Making one as lovely as she  
><em>_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_(Sasuke enters playing the guitar and Tenten enters playing the tambourine)  
><em>_Isn't she pretty  
><em>_Truly the angel's best  
><em>_Boy, I'm so happy  
><em>_We have been heaven blessed  
><em>_I can't believe what God has done through us he's given life to one  
><em>_But isn't she lovely made from love _

_(Tenten starts to sing along with Naruto)  
><em>_Isn't she lovely  
><em>_Life and love are the same  
><em>_Life is Aisha  
><em>_The meaning of her name  
><em>_Londie, it could have not been done  
><em>_Without you who conceived the one  
><em>_That's so very lovely made from love_

"Awh, that was so cute," said Ino.

"Yeah that was," agreed Sakura. "Who knew Naruto was the romantic type?"

"Naruto is always full of surprises," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Isn't the song about a baby?" asked Neji.

"Way to ruin the mood Neji!" said Tenten.

"Hn Hyuga," said Sasuke smirking.

"Uchiha," Neji hissed coldly at Sasuke then going into a glare competition.

"What's going on?" asked Sai wondering why the two boys were glaring each other to the death.

"Glaring who is better," answered Shikamaru. "Real troublesome."

"You'll get used to it," said Tenten.

"So you're saying this is normal?" asked Sai.

"Yup," responded Tenten.

"Alright, well we, girls, have a birthday present for you Hina-chan," announced Sakura.

"It's a scrapbook," said Ino handing the gift to the girl.

"We even left some space at the end for you to include what you want," Tenten pointed out.

"Th-Thank y-you v-very m-much," said Hinata then looking though the scrapbook. "H-how d-did y-you g-get p-pictures of th-this?" she asked pointing to the picture from her first date with Naruto and pictures from the mall.

"We kind of spied on your date and I noticed what was happening between you and Naruto at the mall, I had to take it," answered Ino scripting the back of her head nervously.

"I-it's o-okay Ino-chan, i-it's m-memories, said Hinata.

"For us guys, we put our money together and bought you a cake," said Shikamaru.

"That's it? A cake?" questioned Tenten.

"It was troublesome. So we got a cake Hinata likes, Oreo ice cream cake," said Shikamaru.

Neji went to the kitchen and took out the cake from the freezer and brought it to where everyone was. He placed in 14 candles and lit them up. Everyone sang happy birthday to Hinata, then had a slice each. But some people like Naruto, had more than a slice.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Happy Anniversary Hina-chan," said Naruto after he finished his share.

"Th-thank y-you. M-merry C-Christmas and H-happy A-anniversary N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she was pulled into a sweet kiss.

The room was filled with aw's, love, and happiness until it was ruined by someone.

"Hinata what is going on here?" asked a white eyed man with his arms crossed across his chest. He had no expression on his face, but his eyes were filled with hatred towards a certain blonde. This man was Hiashi Hyuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I thought I'd end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and don't get mad at me for putting a cliffhanger!**

**(1)- The song Naruto is singing is 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. I'll have the link in my profile with the way Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten preformed. **

**Chapter 14: Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi, Hinata's dad, puts Naruto to the test to see whether or not he is worth being his daughter's boyfriend. There are five different tests Naruto has to go through. The first part, a maturity test: is he taking this relationship as a joke or not? The second part, consideration: will he pay attention to Hinata's interests or just be selfish? The third part, will he still love Hinata if she changes? The fourth part, care: how much does Naruto care for Hinata? The fifth and last part, commitment: how much effort is he putting into this relationship? Will Narutp pass or fail? What will Hiashi think of Naruto? **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hiashi Hyuga

**Summary:** Hiashi Hyuga puts Naruto to the test to see if he is worthy to date his daughter. If he passes, he is allowed to date Hinata. If he fails, he cannot.

**Pairings:** NaruHina and ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this chapter or the idea of all the tests. The tests came from 'That 70s Show'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Hiashi Hyuga<p>

"F-father!" said Hinata surprise and a little scared at her father.

"Hinata, why is this boy touching and kissing you?" asked Hiashi with a stern look.

"F-father, th-this is my b-boyfriend," answered Hinata looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with her father.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hiashi-sama," Naruto introduced himself extending his right hand.

"Hn," said Hiashi not shaking the boy's hand, then directing himself to his nephew. "Neji, you are to be protecting Hinata. May you explain why she has a boyfriend?"

"Uncle, Naruto is my friend, I respect him and know that he would do nothing to harm your daughter in anyway," responded Neji.

"Very well," said Hiashi then faced himself to the blonde boy. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Sure!" answered Naruto.

The two man walked down a few hallways and stopped in front of a door. There was a sign on the door that read 'Hiashi Hyuga'.

_Must be his office_ thought Naruto before entering the room.

Naruto felt like he was visiting the principal after being caught doing something bad. The principal sat in a big chair on one end of the desk while the student sat on the other side in a small chair. In this situation, Hiashi would be the principal and Naruto the mischievous student.

"Naruto, that is your name right?" asked Hiashi gesturing the boy to take a seat.

"Y-yes Hiashi-sama," answered Naruto getting a little nervous as he sat down.

"Naruto, did you know you are dating one of my baby girls?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes," responded Naruto. "With all due respect, I will not do anything to harm Hinata."

"Hn," said Hiashi. "I am going to test you."

"Test? I didn't get time to study before I fail!" panicked Naruto.

"I see you talk about yourself a lot," observed Hiashi.

"No, it's not that Hiashi-sama, it's that I'm usually aware there is a test before hand," said Naruto.

"This is not a test like how you do at school. I am going to be testing you throughout the day. There are five parts, but you will not know when you have received it. Now, you may go back and bring everyone else to see me," instructed Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi-sama," said Naruto bowing then heading towards the door.

"Naruto," Hiashi called out before he left. "What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"To become the Prime Minister of Japan," said Naruto then exiting the door.

Afterwards, everyone else went into Hiashi's office discussing some matters that Naruto wasn't sure of. Of course he would have put his ear against the door and listen, but he was afraid of the consequences if he was caught. Using his brain, he decided to wait in the living room until everyone returned.

"N-Naruto-kun, c-can I p-please s-speak to y-you a-alone?" asked Hinata coming back along with everyone else.

"I hope Naruto passes," said Tenten. "It be sad if they aren't allowed to out together."

"Don't worry. When Naruto wants something real bad, he will do anything to get it," reassured Neji.

"I hope so," said Tenten. "They are so happy together."

"Hn," replied Neji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Hinata...<strong>_

"N-Naruto-kun, I kn-know y-you c-could do it," Hinata encouraged.

"Thank you Hina-chan," said Naruto. "I just wished I knew what the tests were, it would make it so much easier."

"I kn-know. F-father c-could be a l-little h-hard, b-but it's f-for h-him to m-make s-sure th-there's no m-mistake," said Hinata. "A-anyways, w-we, sh-should go b-back to th-the o-others."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With everyone...<strong>_

"Hey you two," greeted Ino. "We're going around telling what our interests are to Sai."

"So far Sakura likes pink things, Ino likes shopping, Tenten likes weapons, Sasuke likes karate, Shikamaru likes anything not troublesome, and Neji likes quiet things," said Sai summarizing what everyone said. "How about you guys, what are your interests?"

"That's easy ramen," replied Naruto. "Or anything loud."

"I l-like f-flower p-pressing, m-music, g-gardens, s-sunrises, s-sunsets. P-peaceful th-things," answered Hinata.

"Wow, you two are like opposites. How do you manage to get along?" questioned Sai.

"I guess it's because I always think about what Hina-chan would like. She always comes first, then me," answered Naruto.

"Awh," cooed the girls.

"Hn, whipped," said Sasuke in a whisper.

"What was that teme?" asked Naruto in a loud voice standing up and pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn, dope," replied Sasuke smirking with his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Teme! At least face me when you talk to me!" complained Naruto.

"Dope, go with your girlfriend," said Sasuke.

Naruto saw Hinata leaving and went to follow her. When he caught up to her, he noticed they were in the kitchen. Hinata was at the refrigerator getting something, an egg. She went up to her boyfriend and put the egg in his hand.

"N-Naruto, I w-want y-you to p-protect th-this e-egg w-with y-your l-life," explained Hinata.

"You want me to take care of an egg?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Y-yes. D-do n-not b-break it, it h-has s-setimental v-value to o-our f-family," replied Naruto.

"Okay?" said Naruto.

Still confused, Naruto had no idea why Hinata made him take care of an egg. Wasn't an egg used for food? What sentimental value did it hold? The sentimental thing it had was only to a bird. Since when did Hyugas care about an egg? We're talking about THE Hyugas, they don't show emotions, except for those once in a blue moon moments. But emotions to an egg? Honestly, wouldn't you also be confused like Naruto? Since the blonde boy was confused, he decided to do what was best for the egg. Throw it up on the air and catch it without dropping it. This took skill and at the same time, Naruto would be very careful with it. This is what Hinata was talking about right?

Proceeding to throw it up and catching it, Naruto was pretty proud of himself that he didn't drop the egg yet. Maybe he started to feel the sentimental feeling. This egg allowed him to play a game without messing up! No wonder the Hyugas felt so much towards this egg.

Everyone just sighed at the sight they saw: Naruto playing catch with an egg. He honestly did not understand that this was a test. A test to show his care. They just crossed their fingers hoping Naruto wouldn't fail.

After fifteen minutes of this, Hinata decided to stop her boyfriend. "N-Naruto c-come w-with me?"

The couple walked to the kitchen as Hinata took the egg away from Naruto. She cracked the egg into a pan and started to make scrambled eggs. Finishing cooking, she put the egg into a plate and got out a fork.

"H-Hina-chan, I thought that egg held sentimental value to your family?" wondered Naruto, confused by Hinata's actions.

"Y-yes it does, to o-our s-stomach. Th-the e-egg a-allows us to g-get th-the n-nutrients we n-need," replied Hinata. "I'm g-going to g-give th-this to F-father. He p-probably h-hasn't had his l-lunch yet." Then she left the kitchen went to her father's office. She returned to Naruto shortly after delivering the food.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun, th-there's s-something I've b-been m-meaning to t-tell y-you," said Hinata.

"What is it Hina-chan? You could tell me anything," said Naruto.

"I'm g-going b-bald," said Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'll cut off my hair and paste it on you **(1)**," said Naruto.

"Th-thank y-you. L-let's g-get b-back to th-the o-others," said Hinata leading him to the living room.

_I hope that was part of the test, bald girls are gross_ thought Naruto then shuddering at the thought of Hinata being bald **(2)**.

"Hiya Naruto-kun," said Tenten batting her eyelashes and waving at Naruto.

"Naruto, that's seems so plain. How about a nickname?" asked Sakura smiling sweetly at the blonde boy.

"Sure thing Sakura!" answered Naruto oblivious on what was going on.

"How about Naru-naru?" Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Aha, that tickles," said Naruto moving away.

"Naru-naru, would you like a massage?" asked Tenten biting her lips looking all innocent.

"Why not?" replied Naruto.

Tenten went and started to massage Naruto's back with her hands. Naruto started to moan in pleasure at Tenten's work. Both Hyugas were getting mad, but for completely different reasons. Hinata was mad because her boyfriend was dense and oblivious that this was a test. While Neji was getting mad at how close the two were and how Tenten was making Naruto feel.

"Does little Naru-naru like this?" asked Tenten quietly behind him.

"Yes that feels so nice, harder please," requested Naruto.

"Anything for my Naru-naru," said Tenten then massaging harder. "Wow, you sure have a lot of muscle. I like a man who's strong."

"Well too bad for you, I'm already taken. I'm all Hina-chan's," Naruto told Tenten.

Tenten raised an eyebrow then smiled at what Naruto just said. She continued to massage him, then she started to slow down until she completely stopped.

"N-Naruto-kun, I th-think it's n-now t-time to s-see my f-father," said Hinata. The couple arrived in front of Hiashi's office. "I'm g-going to t-talk to my f-father p-privately f-first a-and w-when y-you're c-called, y-you m-may c-come in," Hinata instructed before knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Hiashi.

Five minutes passed until Naruto was called into Hiashi's office.

"Hello Hiashi-sama," greeted Naruto bowing then taking a seat.

"How were the tests?" questioned Hiashi.

"The tests? I almost forgot about them. I guess what I did today didn't really feel like tests. Except for that egg thing, it made me all confused," said Naruto.

"Again, you're talking about yourself," Hiashi pointed out.

"Sorry Hiashi-sama, but I'm guessing I fail because I had no idea what was going on today," said Naruto.

"I was going to say you passed, but if you want to fail, by all means, you can leave not," said Hiashi.

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto standing up. Then he sat down calming himself down. "I mean, -coughs- no Hiashi-sama. This test was for Hina-chan and I. I'm glad I passed, but may I ask, what were the tests?"

"There were five tests. The first one was when I asked you what wanted to be when you grow up. I asked your friends why you wanted to be that and they told me got acknowledgement. I realized that it was not something silly like becoming a cowboy. You showed me that you were mature," explained Hiashi. Naruto nodded indicating that he was listening and for Hiashi to continue. "The second was consideration. When your friend Sai asked how you two get along, you told him that you put my daughter before yourself. Obviously, you passed this part. The third part was the egg, which was about care. I take it that you were confused, yet you still were able to protect it without dropping the egg. The fourth part was when my daughter told you she was going bald. You reassured her and told her you would still love her."

"So the going bald part was bot real right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes why?" wondered Hiashi.

"Just making sure," said Naruto sighing in relief.

"Finally the fifth was when your friend Tenten started to do what you kids would call 'flirting.' You rejected her showing that you are commuted to the relationship," said Hiashi. "You have successfully passed, and I am glad to have you as Hinata's boyfriend. Now you may leave."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. Have a good day," said Naruto leaving with Hinata.

"So did you pass?" asked Ino as the couple came back.

"What do you think?" replied Naruto.

"Oh my gosh you passed! Congratulations!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Congrats dope, you finally passed your first test," said Sasuke.

"Teme!" said Naruto.

"I'm so happy for you two! No you get to be together!" Tenten said happily.

"Troublesome loud people. Congrats Naruto and Hinata," said Shikamaru.

"Th-thanks e-everyone," said Hinata.

"I got to go home now," said Sai. "Can't get my mom upset."

"Same here," said Ino.

"I'll walk you home," requested Shikamaru.

"Thank you sweetie," said Ino pecking his cheek.

"I guess we should head home right Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, my parents told me that I should stay at my aunt's place for parental supervision. So I'll be walking with Sasuke and Naruto," said Tenten.

"Where are you heading Sakura?" asked Sai.

"I live in the apartment in front of the park," responded Sakura.

"I live near by, I'll walk with you," suggested Sai.

"Thanks," said Sakura. "Well bye everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday Hina-chan, and see you when school starts!" said Sakura taking all her presents then leaving with Sai.

"Shika-kun and I will be going now! Bye, Happy Holidays and Happy Birthday Hina-chan!" exclaimed Ino getting her things.

"Ja ne," said Shikamaru leaving with his girlfriend.

"Hyugas," said Sasuke nodding his head then taking his presents.

"Bye Hina-chan! Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and congrats!" exclaimed Tenten hugging the girl. "Merry Christmas Neji!" she said not knowing what to do next. So she decided to hug him because it she thought it would be rude to huh one cousin and not the other one. Both blushed slightly at this action.

"Goodbye Neji!" said Naruto. "Goodbye Hina-chan, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Happy Anniversary! Love you!" then he gave her a sweet kiss.

"B-bye N-Naruto-kun, love you too. Goodbye Tennie-chan and Sasuke," said Hinata.

"Hn, Uchiha, Naruto, and Tenten," said Neji nodding at all three before they left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke...<strong>_

"Why didn't you tell them that you were teme's sister?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"I didn't want to ruin your moment with Hina-chan," explained Tenten.

"When?" questioned Sasuke.

"Teme, that doesn't even make sense," Naruto pointed out.

"I don't know, but soon though," Tenten answered Sasuke.

"You understood him?" Naruto wondered.

"I have to, he's my brother. Well bye Naruto see you at school," said Tenten then went into a different direction from Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well I hope you liked chapter 14! After reading 'Divine Intervention' by Alois21, I decided to make Hiashi not the bad guy, but try to make him a little nicer.**

**(1)- I do not own this line, got it from 'That 70s Show.'**

**(2)- What Naruto is thinking, I do not own. Also got it from 'That 70s Show.'**

**Chapter 15: Field Trip! School back and the way to start it off is a history field trip to visit the Hokage of Konaha. To visit the Prime Minister of Japan would be much harder, so the Hokage is all they get.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Field Trip

**Summary: **Grade 9 History classes are on a two day trip to visit the Hokage.

**Pairings:** NaruHina and ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Field Trip<p>

"Good morning maggots!" yelled Anko entering the classroom. "I assume you all had a wonderful holiday. Now enough chit chat! It's time to get back to work! Does anybody know what you call the leader of Japan? Yes Mei."

"The Prime Minister," answered Mei, a girl with red-brown hair that was dyed and green eye contacts on.

"Correct," said Anko before asking the next question. "Who is our Prime Minister? And no Naruto, it's not you." she added before Naruto could say anything. "Sakura."

"Our current Prime Minister is Yoshihiko Noda. He has been running since September 2nd, 2011. The Prime Minister is appoint-," responded Sakura who was cut off by Anko.

"Sakura, you're teaching my class again. Just answer the question and not ramble off. Okay?" said Anko earning a nod from Sakura. "Like Sakura was about to say, the Prime Minister is appointed by the Emperor. Now, can anyone tell me who is the Hokage is? Tenten."

"Tsunade-sama," answered Tenten proudly.

"Good. She is Hokage for Konaha. One of the many cities here in Japan. Tsunade-sama is the first female Hokage that Konaha's ever had," taught Anko. "Now speaking of the Hokage, we will be going on a field trip."

Then the whole class started to cheer in happiness other then Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata. Many of the students kept on asking Anko questions like "When are we going?"; "Do we have to wear uniform?"; and "Who else is going?".

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Anko yelled making everyone sit down quietly. "As I was rudely interrupted. All grade 9 history classes be going on a field trip to the Hokage Residence where we will meet the Hokage herself. It is an overnight trip and you will be staying by a near by hotel. Each room will have 4 students, shared amongst two beds. You can only choose to room with people of the same sex. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads letting her know to continue. But Naruto raised his hand up. "Anko-sensei, when will we be going?"

"I was getting there Naruto," said Anko. "We will be leaving on Thursday, February 26th in the morning at 8:30. Then, we will be returning back to the school around 9 PM. You also can wear whatever you want, as long as it is appropriate."

A boy with black hair with red tips, dark brown eyes raised up his hand. Anko chose him and he proceeded to ask his question. "Will we get free time?" asked Toyo.

"Yes, you will get plenty of time. Don't worry," answered Anko. "There are four teachers going, including myself. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei who will also be looking after the boys in the hotel. While Kurenai-sensei and myself will be in charge of the girls. There are exactly 48 boys and 32 girls, so there won't be anyone left out when you choose your roommates. Understand?"

The class nodded at her as the bell rang to switch classes.

"I want these permission forms filled out, signed, and returned back to me by January 22nd! NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASS YOU MAGGOTS!" Anko finished yelling as her class took all their stuff and went to period 4.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school...<strong>_

"A field trip! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto fist pumping in the air. "This trip will bring me a step closer to become the Prime Minister of Japan."

"Finally a trip! I've been waiting forever for one," said Sakura.

"Same here Forehead. Now it's time for me to go shopping and get everything I need," said Ino getting excited for shopping.

"Troublesome woman," grumbled Shikamaru. He knew if Ino wanted to shop, he would most likely have to come.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm also getting your things," Ino said trying to make her boyfriend feel better.

"Ino, we're only going for two days, do you really need to go shopping?" asked Tenten.

"Of course Tennie! We're going to meet Tsunade-sama. Isn't she your idol? Don't you want to make an impression on her?" responded Ino.

"I guess that's true, but I would rather make an impression based on what I do, not what I look like," said Tenten.

"Ah, but first impressions are important are important aren't they? If you don't show that you are presentable, then it won't do no good," said Ino.

"I don't know," said Tenten.

"I guess she likes to shop?" asked Sai pointing his finger to Ino.

"Troublesome woman doesn't like shopping, she loves it," answered Shikamaru stressing the word 'love'.

"D-don't w-worry Sh-Shikamaru, you will b-be fine," Hinata reassured him remembering that he had to go shopping with Ino.

"Hn, he'll be fine. Hinata, we must depart now. Ja ne everyone," said Neji leaving as Hinata bid farewell then leaving as well.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," said Sakura starting to walk home.

"Ah wait Sakura. Can I walk home with you?" asked Sai. Ino and Tenten crooked their eyebrows looking at each other then at Sakura and Sai. They decided to let it go since it would be the second time they walked home together.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow everyone!" said Sakura.

"We should go now Ino. You know how your dad doesn't like it when you come home late," Shikamaru told Ino then facing everyone else. "Later you guys."

"Bye Sasuke, Naruto, and Tennie!" said Ino then leaving with her boyfriend.

"I guess we should go now," said Naruto.

"Dope," said Sasuke who was already ahead of Naruto.

"Teme!" said Naruto running towards Sasuke.

"You guys wait up for me!" said Tenten running catching up to the boys. Soon, she passed the boys and waited for them at the lamp post.

"Wow Tenten! You run fast!" complemented Naruto catching his breath.

"Thanks," said Tenten.

"She's a Uchiha," Sasuke stated.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" said Naruto going towards his house.

The twins walked home silently since they were tired from running, but also because Sasuke wasn't much of a talker. They arrived home to see their mom cooking, their dad reading the newspaper, and Itachi watching TV.

"We're home!" exclaimed Tenten getting a kiss from her parents.

"Hello honey. How was school?" asked Mikoto trying to kiss Sasuke who kept on dodging. "Sasuke don't you want a kiss from your mom?"

"Hn," answered Sasuke. He nodded his head at his dad, dropped his bag on the floor by the couch, then sat down watching TV with Itachi.

"School was good. We will be going on a field trip to see the Hokage," responded Tenten. She also put her bag down and sat down on the couch with her brothers.

"When?" asked Fugato.

"January 26 to 27. It's an overnight trip," answered Tenten.

"Hey kiddo, you're going to be alright when you go?" Itachi asked Tenten while ruffling her hair.

"Nii-san! Yes I'll be fine! You douchebag, don't do that to my hair!" Tenten yelled at her older brother punching him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt. Say sorry," complained Itachi rubbing his arm.

"No," said Tenten sticking her tongue out at him.

"Then I'll have to force you myself," said Itachi then putting Tenten in a headlock. She tried to get out, but Itachi was just too strong for her.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Tenten still trying to get out.

"Never! until you say sorry," said Itachi.

"Fine! I'm sorry I hurt your precious arm and that you are a big baby who can't take a punch," said Tenten.

Itachi still kept his little sister in a headlock as she still attempted to get out. Finally, she got out and the two started to wrestle each other. Itachi would win most of the rounds, but sometimes he would let Tenten pin him down.

"Hn," said Sasuke taking his school bag with him and going to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Itachi knowing that 'hn' was different.

"I don't know," answered Tenten going back wrestling with he's brother.

Soon, it was dinner and the family had fried fish, rice, and miso soup. Today, it was Tenten's turn to wash the dishes, Sasuke's turn to dry, and Itachi's turn to throw out the garbage. After, the family sat down in the family room while watching soccer.

"Have you told your friends that your Sasuke and Itachi's brothers?" Mikoto asked Tenten.

"Not yet. I was going to on the day we met up at the Hyuga mansion, but it didn't work out," answered Tenten. "I want to tell them when it's the right time and there isn't something to be worrying about."

"Why don't you tell them on your birthday?" suggested Itachi. "They're going to be wondering why you two have the same birthday. And that day is going to ne about you two."

"I will do it that day," said Tenten.

They watched one game of soccer then everyone went to do what they had to do. The parents went to their laptops to finish some paper work. Tenten and Sasuke did their homework while watching TV. Itachi was also watching TV and occasionally helping his younger siblings (mostly Tenten). It was about 10 when everyone decided to go to bed.

"Hey nii-san," said Tenten knocking on Sasuke's door.

"Yeah Ten," answered Sasuke moving in his bed allowing his sister lie down beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Are you ashamed of me?" wondered Sasuke sitting up.

"Ashmed? Why would I be?" said Tenten sitting up as well.

"You seem you don't want to tell our friends about this and you're always with Itachi," Sasuke explained.

"I would never be ashamed of you," reassured Tenten putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're the best brother any person could have. I just want to tell our friends when it's right and not when they least expect it. I thought you'd rather be alone since you now seem anti-social."

"I may be anti-social, but I like spending time with my sister," said Sasuke.

"Now, let's go my room and since you can read now, you can read me a bedtime story," said Tenten going to her room.

Like Tenten said, when they were little, Sasuke always read her a bedtime story, or at least he attempted to. Sometimes Itachi or their parents would read the story to them.  
>Sasuke started to read one of Tenten's favorite stories, 'The Little Mermaid'. Before he could finish, they both fell asleep on Tenten's bed. Itachi who woke up in the middle of the night, decided to go to the bathroom which was across from Sasuke's room. He noticed, since the door was open, his younger brother wasn't in his bed. He looked over the staircase to see if he went downstairs, but Sasuke was no where to be found. Then he went to his sister's room and chuckled at the image he saw. Tenten and Sasuke both squished on Tenten's bed, for she had a bunk bed. He took the book of Sasuke's chest and placed it on the drawer. Then he lifted Sasuke up and tucked him on the top bunk. Sasuke was too heavy to carry to his room, and the boy wouldn't mind waking up in his sister's room because it happened so many times in the past. After tucking everyone to sleep, he went back to his on room and fell asleep dreaming about how complete the family is now.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday, January 26...<strong>_

"Listen up maggots!" yelled Anko getting the grade 9's attention. "Before we go on the bus, we have to wait for one more person."

"Anko-sensei, you said we will be leaving at 8:30, it's almost 9!" complained a girl named Rin. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and grey sweatpants with a small luggage beside her.

"I know! But we are waiting for Kakashi-sensei," said Anko. "If he wasn't so important, we would have left long time ago."

After Kakashi arrived, everyone all proceeded to the bus. It was an hour when they arrived at the Hokage Residence.

"Good morning students and teachers of Konaha High School," greeted a man with dark brown hair covering his right eye and brown eyes. He showed perfect posture, a clean uniform, and his face showed no emotion at all. "I assume you had a safe ride here. My name is Izumo Kamizuki, part of Konaha's Security Force."

"Hey everyone," said another man. He had long black spiky hair and really dark brown colored eyes. Unlike Izumo, he was smiling and showed that he was friendly. "I'm Kotetsu Hagane and like Izumo, I am also part of KSF."

Both men were also in charge of the tour the students and teachers were to receive. They first showed them around the Hokage Residence.

"This is where the Hokage sleeps," said Kotetsu pointing to a French door that had sign that read 'Hokage's Room: Private'.

"No one is allowed to enter unless the Hokage gives permission," explained Izumo. He continued to explain the history behind it as no one was listening to him.

Then the two men took everyone outside and went on top of the roof.

"This here, is the Hokage Monument," said Kotetsu facing a mountain with five faces carved into it. "The faces carved into it are all the Hokage's we've had. Can anyone tell me who each person is? Yes you, the girl with the dyed pink hair."

"The people up there are Hashirama Senju-sama, Tobirama Senju-sama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade-sama; and my hair is natural," answered Sakura. She was wearing a grey 'Too sweet to eat' graphic t-shirt, turquoise skinny jeans, and black Toms.

"Correct. Are you sure it isn't dyed?" asked Kotetsu still not convinced.

"Kotetsu, stop it. We are to give them a tour, not figure out whether her hair is dyed or not," stopped Izumo before Sakura could answer. "Now, we are going back inside the Hokage Residence where you will meet the Hokaga herself."

Going back inside, the group proceeded to the Hokage's office. It was a large room where a desk was placed in front of a large window giving a beautiful scenery. Behind that desk sat the Hokage Tsunade. She was wearing a green robe, grey sleeveless blouse, and a dark bluish-grey pants. She kept her blonde hair in two low ponytails. Beside her was a woman with shoulder length black hair with onyx eyes, similar to Sasuke's. She wore a dark blue robe, black undershirt, and it was tied with a grey belt. She was also holding a bunch of papers and a pig.

"Good afternoon teachers and students of Konaha High School," greeted Tsunade. "I hope you had fun and been informed on your tour with Izumo and Kotetsu. As you all know, I am Tsunade." She turned and gestured her hand to the lady beside her. "And this Shizune, my assistant and my pet pig Tonton."

"That sounds like your name Tenten. Tenten, Tonton, Tenten, Tonton," stated Sai chuckling to himself as Tenten glared at him.

"Looks like Ino isn't the only pig. I wonder who the third little pig is?" said Naruto joining Sai. This time he earned a glare from Ino and Tenten.

"Maybe it's Sakura, she's already pink," answered Sai as he and Naruto started to laugh harder.

"You idiots!" hissed Sakura smacking the back of the boys' heads. "You're suppose to be listening to Lade Tsunade, not choose the cast of the three little pigs!"

"What's going on there?" asked Tsunade pointing to Sai, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Nothing Tsunade-sama, I was just telling these two should stop talking and listen to you," explained Sakura.

"Ah I see, understandable. So you with the goofy face, what were you talking about?" asked Tsunade.

"She talking to you Naruto," whispered Sai pushing Naruto forward.

"Hi," said Naruto waving at the Hokage.

"Don't wave at me you fool! Tell me what you were talking about," said Tsunade losing her temper a little bit.

"When you said you're pig's name is Tonton, my friend, the other guy said it sounded like our friend's name Tenten," said Naruto. Tenten blushed at what Naruto said in embarrassment.

"Who's Tenten?" questioned Tsunade.

"The one with two buns on her head making her look like a panda or mouse. Which ever you prefer," answered Naruto.

"Ah, continue," Tsunade said absorbing the information.

"So I said that one of my other friends isn't the only pig, because she's called pig. Not because she's fat, but because her name means pig," continued Naruto. "Then I asked who the third little pig is. So my friend answered it could be Sakura since she's already pink. And that's when everything stopped."

"Alright, so this all started because of my pig's name," said Tsunade.

"That's right Grandma!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade hissed at him.

"But you're so much older than me," stated Naruto.

"I'm not that much older!" said Tsunade losing her temper at Naruto. "Everyone, we are now going to the main hall for lunch!"

"Yay lunch! Thanks Grandma!" cheered Naruto going back to his friends and following Izumo and Kotetsu.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto.

The main hall had a high ceiling, probably about 15 feet high. Around was stained glass creating abstract pictures. In the middle was a long table holding up to 60 people.

Servants came and set the food on the table. There was herring soba, rice, sushi, tempura, and udon prepared.

Then Tsunade stood up and said, "Before you all start eating, I have an announcement to make. Teachers and students if Konaha High School, you are all invited to the Confederation ball held tomorrow night." Everyone started to cheer and when the noise toned down, Tsunade continued what she was saying. "Tomorrow you must all dress up, wear dresses and tuxedos. After lunch you all may go shopping for your outfit tomorrow." This time, majority of the girls cheered while everyone else groaned in frustration.

After lunch, the students and teachers were on their way to the bus to check in the hotel. But they were stopped by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Excuse me," said Izumo stopping a group of students. "I have been informed by Lady Tsunade's younger brother, Nawaki-sama has been brought upon by your exotic features. He is asking your hand to the ball?"

"Well thank you very much for your kindness," said Karin stepping up and pushing her glasses up from the crook of her nose. She was wearing a purple of the shoulder crop top, denim short shorts, knee high socks, and black boots.

"I'm not surprised that a man like him has noticed me. It's not everyday someone compliments me."

"Because it isn't everyday someone compliments you. Actually, if I recall, no one really compliments you," said Fuki coming forward from the crowd. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder top, denim overalls, and pink combat boots. "He's obviously taking about me. What other girl has exotic features like me?"

"If exotic means looking like a horse, then he's defiantly talking about you," critized Karin.

"Ha! Your hilarious! Tell me Karin, what's so special about you?" asked Fuki.

"I'm better than you," answered Karin. "And by the way, he was talking about me."

"Two things. First, I'm like ten thousand times better than you. Second, he was talking about me," retorted Fuki.

"Me!" yelled Karin.

"No me!" Fuki. yelled back.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Don't mean to intrude your little argument ladies, but I was not talking about either of you," interrupted Izumo.

"What!" the girls said at the same time almost screaming.

"I was talking to the girl with the two buns on her head, the one I believe that goes by the name Tenten," said Izumo.

"Her? That ugly troll?" asked Karin still in shock.

"You are right about the exotic features. But what is a man with class going for a girl who could barely dress like a girl?" asked Fuki.

"Excuse me?" questioned Tenten turning herself to face Fuki and Karin. "I'll let you know that I have class. More class than you two have combined. And I don't go all out with my outfits because unlike you two, I don't have to rely on my looks to get what I want and need. You're just jealous that Nawaki-sama finds me pretty and not you two. Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't go critizing other about how they dress. Take a look of yourself at a mirror and buy some clothes that cover your body."

"Miss. Tenten, Nawaki-sama is asking you to go steady with him. Do you accept?" asked Izumo.

"I'm sorry what?" Tenten asked confusingly.

"He's asking if you want to be Naiwake-sama's date to the Ball," clarified Kotetsu.

"O-oh! Well, I'm flattered," said Tenten who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sure, I accept."

"Very well then, Nawaki-sama, you may come out now," instructed Izumo.

From the right side, a boy about 5'6" with brown hair, honey colored eyes, and looked about the same age as the students came out. He was wearing red t-shirt, brown skinny jeans, and combat boots. He went up to Tenten, took her right hand, and kissed it gently. In the background, a certain Hyuga was trying to hold his anger as much as he could.

"Good afternoon my lady. I am Nawaki," greeted Nawaki.

"H-hi Nawaki-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tenten," said Tenten a little nervous and her blush increased.

"Please do not include the honorific -sama. It is a wonder meeting you Tenten. The pleasure is all mine," said Nawaki. "But I know right now it is not the best time to talk. I will allow you to go back to what you were doing and we will continue our conversation tomorrow night. Until then my lady."

After the interruption, the students and teachers went to the hotel, Four Seasons. It was a beautiful hotel with an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, gym, and many more rooms.

"Listen up students, girls and boys will be separated into two different floors. Kurenai-sensei and I will be on the same floor with the girls and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei will be in the same room as the boys," said Anko. She proceeded on telling what room each student was to go to. Then, the girls went up to the 23rd floor as the boys went to the 22nd floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the girls...<strong>_

"Oh. My. Gosh. This room is just wow!" complemented Ino walking into the room. She was wearing an light orange graphic t-shirt, washed out skinny jeans, black Converses, and a few bangles on her left arm. The room had two queens beds, a desk, a small entertainment system, a small kitchen, and a bathroom.

"I call sharing a bed with Hinata!" said Tenten running towards the bed farthest away from the window and lying down in it. She was wearing a 'Hello Kitty: talk nerdy to me' t-shirt, washed out ripped skinny jeans, three-quarter length grey cardigan unbuttoned, and a pair of red and black Nikes.

"What?" said Sakura flabbergasted. "How do you expect me to be in the same bed as Pig?"

"Yeah! How am I suppose to fit in the bed if Forehead girl's forehead takes up most of the space?" questioned Ino.

"M-maybe Ino-chan c-could sh-share with me a-and Saki-chan could share w-with Tennie-chan," suggested Hinata. She was wearing a baby blue three-quarter long cardigan, a grey zebra pattern tank top, washed out skinny jeans, and a pair of lowtop grey Converse.

"I like that idea," said Sakura.

"I don't," mumbled Tenten frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well whatever. We could decide on that later. But now we have to go shopping!" exclaimed Ino.

"Pig, you don't even know where the mall is," Sakura pointed out.

"Uh, it's called asking the front desk," said Ino. "Now let's go!"

"Do we have to?" whined Tenten.

"Yes! Do you want to look like a freak when you go with Lady Tsunade, your idol's younger brother?"asked Ino.

"I guess not," said Tenten.

"I can't wait for the Ball! Maybe I'll get a chance to dance with Sasuke-kun," said Sakura going into her own little world. She was day dreaming of Sasuke sweeping her off her feet on the dance floor.

"S-saki-chan?" said Hinata then snapping her fingers bringing Sakura back to life.

"Well we don't have all day, let's go!" said Ino waiting at the door.

"But first we have to stop by the boys' room," said Tenten following Ino out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the boys...<strong>_

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Touya were emptying their luggages, getting comfortable, and sleeping until someone knocked on the door.

"Room service!" said a voice from the other said of the door. It was followed by a few quiet snickers.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke shaking his head side to side. He was wearing a dark grey cotton v-neck pull, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Vans. He went to open the door. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I visit my best friends?" asked Naruto coming inside with Sai, Lee, and Hiro. Naruto was wearing a grey sleeveless hoody, a yellow t-shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse.

"No," answered Sasuke.

"You suck Teme. But I was thinking we could hang out today and get our tuxs tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Troublesome. Why don't we just rest for today?" suggested Shikamaru. He was wearing a long sleeves light green cardigan buttoned up, a light grey v-neck t-shirt underneath, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of 'Tommy Hilfiger' black and grey argyle shoes.

"That is so unyouthful Shikamaru! You should not spend your time relaxing, but youthfully spending time with your friends," said Lee. He was wearing a green shirt that said youth, wore demin jeans, and black Converse.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Fine. But what are to do?" asked Neji. He was wearing a 'Superdry Super 6th Hoody', dark blue slim fit jeans, and a pair of grey Supra shoes.

"We could check out the basketball court and play a game of ball," said Sai. He was wearing a 'T By Alexander Wang Denim Leather Denim Jacket With Leather Sleeves', v-neck dark grey t-shirt, straight leg jeans, and a pair of 'Ash Seven Black Studded Shoes' leather sneakers.

"Then after we could just chill," said Hiro. He had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing

"Sure thing," said Touya. He had black spiky hair and really dark brown eyes. He was wearing a grey and black cardigan with a red t-shirt under, dark blue skinny jeans, and black Vans.

KNOCK KNOCK

Neji went to open the door and there stood four girls. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Hey everyone! Do you want to cone with us to the mall?" asked Ino.

"Sorry blooming flower of youth. But we must kindly decline your offer. We already made plans to do something today and were to get our tuxedos tomorrow," said Lee rejecting Ino's offer.

"Oh it's okay," said Ino.

Then Tenten grabbed to Sasuke's arm and dragged him away from the group.

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow and Tenten understood what it meant so she asked, "Do you have any money?"

"Hn?" asked Sasuke.

Again, Tenten understood what it meant. "We're going shopping for the Ball. And you know Ino, once she starts, she never stops."

"Here," said Sasuke pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and got out his credit card.

"Are you sure?" asked Tenten.

"Yes and be careful," answered Sasuke.

"You know I will be, especially after that happened," said Tenten referring to the incident that happened when she was six.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With everyone...<strong>_

"That was weird," stated Hiro talking about Tenten and Sasuke suddenly leaving.

"They seemed to get really close these couple of weeks," mentioned Ino.

"Troublesome woman, just leave them alone. Tenten's probably asking or telling him something," said Shikamaru.

"But wouldn't she just say it here?" Sakura pointed out. "Tenten's pretty open."

"Did something happen to them over Christmas?" questioned Ino.

_Oh man! They better not find out! Tenten and Teme were suppose to tell them! I can't say anything! Agh!_ thought Naruto. He was biting his lip real hard to prevent himself from saying anything he will regret later.

"Not that I recall," responded Sai.

"M-maybe this w-was s-something really p-private. O-otherwise Tennie-chan w-would have said it a-already," said Hinata.

"Hn," scowled Neji. _This isn't making any sense. What is Uchiha and Tenten hiding? They may be dating, but Tenten would have not accepted to be Nawaki-sama's date. What game are we playing?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Tenten and Sasuke...<strong>_

"Oh and by the way, if Saki-chan asks you to dance, accept," mentioned Tenten.

"No," stated Sasuke. "I will not dance with an annoying fangirl."

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "She's not annoying and she isn't a fangirl."

"Yes she is," Sasuke argued.

"No she isn't. She's our friend and she likes you for who you are, not because of your looks," retorted Tenten.

"Fine, she isn't an annoying fangirl," said Sasuke giving up. "But I am not dancing with her."

"Why not?" asked Tenten.

"Hn," answered Sasuke.

"You can't dance?" guessed Tenten.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"What is it?" wondered Tenten. Then suddenly her faced lit up and realized what it was. "Seriously Sasuke, that's the reason why you won't dance with her. You'll ruin your rep. If you dance with Saki-chan, more people will be open to you."

"Hn," said Sasuke shooting her an it's-not-just-that look.

"Oh! I get it now! If you dance, more people will open up, more fangirls will want to dance with you, and you gain more fangirls," said Tenten understanding why Sasuke doesn't want to dance with her. "But screw that! Can you please just have dance with her?" Tenten went down on her knees and clasped her hands together and started begging to Sasuke.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Hmph! Be like that! Make her go into tears when she gets rejected or when not one person asked her to dance," said Tenten getting up and walking back to the group. "Let's go now. The faster we get there, the quicker it ends. Bye everyone!"

The girls departed from the room as the boys went to change to play basketball. After the boys went down to the lobby to go to the court as they saw Nawaki.

"Hello Nawaki-sama," greeted Touya formally as he bowed down.

"Ah, please don't call me Nawaki-sama. It's too awkward, especially you're about my age," said Nawaki.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" questioned Nawaki looking confused.

"I mean, why aren't you speaking like how you did at the Hokage Residence?" clarified Naruto.

"I only talk like that when I have to, otherwise I speak like this," answered Nawaki. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"We are going to the basketball court and play a youthful game of basketball to help our youth," said Lee.

"You play ball?" wondered Nawaki.

"Yeah. Want to play with us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure, but not here. I'll admit this court is sweet, but the one in the Hokage Residence is ten times better," said Nawaki.

He guided everyone to the Hokage Residence. Through a whole bunch of hallways, they made it to the basketball court. It was probably the size of the NBA court. There were seats on the side that went all the way up, a score board in the middle of the ceiling, and a whole bunch of doors connecting it to change rooms, showers, storage, and much more.

"Woah," said Naruto in shocked walking into the room.

"Yeah I know right," said Touya walking in behind Naruto.

"So, do you like it?" asked Nawaki.

"Like it? It is the most youthful place I have ever seem," said Lee dumfounded.

"I'm glad you do," said Nawaki.

"What are the two teams?" asked Touya.

"I'll use an app on my iPhone," answered Nawaki. He pulled out his phone and typed in everyone's name into it. Then the app shuffled everyone's name and put it into two groups.

"Is that an iPhone 4S?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope, the iPhone 5," answered Nawaki. "First team: Sasuke, Naruto, Touya, Sai, and me. Second team: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hiro."

"What? There isn't a iPhone 5, the latest is an iPhone 4S," Naruto stated to Nawaki as he went to one side of the court.

"True. But Apple wanted to test out their new phone so they gave me a protocol," said Nawaki going to the centre.

Sasuke and Neji went to the centre court to start off as everyone surrounded them.

After one game, Sasuke's team lost because Shikamaru came up with a plan for his team to win.

"Neji! I challenge you to a one-on-one game. First one to twenty points win!" challenged Lee.

"Fine," said Lee.

Hiro was referee and by the end, Neji won against Lee. It was 20-10.

"I have failed to win! Neji, you are now my youthful rival! I vow that one day I will beat you something!" stated Lee.

"Hn," said Neji getting slight annoyed by Lee.

"Teme! You, me; one-on-one game to twenty points. Let's see who's better," challenged Naruto.

"Dope you're on," said Sasuke.

This time Nawaki was the referee. It was a close game between Sasuke and Naruto. But by the end, Sasuke managed to win by two points.

"I'm still better than you dope," said Sasuke.

"Whatever," sulked Naruto.

"Do you guys want to hang out in my entertainment room?" asked Nawaki.

"You have an entertainment room?" said Hiro surprised.

"Yeah, there are a lot of rooms here," said Nawaki shrugging.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the girls...<strong>_

It was probably the fifth store that the girls went into. Tenten was hoping she would find a dress quick, but so far there was nothing that caught her attention.

Sakura found a hot pink dress that she liked and went to try it out in the dressing room. The rest of the girls waited outside until Sakura came out.

"What were you talking to Sasuke about?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I was trying to convince him to dance with Saki," answered Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Th-that's nice," commented Hinata.

"Thanks. But that stick up his certain area won't dance with her because it will ruin his rep," said Tenten with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Wow," said Ino surprised.

"I just hope he dances with Saki. I would feel so bad if she doesn't dance with him," said Tenten.

"S-Sasuke might t-turn around," said Hinata trying to make things better.

"Let's hope he does," said Ino.

"But don't tell Sakura about this," Tenten mentioned.

"Okay," said Hinata and Ino at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the boys...<strong>_

"How big is that TV?" asked Touya walking into Nawaki's entertainment room.

"Dunno, 80 inches?" shrugged Nawaki.

"Is that a water bed?" said Shikamaru running to the bed and instantly falling asleep.

"Who knew I'd live the day to see Shikamaru run," said Naruto.

"If he gets to sleep comfortably, then there's nothing stopping him," stated Neji.

"Is he really asleep?" Nawaki asked about Shikamaru.

"Yeah," answered Sasuke.

"Let's play C.O.D!" exclaimed Hiro who was looking throughout Nawaki's video games.

"That is a youthful idea Hiro!" exclaimed Lee.

For the rest of the time, the boys played C.O.D while Shikamaru slept on the water bed.

"Are you guys friends with Tenten?" asked Nawaki. He received a whole bunch of yeah from everyone.

"How close are you to her?" wondered Nawaki.

"We're all just friends," said Naruto. "Why?"

"Well, the I guess it's fine if I make a move on her," said Nawaki.

"Hn?" asked Neji.

"Usually when a school comes, I go for the hottest girl, make my move, then just dump her afterward," explained Nawaki. "Since none of you are close, then you wouldn't mine. Isn't that what you do every time you guys see a hot girl?"

_This guy's sick. I couldn't believe I spent a whole day with him._ thought Hiro.

_How unyouthful! He is doing the most unyouthful thing to the blooming flower Tenten. _thought Lee.

_That's just low. _thought Touya.

_We got to do something! Sasuke and Neji would never let Tenten go through this! _thought Naruto.

_Who does this guy think he is! He can't just go around an do this to girls! Especially to Tenten! She's only going to the Ball with him! What gives him the right to do this!_ thought Neji.

_This is my sister. Of course I'm close to her, but the guys don't know that. I have to tell Tenten._ thought Sasuke.

_Troublesome. The guys probably want me now to come up with a plan to tell Tenten._ thought Shikamaru who apparently wasn't asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**WOOHOO! 100 reviews for this story! I'm actually surprised this story has so many reviews. But thank you very much to all those who review. Shout out to all of you guys! It means a lot and just makes me want to update more often.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too long for you. I think it's around 6000 words, a lot more than what I usually write. Let me know if you like it better if I write short (2K) or long (5-6K) chapters better. **

**Chapter 16: What will the boys do now knowing what Nawaki has planned for Tenten?**

**I'm sorry for making Nawaki so OOC. I know in the manga/anime he's a really sweet and nice guy, but for this story I have to make him the total opposite. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Confederation Ball

****Summary: ****Now that the boys know what Nawaki is planning to do on Tenten, what will they do?

****Pairings: ****NaruHina and ShikaIno.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Mizuiro Hoshino for letting me know that Sasuke's dad's name is Fugaku not Fugato. I knew there was something wrong with the name I wrote. Anyways, I will rewrite that chapter and other chapters after the story finishes.

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, any brands, or songs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Confederation Ball<p>

"Yo, I'm getting tired of this game. I'm going to play 'Temple Run'," said Nawaki putting down his controller. He went to get his iPod and started to play the game.

"What's your high score?" asked Touya.

"3 million," answered Nawaki. "Yours?"

"9 million," responded Touya proudly.

"So let me get this straight," started Hiro. "You asked Tenten to the Ball because she's hot?"

"So? None of you are close so you won't care," said Nawaki. "I'm surprised none of you are after her."

"Hn," said Neji irritably. __Idiot, he knows nothing about us.__

"Ah, you guys got girls yourself. Listen, if you go after a girl, make sure you look for this. A hot girl is always the one that covers the most. Trust me, it's true," stated Nawaki. "You'll never know what's underneath all that clothing unless you see it yourself."

"Aha! Well what do you know, look at the time! We got to be going now," said Naruto pretending to look at a watch on his wrist.

"Dobe," said Sasuke shaking his head side to side.

"Deuces, I see you tomorrow evening," said Nawaki.

The boys departed the Hokage Residence and went back to their room in the hotel.

"What Nawaki-san is going to do to Tenten is so unyouthful!" stated Lee.

"Agh! It makes me so mad! We have to do something about this!" said Naruto fuming up.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked Shikamaru or help.

"Troublesome. I knew you were going to ask me," answered Shikamaru. "It's easy, just tell her."

"Hn, she's stubborn," Neji pointed out.

"True. Just tell her, she might listen to you. Or get one of the girls to tell her, she'll listen to them," said Shikamaru going to his bed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the girls...<strong>_

"Thank you that we are done shopping!" exclaimed Tenten arriving back at the hotel who was carrying four bags like the rest of the girls. "Who knew shopping was so tiring?"

"I think everyone does Tennie. Especially when it's with Pig," said Sakura pushing the button to open the elevator.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, right Hina-chan?" Ino asked Hinata as she pushed the number 23 in the elevator.

"Uhm...w-well, sometimes it is h-hard to keep up with y-you Ino-chan," said Hinata. Then she saw Sakura stick her tongue at Ino so she continued. "B-but you make shopping r-really fun."

"Ha! I make shopping fun!" said Ino sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"We should do something tonight," said Tenten getting out of the elevator.

"Wh-what do you want to t-tonight?' asked Hinata opening the door to their room.

"I don't know, something fun after we have dinner," answered Tenten.

"Oh yeah! Aren't we all going to a restaurant for dinner?" Sakura remembered as she got a pair of scissors to cut off the price tags. Then she set the dresses to side and put her wallet beside so later she can go to the laundry room to wash the dresses.

"Y-yes we are Saki-chan. A-Anko-sensei said to m-meet in the f-front foyer at 5," said Hinata.

"What time is it now?" asked Ino.

"Almost 4," answered Tenten. "Let's go to the laundry room and wash out dresses so we don't have to worry about that later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinnertime...<strong>_

"Listen students!" said Kurenai catching the grade nine's attention. "For dinner, we will be going to Ramen-ya."

"Woo-hoo! RAMEN!" screamed Naruto fist pumping in the air.

"Yes Naruto, we will be going for ramen. As I was saying before I was interrupted. Ramen-ya specializes in ramen and has some of the best ramen dishes in the country. After dinner, we will be exploring the area around as you all will learn about how the city celebrates before Confederation," Kurenai continued. "Now let's all get into the bus and we will be on out way."

In the bus, Naruto rushed all the way to the back making sure he had the best seat. He saved the back area for all his friends so no one else can sit there. Hinata came to the back and sat down beside her boyfriend who was patting the seat beside him. Tenten and Sakura rushed towards the back and got the back set beside Naruto and Hinata. Neji and Sasuke sat in front of Tenten and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru sat in front of Naruto and Hinata. Hiro and Touya sat in front of Neji and Sasuke. Lee and Sai sat in front of Shikamaru and Ino.

"I can't believe we're going to have ramen for dinner!" exclaimed Naruto. "This is definitely the best field trip ever!"

"Dobe shut up," said Sasuke.

"Make me Teme," said Naruto.

"If you don't shut up, I'll say your most embarrassing moment," blackmailed Sasuke. Then he smirked as Naruto didn't say a word after.

"Shikamaru! Can't you wait until we get back to hotel to sleep!" Ino screamed at Shikamaru who fell asleep against the window.

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru opening his eyes.

"What did you call me?" asked Ino as she glared at him.

"Nothing," said Shikamaru as he shook his head reassuring that he said nothing. To make sure she forgot about that moment, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Do you like this better than me sleeping?" He asked her whispering into her ear.

"Of course," answered Ino putting her arms around his neck as she adjusted herself so she almost sitting on his lap. "But you always did look cute when you were sleeping."

"So do you want me to go to sleep now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nope!" Ino responded.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked as he smirked knowing what she will say next.

"Because we won't be able to do this," said Ino as she closed the gap between their faces. It was a short and sweet kiss. It would have gone longer if it weren't for two certain people.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" said Hiro making a disgusting face at the couple.

"Some of us here are still single. You don't need to rub it in our faces that you found your other half," said Touya.

"This is not disgusting!" stated Lee. "This is part of showing your youth. Embracing it with someone you love is a great way to increase your youth! I encourage you Shikamaru and Ino to continue with your youth!"

Ino turned as read as a tomato at Lee's comment as she readjusted herself so now she was sitting beside her boyfriend. Shikamaru's arm was still around Ino's and he had an irritated look on his face.

To save the two from embarrassment, the bus stopped in front of their destination. Each teacher and student got off the bus and walked into the restaurant. It relatively a large restaurant, taking up two whole floors. It was a bright room with a comfortable waiting area, many tables to eat, and a bar to also eat on.

A waitress came to assist the group to their table as she then placed the menus in front of each person.

"Good evening Konoha High School. I hope you all had a wonderful day. Please take your time to look at the menu for what you want. I will be coming back momentarily for your order. I am Nagasaki, your waitress for tonight," said Nagasaki before she departed.

Shortly, Nagasaki came back with cups for water and cups for tea. "Are any of you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked kindly.

"Yes I am!" answered Naruto happily. "I would like to start off with five bowls of miso ramen for an appetizer. Then ten bowls of shoyu ramen for the main course. And as of dessert, three bowls of tonkotsu ramen."

"Naruto!" Anko hissed at Naruto giving him a glare. Then she turned to Nagasaki with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about that. He was just joking around, he does that a lot. Just get everyone miso ramen for now, then they could order more later."

"Will that be it?" asked Nagasaki as she wrote down the order.

"For the time being," answered Kurenai.

In the end, Naruto ended up having ten bowls of ramen. He would have eaten more if it weren't for Anko screaming at him about how high the bill will get. The group left the restaurant and went back to the bus. The bus took them downtown where there was a festival happening for the upcoming holiday, Confederation Day. The group got out of the bus and the students surrounded the teachers waiting for their instructions.

"As you all can see, there is a festival taking place today and it will continue until tomorrow," started Kurenai.

"This is all for Confederation Day. The day where Konoha became a part of Japan. The festival is decorated with ornaments representing Konoha and each booth has an activity or food that shows a little about Konoha," Anko continued what Kurenai was saying. "Now, you may all go and enjoy the festival, but you must be back in an hour and a half so that we be back at the hotel by nine."

All the students dispersed into many groups exploring the festival.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful," said Sakura admiring the view she saw. Cherry blossoms all around the area with white Christmas lights wrapped around. Lanterns of different colours hanging from above. Families spending time together, children running around, and couples with intertwined hands.

"Look at these flowers," said Ino. Then she went and started to name the different flowers she saw. "Orchids, lilies, blue bells, and white roses. These roses are so beautiful!"

Shikamaru went to bush and picked out a white rose and gave it to Ino.

"For me?" she asked surprised.

"Troublesome woman, who else?" answered Shikamaru giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," said Ino blushing.

"Awh, that was so sweet," said Sakura watching Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! I can totally top that, believe it!" Naruto challenged Shikamaru.

Then the blond boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand as he dragged her all around the area. The rest of the group just followed Naruto to see what he was up to. After looking at all the booths, he stopped in front of a booth that was selling ramen.

"You see this," said Naruto pointing to a poster beside the booth. "I am going to enter this competition to win the prize for my Hina-chan."

"But we just had dinner and it was ramen," stated Tenten getting a little worried.

"Nah don't worry about me, I'm not even full! Besides, who could get tired of ramen, certainly not me. Believe it!" reassured Naruto. Then he turned to face the man working in the booth. "Hey old man! I'd like to enter the competition."

"Great! You're just in time, it's about to start soon," said the man who was working in the booth. He grabbed a microphone at project his voice to the crowd. "Ladies, gentleman, and children! Today at this booth we will be having a ramen eating contest and the winner will get to choose their prize afterwards! There are two contestants for this challenge, Choji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki. The rules are, whoever has the most bowls in 20 minutes wins."

Naruto and Choji came out and sat on the stools provided for them as they faced the crowd.

"Now remember boys, whoever finishes the most ramen bowls in 20 minutes, wins," said the man as he turned to the audience again. "The competition may commence now!"

Two workers came and placed in front of the boys faces as they quickly finished the it. Then came the second, third, fourth, and fifth bowl. But the boys were still eating. After a while, each of the boys were eating at their own pace. Sometimes Naruto would finish before Choji, or Choji would finish before Naruto. It was hard for the audience to tell who was wining at the moment.

"Look at them go! Choji has just started his 17th bowl, but Naruto is still halfway through his 16th bowl. This is a close game folks, who will win this competition?"said the man yelling into the microphone.

_I have to win this! I will not loose. I said I was going to win for Hina-chan, and I will win for her. I won't give up! That is my way of life _thought Naruto as he started to eat faster.

"Whoa, look at Naruto go! He's now way ahead of Choji by three bowls!" the man continue to scream into the microphone. "The clocks ticking only ten seconds, finish up your bowls. 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Times up! And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki finishing with 23 bowls and Choji Akimichi with 21 bowls! Good job boys!"

"Hey great job Naruto!" said Choji sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Aha, thanks! You weren't so bad yourself," said Naruto shaking the other boy's hand.

"What made you suddenly eat faster?" Choji asked.

"Ah well, I wanted to win this for my girlfriend," answered Naruto as he pointed to Hinata.

"She must be happy for you, and I'm glad that you did this for her," Choji smiled at Naruto. "Well, I'm should be going now, I have to find my dad. Bye Naruto!" said Choji as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah, bye Choji!" screamed Naruto waving bye to the other boy. Then he faced his friends signalling them to come over.

"Good job Naruto," said Sai.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" congratulated Hiro giving Naruto a pat on the back.

"Naruto, that was a youthful thing you did there for Hinata! I am sure that she is proud of you like all of us are," Lee praised Naruto.

"Lee's right, good job," said Neji nodding his head to Naruto giving him acknowledgement.

"Wow! I've never seen one person eat so much ramen in one day!" Tenten said in shock.

"This is Naruto we are talking about, it's the only thing he'll ever eat," Shikamaru pointed out. "Troublesome boy spends most of is money towards ramen."

"But whatever, let's go claim you prize!" said Sakura going to where the man was.

"Hello there! Coming to get your prize I suppose," said the man. "Come this way, we're going to the back storage where I keep all the prizes."

The group followed the man to the back as he opened the door that lead to a room full of prizes.

"Alright kid, choose whatever you want," said the man.

Naruto looked around the room for the perfect prize for Hinata. After going around the room like five times, he stopped and saw the perfect one. He picked it up, thank the man and left with his friends.

"Hina-chan wait, I got something for you," said Naruto as he went behind Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. Then she felt something go around her neck and saw necklace placed there. It was a simple necklace with two dolphins shaped as a heart as a pendant. "Wh-when did you get th-this?"

"It was the prize I won from the ramen challenge," Naruto explained.

"N-Naruto, you d-did not have to," said Hinata.

"But I wanted to," Naruto said leaning his face forward to kiss her.

"Awh, that's so cute." cooed all the girls. But Hiro and Touya had a disgusted face on.

"Who knew the dope had a soft spot for girls," Sasuke smirked at Naruto after the couple finished kissing.

"What was that teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," said Sasuke walking away.

"Teme! I was talking to you!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

Next, the group went to another booth, a cross bow game. It was like archery, but more safer for kids. Everyone tried to hit the bulls eye, but ended up missing. It was only Tenten that was able to hit the target, so she was the only one who got a prize: a panda toy bear. The last thing the group of friends did before meeting up with everyone was the high striker game. It was 20 feet tall and the mallet weighted about 10 pounds. All of them had a difficult time trying to ring the bell. But Sakura was the only one to ring the bell because she used her inhumane strength. Her prize was a small pink domo toy.

After finishing all the games, the group went back to where everyone was suppose to meet. They inside the bus as it took them back to the hotel.

"Ok students, you may hang out with your other friends room, but no is to go to the other floor," said Iruka. "Please try to keep the volume down, there are other guests in the hotel as well."

"Alright!" said Tenten facing all her friends. "Hina-chan, Ino, Saki and I are going to go to our rooms and get our stuff, and we will meet in Sasuke's room. Then we'll just stay there and do whatever. That's the plan."

"Wh-what if we get c-caught?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! We won't get caught1" said Naruto reassuring his girlfriend.

"This is Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei we are talking about," Neji reminded his friends.

"Ok girls, let's go get our stuff!" said Ino going to their room.

Shortly, the girls entered the boys' room with all there things.

"What youthful activity should we do know?" Lee asked.

"Let's tell jokes and riddles," suggested Sai.

"Sure! Everyone has to say a joke or riddle first," said Ino.

"Oh! I want to go first," said Naruto. "What did one wall say to the other wall?"

"Meet you at the corner," everyone answered.

"Dobe, everyone knows that joke," said Sasuke.

"Fine teme! I bet you can't say a better joke or riddle," Naruto challenged Sasuke.

"Hn. A man is lying dead in the middle of a desert. He is wearing a back pack and has a full canteen of water. How did he die?" Sasuke asked his friends his riddle.

"What? I don't get it! This is too hard!" complained Naruto.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke.

To Sasuke, no one seemed to know the answer. He opened his mouth to tell them the answer but Shikamaru started to speak.

"Troublesome people, this is easy," said Shikamaru. "The man was a skydiver. When he pulled to open the parachute, it didn't open. That's why he's dead."

"What? How did you get that?"asked Sai.

"I'm a genius," Shikamaru answered the other boy. "Now who wants to go next?"

"Me!" volunteered Tenten. "What did one banana say to the other banana?"

"I don't know," said everyone.

"Nothing! Bananas can't talk!" said Tenten as she started to laugh.

Tenten continued to laugh for another 10 minutes as her friends stared at her like she was insane, except for a certain boy.

_She's so cute when she laughs. Why does she have to go with Nawaki? I don't care if he's the Hokage's brother_ thought Neji.

"Seriously Tennie, that's the lamest joke and you're still laughing," Ino stated.

"What? You probably all though I was going to say something smart, but instead I said that," said Tenten then going back to laughing.

"I can't believe it, she's still laughing," said Sakura shaking her head side to side.

"I'm going to say a joke so she could stop laughing," said Touya. "This is a 'Lion King' joke, if you don't know the Lion King, seriously what were you doing when you were a kid. Alright this is it. Why did Simba's father die?"

"I don't know why?" said everyone.

"Because he didn't Mufasa," answered Touya.

"I do not understand that youthful joke," said Lee.

"Yeah, me neither," said Ino.

"Mufasa meant mover faster," Shikamaru explained.

"Well that wasn't good, my banana joke was so much better," said Tenten.

"Here's another joke, why did Snoop Dog have an umbrella?" asked Hiro.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Fo' drizzle," answered Hiro.

"Oh! I get it, that was a good one," said Naruto. "Hina-chan why don't you go next?"

"O-oh okay. A m-man is in the middle of a room h-hanging from the ceiling. There is a p-puddle of water under his feet. Th-there is n-nothing else in the r-oom. How did he h-hang h-himself?" Hinata said her riddle.

"This is a very youthful riddle, but I must say I do not know the answer," said Lee.

"It's simple. The man was standing on an ice cube and it melted," explained Shikamaru.

"Th-that's c-correct Shikamaru," said Hinata.

"I want to go next! Knock knock," Sakura said.

"Who's there?" everyone asked.

"Apple," Sakura continued her joke.

"Apple who?" asked everyone.

"Knock knock," Sakura said again.

"Who's there?" asked everyone.

"Apple," Sakura said

"Apple who?" asked everyone again.

"Knock knock," Sakura said again.

"Who's there?" everyone asked.

"Orange," said Sakura changing her answer.

"Orange who?" everyone asked wondering what she'll do next.

"Orange you glad I didn't say apple again," said Sakura.

"Forehead! That joke was worst than Tenten's!" complained Ino.

"Oh yeah! Let's see if you could do a better job pig!" said Sakura.

"Alright! Why did Tigger jump down the toilet?" asked Ino. Then no one said anything so she said the answer. "Because he wanted to see Pooh!"

"That wasn't good pig," said Sakura.

"What! Yes it was!" said Ino who then turned to her boyfriend. "Wasn't that a good joke Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome woman, why are you asking me?" asked Shikamaru.

"You're my boyfriend! You're suppose to be on my side!" Ino explained.

"Troublesome. Fine, yes that joke was good," said Shikamaru who said the second sentence in a monotone voice.

"Hmph! Be like that! Who's next?" asked Ino.

"I'll go," volunteered Neji. "A man lives in a big tower with no windows. The bathroom is at the very top, and his bedroom is at the very bottom. One day he goes up to take a bath. While he was filling the tub, his cat chases a mouse by the door and accidentally slams it shut. The guy tries to open the door, but it is stuck. He then tries to shut off the water, but the knob breaks off, and the water won't shut off. The tub begins to overflow and slowly fill the room. How does he survive?"

"He knocks the door off!" answered Naruto.

"Hn, no," said Neji.

"I give up then how?" said Naruto.

"He pulled the plug to the drain out of the tub," said Shikamaru.

"Right," said Neji.

"I have a youthful joke to tell you all," said Lee. "A squirrel walks up to a tree and says 'I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am dead.' Ha! It is funny because the squirrel gets dead. **(1)** But it is not youthful that the squirrel is dead."

"Um, okay," said Sai. "My turn. What did the big bucket say to the little bucket?"

"You look a little pail," answered Shikamaru.

"You know that joke?" Sai asked him.

"No, I'm just a genius," said Shikamaru.

"I vote that we should never tell each other riddles or jokes. It's either lame, or Shikamaru gets it," said Sakura.

"I second that," said Ino.

"Wait!" said Sai. "One more. Knock knock."

"Who's there?" everyone asked knowing it would be a lame joke.

"Abbot," said Sai.

"Abbot who?" said everyone.

"Abbot time to eat," said Sai. "No seriously, I'm hungry. Anyone got food?"

"Here," said Sasuke tossing a bag of chips to Sai.

"Thanks. No what do we do?" Sai asked his friends.

"Does anyone have lotion?"screamed Naruto.

"Dobe! Don't scream, we're all right in front of you!" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Here Naruto, I have lotion," said Ino handing the bottle to Naruto.

Naruto squired some onto his hand and rubbed it and then smelled the lotion.

"This smells good, what scent is this?" asked Naruto.

"Japanese cherry blossom," Ino answered.

"Naruto, that's not cool," said Neji.

"What? I wouldn't want to hold hands with someone with dry hands. That would feel weird," Tenten pointed out as all the girls agreed with her. Then all the boys started to ask Ino for some lotion.

Suddenly Hinata yawned making everyone stop and stare.

"Uhm, I'm g-going to go the b-bed now," said Hinata gathering her things to go back to her room.

"Yeah, I feel kind of tired too," said Tenten.

"We should probably be going now," said Sakura getting all her things.

"What! I just ate, how am suppose to sleep," Sai pointed out.

"I don't know and I don't care. Do something with the guys?" Ino suggested as Sai grunted at her answer.

"Bye and good night Hina-chan! I love you!" said Naruto hugging his girlfriend tightly.

"Awh, I wish I had someone," said Sakura.

"Same here. Forever alone," Tenten agreed as she and Sakura went into a depression state.

"D-don't worry Saki-chan and Tennie-chan, th-there will b-be someone for y-you two," Hinata reassured her friends.

"Yeah! Don't let this bring you down!" said Ino. "Well bye and good night everyone! Good night Shikamaru, love you!"

"Troublesome woman, night and love you too," said Shikamaru.

"Night," said the rest of the boys as the girls left.

"Did anyone tell Tenten about Nawaki's plan?" Touya asked remembering.

"No..."everyone responded.

"Guess we will have to tell her tomorrow," said Hiro getting ready for bed along with everyone else.

"No one's going to stay up with me! I can't go to sleep with a full stomach!" Sai complained.

"Good night Sai!" said everyone leaving Sai alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, January 27<strong>_

"Wake up girls! It's time to get ready for the ball!" said Ino as she opened all the windows.

"Agh! The sun's too bright!" said Sakura shielding her eyes.

"Ino, the ball's tonight, there's plenty of time to get ready," said Tenten covering herself with the blanket. Ino came by and took off her blanket, but Tenten just cured herself up into a ball trying to warm herself.

"Why won't you get up! Hina-chan's already up, and forehead girl is somewhat up," said Ino who was still trying to wake up Tenten.

"Let me know if you have food, then I'll wake up," said Tenten still trying to sleep.

"Then I guess you won't have any of the food that I brought up from the breakfast buffet downstairs," said Ino smirking.

"Say no more, I'm up!" said Tenten running to the washroom. She came out about five minutes later all ready to eat.

"Now that everyone's up, we have to get ready for the ball tonight!" exclaimed Ino getting all excited.

"It's just a ball Ino, we have all day to get ready," Tenten said with her mouth stuffed with food.

"Aha, trust me, you're going to need all the help you can get Tennie," said Ino. "Besides, you're going with the Hokage's brother!"

"Yeah so," Tenten shrugged.

"Yeah so? That's all you could say? This is your first date, we have to make it special," said Ino.

"I guess so. I did always dream for my Cinderella moment were a guy will ask me out for who I am," said Tenten. "So go ahead Ino, work your magic!"

"Yay! I'm so happy" squealed Ino.

"Oh! This is like Cinderella. Tennie's Cinderella, Ino's the fairy godmother, and Nawaki-sama is the Prince. I wonder what Hina-chan and I could be," said Sakura. "Maybe we could be the mice that helps Tennie to get the ball!"

"Then it's settled, the rest of this day is settled for getting ready for the ball!" said Ino.

In the Sasuke's room, they were all sleeping peacefully until one of them woke up remembering what day it was.

"It's Friday!" shouted Sai sitting up.

"It's Friday Friday, got to get down on Fri- TEME!" screamed Naruto who suddenly got hit by a pillow.

"Dobe shut up, no one likes that song," Sasuke stated.

"Well I do! Rebecca Black is the best, someone just auto tuned her voice, that's all," said Naruto.

"It's Friday!" Said shouted again.

"So?" wondered Touya.

"We have to get our tux!" Sai pointed out.

All of the sudden, the boys started to get ready to get their tuxedos. Within ten minutes, the boys were ready to go and they headed to the mall.

After a few hours, the boys bought their outfit for the mall. They got dressed up went to the girls room to pick them up.

"Who's going to tell Tenten about Nawaki?" asked Sai once the boys reached the girls room. He was wearing a a black tuxedo, a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, and black shoes.

"I will," Sasuke said simply going in. He was wearing a black vest, dark blue dress shirt, a red tie, black pants, and black shoes.

_Why should he? What's he hiding from us? It's as if he cares about her_ thought Neji wondering why Sasuke was going to tell Tenten. Neji was wearing a black tux, a white dress shirt, a grey tie, and black shoes.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ino opened the door wearing her outfit for the ball. She was wearing a purple sequins dress, Alexander McQueen Satin pumps, Coco Chanel earrings, and a gold necklace with a butterfly pendant. **(2) **Her hair was down, a little wavy, and braided on both sides of her head and pull together to make the ends meet in the back. "Hello there. Why, don't you all look nice tonight. The others are still finishing up. Come in."

Sasuke marched passed Sakura who greeted him with a hi. Sakura was wearing a peach Madison dress, studded T-strap platform high heels, a gold pearl bracelet, and her hair was curled. **(3)** He went to Tenten and pulled her away from Hinata who was helping her put on her pearl earrings. Hinata was wearing a blue strapless dress, grey Satin heels, blue bow bobby pins, and silver hoop earrings. **(4)**

"What do you want!" Tenten hissed at her brother. She was dressed in a Jin Ja Satin dress, Superheta balmain-klackskor heels, and a pearl bracelet. **(5) **Her hair was not in her usual twin buns, but instead it was in one side bun.

"You can't go to the ball with Nawaki," Sasuke said.

"And why not?" Tenten asked.

"Because he's just going out with you for your looks," answered Sasuke.

"I know you're my brother, but I could take care of myself," said Tenten going back to everyone else.

"Whoa," said Neji quietly once he saw Tenten. He though no one heard him, but apparently Tenten heard him.

"I know, I look horrible," said Tenten with a sad look on her face.

"No, you look good," said Neji.

"Really? Thanks," Tenten blushed as she looked down at her feet. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you," said Neji blushing only slightly.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" shouted Naruto leaving the room with Hinata. He was wearing a black tuxedo, an orange dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants.

The school went to the Hokage Residence and then was directed to a room the size of the basketball gym. There were many tables around the perimeter of the room. Each table could fit about fifteen people.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Tsunade started off. "I thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate Konoha's 80th anniversary being part of Japan. I would also like to give a warm welcoming to our special guests from Konoha High School, it is an honour to have you all here. I hope everyone enjoys their evening."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hiro, Touya, and Sai went and sat down by a nearby table.

"Hello everyone," said Nawaki. "Good evening Tenten, you look stunning tonight."

"Th-thank you Nawaki," said Tenten slightly blushing as she looked down.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Nawaki asked extending his hand in front of her.

"Sure," answered Tenten as she took his hand. She was about to leave until Sasuke grabbed onto her free hand.

He gave her a look that said don't-go-with-him.

She kicked him in the shins hoping he would let go. But he did not even wince at the pain. She mouthed at him saying no.

He pulled her back preventing her from going with Nawaki, so she kicked his shin again but much harder. This time, Sasuke let go as he grabbed onto his shin.

Tenten left with Nawaki to dance with for most of the night. Soon, Naruto asked Hinata if she would dance with him, and of course she accepted. Ino, complained to her boyfriend how much he wasn't a gentleman because he didn't ask her to dance. Shikamaru decided to shut her up be asking her to dance and she completely forgot what she was saying and went to dance with her boyfriend. Sakura sat there hoping Sasuke would ask her to dance, but Sasuke was too busy focusing on his sister dancing with a jerk. Sai decided to ask Sakura to dance with him, and she kindly accepted. Hiro and Touya went to bother their friends going around and splitting them while saying leave room for the Holy Spirit. Lee chased after Hiro and Touya telling them it was unyouthful to ruin their bonds of youthfulness. Neji was getting angry by the minute as he saw Tenten with Nawaki the whole time.

_What does she see in him? He's a jerk that does not respect girls at all _thought Neji as he put his hands into a fist making them turn white.

Then Nawaki whispered something into Tenten's ear and she nodded in response. The couple went and exist the room leaving Neji completely confused.

"Why don't you go after her? If you care for her so much, chase after her," said Kakashi behind his orange book. He noticed Neji was just staring at him like he was crazy. "Do I need to repeat myself? Go after her."

Neji sprinted and saw Nawaki take Tenten down a long corridor that lead to a room. Neji stayed outside the room, but was looking through the small opening from the door.

"So how do like the dance?" Nawaki asked Tenten who was standing behind her.

"It's nice, I've never been to anything like this," Tenten answered honestly looking outside the window.

"I'm glad you take it to your liking," said Nawaki getting closer to Tenten as extended his hand to grope her butt.

"Whoa, I think your hand missed where it was aiming for," said Tenten removing his hand.

"I'd beg to differ," said Nawaki getting closer to her. Every time he took a step close to her, she would take a step back. This kept on going until Tenten hit her back against the wall. He put both of his hands on each side of her head preventing her from going anywhere.

"P-please stop," said Tenten looking away as tears fell down her face.

"Why?" questioned Nawaki. Using his right hand, he moved her head so that she was facing him. His face inched closer to her face by the second until he was stopped by a loud noise from the door.

"Get. Away. From. Her." growled Neji pushing Nawaki away from Tenten.

"Fine, she wasn't good enough for me. I'll go find some other girl to pleasure me," said Nawaki as he strolled out of the room.

Neji turned around and saw Tenten crying into her knees while shaking a lot.

"Tenten," Neji said softly as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She readjusted herself so that she was crying into Neji's chest. "It's alright," he said rubbing her back.

Tenten choked on her breath before she hugged to Neji tighter. " I-I just wanted this night to be my Cinderella moment. I wanted to put on a pretty dress and show how much of a girl I am. I thought Nawaki was going to be a gentleman, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry," said Neji not knowing what to say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," said Tenten as she pulled away from the hug. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "Well, I shouldn't let that get me down, come on let's go back."

"Aren't you worried if you see Nawaki?" Neji asked getting worried.

"Nah, I should just keep on moving forward and forget about it. Besides, most likely he's moved on to another girl," said Tenten.

The two returned to the room where the ball was being held. They went and sat down on the table with Sasuke who was sitting there alone.

"Did you dance with Sakura?" Tenten asked her brother.

_Is that why Tenten and Uchiha kept on talking? Tenten is getting Sakura and Uchiha together_ thought Neji.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"Fine don't dance with her," said Tenten turning away from her brother. "Do you want to dance Neji?"

"Ok," said Neji as the two of them went to the dance floor.

Tenten put her arms around his neck as Neji put his arms around her waist. For a while, there was a silence as they danced to the music.

"Thank you Neji," Tenten said breaking the silence.

"Hn?" said Neji not knowing why she said that.

"If you didn't come, I wouldn't know what to do," said Tenten referring to the incident with Nawaki.

"Your welcome," Neji said as the two of them went back to dancing quietly.

At the table, Sasuke was still sitting at the table by himself. He watched as all his friends were enjoying their time. Shortly, Sakura and Sai came back to the table and joined him. Sasuke noticed that every now and then Sakura would glance at him hoping he would dance with her. He sighed and decided to ask her to dance to please his sister's request.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"S-sure," Sakura stuttered as she blushed almost the same colour as her hair while she went and danced with Sasuke.

To Sakura, it felt like time stopped for this moment to happen, but in reality, only three minutes have passed by.

It was only until Naruto came by to tell them they were leaving that brought Sakura back to life. Later, Naruto ended up having a bump on his head from Sakura because he ruined her moment with Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter! I decided to add a lot of NaruHina, ShikaIno, SaiSaku, SasuSaku, and NejiTen moments. Some of the moments I wrote in this chapter actually happened to me and my friends, like telling each other lame jokes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll admit, this was probably the hardest one to write so far.**

**(1)- The joke Lee said, I do not own. I got that from the movie 'UP.'**

**(2), (3), (4), (5)- There will be links on my profile to show what each girl was wearing.**

**Chapter 17, Boys Night Out. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru are staying over at Sasuke's house. What happens when they see Tenten at Sasuke's house? **

**Thank you all for reading, and please review. I enjoy reading your comments and ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17: Boys Night Out

**Summary: **Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are staying over night at Sasuke's house to watch the football game. Neji wonders why Tenten is at Sasuke's house.

**Parings: **NaruHina and ShikaIno, but they aren't present in this chapter.

**Author's Note: **The football game is between New York Giants and Green bay Packers. If you watch the NFL, you will know that this game already happened. If you aren't a football fan, I will try my best to describe the situations so you can understand what's going on. Also special thanks to Red Chopsticks for giving me ideas for this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Boys Night Out<p>

DING DONG

Mikoto Uchiha went to open the door to reveal Naruto grinning madly.

"Hi Mikoto-san!" greeted Naruto walking into the house after Mikoto moved to the side allowing the boy to come in.

"Hello Naruto," said Mikoto smiling sweetly at the boy. She always admired the boy's energy and his happiness. There was never a time she saw him have a frown on his face. "How was your day so far?" she asked him after he came inside.

"It was great, believe it!" Naruto answered respectfully.

"You can go downstairs to the basement, the others are already here. I believe they were waiting for your presence before they started doing anything," Mikoto told the boy.

"Ah, thank you Mikoto-san!" said Naruto running to the basement. "Naruto is here! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he came down the stairs.

"I see you made it dobe, glad you didn't get lost on the way," said Sasuke chuckling at a memory.

"That only happened once teme, and it was when I was little!" Naruto pointed out getting slightly angry at Sasuke.

"Troublesome friends," said Shikamaru shaking his head side to side. He was sitting on the couch while flipping through the channels.

"Just pick a channel already!" Neji snapped losing his patience at Shikamaru who had been previewing each channel for only five seconds.

"Tch, fine," said Shikamaru who stopped clicking the buttons and putting the remote control on the table.

"You could have stopped it at something we all want to watch," said Neji as his eye twitch trying to keep his anger in.

"You told me to stop changing the channels," Shikamaru retorted to his friend.

"I meant to something good, not 'Blue's Clues'," said Neji pointing at the TV. "I thought they stopped making this show?"

"They did, then they made 'Blue's Room' which ruined everything," Naruto answered Neji's questioned as he threw his hands up in the air for dramatic expression.

"And you know this because?" Sasuke questioned his blond friend.

"Sometimes when I got bored, I would watch 'Blue's Clues'. One day when there was nothing on TV, I tried to look for that show but it wasn't showing, but instead 'Blue's Room' was on," Naruto explained.

"This is part of the reason why you are a dobe," Sasuke stated. "What fourteen year old watches little kids shows? They are all annoying."

"Teme! A lot of fourteen year olds still watch kid shows. The songs in that show are really catchy. 'You got find a paw print, that's the first clue. We put it in a notebook and now what do we do?'" Naruto started to sing. Then he started to do some jazz hands and turning around in a circle before he continued to sing. "'Blue's clues, Blue's clues, Blue's clues! We got to find another paw print that's the second clue, we put it in a notebook; now what do we do? Blue's clues, Blue's clues, Blue's clues! We got to find another paw print that's the third clue, we put it in our notebook, well now you know what to do. Blue's clues, Blue's blues, Blue's clues!'" Naruto paused for a moment and went to sit down on the couch beside Neji. "'Well we sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think. Cause when we use our mind, and take a step at a time, we can do anything, that we want to do.'"

Naruto took at look at his friends and saw them staring at him weirdly and somewhat embarrassed.

"On Monday, pretend you do not know me," said Neji still looking at Naruto weirdly as a backed away from the blond.

"Oh come on! You should be proud of me, I know the whole song!" Naruto complained.

"Hn," said Sasuke in a tone that said none of us are proud that you memorized the song.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked getting bored.

"Let's play 'Grand Theft Auto'," Neji said as he grabbed the controllers next to the 'Xbox 360' and tossed it to each of his friends.

"I'm going to beat you teme! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No you're not. You always lose, and this time you will lose," Sasuke said confidently.

"You want to put your mouth where your money is?" asked Naruto.

"It's put your money where your mouth is Naruto," Shikamaru corrected the blond.

"Right, you want to bet five teme?" Naruto said.

"That's nothing. Are you that scared that I'm going to win?" Sasuke asked. "How about thirty?"

"I don't thirty bucks on me!" Naruto complained.

"How about fifteen?" Neji suggested.

"Alright," said Naruto.

"Hn fine," Sasuke agreed. His lips curled up to form a smirk ready to beat Naruto. "You ready to lose

dope?"

"Never teme, I'm going to win. Believe it!" said Naruto.

An hour passed after going through the missions in 'Liberty City'. By the end, Shikamaru came in first, Neji second, Sasuke third, and Naruto last.

"Ha, dead last dope! Give me my fifteen bucks," demanded Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll give you fifteen bucks," said Naruto. He went up to Sasuke and started to punch his shoulder. "One, two, three, four."

"Dobe, I meant money!" Sasuke said irritably as pushed Naruto away from him.

"Here," said Naruto getting money out of his pocket.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" a girl screamed the boy's name as Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Was that your mom?" Neji asked who was unsure.

"I'll be back," said Sasuke going upstairs.

"I say we follow him!" Naruto declared.

"Troublesome we should jus-" Shikamaru said as he stopped to see Naruto run up the stairs. "Troublesome, he couldn't wait until I was done," said the the boy shaking his head side to side then following Naruto, as Neji trailed behind him.

"Tenten?" Neji said surprised. _What's she doing here? Did Uchiha invite her?_

"Sasuke I got a paper cut!" Tenten whined to her brother. "It hurts so much," she said pointing to the cut on her finger.

"Hn, go disinfect it and put a bandage," instructed Sasuke.

"But it won't heal fast that way," said Tenten making a pouting face.

"Then what do you want me to do?" grunted Sasuke.

"Kiss it like before," said Tenten bringing her finger closer to Sasuke's face.

At this point, Neji was getting madder by the second as his hands formed into a fist. Shikamaru put a hand on Neji's shoulder to calm him down.

_Before? How many times has Uchiha kissed her_ thought Neji as his knuckles turned white from a lot of strain.

_This isn't good. Shikamaru and Neji aren't suppose to know about Tenten being Sasuke's sister. Oh __man, Neji's getting mad_ thought Naruto as he panicked.

"Hn," Sasuke said meaning a no as he pushed her finger away.

"W-why?" Tenten asked looking all innocent. Her eyes were starting to tear up, her lips started to tremble slightly, and she made a puppy dog face at her older brother.

"That won't work on me," stated Sasuke referring to how she looked.

"Fine, be mean!" Tenten shouted as she buried her face in her hands and ran up to her room.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said once again to his friends. He followed his sister's footsteps and went to her room.

"Why's Tenten here?" Neji asked curiously.

"Uhm...because when Tenten's aunt is at work, she stays here at teme's place. Sometimes she would stay over because her aunt is working night shift. Her aunt wouldn't let her stay at home all alone," Naruto said coming up with a quick excuse. _Yeah that could work. Hope Neji or Shikamaru pick up that I lied to them. It's not my place to tell them about teme and Tenten._

"Hn," grunted Neji not liking the idea that Tenten stays overnight at Sasuke's place. _Something does not seem right. Naruto does not sound sure, but then again, Naruto is never sure of anything._

_Naruto is obviously lying. Anyone can tell from his facial expression and voice. He's hiding something about Tenten and Sasuke. He's covering for them because he's not allowed to tell us yet. It's too troublesome to find out now, I find out later_ thought Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sasuke and Tenten...<strong>_

"Ten," said Sasuke knocking on his sister's door.

He heard shuffling and stopped knocking before Tenten opened the door.

"Let's see that cut," Sasuke said.

Tenten held out her hand and Sasuke took her pinky with the cut and examined it. He left the room for a while and came back with a bag with cotton balls, bottle of alcohol and a box with bandages.

"This might sting a little," Sasuke stated applying little alcohol to the cotton ball then to the cut.

Tenten winced at the pain and withdrew her finger away not wanting any more alcohol. After the pain went away, she brought her finger close to Sasuke who putted a bandage on the cut. Then he lowered his head to kiss the bandage. When he brought his head up, he saw his sister have a big grin on her face.

"Thanks nii-san! You're the best," said Tenten embracing him into a short hug.

"Hn, no problem," said Sasuke heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah, mom and dad are going out tonight and will be back late. Itachi nii-san is out with his friends tonight and will be coming home after dinner time," Tenten said.

"Hn," said Sasuke heading out the door with Tenten going back to the others.

"Teme, Tenten!" Naruto called out. "Hurry up, it's almost 4, the game's about to start."

Everyone went back to the basement and settled themselves.

"Where's the remote?" asked Shikamaru looking around.

"Under there," said Sasuke pointing to the remote control that was under the table.

"Under where?" asked Shikamaru.

"You said underwear," said Naruto laughing at Shikamaru as Tenten started to giggle as well.

"Dope. Under the table," Sasuke answered Shikamaru's question.

"It's too far to get," said Shikamaru stretching his arm towards the table. "I can't reach it, someone else get it."

Neji chuckled at how lazy Shikamaru was and went to get the remote. "Everyone place your bets, New York Giants or Green bay."

"According to my calculations, Green bay is going to win 35 to 21," said Shikamaru.

"Green bay, Aaron Rodgers is the best, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn, Green bay," said Sasuke.

"Same, Green bay," said Neji. "Tenten?"

"New York Giants!" Tenten declared.

"What? They suck!" Naruto pointed out.

"No they don't, they're my favourite team!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You're going to lose, I calculated that Green bay is going to win," Shikamaru pointed out.

"If you lose, which you will, you owe each of us 20," said Sasuke. "But if we lose, which we won't, each of us will owe you 20."

"Deal," said Tenten.

Seven minutes passed in the game and Giants were able to get a 31 yard field goal from Tynes.

"Yeah! New York Giants rule!" Tenten exclaimed.

"It's only three points and the game just started," Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some food," said Tenten leaving the room.

Shortly, she came back with five pop cans and a bowl full of popcorn.

"Yay popcorn," said Naruto diving into the bowl.

"What happened so far?" asked Tenten referring to the game.

"Green bay got a field goal, 47 yards from Crosby," Neji answered taking a sip from the can.

"They shouldn't have taken the field goal," said Shikamaru shaking his head in disapproval. "They should have gone for a touchdown. They would have seven points instead of three."

"That's because Aaron Rodgers suck! He's bad at making decisions!" said Tenten happily. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tenten started getting excited seeing the Giants make good progress on the field.

"Come on defence, you're letting them get by easily!" Naruto started to complain.

"Yes, touchdown!" exclaimed Tenten fist pumping in the air. "Woo-hoo! Go Giants!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Green bay is now on offence," said Sasuke.

"Fumble! Pick up the ball, yes!" said Tenten watching one of the NY Giants players pick up the football from the ground. "Yeah, Giants rule!"

"Giants don't have the ball," Neji stated.

"Yes it does," said Tenten. "We all saw that guy pick up the ball and ran towards Green bay's side."

"They're going to challenge what happened," Shikamaru predicted.

After watching re-runs, the referees decide it's a down by contact. Giants lose five yards. The quarterback for Green bay, Aaron Rodgers throws a 16 yard pass to Jones and takes them to the Giants 11 yard line.

"Touchdown!" said Naruto fist pumping in the air as he hit Sasuke who stood up at that moment.

"Watch it dope!" Sasuke snapped as he started to massage his cheek and walk away.

"Where are going teme?" questioned Naruto.

"Away from you dope," scowled Sasuke who moved to sit far away from Naruto.

"I'm going to go make dinner," said Tenten. "What do you guys want?"

"Ramen!" Naruto answered.

"Hn, anything but what the dope's having," said Sasuke who was still mad at Naruto.

"Herring soba," said Neji.

"Anything," said Shikamaru who was to lazy to tell Tenten what he wanted.

"Alright, rice and fish for all of you," said Tenten leaving the basement and going up to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinner time...<strong>_

"Dinner time!" shouted Tenten calling the boys after an hour of making food.

The boys came up shortly and sat down around the table.

"So what happened so far?" Tenten asked referring to the game as she put some fish into her bowl.

"Giants got a field goal and a touchdown," grunted Neji.

"The score's 20-10, Giants winning," said Naruto eating some fish then spitting it out right away. "Ew! What kind of fish is this?"

"Salmon," Tenten answered.

"Salmon? It's not even pink, it's some brown greyish color," Shikamaru pointed out as he examined the piece of fish between his chopsticks.

"What did you do to this fish?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, I just cooked it," said Tenten. "It can't be that bad."

"It is that bad," said Naruto.

"Y-you guys don't like my cooking," said Tenten on the verge to crying.

"I-I don't," said Neji as he forced the fish down his throat. "I think you have great cooking skills."

"Really?" said Tenten smiling brightly at him.

"Yeah," said Neji nodding to show her he was telling the truth. He ate another piece of fish and forced himself to swallow it down. _This fish is repulsive, but it's worth her smile._

"Well I'm going to order some ramen, anyone want some?" Naruto told his friends.

"I want one," said Shikamaru pushing his bowl away from him.

"How about you teme?" Naruto asked.

"I'm having rice," stated Sasuke continuing to eat his rice.

"That's it? You don't want to eat anything with that?" wondered Naruto.

"Hn I'm fine," growled Sasuke.

Naruto picked up the phone and ordered ramen for him and Shikamaru. Shortly after fifteen minutes, ramen was delivered to the house.

"Yay ramen!" Naruto said happily bringing the ramen to the table. "Here you go Shikamaru."

"Thanks," said Shikamaru, then he drank some of the soup. "Now this is food."

"I'm sorry for my bad cooking. I won't cook next time," apologized Tenten as she looked down at her feet.

"You're cooking isn't bad. Shikamaru and Naruto aren't just used to having something like this," said Neji.

Shortly when dinner was done, everyone went back downstairs tithe basement to continue watching the game.

"What! The third quarter is almost finished and Green bay only got a field goal," Naruto said getting upset.

"Ha, Giants are so going to win," said Tenten smirking.

"No, Green bay is going to turn it around during the fourth quarter," said Shikamaru.

"Green bay's obviously going to win," said Sasuke.

"During the fourth quarter, things are going to turn around," said Shikamaru. "Green bay is going to keep on scoring and Giants are going to stay."

The fourth quarter started and after eight minutes into the quarter Giants get a field goal. Now the score is 23-13.

"Yes! Green bay sucks! Giants rules" exclaimed Tenten as she jumped around the room. "Green bay sucks because of Aaron Rodgers."

"Aaron Rodgers is a great quarterback. Eli Manning isn't," said Naruto.

"Nu-uh! You can't spell elite with Eli," Tenten retorted back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what is it?" said Tenten.

"Are you on your period?" wondered Naruto. "First you started to cry when you got a paper cut. Then you cried harder when teme said he wasn't going to kiss is. After you got really competitive with the game. When I told you your cooking was bad, which it was. It was the most disgusting thing-ow!"

Naruto stopped talking when Neji punched him in the arm.

"Aha, I mean I wasn't just used to tasting something like that, that's why I ordered ramen," Naruto continued. "Now you're being really competitive over this game again. So are you on your period?"

"Naruto, there are some things you don't ask a girl," said Shikamaru. "Things like their age, height, and weight, make them become more troublesome."

"I was just curious, because Tenten was having mood swings and she was acting not like herself," said Naruto going back to watching the game.

"Touchdown!" screamed Tenten. "You guys are so going to lose, and I'm going earn 80 bucks!"

After two minutes, Green bay scored a touchdown now making the score 30-20, Giants leading.

"Touchdown! Green bay you can do this!" said Naruto cheering on for Green bay.

"There's less than five minutes left, nothings going to happen," said Neji.

"Neji's right. Green bay could have won if they didn't score a field goal at the beginning. They should have gone for a touchdown," said Shikamaru getting a little angry.

Within the last five minutes of the game, unlike what Neji and Shikamaru said, Giants scored a touchdown making the final score 37-20.

"Woo-hoo! Giants won!" Tenten exclaimed then facing the boys. "You guys lose. Suckers! New York Giants is the way to go. Who are the losers? You are. Who's the winner? I am! Now where's my money?"

"Here," said Naruto giving Tenten 20. "I lost 35 dollars in one day!"

"I couldn't believe I calculated wrong," compelled Shikamaru as he gave a 30 to Tenten.

"You're money. Good job," said Neji handing her the money.

"Thank you," Tenten said accepting it.

"Hn," said Sasuke getting a little mad that he lost.

"Yay! This is what I call easy money!" Tenten said happily.

"I'm going to sleep," said Shikamaru as he got his sleeping bag.

"I agree with him," said Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto set up their things for bed in the basement. After they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Shortly, Sasuke went upstairs to get ready to sleep.

"Neji, I wanted to thank you," said Tenten slightly blushing as she looked down at her feet.

"Hn?" said Neji not quite understanding her.

"You didn't have to say that about my cooking. Naruto and Shikamaru are right, my cooking is horrible. Also Sasuke agrees with them, he might have not said anything, but that's the reason why he only ate rice," said Tenten.

"I said that because you're a good cook," said Neji.

"Thanks," said Tenten leaning in the kiss his cheek. "You're a good friend."

Then she left the room as she went upstairs to also get ready for bed.

_Good friend... That's better than being acquaintances right? _thought Neji going into a depression state.

That night, everyone had a good night sleep except for Neji. He stayed up most of the night thinking about how he was going to get out of the "good friend" zone.

_What do I do? How do I make her realize that I'm so much better than Uchiha? thought Neji as he tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. Valentine's Day is coming up, I could do something for her. Then she'll realize that me more than a "good friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**How did you like it? This is probably not my best works, but I hope it works for all of you. I don't have much of a connection to this chapter. Every time I hang with my guy friends, I always end up making them do what I want to do. So yeah... Again, big thanks to Red Chopsticks for the ideas. **

**I have nothing against Green bay or Aaron Rodgers. They are actually a good team. So I hope I didn't offend any Green bay fans. Since I'm talking about football, the Superbowl is coming soon. New England or New York Giants? I'm rooting for Giants, they're my favorite team.**

**Chapter 18, Spirit Week. It's almost Valentine's Day. Each day of the week, there's a different activity and what's going on between Sai and Sakura?**


	18. Chapter 18: Valentine's Day

**Summary:** It's almost Valentine's Day, what will happen each day before the holiday comes?

**Pairings:** NaruHina and ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Valentine's Day<p>

_**Monday...**_

"Good morning class," said Kakashi, walking into the classroom thirty minutes after the bell rang. Usually everyone would scream at him for being late, but today no one did. They were all used to Kakashi being tardy, it didn't seem to bother any of them at all. "If any of you need help getting a Valentine, just come and visit me and I'll give you many tips." Kakashi said, waving his orange book to his to the class. "Now, you can go do whatever you want for the time being."

"It's almost Valentine's Day," Ino said in a singing voice. Then she continued to talk hinting out something. "I wonder what this holiday will bring to me."

"Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru sighing, understanding what Ino wanted. "Don't worry, I have something planned for you."

"Yay!" cheered Ino, clapping her hands.

RING RING

The class gathered all their items as they headed to their second period class room. Ino went to her locker to switch her English binder to her Science binder and get her Science textbook. When she opened her locker, she saw a yellow stick note inside.

_What's this? I am the start of war and end of sorrow. You can't express wisdom without me but I am at the heart of dimwits. You may find me in waves but never in oceans. What am I?_ Ino read the paper on her locker. _This is a riddle, but I don't get it. I'll ask Forehead, she'll probably know what this means._

Ino quickly put her Science binder, textbook, and the note in her bag; then went to her Science class.

"Her Forehead!" said Ino, sitting down next to Sakura. "Look what I found in my locker." Ino took out the yellow note from her bag and gave it to Sakura.

"Oh a riddle, I love riddles!" Sakura exclaimed after reading it.

"Yeah, that's why I'm showing it to you," said Ino. "Do you know what it means?"

"Hm, let me think," said Sakura, making a thinking face. "Oh! It's the letter w. But could this be in your locker?"

"W? I don't get it. Yeah, it was in my locker. I open it after English, then poof!" Ino said, making her hands go up when she said poof. "It was there."

"Hm, that's strange, the only ones that know your locker combination are me, Tennie, Hina-chan, and obviously you," said Sakura.

"True, but who would want to put this?" Ino wondered.

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged.

"Hm, the person probably thought it was someone else's locker, but that would be strange that they have the same combo as me. Whatever," said Ino, starting to pay attention to Jiriaya.

"Now class, oil is less dense than water. If I were to pour some oil into this beaker with water, it will settle on top," said Jiriaya, pouring oil into the beaker. "See how it never goes to the bottom. Understand it this way, the boy is the oil and the girl is the water. If you ever see this, the boy will always be on top of the girl, and never be at the bottom simply because of dominance..."

_This class is so easy. Everyone knows that oil is less dense than water. That's why there is an oil spillage in the ocean, the oil just sits on top and all the animals get affected. But what does oil and water's density have to do with a boy and girls position? Enough about this, I must find how I should get out of the friend zone with Tenten_ thought Neji, while listening to Jiriaya.

"Now, based on this little experiment and demonstration, can anyone tell me the formula for density?" asked Jiriaya. "Ennie, meenie, miney, Neji. Hyuga, what is the formula?" Neji didn't say anything because he was too busy coming out with a plan.

"Hello, Hyuga? Are you there?" said Jiriaya, waving his hand in front of Neji's face until he was stopped by the boy who grabbed his wrists.

"Yes Sir," said Neji.

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying?" Jiriaya questioned.

"Yes, you were talking about density. Oil is less dense than water, and you compared it to the relation between a boy and girl," answered Neji.

"Okay, then will you tell me the formula for density?" asked Jiriaya.

"Density equals mass over volume," Neji answered.

"Alright, good job. Now class, your homework tonight is to finish this page on density," said Jiriaya, giving a handout to every student. "Bell's going to ring soon, class dismissed."

RING RING

Everyone packed all their things and left the class.

"Neji, cans I have a word with you?" Jiriaya called out.

"Yes Sir, what is it?" asked Neji, getting a little confused.

"Is there something bothering you?" Jiriaya wondered. "You didn't answer my question right away today."

"There is nothing bothering me," said Neji. "Thank you for your concern, I shall be going now."

"Not so fast Hyuga. It's about a girl isn't it?" asked Jiriaya, smirking at the boy who's cheeks flushed slightly.

"No it isn't," said Neji, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes it is, I'm right aren't I?" said Jiriaya still smirking. "You don't need to tell me who the lucky lady is. Here, this might help you." Jiriaya pulled out an orange book from his bag that said How to get a girl for idiots like you.

Neji frowned, took the book, and left the classroom. He opened the book and started to read it.

_You're probably reading this book because you need help getting the girl you like. Well, don't worry; in this book, there are seven different ways to tell her. The first way is by telling her directly. You could never go wrong with this. The girl will find that you are honest, courageous, confident, and who knows what else_ Neji read in his head. _Yeah, like I'm going to do that._ Neji thought as he flipped to the next page. _Okay, so you're probably a quiet, shy guy; or you're probably a guy with a huge ego and you're afraid of rejection. Don't worry, here's the second way you can tell her. Tell her indirectly. Instead of going up to her, give her hints that you like her. Then after a few hints, she will understand that you like her. This I_ _can do_ Neji thought as he closed the book and went to his History class.

Neji made his way to his third period class and took a seat next too Tenten. When she turned to her right and saw him, he gave her a warm smile.

"Are you okay Neji?" Tenten asked suspiciously. _Since when did he smile? But it does make him look cute. _

Neji turned his head away and avoided eye contact with Tenten for the rest of the period.

When the period finished, everyone made their way to their next class. Tenten grabbed all her textbooks and was having difficulty carrying them.

"Do you need help?" Neji asked Tenten, trying to be nice and giving a hint.

"Seriously Neji, are you okay? You're acting really weird," said Tenten, then leaving the classroom and Neji to his thoughts.

_That's great, she didn't understand. She probably now thinks that I had some mental illness _thought Neji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday...<strong>_

Ino quickly went to her locker to get her props for Drama and saw another sticky note.

_You're probably thinking this is a mistake, but it isn't. Don't worry how I got this in your locker, it doesn't matter right now. Here's today's riddle: 'an _ for an eye only ends up making the world go __blind.' Fill in the blank _Ino read in her head.

She quickly got the things she needed and went to Drama.

"Hurry Ino, your group is waiting for you to start on your performance," said Ebisu. Ino's group set up everything on stage and performed their remake of 'The Princess and the Frog.' After presenting, Ino took a seat next to her boyfriend Shikamaru. She thought that maybe the notes she'd been getting were from him, his special idea for Valentine's Day.

"Hey Shika-kun, wake up," Ino said, shaking his arm, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh, what do want," Shikamaru said slightly annoyed. He was hoping to catch up on his sleep in class, but it wasn't going too well.

"Have you been putting sticky notes in my locker?" asked Ino.

"Why would I do something that troublesome? Besides, I don't know your locker combo," Shikamaru answered, then going back to sleep.

"Oh," said Ino, sulking because she hoped that it was him.

She read today's riddles again and filled in the blank.

_Eye, that's the answer; a quote from Gandhi _thought Ino.

Now with Neji, things aren't going so well. He's still in the friend zone with Tenten and the method he tried from the book didn't exactly work out.

_Okay, so you're reading this because: one, the first two didn't work out; two, you ignored them; or three, you just want to see what the rest of the book is about. Well most likely, the answer is number one. Don't worry, the third way you can tell her is through a note. It's not the best way, but at least your message will come across_ Neji read the book before going to his fifth period class.

During Music class, Neji wrote a note saying: I like you. From Neji. He pretended to drop the note beside Tenten, like how the boys do in the movies whenever they ask the girl out.

Tenten noticed the piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.

"Neji," said Tenten, tapping on Neji's shoulder when Kurenai wasn't looking.

"Hn," said Neji, letting her know he was listening. He hoped that she felt the same way and his heart was beating faster than usual.

"I think you dropped this," Tenten said, putting the note on his desk.

"Yeah I did, thanks," said Neji, trying not to look embarrassed and frustrated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday...<strong>_

_Now that you found out the first two letters, here's the riddle for the third and fourth letter, which are the same: I am in the beginning of life and the in the end of fatal. Good luck finding today's letter _Ino read, again finding another sticky note in her locker.

She quickly went to her Japanese class taking the note with her.

"Hina-chan, can you help me with this," said Ino when Genma wasn't looking in their direction. She passed the sticky note to Hinata for her to look at it before paying attention to the teacher.

"As we all know, there has to be a way for the earth to be formed. There is a Japanese mythology to how the earth was created. I will be handing out a sheet of paper with the story. You will be answering the following questions in Japanese and submitting your work by the end of class. You may work with the person beside you," instructed Genma, as he gave out the handouts.

"Ino-chan, the a-answer is the l-letter l, said Hinata.

"Oh thank you. The first letter is w and the second is an eye," said Ino, pointing to her eye.

"M-maybe it was the l-letter i," said Hinata.

"That makes more sense now, thanks Hina-chan," said Ino, before working on the assigned work with Hinata.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke and Neji were working together.

__The fourth way to tell her is through one of her friends__Neji remembered while working on the assignment. _All her friends except for Hinata, are loud mouths. They might tell everyone, it's too much __of a risk. I won't do this method._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday...<strong>_

_Here's the fifth way to tell her, through your friend. Can't go wrong with this method_ Neji read the book before heading to lunch.

"Good almost afternoon my youthful friend," Lee greeted Neji once he entered the cafeteria.

"Hi Lee," said Neji.

"There are six more days until the youthful holiday Valentine's Day," said Lee. "Have you asked a youthful girl to be your Valentine?"

"No," Neji answered.

"Do you need any assistance?" Lee enquired.

"Actually, yes I do," said Neji.

"Do not worry Neji, I will tell Tenten that you have this youthful passion for her," said Lee, sprinting to Tenten. "Let the love of youth prevail!" screamed Lee from a distance.

Neji chuckled at his friend's behaviour. He didn't even have to tell his problem, he already knew what it was.

"Tenten! May I have a word with you?" Lee asked Tenten who was in the middle of eating her sandwich.

"Um, sure Lee. Just wait a second," said Tenten finishing the bite she just took.

"Do not worry girls, I just need her for a while," Lee told Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Don't worry Lee. take your time," Sakura reassured.

"Alright let's go," said Tenten.

"Let's say there's this youthful guy. He catches everyone's attention, he has a unique hairstyle to most boys, and he has different looking eyes. And let's say, this youthful boy with all these characteristics likes you," said Lee, hinting that Neji likes her.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry, I only like you as a friend. There's probably someone out there who's a much better person than me," said Tenten, going back to the other girls.

"Wait Tenten, I did not mean me!" Lee shouted, trying to get the message across from her.

"Sorry Lee, I have to go now. Don't worry, your youth will prevail to another girl," said Tenten.

_Neji will not be pleased that I did not accomplish this task_ thought Lee as he went back to Neji, who stood there anxiously.

Neji arched an eyebrow waiting for Lee's response when he saw his friend come over.

"She thought the boy I was talking about was me," said Lee. "But do not worry, I shall try again!"

"It's okay Lee, I will seek another way to tell her," said Neji, going to buy his lunch.

With the girls, they finished their lunches and were now at their lockers.

Again, for the third time, Ino found a sticky note in her locker.

_I am what makes the world go round and a wheel to spin. What am I? Good luck finding this letter_ Ino read.

"I found another note in my locker," said Ino, showing it to the other girls.

"Is this written in calligraphy?" asked Tenten as she examined the note.

"Is that what this writing is called?" said Ino.

"Yeah it is. It's pretty isn't it," Sakura answering Tenten's question. "It takes a lot of practice, but this writing is starting to go away. More people are just using it through computers instead of writing it out themselves."

"I wish I could write like this. But what is the riddles talking about?" asked Ino.

"Wh-what letter makes the w-world go r-round and a wh-wheel s-spin?" wondered Hinata.

"I don't know, this is hard. Do you know who's sending you this?" Tenten asked Ino.

"No, and it's really creeping me out," said Ino.

"The letter o!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura all confused.

"The world and a wheel are in a shape of a circle, and the only letter that's in a shape of a circle is o," Sakura explained.

"Oh that m-makes s-sense," said Hinata. "What letters do you have already?"

"W, i, l, l, and now o," Ino answered.

"I wonder what word it will spell," said Tenten getting all excited.

"Yeah same, I can't wait for tomorrow's riddle," said Ino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday...<strong>_

_I am made up of two letters, but when you pronounce me, I may not be those two letters. What am I? Good luck solving today's riddle_ Ino read the note in her locker before she went to geography.

"Many of you probably know about the tallest mountain in Japan, Mount Fuji. But do you know anything about the other mountains here? The second largest mountain is Mount Kita, which is 3 913m or 10 476ft tall. It kind of resembles like a w if you look at the top," said Iruka.

Ino suddenly remembered the riddle.

_W is pronounced double u, but I write it with two v's. So that makes the word willow_ thought Ino.

Neji was reading the book Jiriaya gave him with the geography textbook in front, pretending to pay attention.

_Here's the sixth way to tell her. Through a sign. It makes a great appearance and everyone will know right away that she's yours_ Neji read. _I'm not doing this, this is something Naruto would do._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday...<strong>_

"Ino! You have mail," shouted Ino's mom, Inoue.

"Coming!" screamed Ino, running down the stairs.

She took the envelope, opened it, and inside was another sticky note.

_Bet you were thinking it was something else? Here's today's riddle: I am a drink_ Ino read the sticky note.

"What drink is an alphabet?" muttered Ino. "A, b, c, d...q, u, r, s, t. T, tea is a drink! But what is a willowt?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday...<strong>_

"Thank you and come again," Ino said to customer who just left the flower shop.

"Hello there, how may I help you," Ino greeted another man who just came inside the store.

"Actually, I have a delivery for," said the man, then looking down at the clip board. "For Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh, that's me," said Ino. "Where do you want me to sign?"

"Here, just your signature would be fine," said the man, leaving the package on the counter. Then he left the store after Ino signed the paper.

"I wonder what's in this box," Ino wondered curiously.

She opened the box and inside was another box. Inside that box was another box, and so one. In total, there were seven boxes inside.

"Who puts seven boxes in a box?" Ino asked herself as she oped the last box. "Is this a note?"

_What is in the church, but not the steeple, the Priest has it, but not the people. It is in the garden, but not in plants. Rocks have it, but not stones. What am I? _Ino read.

"What is this suppose to mean?" muttered Ino. She put the note by the cash register and went back to work.

"Hey what is this?" asked Daisuke. "Oh a riddle! The answer's the letter r."

"Thanks Daisuke," said Ino, running and trying to give a hug to her little brother.

"Ex, don't touch me," said Daisuke, pushing Ino away.

"Fine," pouted Ino, going back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday...<strong>_

_I am the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space. I am the beginning of every end and the end of every place. I am the last two letters to complete the word. What am I? _Ino read the last note

"Good afternoon class," said Asuma. "I hope you all attempted the homework I assigned you yesterday. Do any if you have any questions that need to be clarified? Yes Reo."

"Question number 6a, on page 219," said Reo, a girl with dark green hair and grey eyes.

"Okay," said Asuma, flipping the textbook to the page. "Solve for e. 23e+36=82." He went to start solving the equation and explained it along the way.

Ino's ears perked up when she heard the teacher said e.

_I am the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space. I am the beginning of every end and the end of every place. I am the last two letters to complete the word_ Ino suddenly remembered. _A willow tree, what is that suppose to mean?_

"And that's how you solve for the letter e," said Asuma. "Are there any more questions?" When no one said anything, Asuma continued talking. "Since it's Valentine's day tomorrow, I guess there's no point teaching you something new because none of you will pay attention. So go do any other work from other classes or do more practice on isolating variables."

_Method #7, a picture. If you can't say the words, show her it through images_ Neji read quickly before anyone saw him with that book. _How am I suppose to make a picture in ma- I got an idea. It isn't really a picture, but it'll work._

"Neji, can you help me with this math equation?" Tenten asked.

Perfect timing thought Neji, making his way to Tenten's desk.

"What question?" Neji asked when he got there.

"This, 44g+12-35=109. It doesn't make sense," said Tenten, pouting in frustration. "I tried it over a million times, but I'm not getting the answer in the back of the textbook."

Neji started to explain how to solve for g to Tenten, as she nodded her head to show her understanding.

"Oh I get it now, thanks Neji!" said Tenten.

"Try to solve this equation," said Neji, remembering his idea. He wrote on the paper 9x-7i3(3x-7u).

"How am I suppose to solve that! I'm not a genius like you," said Tenten after seeing the equation.

"It's easy, I'll show you," said Neji. He went though the equation with her until he got the answer to be i3u.

"Wow Neji you nerd, did you really expect me to understand that?" exclaimed Tenten.

_That wasn't the reaction I was expecting _thought Neji, sighing in defeat.

"Never mind, I'm going back to my seat. Let me know if you need any help," said Neji, returning to his seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday (Valentine's Day)...<strong>_

"Good afternoon my youthful students!" said Gai as he walked into the gym. "I hope so far this youthful holiday has been very youthful for you all."

"Why it has been Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee. "Happy youthful Valentine's day Gai-sensei!"

"Lee, happy Valentine's day to you too!" Gai said, running to his student and embracing him in a hug.

"Gai-sensei!" said Lee, returning the hug.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

After their youthful moment of embracing each other, a boy came with a bouquet of flowers.

"I was told to send this to Hinata Hyuga," said the boy.

"Love is in the air! Thank you for bringing this youthful flowers to our delicate flower," said Gai, giving the flowers to Hinata.

"Th-thank you," said Hinata.

"Ooh, I wonder who's that from," said Tenten. "Look, there's a note!"

"H-happy Valentine's day Hina-chan. L-love Naruto," Hinata read from the note, blushing.

"Awh, that's so cute," said Tenten.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment," said Sai, pulling Sakura away from everyone.

"Yeah sure," said Sakura. "What is it?"

"Um, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sai, then looking away after he asked her.

Sakura was surprised, she wasn't expecting this. He wasn't exactly the boy she was after for, but over the past few weeks, he had been really nice to her.

"Yeah," Sakura answered after a while.

After school, Ino received another note that said to meet at the willow tree at 7pm.

At 7 pm, Ino went to the willow tree and waited until someone came.

"Sh-shika-kun? You're the one that's been giving me riddles? But you said you wouldn't do something this troublesome," said Ino, pointing out what Shikamaru said before.

"Yeah, it was just to cover up. Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru. "Here's I brought food in this basket, let's have a picnic here like when we were little."

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Ino. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day Ino," said Shikamaru, leaning in into a kiss.

That night, Hinata was over at Naruto's house for dinner and just spend the night together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's chapter 18 for you, sorry it's later than you expected. Anyways, happy belated Valentine's day and I hope all of you had a great holiday. **

**So I decided not to do the spirit week, because I couldn't really put that into the story that well. I hope you like what Shikamaru did for Ino. And all of Neji's attempts to get out of the friend zone with Tenten. What do you think about SaiSaku?**

**Chapter 19: Surprise Part 1. What will this surprise be? **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise Part One

**Summary: **What will the surprise be?

**Parings: **NaruHina, ShikaIno, and SaiSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Surprise Part One<p>

"So girls, how was your Valentine's Day?" Ino asked on the phone to Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. She called the girls instantly after her date with Shikamaru.

"G-good," Hinata replied, on the other side of the line.

"Did you find out who kept sending you those riddles?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yeah! It was Shika-kun," answered Ino.

"So what did the letters spell?" Tenten wondered.

"Willow tree. It used to be the place where we would meet up as little kids and hang out there," said Ino.

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Sakura.

"Wh-what did you g-guys do," asked Hinata.

"It was so wonderful," Ino said in a dreamy tone, then telling her friends what happened.

_Flashback_

_At 7 pm, Ino went to the willow tree and waited until someone came._

_"Sh-shika-kun? You're the one that's been giving me riddles? But you said you wouldn't do something this troublesome," said Ino, pointing out what Shikamaru said before._

_"Yeah, it was just to cover up. Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru. "Here, I brought food in this basket, let's have a picnic here like when we were little."_

_"Yeah, I'd like that," said Ino. "Happy Valentine's day."_

_"Happy Valentine's day Ino," said Shikamaru, leaning in into a kiss._

_"So why did you go through all this trouble? I mean, this was nice and all, but I'd expected you to just ask me on a date instead," Ino questioned her boyfriend. Then she took a look inside the picnic basket and laughed. "PB and J sandwiches?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, I can't cook anything, so I thought why not give something we would both enjoy. Of course I would go through all that trouble, but only for you. I thought that it would be nice to do something like this, since you're really into the holiday."_

_"You know me too well," said Ino, finishing her first sandwich. "I haven't had these in such a long time!"_

_"I knew you'd like it," Shikamaru smirked, taking a bite from his second sandwich._

_"You know everything. Why can't I have your brain instead?" Ino asked, pouting._

_"But if you had my brain, you wouldn't be Ino. Then instead, you would be more like me, lazy. You wouldn't care what you eat and how much of it how you it. You would end up fat and none of your clothes would fit you," answered Shikamaru, explaining what would happen._

_"Aha, I guess I wouldn't want your brain. But then again, you aren't fat," pointed out Ino._

_"True, but with my troublesome mom, I can't stay in my bed for a long time without her screaming at me," said Shikamaru._

_After eating, both of them finished all ten sandwiches Shikamaru packed._

_"Let's go by the stream," said Ino, walking to the other side of the tree where there was a stream. "I remember all the good times here."_

_"More like troublesome times," said Shikamaru. "Every time we came here in the spring, you wouldn't want to get your dress dirty because of the mud, so I had to carry you. I didn't see the point why you would come if you were afraid of ruining your dress."_

_"Because, I wanted to see if you would treat me properly," said Ino, walking on the rocks across the stream._

_"But we were six years old, how could you possibly know if another boy will treat you properly. Most of them would have ran away because you had cooties," Shikamaru pointed out._

_"And that's what makes you different," said Ino, walking back to where her boyfriend was. "Most guys would have ran away because I had cooties, but you didn't. You stayed and always carried me to prevent me from dirtying my dress."_

_"Hn, never thought it that way," said Shikamaru, extending his hand to allow the girl go from the last rock to land._

_"Of course, because you aren't a girl. That would have never crossed your mind," said Ino. "Hey, is the tire swing still here?"_

_"Not sure, let's go check it out," said Shikamaru, walking to another tree. "Yeah it's still here."_

_"Yay!" cheered Ino, running towards the swing and jumping into it. "I love this thing! It was so much fun!" Then she face Shikamaru and made a puppy dog look. "Push me, please?"_

_"Hn, sure," said Shikamaru, chucking at her childish behaviour._

_Fifteen minutes passed, and Shikamaru was still pushing Ino gently, but would push harder when she would want to go higher. Suddenly she dragged her feet in the grass and ran to the nearest garbage. Shikamaru came up to her and rubbed her back as she continued to puke._

_"Now do you want to tell me why you love this thing and why it was so much fun?" said Shikamaru, mocking her at what she said earlier._

_"Shut up," said Ino, with her head still in the garbage._

_Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he went to get a water bottle from the basket._

_"Here, this might help,"said Shikamaru, giving the bottle to Ino._

_"Thanks so much," Ino said, accepting the bottle. She drank some water then spit it out into the garbage. "Ugh, I swear, going on the tire swing was fun."_

_"It was, you just ate a lot then you started to swing around," explained Shikamaru._

_"Let's now do something we both would enjoy," said Ino, taking her head out of the garbage._

_"Lay down and watch the clouds?" suggested Shikamaru._

_"Anything, as long as I don't end up throwing up," said Ino, dragging her boyfriend to and open field._

_He lay down first, putting his hands behind his head, and watched the clouds. Then he felt a weight on his stomach and tilted his head down to see Ino rest her head there._

_"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked her, raising one of his eyebrows._

_"What does it look like? I'm lying down here on your stomach, and they call you a genius," answered Ino, squirming as she made herself comfortable._

_"I know that, but I meant why are you lying on my stomach," said Shikamaru._

_"Because I want to, and besides, you make a good pillow," said Ino, snuggling into his stomach._

_"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru, going back to watch the clouds._

_For a good five minutes, Ino remained quiet until she started to giggle._

_"What?" questioned Shikamaru, wanting to know why she was giggling._

_"Your stomach made a noise," said Ino, as her giggle became louder and turned into a laughter._

_"So? It's normal for that to happen to anyone. I don't understand why you're laughing," said Shikamaru._

_Ino got up and also Shikamaru._

_"What time is it? My dad told me to be back by ten," said Ino._

_"Around 9:30," answered Shikamaru._

_"How did you know? You don't even have a watch on you," Ino pointed out, curious how Shikamaru knew the time._

_"My shadow," said Shikamaru, pointing to his shadow. "The sunlight creates my shadow. As each hour passes, the sun is on a different axis making my shadow appear different areas around my body. Now my shadow is around halfway between ten and nine. So about 9:30."_

_"Wow, it's kind of like a sun dial, except you're using yourself," said Ino._

_"Pretty much," said Shikamaru, starting to walk back to the willow tree._

_"Oh I get it now. That's pretty cool," said Ino, understanding what Shikamaru explained. She picked up the picnic basket and handed it to Shikamaru as they walked back to her house. "Well, here's my house."_

_"Really? I thought this my house," Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Happy Valentine's Day Ino." He said leaning in kissing her cheek._

_"Happy Valentine's Day Shikamaru," said Ino, opening the door. "Bye." She said before closing the door._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw Ino, that's so cute. You really are a pig, you ate so much sandwiches that you ended up throwing up," said Sakura, after Ino told about her date.

"Hmph, so how was your Valentine's Day forehead?" asked Ino.

"Ah, nothing special," answered Sakura. _Other than Sai asking me out. I don't think now's the proper time I should tell them._

"Oh, Hina-chan, what did you do for Valentine's Day? I know you and Naruto did something, he came up to me and Sasuke for help," Tenten pointed out.

_Sasuke and Tenten are always together. Is there something going on between them? _thought Sakura.

"Y-yes we did s-something. B-but it w-was o-only at his h-house," said Hinata, then telling her friends her date.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Hina-chan!" Naruto called out to his girlfriend after school when the bell just rung._

_"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" questioned Hinata._

_"Happy Valentine's Day!" exclaimed Naruto, giving Hinata a big bear hug. _

_"H-happy Valentine's D-day to y-you too. I-I c-can't breathe N-naruto-kun," said Hinata._

_"Ah, sorry," Naruto said, letting go of Hinata. "Would you like to go on a date?"_

_"S-sure," answered Hinata. "B-but we sh-shouldn't go out. L-let's have an at h-home d-date."_

_"Alright, you can come to my place since I've been to yours a lot and you're probably wondering how my place looks like," said Naruto._

_"A-are y-you sure? It w-was o-only a suggestion. W-we c-could go o-out if y-you want to," said Hinata._

_"No, it's fine! I have the perfect idea!" exclaimed Naruto. "Just come to my place by 6."_

_"A-alright, I'll be th-there," said Hinata. "W-well I h-have t-to go h-home n-now. I'll s-see you t-tonight."_

_"Bye Hina-chan, see you later" said Naruto, pecking her cheek as the two departed._

_It was now 6pm and Hinata was standing in front of Naruto's house all nervous. It was her first time at a boy's house all alone. But Naruto wasn't like that. He's sweet, kind, and caring. He would never hurt a fly, unless it did something to hurt someone else. _

_Gathering up all her confidence, she rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds and rand the bell a second time. This time Naruto opened the door with a warm smile. _

_"Hina-chan! What's up? Come in," greeted Naruto, moving aside allowing the girl to come in. "Just put your shoes there and follow me."_

_Going down the hallway, they came into the living room. It was painted green with a wall with family photos. It had a piano against another wall and a love seat and table nearby. _

_Hinata stopped to look at the pictures. There were so many family photos and showed how much Naruto grew over the years. There was this one picture with Naruto and his friends: Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru; all four of them were standing beside each other all wet._

_"I remember that day," said Naruto, noticing that Hinata was staring at a certain picture. "It was a really hot day and we all needed something to cool down. We chugged bottles of water, but that didn't help. All that did was cause us to go to the washroom a lot. Then we had ice cream, but that cooled us only for five minutes. So Itachi suggested to have a water fight. It was so much fun and what's better than getting soaked by cold water."_

_The two continued to walk and were now in the family room. It was also painted in green. It had a Plasma TV, two couches against the walls, and a table in the centre. Naruto and Hinata sat down in one of the couches and relaxed for a while._

_"Are you hungry?" asked Naruto._

_"Just a l-little, wh-why?" wondered Hinata, trying to find out what Naruto had planned._

_"Here, come with me," said Naruto, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her to the kitchen. _

_The kitchen was beside the family room and was decorated with a beige tile backsplash. The counter was green marble and had a platinum sink, double door refrigerator, and a stove/oven combination. _

_"I thought we could make dinner together. How does sushi sound?" Naruto asked once they got into the kitchen._

_"Th-that be g-great," answered Hinata. _

_"Okay, so I have all the ingredients, but we just have to make it," said Naruto, getting food from the fridge and the cupboard._

_"So w-we sh-should start of by a-adding the r-rice on t-top of the s-seaweed," said Hinata, laying a piece of seaweed on the counter, then putting some rice on it._

_Then the couple added some raw fish and avocado with the rice. After, they rolled it up and Naruto cutted it into many pieces and placed it onto a plate. They repeated this four more times creating 40 pieces in total **(1)**._

_Hinata took the plate and both of them went back to the family room and settled themselves. Naruto went to the TV and picked up a few things._

_"What movie do you want to watch? 'The Princess Bride,' 'The Case of Benjamin Button,' or 'Definitely, Maybe.'?"_

_"It's u-up t-to you, I don't c-care what we w-watch," said Hinata._

_"Are you sure you don't have one that you like? Because I want to watch something you would like," said Naruto. _

_"W-well 'The C-case of Benjamin B-button' is g-good, if y-you want, w-we could w-watch that," said Hinata._

_"Benjamin Button it is, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto, putting the DVD in and starting the movie. _

_Instead of watching the movie, Naruto kept on feeding Hinata with sushi pieces and the same way around. When the credits finally came on, that's when the couple realized that the movie was done. _

_"Aha, well that was a good movie," said Naruto, getting off the couch and taking the DVD out. _

_"W-we didn't e-even watch it!" pointed out Hinata. "M-maybe next t-time we should t-try to w-watch the m-movie."_

_"Next time, believe it!" said Naruto. "Whoa, it's already past 9. Time goes by really fast."_

_"O-oh! I h-have to g-go home n-now!" exclaimed Hinata, panicking as she putted her jacket on. "I w-was suppose to b-be home by 9! My f-father is g-going to k-kill me!"_

_"Don't worry, I walk you home so you won't get in trouble," said Naruto, putting his jacket as well._

_"A-are y-you sure? Y-you're going to g-get in trouble," said Hinata, in a concern tone. _

_"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll stand up to your father, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto, going outside the house with Hinata and locking it._

_The two sprinted back to Hinata's place where they saw Hiashi sat outside on a chair on the porch. _

_"G-good e-evening f-father," greeted Hinata, with her head down._

_"Where have you been Hinata, your curfew was at 9, it's 9:40 now," said Hiashi, in a serious tone. _

_"I-I'm s-sorry f-father, it won't h-happen a-again," said Hinata, with her head still down. _

_"It's getting late, go inside now," instructed Hiashi, watching his daughter go inside the house. Then he directed his attention to the blond boy. "May you explain why my daughter is late?"_

_"We were watching a movie and eating and didn't notice the time that went by," said Naruto honestly. _

_"Very well," said Hiashi. "I trust you, you may go home now."_

_"Good night sir," said Naruto, bidding farewell as he turned around. _

_"Would you like a ride home? It's getting late," asked Hiashi when Naruto was off the porch._

_"Sure," answered Naruto, following Hiashi to the garage. _

_Hiashi drove Naruto to his house quietly without any conversation being started. _

_"Here's my house," said Naruto, breaking the silence, pointing to his home._

_"Alright. Good night and thank you for walking my daughter home," said Hiashi, before Naruto left._

_"Good night and your welcome," said Naruto, then stepping outside the car and entering the house._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw, that's so sweet. Who knew Naruto was a sweet guy?" said Ino, after hearing Hinata retell what happened.

"Obviously Hina-chan did, that's why she's going out with him," stated Sakura.

"What time is it?" asked Tenten, yawning.

"P-past 11," answered Hinata. "W-we sh-should probably go to s-sleep now, we h-have s-school tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night," said Sakura. "See you all tomorrow."

"Good almost morning, bye," said Ino.

"Aha, later everyone," said Tenten, laughing at Ino.

"G-good night e-everyone," said Hinata, hanging up, as well as everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 15...<strong>_

"Neji, may please speak to you," said Jiriaya, after the class finished as everyone was leaving.

"Yes?" wondered Neji, approaching Jiriaya's desk.

"So how did it go," said Jiriaya, referring to the book he gave to the boy.

"Hn," grunted Neji, taking out the book and placing it on the desk.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," assumed Jiriaya.

"Hn," said Neji, leaving the class.

"He should have just gone with the first way, tell her directly, that always works," said Jiriaya, once Neji left the class. "The boy should really be more open and be not afraid to speak out. He maybe doing very well in my class, and most likely his other classes, but he isn't doing so well in the romance department."

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school with the Uchihas...<strong>_

"You two are turning 15 soon," stated Itachi, as he sat down on the couch with the rest of his family.

"Oh yeah," remembered Mikoto. "Do you want to do anything special?" she asked her daughter and son.

"Can we have a party?" asked Tenten, getting excited.

"Sure," answered Mikoto, smiling at her daughter.

"Do you want to have a party Sasuke?" asked Fugaku, knowing that the two of them would have to celebrate together.

"Hn, I'm fine with it," answered Sasuke. _If my sister wants to have one, I'm not going to stop her._

"Then it's settled! We could have a party for you two on your birthday, March 9. You can invite some of your friends," said Mikoto.

"Are you going to tell them about you two being related?" wondered Itachi.

"Yeah," said Tenten. "They're up for a big surprised. Oh! Itachi nii-san, can you make the invitations?"

"Make invitations? I can do better than invitations," said Itachi.

"Finally his talents will be useful," said Sasuke, smirking at his brother.

"You're just jealous of my talents," scoffed Itachi.

"Never in a million years," said Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 16...<strong>_

"Hey guys," greeted Tenten, approach her friends with Sasuke at the front of the school.

"Hey teme and Tenten!" waved Naruto, greeting the twins back.

"So what's up?" asked Tenten to everyone.

"Uhm, there's something I have to say," said Sakura. "Actually, it's something Sai and I have to say."

"That you two have been dating since Valentine's Day?" said Shikamaru, knowing what Sakura and Sai were to say.

"Yeah, what Shikamaru said," said Sai, pointing to Shikamaru.

"Wait, what?" said Ino, surprised at the news. "How did you know?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"It was easy. While everyone was surrounding Hinata during gym when she got the flowers, these two left the crowd. I also overheard Sai asking Sakura out. I'm surprised no one heard them," explained Shikamaru.

"Why d-didn't you t-tell us the n-night b-before?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Because I wanted to tell at the right time," replied Sakura. "Also I wanted to tell when the guys were here."

Tenten then dragged Sakura away from the crowd and motioned Ino and Hinata to come to.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Girl things!" replied Tenten, then directing herself to Sakura. "How about Sasuke?"

"It was just a crush," said Sakura, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but since when did you start to like Sai?" asked Ino. "I thought we were your friends, and we would tell each other everything."

"We are friends, I guess I didn't realized until Sai asked me out," said Sakura.

"So, when he asked you out, you suddenly liked him?" questioned Tenten, not understanding the situation.

"I th-think what S-saki-chan is t-trying to say is that when Sai a-asked her o-out, she u-understood who she r-really liked. She p-probably felt s-something for Sai, b-but wasn't sure what it was," interpreted Hinata.

"Yeah, pretty much what Hina-chan said," said Sakura. "Now let's get back to the guys."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us right away," said Ino, once the girls approached the boys. "I mean, we all promised each other that no matter what, we would tell each other every thing."

"Yeah..." Tenten said, nodding her head up and down pretending to agree with Ino. Just smile and nod, and no one would suspect a thing.

"At l-least she told us a-and didn't w-wait for t-two m-months before t-telling us," Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah..." Tenten said again, nodding her head. I think Hina-chan suspects something, time to change the subject. "Class is about to start, we should go now."

"Tenten's right, I don't want to be late!" exclaimed Naruto, adjusting his backpack.

"Since when did you care about being late for class?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Since I found out that I have no chance left to be late otherwise I get suspended. Now come on, I can't be late!" shouted Naruto, who was already by the doors.

"Troublesome. Calm down Naruto, Kakashi-sensei always comes late. There's no point of rushing," said Shikamaru, walking slowly.

"I don't care! Who knows, he could come early and I could get suspended! Stop walking so slow Shikamaru!" screamed Naruto, who went behind Shikamaru and started to push him.

"Argh Naruto! Stop being troublesome," said Shikamaru. "I could walk on my own."

Ino giggled at the sight and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "You go and get to class, I'll make sure he doesn't move any slower."

"Thank you Ino! See you all in class!" said Naruto, sprinting in the hallways.

"You going to make me walk fast right?" asked Shikamaru, already knowing the answer.

"Yup! Come on Tenten!" Ino exclaimed, calling her friend.

"You grab one arm, and I grab the other and we run," instructed Tenten.

Tenten linked arms with Shikamaru's right arm and Ino linked with the boy's left arm. Then both girls started to run, dragging the boy.

Everyone laughed, giggled, or snickered at Shikamaru who was suffering and being forced to exercise.

"I haven't moved so much and so fast in my entire life," said Shikamaru, in class, catching his breath.

"Shikamaru got winded," Naruto laughed at his friend. "It's not everyday you see him exercise."

"We have gym everyday, so I exercise everyday," Shikamaru said, after catching his breath.

"You pretend that you are participating. You are not actually exercising," stated Neji.

"Yeah! Instead of running 10 laps around the gym, you run one lap ditch, then come back jogging another lap pretending you did 10," said Ino. "And whenever we do push ups or sit ups, you only do them when the teacher is looking. When the teacher looks away, you just lie down there."

"But it's a lot of effort to do everything. Besides, Gai-sensei won't know, he doesn't pay attention. He only pays attention to Lee," Shikamaru defended himself.

"He pays attention to all of us!" retorted Tenten. "He cares for all his students as much as he cares for Lee."

"Alright fine," sighed Shikamaru. "Troublesome woman, might as well not argue with you." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Good morning class! Ah Naruto, I see you are early today," said Kakashi, entering the classroom. He made his way to his desk, placed his stuff down, and took a seat. "Everyone, take out your essays, I'll come around and collect them."

"Aw man! Kakashi-sensei, I didn't finish my essay," Naruto said.

"Well then, my life just got easier," said Kakashi, smiling to himself. "One less essay to mark. So will I be seeing you after school or during lunch?"

"After school," answered Naruto, with his head down in shame.

"Dope," snickered Sasuke.

"Shut up teme! No one asked for your opinion!" Naruto shouted at his friend.

"I didn't give my opinion. All I said was dope, dope," said Sasuke.

"Argh teme, stop being a smart aleck!" Naruto said back to Sasuke.

"I can't, I'm a born genius unlike you dope," Sasuke said, smirking at his friend.

"Just shut up you two! You're both so annoying. Everyday you both have to go through the same conversation. Teme, dope, teme, dope! I think everyone gets it by now!" interrupted Tenten. "Anyways! So Naruto, are you coming to me and Sasuke's place after your detention?"

"Y-you and Sasuke's p-place?" wondered Hinata. "You l-live t-together?"

_Oh snap..._ thought Tenten. _What do I say?_

"We don't live together," Sasuke stated.

"But Tenten just said-" Sai started to say.

"We don't live together," Sasuke interrupted Sai, repeating what he said before.

"Oh okay..." said Sai, not wanting to question things anymore.

"Tenten would stay at teme's place when her aunt was at work," Naruto lied, covering up for the twins.

"But she's always at Sasuke's, does her aunt work all the time?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, she has two jobs. One in the night time and one in the afternoon," answered Tenten, continuing on with the lie. "I only get to see her in the morning and when she has days off which are on weekends. She wants me to stay at Sasuke's because she doesn't want me to be alone. You know, safety first."

"Okay..." said Neji, taking in all the information and not questioning anymore.

"Anyways, so I'll be coming after school," said Naruto, answering Tenten's question from earlier.

"Why are you going to Sasuke's place?" asked Ino, wondering why only Naruto was being invited.

"Teme's mom gets worried over me sometimes. Since I live alone right now because my parents are away on a business trip, she likes to make sure I'm alright," answered Naruto, avoiding eye contact with Ino.

"Oh that's nice," said Ino, smiling at Mikoto's generosity.

"Yeah, it is nice. Oh look at my arm! The bell is going to ring soon, time to get ready for second period!" Naruto said, putting his books into his backpack, then making his way to the door waiting impatiently for the bell. When the bell rang, Naruto sprinted out of the classroom without saying goodbye.

"I wonder why Naruto left so fast," said Sai, after watching his blond friend move so quickly.

"He probably wanted to be in time for his next class," grumbled Shikamaru, remembering what happened to him before school started.

"Th-that's p-probably true," Hinata agreed with Shikamaru. "We sh-should be going to o-our n-next class."

Everyone put all their stuff into their backpacks and headed to second period. On the way, Sasuke, Tenten, and Naruto met up by the stairwell.

"That was so close!" whispered Naruto. "I was afraid someone would notice I was lying. I hate lying to them, especially to Hina-chan. A relationship is developed and is strong through trust. And right now, there is no trust!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just wait for a little longer, we'll tell them soon," apologized Tenten. "I also feel bad for not telling them right. The girls and I promised we would tell each other anything no matter what."

"And look how it's turning out," scoffed Naruto. "Ino busted her cap at Sakura for not telling us she's been going out with Sai for a couple of days. I wonder how she'll take this news."

"Argh! She's going to freak! What do I do?" said Tenten.

"I say we get to class, if we come late, they get suspicious," Sasuke pointed out.

Then the three walked in the hallways and made it to their next class in time before the bell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school...<strong>_

"Hey I'm here!" Naruto called out, entering the Uchiha house after his detention. He placed his backpack by the couch in the family room and went to the kitchen and to get himself a soda.

"Up here dope!" shouted Sasuke, letting his friend know where they were.

Naruto ran up the stairs and checked each room to find where his friends were. He found them in Itachi's room. Tenten was sitting on the bed throwing darts across the room. Sasuke was sitting down on a chair quietly with his arms crossed over his chest. Itachi was busy on the computer drawing something. Every since he was a little boy, he was always drawing, soon when he turned 13, he got a tablet as a gift. Ever since, he has been doing digital art for all kinds of things. From invitations to poster to ads.

"What's Itachi doing?" asked Naruto, directly to everyone.

"Invitations," Sasuke answered. "For our birthday."

"Ah, is he almost done?" Naruto wondered impatiently.

"Almost," said Tenten. "Here come sit down." she said, patting to the space beside her.

Naruto came and sat down beside Tenten on Itachi's bed. "Why can't you just tell us you want us to come?" asked Naruto, thinking it was pointless for the invitations.

"Because it's cooler. And if we just told them, it would seem more suspicious than giving an invitation," Tenten explained to Naruto.

"Alright, I'm done!" cheered Itachi, rolling his chair away from the computer allowing the other three to look.

Naruto was the first to see it and laughed at what he saw. He turned red and holding to his stomach, as he gained his breath. "I l-love it! Tenten's a p-panda. A-and t-teme is a ch-chicken!" Naruto stuttered on his words.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my siblings have a hairdo of an animal," said Itachi, laughing as well.

"What? Let me see!" screamed Tenten, running to the computer. Her mouth opened in shock at the invitation. Then Naruto covered her mouth with his right hand.

"Don't want any flies in your mouth do we?" said Naruto, covering her mouth.

She pushed his hand away glaring at the boy. "Stop that. What is this? This looks like a 7 year old's party invitation! You made us look like animals living on a farm. And for your information, pandas do not live on a farm!"

"Hn, so much for talent," smirked Sasuke, after taking a look at the invitation. "Is that the best you can so Itachi nii-san?"

"Hn, foolish little brother, of course I can do better," said Itachi.

"Then show me you can do better," Sasuke challenged his brother.

"Fine," smirked Itachi. Then he turned his chair to face the computer. He minimized the animal invitation and behind was another invitation. This one was designed with only with red and black colours. It was a black background with a red circle on it containing a black pinwheel in the middle. It seemed so simple, yet it was so complicated **(2).** "Like it?"

"Like it, I love it!" exclaimed Naruto. "It feels like I'm being hypnotized into it."

"Thanks," said Itachi. "I want to ask if you want to have your party at the place Hidan works?"

"Doesn't he work at that lasertag place?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah," answered Itachi. "Also Deidara wants to bake your cake."

"But he can't bake," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but he something about a challenge and art being a bang," said Itachi, shrugging his shoulders.

"So," he started off. "Is everything alright for you two?"

"Everything's fine for me," Tenten told her older brother.

"Hn, same," said Sasuke.

"Cool, then I'll just add the information onto this," said Itachi, going back to work on the computer. "Yahiko told me he wants to hand out your invitations."

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "It's our party, not his."

"He said he's trying to get Konan to be more nicer and friendly," explained Itachi.

"But when I met her she was nice and friendly," Tenten retorted. "We totally got along fine," she said, recalling the memory from Christmas.

"But you're a girl!" shouted Naruto. "When I first met her, she gave me the cold shoulder and barely spoke to me. And when she did, she hardly said any words. It took me 2 years for her to say a sentence with 5 words in it! Let them hand it out, I want to see Konan being forced to socialized."

"Whatever, it's better than doing it myself," said Sasuke, getting a chair and sitting down on it with his arms behind his head.

"Lazy bum," said Tenten, making fun of her brother as she laughed shortly while rolling her eyes. "Making others do your work."

"What? It's like what Naruto said, we get to see Konan being forced to socialize," Sasuke told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright I'm done!" said Itachi. "Now I'll print it and Yahiko and Konan can give it to those you want to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 17...<strong>_

"Hear ye, hear ye," Konan said in a monotone voice, bursting into the grade 9 class. "I have here the invitations to Sasuke's and Tenten's party."

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed Iruka, who was in the middle of teaching plate tectonics.

"Oh great, I came to the class where my old teacher hates me," Konan muttered to herself. "I was hoping to get Deidara's class, but I got the strict and uptight teacher."

"Iruka-sensei!" greeted Yahiko happily. "Long time no see, how are you?"

"Yahiko? Is that really you? Wow, look at you, you've grown up!" said Iruka in shock. "And of course my life is great. I miss your enthusiasm and great work."

"Ugh, I can't believe Iruka-sensei remembers by boyfriend. Glad he hasn't recognized me yet," Konan said to herself.

"And who is this?" Iruka asked Yahiko, pointing to Konan.

"My girlfriend Konan," answered Yahiko, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You remember her right?"

"Oh yes, I remember you," said Iruka. "All your projects were amazing, I still have some of them as samples- you were fantastic in art!"

"Yeah that's me," said Konan, smiling slightly, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"So what brings you two here?" Iruka asked, wondering why the two came suddenly into the classroom.

"We're here to give out invitations!" exclaimed Yahiko.

"Well alright then, go ahead!" said Iruka, then turning his attention to his class. "Everyone, this is Yahiko and Konan, my passed students. They are here to present with some of you with something special."

"Konan, you have to start from the beginning of the script," Yahiko whispered to his girlfriend.

"What script?" Konan asked. "You made up what I had to say in the car on our way here! I should be able to say whatever I want!"

"If you don't you won't get your gift," whispered Yahiko, hoping this trick would work.

"Gift?" wondered Konan, getting slightly excited, but not showing that she was. "What's the gift?"

"You'll have to find out after you follow the script," whispered Yahiko, smirking to himself because he was satisfied that Konan was going to follow the script.

"Ah fine!" Konan gave up, now giving her attention to the class. "Hear ye, hear ya, I have the invitations to Sasuke's and Tenten's party," she recited in a monotone voice again.

"She said more than 5 words in a sentence!" Naruto said in shock. "The world's going to end, it's definitely 2012!"

Konan shot a glare at Naruto silencing him. "Anyways, Yahiko is going to distribute the invitations."

"Put your hand up when I call out your name," said Yahiko. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Sai, Touya, and Hiro," Yahiko announced the names, then going around and handing the invitations to them.

"As you can see, it will be held at Laser Saber **(3) **and you will play lasertag games and then later do whatever you want. Party's on March 10 starting at 12, come if you want, I know I would," Konan said, then started to leave the classroom. "Bye Iruka-sensei. Let's get out of here Yahiko."

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 10...<strong>_

"Okay bye dad, see you at 5," Ino bidded farewell to her father, stepping out of the car and going into Laser Saber. She found her friends and went up to them and realized that everyone was already there, including the couple that came into her class along with some other people.

"Hi Ino!" greeted Tenten, waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Tennie. Happy birthday Tennie and Sasuke," Ino said, handing the other girl two presents.

"Alright kids, I'm Hidan and I'm charge for you guys today," Hidan introduced himself. "Has anyone not been to Laser Saber before?" he asked. "No? Good. Go get your vests and guns and think of a name and come back when you are done."

Everyone went to put on their vests and once they were done, they went back to Hidan who had a sheet of paper and pen in his hand.

"Okay, I'll place down the paper and pen on the table and each person will write down your screen name beside your name," instructed Hidan, putting the paper and pen on the table. Each person took turns and wrote down their screen name. "Now that everyone is done, study each name. Everyone good?"

"No," answered everyone, still looking at the paper.

"Well too bad," said Hidan, ripping the paper into small pieces. "Everyone now go into the other room, the game will start soon.

The games started shortly and everyone ran around the maze, hoping not to be shot.

_I'll go hide there! _Naruto thought to himself. _Look, there's someone and a mirror near them. I'll shoot the mirror and it'll bounce to them. Naruto, you are so smart!_ That's what Naruto did, he shot the mirror and watched to see if the other person's reaction. But nothing happened, instead he saw something appear on his gun. _You have been hit by Hail to Orange _Naruto read the screen on her gun. _Great, I hit myself..._

Shikamaru made his way to the corner of the room and stood there and shot those who passed by him. He got into his stance and thought for a while. After, he realized that more points were given if the person was shot from the front. So he made his way to an isolated area and hid there. Whenever someone came by, he aimed his best to the front.

_You have been hit by Troublesome_ Ino read the on the screen. _Shikamaru. Where is he? I have to get him. You have been hit by Troublesome again._ Ino looked around; left, right, behind, and up and Shikamaru was no where to be seen. _If he's not there... You have been hit by Troublesome again. He should be below._ Ino looked on the ground and saw a pineapple hair sticking out. She quietly made her way there and quickly shot him and ran away disappearing into the maze.

_You have been hit by Blossomed Flower _Shikamaru read, chuckling quietly to himself. _Looks like Ino found out where I was hiding, time to move to another place. _

Lee ran fast around the whole maze shooting anyone he saw. He barely got shot because he was moving too fast for anyone to get him.

_You have been hit by Power of Youth again. Get your revenge! _Sasuke read on his gun. _What, I did not see him pass by. _Sasuke ran around the maze looking for Lee as he continued to shoot those he passed by. Finally, he saw a green blur pass by and shot many times until his screen said You have hit Power of Youth.

_The game will end soon_ Tenten remembered that they had an hour for the game. _I have to gain more points quickly._ She thought to herself, shooting someone who passed by.

"Time's up!" said a voice, making an announcement. "Everyone out now, the game is done."

"Here's a piece of paper with the order of who won," Hidan handed out. "And whoever is Six Paths, good job. Now you guys can eat now."

"Who's Six Paths?" asked Sakura.

"That's Nagato," answered Yahiko, pointing to the red head. "He's really good at these kind of games. I'm not surprised that he even won. Awesome job Nagato!"

Nagato nodded his head, thanking his friend for the compliment.

"It's time to eat, let's go!" exclaimed Naruto, getting excited for the food.

Everyone ate as each told their stories of what happened during the game. Then Itachi coughed, signalling something to Sasuke and Tenten.

"Uhm, there's something we have to tell you," Tenten started off, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Wh-what is it?" asked Hinata, wondering why Tenten was getting nervous.

"You know how I've been searching for someone," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, continue," said Neji, getting suspicious.

"I was that someone," continued Tenten, watching some of them open their mouth in surprised.

"Tenten's my sister," concluded Sasuke, seeing everyone in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for making all of you wait so long for this chapter. School keeps me busy so much... Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you to Jinchuuriki-san for giving the idea of the flashbacks of the dates. **

**(1)- Sorry for the horrible description on how to make sushi, that's the best I could do. I saw this TV show a little girl learning how to make sushi, so that was my resource. **

**(2)- The design that Itachi made was the Sharingan. **

**(3)- A made up place. It's like 'Laser Quest' if you have heard of it. **

**Oh yes, before I forget, I got my first flame review. Thank you to ****The God Of The Seas**** for giving the review to me. Go ahead and say what couple you prefer, there's a reason why this website is called 'FanFiction' for a reason. It's for fans to read and write about what they want for different animes, movies, books, and etc. And this review shows how much guts you have. First, you write a flame anonymously without showing who you really are. Second, because you are an anonymous, it shows you might have not even written a story and see how much work it takes. **

**Well I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise Part Two

**Summary:** Continuation from chapter 19.

**Parings:** NaruHina, SaiSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Surprise Part Two<p>

There was no sound made form the group, but the background noise of kids screaming as they played laser tag.

Touya blinked, taking in all the information in. "How long have you known you two were siblings?" he asked a question that went through everyone's mind.

"Since Christmas," Tenten answered honestly.

"I don't believe you," said Hiro, shaking his head, with is arm crossed across his chest and eyes shut. He refused to believe this. Maybe it was a prank. If they were really siblings, they would have told everyone right away.

"It's true," said Itachi to Hiro. "Would you like us to prove it?"

"Yes," answered Hiro, opening his eyes. "Take a blood test."

"A blood test?" repeated Sasuke, looking at the boy strangely. "How are we suppose to do one here?" asked Sasuke, looking around the room, indicating that they were no where near a hospital.

"You don't," replied Shikamaru. "The three," he started, referring to Itachi, Sasuke, and Tenten. "Look a lot alike and also to their parents. They have the same nose, moth, and head shape. Tenten has the same same hair and eye colour as her father, while Sasuke and Itachi have the same hair and eye colour as their mother," Shikamaru explained.

"Hm, fine," said Hiro, not wanting to argue with Shikamaru.

"It's almost been three months since you've known this. Why didn't you want to tell us?" Sakura wondered why two of her would keep something big like this away from their friends.

"Every time we tried to tell you it, something else had come. We wanted to tell you when he met up at the Hyuga mansion, but it was a special moment for Naruto and Hinata and we didn't want to ruin it," explained Tenten.

"Didn't Naruto spend Christmas at the Uchihas'?" Neji asked, remembering once Tenten mentioned about Naruto.

"Yeah why?" said Sasuke, getting suspicious, wondering where Neji was going with this.

"Then wouldn't he know you two were siblings?" asked Neji, now looking at Naruto as well.

"I-is it t-true Naruto-kun, you h-have kn-known this whole t-time?" Hinata asked her boyfriend who was eating a pizza slice.

"Yeah," he finally said after swallowing the piece.

"N-Naruto-kun, I thought I could t-trust you," said Hinata, as her face softened and showed a sad face.

"You can Hina-chan! I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place," Naruto said.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm not s-sure if you're t-telling me the truth o-or not a-anymore," said Hinata, getting out of her seat to go outside.

"Hina-chan! I am telling the truth!" Naruto screamed, chasing after her.

"How could you!" screamed Ino, slamming her fists onto the table s she stood up.

"Ino, calm down," said Shikamaru, pushing Ino back into her seat. "You should be lucky they told you and didn't wait any longer. I was getting more irritated waiting for them to tell us. I thought they never would tell."

"You knew?" Ino screamed at her boyfriend, pointing a finger at him in disbelief. "Did they also tell you?"

"Troublesome woman, you're creating a scene. No they didn't tell me, I found out on my own," answered Shikamaru. "After going to Sasuke's place, that's when all the pieces came together."

"This is very unyouthful of you two to hide something like this away from us," said Lee, shaking his head side to side in disappointment.

"Yes!" Ino pointed to Lee. "Unyouthful is the word to describe this situation. Why couldn't you tell us sooner, like after Christmas?"

"We were-" said Tenten, who was cut off by Ino's hand in front of her face.

"I've heard enough," Ino said. "I'm going to go for another round of laser tag. Anyone feel free to join me in this game."

Touya, Hiro, and Lee along with Ino.

"I'm not going to go," Shikamaru said, looking at the twins. "Ino will take her rage out in this game. Besides I'm not mad like she is. I understand why you waited until now. I'll try my best to convince her. But for now, it's too troublesome to do anything with that woman."

"Shikamaru!" yelled Ino, who was putting on her vest and getting her gun.

"Coming!" Shikamaru yelled back. "The woman awaits," he said, looking back to the group as he walked to where Ino was.

"I'm not mad either," said Sakura, moving so that she sat down beside Tenten. She squeezed Tenten's hand for reassurance. "I was just surprised when you told us. Just like what Shikamaru said, it'll take Ino a while to understand what's going on. Don't worry, everything will soon be back to normal."

"Thanks Saki-chan," said Tenten, turning side ways giving the other girl a hug. "This makes me feel better."

"How about you Hyuga?" asked Sasuke. "You alright?"

"Hn," said Neji, standing up and walking away from the table.

"Don't worry about him," Sai said. "He probably needs time to cool."

"Yeah," Tenten said quietly, not making eye contact with Sai as she looked out in the distance regretting telling her friends at this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Hinata...<strong>_

Naruto opened the doors and continued to follow Hinata who was not too far ahead from him. Then Hinata stopped and so did Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said quietly, almost a faint whisper to Hinata who had her back to him as she looked out in the distance. He took a half step forward and did not go further when he heard her voice.

"N-naruto-kun, tell me know, did you kn-know?" asked Hinata, who was still not looking at the blond boy.

"Yes," said Naruto. "Yes I knew. But I would have told you right away, it just wasn't my place. Please, please forgive me."

Hinata turned around and finally faced Naruto. She made a fist pulling it in front of her chest creating a barrier between her and the boy. "I-I don't know if I could t-trust you s-still," she said, not making any eye contact with Naruto.

"No, you can still trust me," protested Naruto, closing the gap between the two of them. He held Hinata's hand and pulled it to his chest. "Hinata, I'm sorry. You know that I would tell you everything, but it was suppose to be Tenten or teme to tell. I know that trust has a huge role in a relationship, and I told them that I didn't like keeping this away from you for such a long time. Please, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I c-can forgive you. B-but," said Hinata, pulling her hands away from Naruto's touch.

"But what?" asked Naruto, scared of the second part of her response.

"But I believe th-that we should t-take a b-break," Hinata said in a sad tone, biting her lip from crying as she looked away from Naruto's gaze.

"A break from what?" questioned Naruto, not understanding the situation.

"From e-each o-other," stuttered Hinata. "I'm sorry," she apologized, leaving Naruto as she went back inside.

Naruto stood there alone. He blinked, hoping that he just heard something wrong. He blinked again and realized he was standing alone. He blinked a third time to make sure that he understood everything. It was exactly what he heard, Hinata just broke up with him. He stood there for a few moments as he felt the wind come pass him, making him feel colder and more _aloner? _If that was a word.

It had only been for a few minutes and he already missed her. He never knew that a girl could ever make him feel this way. He thought that she would just be one of his many high school lovers, but this was more than a typical high school couple.

He wanted - no, needed her. He turned around and strolled his way back to the group. He saw everyone sitting down, with no conversation being held. He observed and saw that almost everyone was mad at the situation, except for Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru.

Then Deidara came, pushing a cake on a cart. Usually, everyone would be excited and happy for cake time, but no one made a move. They watched as Deidara lit up the candles and muttered to himself, "Art is a bang!" he smirked as after the candle was lit for 20 seconds, it blew up and out came Tobi shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

No one made a sound at the surprise, but some only scowled wiping cake off their face.

"W-what? No one's shocked?" asked Deidara, surprised that nobody had a reaction. "This is something you don't see everyday. This cake is an art, a bang!"

"Did Tobi do good?" asked Tobi, getting outside of the cake.

"Not now Tobi!" Deidara screamed at Tobi, then turning his attention to everyone else. "What happened when I was gone?"

"Is Deidara mad at Tobi? Tobi bad boy? I thought Tobi was a good boy," said Tobi, in a sad tone.

"Tobi I told you not now, so shut up please!" Deidara, yelled at Tobi again, getting more irritated.

"But-" started Tobi, as he was interrupted by the blond.

"I swear if you say another word, you will never be a good boy," threatened Deidara, giving Tobi a death glare.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I won't say another word," apologized Tobi, sitting down as he got himself a slice of pizza.

The blond boy's eye twitched. By saying sorry, he was still talking. But he decided not to yell at the boy again. But seriously, what was going on between everyone else? He looked around and saw that no one was talking to each other. Then it suddenly hit him, Uchihas must have told everyone about their secret.

_I came at a bad time_ thought Deidara. _Awkward._

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the party and things were still not back to normal. Touya, Hiro, Ino, Neji, and Lee were still mad and disappointed at the twins. Hinata would not say a word to Naruto no matter how many times he tried to make contact with her. Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru tried to get the others to not be mad and helped Sasuke and Tenten cope with the situation.<p>

It was second period and eight of them made their way to science class.

"Good morning class, today we will be starting a new unit today," said Jiriaya. He noticed that a few of his students were not sitting in their usual seats. "We will be starting on ecology. Get out a piece of paper and copy down this note from the overhead."

After setting up, he walked around the classroom thinking to himself about the students who were sitting in different seats. Ino was sitting beside Sakura instead of Shikamaru. Sakura keeps on talking to her, but it seems like Ino won't listen. The same thing seems to happening with Neji and Shikamaru. But what's more surprising is that Naruto isn't sitting beside Hinata.

_I bet they broke up, I wonder what the boy did. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto, but they aren't arguing. Strange. Tenten is sitting beside the wrong Hyuga. What's going on? _Jiriaya thought, observing closely to his students.

Jiriaya noticed that most of the students were done with the note and decided to continue teaching. "Once you are done copying, open your textbooks to page 251 and read the following section and answer the questions. You may work with the person beside you."

_Back to these kids. I think something happened to the group over their weekend. I'll give an assignment and see how things turn out. I'll try to get Naruto and Hinata together and Neji with Tenten. I still can't believe he hasn't gotten her yet, he needs lots of help._

"For this unit, there will be an assignment done in pairs. You and your partner will get three plants and observe what happens to them in different environments," instructed Jiriaya, walking around the classroom as he handed out a sheet of paper. "The paper I'm distributing has all the procedures to it, read it carefully and you may choose your partner now," said Jiriaya, before he went back to his seat to watch who was being partnered with.

_Weird. Usually, Neji and Sasuke would partner up, but instead Neji's with Shikamaru and Sasuke's with Naruto. Ino's not with Shikamaru, but is with Hinata. I don't like this thought Jiriaya, watching the students choose their partners._

"Everyone back to your own seats, I'll be choosing who you will be with," Jiriaya said, as he heard majority of the class groan in disappointment. "This will benefit all you, so shut up and listen who you will be with," Jiriaya said, before calling out each pair. "...Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke. And Neji and Tenten. The assignment is due on April 9, that gives you That's all, you can pack up your things now, class will be done soon."

The students started to get ready, happy with their partner and in disappointment who they are with, the bell rang shortly as the students left the classroom.

"Oy, Neji," called out Jiriaya, directing his fingers towards him, signalling to come over.

"Yes sir?" questioned Neji, wondering why the teacher told him to stay behind.

"Have a seat Hyuga, I have something important to tell you," said Jiriaya.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Neji.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Jiriaya, trying to find out what happened between the boy and his friends.

"No sir, I thought there was something important you had to tell me, but if there is nothing, I should be going now, I'll be late for my next class," said Neji, getting up from his seat, heading toward the door to be stopped by his teacher.

"Are you sure there is nothing you would like to discuss?" asked Jiriaya. "Friends, school, family, sports, friends?"

"No sir, I'm sorry but I must leave now," Neji told Jiriaya, leaving.

"Oy Hyuga, catch!" yelled Jiriaya all of a sudden.

"What is this?" asked Neji, seeing that he caught a book in his hands, as he flipped through the pages.

"I made that book for you. After what happened last time when I gave you the other book, you came to class without a girl wrapped around your finger. Do not disappoint me Hyuga," explained Jiriaya, with an emotionless face which suddenly turned into a smirk. "Now here's a note to explain to your teacher why you were late."

Neji walked to his next class geography and gave the note to Anko, who was lucky enough not to be yelled at. He went to his seat and started to pay attention to the lesson, after he began to read the book Jiriaya gave him while pretending to pay attention to Anko.

_This book is dedicate to my student Neji Hyuga to help him win the girl of his dreams. Thank you for your inspiration, I hope this helps you and to those many other men out there who are too chicken to jump on a girl._

_For starters, do you know who your target is? If not, consider a little "research" to see who is best for you. You may also want to refer to my other book: 'How to Get a Girl for Idiots Like You' before you read this one. If that book has not worked for you, you may continue reading._

_Did you consider telling her directly, with words? If your answer is yes, turn to page 12 and if you said no, flip to the next page._

Neji flipped to the next page and was surprised, and disgusted. He immediately shut the book close not wanting to see anymore. But he remembered he did not read what it said on that page. He carefully turned to that page, avoiding to drift his eyes to see the picture.

_Did you know you just made the biggest mistake of your life? That's the best way to tell her, that's the reason why it was the first option. Do you know what you are missing?_

Neji saw an arrow and followed it to see it was pointing to the picture of the naked girl he was avoiding all along.

_That's right buddy! You could had all that, but you decided to be the dumb person you are and try to tell her other ways._

_Well, what are you waiting for, stop reading and go tell her!_

Neji stopped reading and then noticed something written small at the bottom of the page.

_If that does not work, refer to page 12._

_Way to get a guy's hopes up_ Neji thought sarcastically.

"Psst," Shikamaru called Neji, trying to grab his attention. "Oy Hyuga!" he whispered, but loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Hn?" asked Neji, indicating he heard him and asked him what he wanted.

"You're a little red, either you're sick or you're blushing. Oh and you have a little blood coming out of your nose. You're definitely sick, you should go o the nurse," whispered Shikamaru, as he rested his head on his arms.

_Good thing Shikamaru isn't as smart as I thought he was_ thought Neji, wiping the blood away.

"Who am I trying to convince here? I didn't know you were a perv, or a closet perv, or actually any kind of perv," said Shikamaru, smirking at Nejj, who scowled at him in response. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret," Shikamaru told him, right before he went to sleep.

When third period was over, Neji thought over from what he read from the book. _Maybe I should go tell her now, it seems to be a good way to let her know I like her. I should tell her now! Wait- she kept the secret of being related to Uchiha. Hn, why do I have to confess to her. She did nothing special but lie to me for a long time._

"Hey Neji!" screamed Tenten, running towards him, continuing to grab him attention.

"Hn?" Neji responded coldly, giving a small glare at her causing her to take a step back creating more distance in between.

"I was wondering if you want to meet up at my place or your place to work of the science project?" asked Tenten, avoiding his cold stare while fidgeting with the hem of her uniform shirt.

"Hn," answered Neji, not wanting to speak to her.

"So is that a yes or no?" wondered Tenten, not understanding his language clearly.

"Yes," said Neji, giving another one word answer. He closed his eyes a d crossed his arms across his chest hoping the conversation would end soon.

"Uhm, do you want to meet at my place or at your place?" question Tenten, as the situation kept on getting more awkward for her.

"Yours," answered Neji.

"Is March 23 good for you?" asked Tenten.

"Yes," responded Neji, ending the conversation there and left Tenten standing there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday March 23...<strong>_

"Hi dad, hi mom!" greeted Tenten, entering the house with Neji. "Neji's here with me to do a science project. We'll be in the basement if you need us!" screamed Tenten, running to the basement.

"Hon, where's Sasuke?" asked Mikoto, shouting to her daughter.

"He's with Naruto right now, they're probably still walking home," Tenten screamed out her answer. She turned her attention to Neji and said, "I'm going to change out of this uniform first. You can get yourself ready and I'll be back quick. You should have brought yourself something to change to. Would you like something to wear?"

"No, I'm good," responded Neji, shaking his head side to side.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Sasuke will be home soon as well," said Tenten before running upstairs.

Neji cringe at hearing the other boy's name. It reminded him that they were related and he wasn't too used to it. He hated that they didn't tell them right away and kept it as a secret for such a long time. It made him think they had a different kind of relationship.

Then Tenten came running back down in a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Alright! Let's get started. But first, would you like a drink or something to eat?" asked Tenten, receiving a head shake from Neji. "Okay, just let me know if you want anything."

"We need four clear pop bottles," said Neji, getting started on the project right away. "Each bottle will have a plant that will be in a different environment. One will be in vinegar, the other in water, the third in soil, and the last in nothing."

"Okay, I'll go get the materials and you have the plants Jiriaya-sensei gave us right?" asked Tenten, before getting the materials.

"Hn," said Neji, giving a nod as well, then watching her go upstairs again.

"Sasuke's home!" shouted Tenten, from the kitchen getting the vinegar and water who heard the door open. She made a trip to the garage to get the pop bottles and soil. After, she went back to the basement again. "Now what?" Tenten asked in exhaustion.

"Now we put the vinegar, water, and soil into the pop bottle and then place the plant inside," instructed Neji, after skimming over the handout.

They both began to follow the procedures laid out on the sheet of paper. They finished their set up and went to bring each bottle to a place where the sun shine's the most outside in the backyard.

"Observe. After finding a place where sun will shine the most, create a chart that has one column to represent the Day and the other column representing your observations. Record for Days 1-3, 7, and 10-14," said Tenten, reading the instructions from the sheet.

The partners created an observation chart and filled out Day 1.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 6...<strong>_

It had been two weeks since the pair started on their project. The first few days, there wasn't any obvious change, but now the changes were very drastic. The plant in the vinegar was all yellow, shrivelled and small. It was nothing compared to the one in soil or water. The one inside by itself, looked like the between stage of the vinegar and soil/water.

_This probably has been the most awkward project I've ever done. Neji barely says anything and when he does, it's only a few words_ thought Tenten, sitting beside Neji on the couch.

"After fourteen days of keeping the plants in different environments, answer the following questions," said Neji, reading off the paper interrupting Tenten's thoughts.

"Hold on for a second, I have to get an eraser from my pencil case, I thought I forgot it," said Tenten, leaving Neji alone.

"Neji right?" asked Mikoto, coming into the same room Neji was in. "Sorry, I'm trying to know my kids' friends names. The only one I know is Naruto."

"Yes, it is Neji," Neji answer Mikoto's question first.

"Are you good friends with Tenten?" asked Mikoto.

"Hn," responded Neji, not making any eye contact and started to write things on paper. He didn't want to talk to her and hope she would understand it.

"I guess Tenten and Sasuke told you about them being twins. You're probably mad that they didn't tell you right away. But you shouldn't be," said Mikoto, taking a seat beside him.

"Why? You just said that didn't tell me right away, I should be mad at them," said Neji, for the first time looking into her eyes.

"Think about it. They would tell you right away, but they thought about their friends first and never wanted to take the spotlight from anyone. Both of them didn't want their relationship with their friends to break," explained Mikoto.

"Hn," said Neji, going back to work hoping the conversation would end.

"I'll let you on with a secret since you and my daughter have a special relationship," said Mikoto, still continuing the conversation. "Ever since the day she told you, every night she prayed to someone who could hear her, hoping that everything will be alright and no one will be mad. She feels that she regretted this. I don't my daughter to go through life with regrets, and I hope you're the answer to her prayers. Like they say, mother's know best," Mikoto said, getting up from her seat and leaving the room when Tenten arrived.

"I'm back, let's start on the questions," said Tenten.

"Actually, let's begin with question 4. The other ones are based on our results," said Neji.

"Yeah sure," shrugged Tenten, then continued to read that question. "The sun plays a major role in a plant's development. Compare the relationship between the sun to the plant."

"The sun gives heat and energy to the plant, enabling the plant to make their own food. Without the sun, the plant would die off because it would not be able to make their own food and be able to give what they give to others," he said looking deeply into her brown eyes. He leaned in, slowly, as he captured her lips. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet at the same time. "You are the sun." Neji said after the kiss was done.

"N-Neji," stuttered Tenten, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips.

"I'm sorry," said Neji, looking away. "Let's continue on the pro-"

His sentence was cut off by Tenten who this time gave the kiss unexpectedly. A cough was all of a sudden heard, breaking the pair apart.

"I think I came home the wrong time," interrupted Itachi, looking at his wrist where there was no watch presented. He smirked and chuckled to himself watching the two separate away from each other as far as possible. "So Ten, do you want to tell me about your friend?" asked Itachi, who was still smirking.

"He's Sasuke's friend as well," answered Tenten, looking away from Itachi and trying to control her face from becoming red.

"Oh? But he seems more of a friend to you than to Sasuke," said Itachi.

"He's gay," said Tenten, hoping that excuse would work.

"Then why was he kissing you?" questioned Itachi, watching the two's faces turn red putting tomatoes in shame. "Is he your boyfriend?" Itachi finally asked, deciding not to torture them anymore.

"Yes," answered Neji instead of Tenten nodding his head up and down then suddenly stopped and looked at Tenten. "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, it's fine with me," said Tenten, smiling at Neji and biting her lip from showing too much excitement.

"Then I'll leave you two and your awkwardness alone," said Itachi, leaving the two alone in the room.

"So," said Neji, moving closer to Tenten to put an arm around her.

"Do you still want to work?" asked Tenten, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No," answered Neji, putting the books on the table in front of them. _Thanks Mikoto-san, mother's probably do know best._

The two cuddled together on the couch not continuing on the conversation. Itachi may call it awkwardness, but to them it was a pure bliss of silence.

"Neji," whispered Tenten, breaking the silence.

"Hn?" said Neji, looking down to Tenten, as he brushed a strand of loose hair from her face.

"You're still not mad at me are you?" asked Tenten.

"Do I look mad to you?" answered Neji with another question.

"Hm, I guess not," said Tenten, snuggling closer as they went back to silence.

Unlike Neji and Tenten, another pair was not having their moment of silence.

"Did you even bother reading the instructions?" a girl asked the boy raising her voice.

"I did, I just thought it said that," the boy answered, also with his voice raised.

"Where on the paper did it say that?" yelled the girl, holding the piece of paper to his face.

"I said I thought it said that!" the boy screamed, pushing her away.

He pushed her too hard and caused her to fall down on her butt.

The boy was surprised with his actions. "A-are you okay?" he asked in concern, holding his hand out for her.

She pushed his hand away and got up herself and left the room leaving the boy to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yes I know, another cliffhanger. I hate them as well. Sorry for breaking Naruto and Hinata apart. But Neji and Tenten are together! **

**Special thanks to Eagle-wing-sorceress for giving me the great idea of having Tobi coming out of the cake Deidara made, taking a test to prove they are related, and them not believing they are not related. **

**Some of the characters were to bring comic relief so that the whole chapter is full of angst (or whatever you want to call it). **

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review and feel free to give any ideas! **


	21. Chapter 21: Expect the Unexpected

**Summary: **The result of pushing a girl down can actually lead to a good thing (but that does not mean you have to go around and pushing girls down). Neji and Tenten are finally together, let's talk about their family's reactions.

**Pairings:** NejiTen, ShikaIno, SaiSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Expect The Unexpected<p>

_Flashback..._

_Unlike Neji and Tenten, another pair was not having their moment of silence._

_"Did you even bother reading the instructions?" a girl asked the boy raising her voice._

_"I did, I just thought it said that," the boy answered, also with his voice raised._

_"Where on the paper did it say that?" yelled the girl, holding the piece of paper to his face._

_"I said I thought it said that!" the boy screamed, pushing her away._

_He pushed her too hard and caused her to fall down on her butt._

_The boy was surprised with his actions. "A-are you okay?" he asked in concern, holding his hand out for her._

_She pushed his hand away and got up herself and left the room leaving the boy to his thoughts._

_End of flashback..._

"Oooh! You pushed my sister down," said Hanabi, who came into the room after watching what happened. "I'm going to tell my dad on you. You're so dead!"

"No wait! Don't!" begged Naruto, grabbing Hanabi's arm before she ran to her father. "I didn't mean to push her, I was just- I don't know how to explain it. I felt so bad and I couldn't stand Hina-chan being mad at me. I guess I didn't even realize I pushed her until I saw her on the floor," Naruto tried his best to explain to Hanabi.

"Sit down on the couch," said Hanabi, taking a seat on the sofa across from the one Naruto took his place in. "Why did you break up with my sister?"

"I didn't she did. She felt that she couldn't trust me anymore," Naruto answered Hanabi's question. "By the way, why wasn't she stuttering when she was yelling at me?" wondered Naruto.

"She doesn't stutter when she yells, just like you experienced. It's just when she talks. I guess her insecurities and lack of confidence gets over her when she talks, but when she yells, all that is forgotten and she stands up for anything. It's pretty scary when you hear her yell for the first time," Hanabi explained. "My sister probably had enough time to cool down, let's go look for her," she said standing up, and left the room with Naruto.

They went around the mansion and found Hinata sitting on a rock in the Hyuga garden.

"Why am I not surprised she's there?" said Hanabi, chuckling to herself. She remembered that her sister loved flowers and found the garden to be a very peaceful place to be in. "How do you feel about my sister?" she asked Naruto.

He looked at Hanabi with dreamy eyes and smiled to himself. "She means the world to me. At first you could say that I liked her, but when I got to know her more, my feelings grew and I guess you could say it's love. But I haven't fallen in love before, so I can't tell really what it is and if it's love."

Hanabi signalled to the doorman, by the door leaning to the garden and opened it so Hinata could hear what Naruto was saying.

"She's beautiful and I want to tell her and let her know what. You know that saying, there's plenty of fish in the sea? But Hina-chan isn't a fish," said Naruto.

"Then what is she?" asked Hanabi, getting confused. She noticed that her sister got caught with Naruto's speech and was also listening.

"She's a mermaid. A one of a kind, it's too good to be true. And whenever she gets scared or get insecure, I want to hold her and care for her. I want to be there for her through her ups and downs," answered Naruto, without knowing Hinata was listening to him.

"So, how do you feel about my sister?" Hanabi asked the same question once more.

Naruto laughed to himself. "Ha, maybe this is love. How do I feel about your sister? I'm in love with her," Naruto concluded his answer.

"Turn around," said Hanabi, smiling to the couple in front of her.

"Did you hear all that?" questioned Naruto, in shock.

"Y-yes, all o-of it," responded Hinata, biting her lip.

"I guess you probably don't feel the same as me," Naruto said in disappointment. He was about to walk away when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Wh-where are you going?" asked Hinata. "You d-didn't ask me if I like you."

"It's okay, I already know the answer," answered Naruto shaking his head, slipping his hand out if her's and tried to walk away. Again, he was stopped by Hinata to grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw her give him a look that said ask me know and with a bit of annoyance. "Fine," said Naruto giving up. "Do you like me?"

"No," said Hinata, shaking her head.

"What?" said Naruto, blinking. "See, what was the point of asking you if you were just going to say no. You're only making things much worse then-"

"You didn't l-let me f-finish," interrupted Hinata. "It's t-true that I d-don't like you," said Hinata, watching Naruto try to leave again. "I love you a-as w-well."

"What?" asked Naruto, who was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. The girl he loves just told him she loves him back. His mind was full of thoughts, but was interrupted by Hanabi.

"Are you deaf? She said she loves you. Go kiss or something!" said Hanabi, irritated at Naruto. She shoved Naruto closer to her sister and rolled her eyes as she left the couple alone. "Teenagers," she muttered on her way out.

Naruto chuckled, hearing the last word Hanabi just said. He snaked his hands to Hinata's waists and pulled her closer. "So you love me..."

"Is H-Hanabi right, a-are you d-deaf?" giggled Hinata. She tiptoed, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead. "Y-yes I l-love you."

"Good, I love you too," smiled Naruto, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know," Hinata smile back. "W-what about our s-science p-project? It's due t-tomorrow and well um..."

"Either we start all over and do two whole weeks of a project today or we make up something to tell Jiriaya-sensei," answered Naruto.

"I know t-that I w-wouldn't lie, b-but I think that's t-the best o-option we have," said Hinata. "So what do w-we tell h-him?"

"Leave that all to me," said Naruto. "Now, let's go watch some TV."

"Sure," said Hinata, walking with her boyfriend to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Alright! We're finished," said a happy Sakura. "That was a lot of work, but I think we did a good job."<p>

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke, stapling all the papers together. "What are you going to do with the plants?" he asked, now collecting all his stuff and putting it into his backpack.

"Probably just throw them out. I don't know," responded Sakura, shrugging her shoulders. She started to take all her things and cleaned up the area.

As they were doing this, their hands touched slightly causing Sasuke to pull his hand away from hers.

"Sorry," said Sakura, noticing what Sasuke just did. "I don't know why, but my hands are always cold."

"No, it's okay," said Sasuke. "I'm going to go now."

"Oh!" Sakura said in surprise. "I though you were going to wait for your parents to pick you up," she said, getting slightly confused.

"I'll walk home," said Sasuke, getting ready to leave, not making eye contact with Sakura at all. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, I'll see you then," Sakura bid farewell, watching Sasuke leave in a hurry.

Sasuke was walking, more like speed walking his way home. He stopped by a nearby plaza and decided to call Itachi to pick him up. _What just happened? When I touched Sakura's hand it wasn't cold, but it felt more like a shock. Maybe it was a static shock- no, she would have felt it to._

"Foolish little brother, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked through the open window of the car, as he interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "Mom said you were at your friend's house doing a project, what are you doing at a plaza?"

Sasuke scowled at Itachi as he got inside the car.

"Fine be rude, see if I care," said Itachi. "But I'll tell you, you're up for a surprise when we get home," he said as they drove back home.

"Wow," I see you're still being rude to me," said Itachi, as he parked the car on the drive way. "I'm proud of you, but you'll definitely say something once you enter the house."

The two brothers walked to the front door and Itachi unlocked it. Sasuke was the first one to enter and Itachi next who closed the door behind. Sasuke turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow wondering what he was suppose to be surprised of, but all he got was a smirk from Itachi. He went to his room and set his backpack on his chair, then decided to let Tenten know he was home.

"What the hell is going on here!" screamed Sasuke once he opened the door to Tenten's room.

"Sasuke, you're back!" exclaimed Tenten in surprised. She pushed Neji off her bed.

"Yeah I'm back," said Sasuke. He pointed at the two before asking them about what was going on. "Do you want to answer my question? What the _hell_ is going on here?" he asked, stressing the word hell.

"You know, two friends just hanging out," answered Tenten, giving a light punch on Neji's arm.

"So this is how you treat your friends? I don't see you giving the same attention you were doing with Neji to Hinata, Sakura, or Ino. I think you should look in a dictionary what the word friend means," said Sasuke. "Itachi nii-san!" yelled Sasuke, then turning around to face the door and saw Itachi standing there.

"I see you're not ignoring me anymore," smirked Itachi, then giving his attention to Tenten. "I think he took that pretty well."

"You knew?" questioned Sasuke, surprised at his brother.

"Don't act surprised, I came home before you, of course I would know first. I also found out about them the same way. It seems that these two love birds have a thing for telling people the hard way," said Itachi. "Alright, let's leave these two alone."

"You're not going to do anything? I walked in and see them kissing it was like they were having sex on the bed! So no interrogation?" wondered Sasuke, arching an eyebrow at Itachi.

"It wasn't sex on a bed!" exclaimed Tenten, blushing furiously.

"It might as well be," said Sasuke to Tenten, then turning his attention to Itachi. "Really, no interrogation?"

"You can, but I already interrogated them," said Itachi shrugging his shoulders. "I'm leaving now. Make sure you come down soon for dinner. Sasuke, don't freak out so much," he said, then going downstairs.

"I'm watching you," said Sasuke, pointing his fingers at the two. "Especially you Hyuga." And with that, he left the room.

"Now where were we?" asked Neji, pulling Tenten to him on the floor and kissing her.

"N-Neji! Stop," pleaded Tenten, stopping the kiss. "I can't believe we were interrupted twice today. What happens if my father walks in on us? Then we'll be in so much trouble!"

"Hn," said Neji, getting off the floor and taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh please Neji, don't use that word on me," said Tenten, pouting her lips as she went to sit on the bed as well. "Please?"

Neji did not say anything back, and ignored her pleading. "Hmph! Be like that!" said Tenten stubbornly turning her back to Neji. "I won't talk to you either." Five seconds passed by and she turned around to face him. "Okay, so I can't do this," she said pouting again. She moved closer to Neji and gave a peck on his lips, but he did not do anything to that. "Fine Hyuga, be like that! Be gay! I'm going downstairs, I bet Sasuke nii-san and Itachi nii-san would like to hear that you made me mad," Tenten snapped, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

Two arms made their around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Neji let go of me!" shouted Tenten, trying to push his arms away from her.

"You got to do much better than a peck," said Neji, giving her a deep kiss. "That's how it's done," he said after pulling away for oxygen.

Tenten looked at him all flushed as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "It's almost time for dinner, let's go downstairs," she said, trying her best to ignore her blushed face.

That night, dinner was the most awkward moment for Tenten and Neji. It was full of silence and the only noise made was from the connection from the plates and utensils. Fugaku kept on giving a cold stare to Neji, watching every move he did like a hawk. "Neji, that's your name right?" asked Fugaku all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Yes sir," nodded Neji, making eye contact with Fugaku.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" asked Fugaku.

"Since this afternoon," answered Neji.

"Ah, and when were you going to tell everyone?" Fugaku kept on questioning Neji.

"Today sir," Neji answered again.

"Are you sure? Or were you going to let us know when we walk in on you when you are all over my daughter?" protested Fugaku, raising his voice a little. Tenten cheeks turned slightly red, blushing at her father's words.

"Sir, you did not walk in on us. And I can assure you that I am not all over your daughter," said Neji, also raising his voice.

"Boy, don't you talk to me like that! My two sons walked in on you and I of course I would end up finding out. You were probably not going to tell us like a man," said Fugaku, his voice getting much louder. "A real man would tell the girl's parents right away. You are not a real man, but only still a boy. What makes you worthy to date my daughter?"

"Fugaku," said Mikoto in a whisper, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"No Mikoto, this must be heard and the boy must know what I said," said Fugaku, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"I can assure you that I would tell you and your wife. I would not be all over your daughter, I will respect her to the fullest and not force her to do anything she does not please. You may see and think that I am still a boy, but I am not. I am much more than that, a man. I will even be the perfect man if you wish," Neji said, hoping to get on Fugaku's good side.

"Fugaku, he's telling the truth," said Mikoto, pleased with Neji's response. She gave a small smile to Neji, approving him.

"Very well then. I give you my approval, just be aware if you ever hurt my daughter," Fugaku said giving his consent. Unlike Mikoto, he did not show any emotion afterwards.

Dinner soon finished and everyone departed their own ways.

"I am so sorry for my dad's behaviour," apologized Tenten. "He could be so over protective sometimes."

"It's okay. He's just looking out for you," said Neji.

"Yeah I guess," responded Tenten, then handing him the telephone. "You can call your uncle and let him know to pick you up."

"Thanks," he said, taking the phone out of her hands. He dialled and told his uncle to pick him up. "He'll be here in 10 minutes. So what do you want to so know?"

"Let's just sit down in the living room and wait until he comes," suggested Tenten.

Ten minutes later a bell came and Neji got his backpack and was ready to leave. Tenten opened the door and Hiashi was standing there and gave her nod in acknowledgement.

"Bye Tenten, see you on Monday," Neji bidded farewell, then leaning in and giving her kiss on a cheek.

"B-bye Neji," stuttered Tenten, blushing at Neji's PDA in front of his uncle. She closed the door as Neji and his uncle left the driveway.

"B-bye Neji," said Sasuke, in a high girl voice mocking Tenten. "Way to make a impression in front of Hiashi," Sasuke started to chuckle.

"What do you want?" asked Tenten, rolling her eyes.

"Come with me," said Sasuke, already walking towards his room. Tenten hurriedly followed him and saw Itachi was also there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Neji and Hiashi...<strong>_

"Who is she?" asked Hiashi, driving back to his house. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes," answered Neji, in a monotoned voice.

"Just make sure she doesn't interfere with your school," said Hiashi. "You are already doing very well, do not let this girl harm your grades."

"I am very certain she would not cause any interference with my grades," reassured Neji.

"Very well then, if you say she won't, then I believe you," said Hiashi, then not saying anything else for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Uchihas...<strong>_

"What's going on here?" wondered Tenten, taking a seat on Sasuke's bed.

"Our little Sasuke here is experiencing something he hasn't experienced before," answered Itachi, smirking. "And that experience would be feelings. And now he wants our help."

"I get you want our help," Tenten said this to Sasuke. "But you have to give us more than feelings."

"Fine. It happened when I was at Sakura's place earlier today. I was packing my stuff then all of a sudden our hands touched and well yeah..." explained Sasuke, drifting of at the end.

"Awh! Our little Sasuke-" said Tenten who was cut off by Sasuke.

"You know I'm older and taller than you right?" interrupted Sasuke.

"Whatever. Our little Sasuke is experiencing his first crush. This is so cute," Tenten went up to him and started to pinch his cheeks. He swatted her hands away and glared at her.

"So pretty much you're having the feeling of your pants getting tight," summarized Itachi.

"Oh man. I'm leaving!" exclaimed Tenten, getting disgusted.

After the boy talk, Itachi came out and went to his own room. Tenten right away went to Sasuke's room and opened the door. "I am so getting you and Sakura together!" said Tenten, getting excited. "You two will be such a cute couple!"

"You do realize she's going out with Sai?" Sasuke reminded Tenten.

"Yeah so?" Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"So you can't get us together if she has a boyfriend," Sasuke said nice and slow for Tenten to understand.

"You didn't have to speak to me like that," Tenten glared at him. "And geez, you sure do know how to ruin someone's excitement. Well I'm off to bed, good night."

"Night," said Sasuke, closing his door as he went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, here you go, chapter 21. So how do you think this chapter went? Review and let me know about your thoughts and any suggestions. **

**A special shout out goes to Jinchuuriki-San for guessing it was Naruto and Hinata as the boy and girl. Great job! **

**As for the next chapter, don't expect it any time real soon because my birthday is coming up and well, I won't have anytime to write during the following week.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review, add to your favourites, add it as a story alert (follow), or do whatever you want to do. **


	22. Chapter 22: Love Games

**Summary:** Unconsciously (though it could be debated) games were being played between lovers... and friends as well. It's interesting how this could turn out. How many games were being played? Who knows, only time (and reading) can tell.

**Parings:** NejiTen, SaiSaku, NaruHina, and ShikaIno

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Love Games<p>

"Ino you got to," Shikamaru begged his girlfriend, for the fiftieth time that morning. "Come on, do it for me please. Why are you this troublesome?"

"No! They lied to me and knew so much behind my back. Give me one good reason why I should forgive them," demanded Ino, as she walked with Shikamaru to school. "I'm sorry I can't do this for you. I must do this for them and for myself. And I'm only this troublesome because it's in my blood, but I know that you love me for that," she smiled at him, patting his cheek and then walking at a faster pace.

Shikamaru forced himself to walk faster and he caught up with Ino. Making sure she didn't go ahead, he grabbed her hand so they were walking at the same pace. "Ino, they're our friends. It's been weeks since the incident. I know they would forgive you if the same situation happened to you. They need your support," he tried his best to convince her.

"Hmph!" Ino said stubbornly. "I told you already, they lied behind my back. Do you know how much that hurts me?" she asked him. When she saw his silence, she took it as a no and continued. "Exactly. I don't like to be treated this way. People say I gossip too much- and yes that may be true, but there's a bigger meaning than it being gossip."

"Oh yeah," he faced her, looking skeptical. "What's the whole reason for you to gossip, because from what I know," he paused, as he scoffed at her. "It deals with spreading rumours and making things much more troublesome than they already are."

"It gives me the feeling of security," she answered. Shikamaru gave her a confusing look, forcing her to sigh and continue to explain. "It makes me know what's going on around me and of others as well-"

"That's called being aware, not security. Seriously Ino, one day when I feel like it, I'll buy you a dictionary. You aren't convincing me too well that gossip is a good thing," Shikamaru pointed out.

Ino glared, then rolled her eyes. "I wasn't done with what I was saying. Because of gossip, I do feel more _aware_," she said, stressing the word Shikamaru gave to her. "It let's me know what and who to look for and who to trust. I won't have that sense of being so afraid and scared of the world. I really don't know how to explain it, but I guess it just makes me feel safe," continuing her explanation.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this," Shikamaru said, rubbing his temples. "There's actually a good reason to gossip," he told her, then his mouth turned into a smirk. He took out from his backpack a string about a foot long. "But that does not mean you don't have to forgive them. I still want you to do it."

"What?" Ino asked him. "I gave you a well thought out speech and that's all you have to say?" asking him in shock. "And why do you have string in your hand? And you call me troublesome," she scoffed at him.

Shikamaru ignored her and tied their wrists together with the string. He went to sit down on the grass forcing Ino to come down with him.

"Wh-what is this? Why did you tie us together?" Ino questioned Shikamaru with questions. "We can't sit here. We have to go now otherwise we'll be late for school!" She tried to get up, but was pulled back down to the ground. "Agh! Come on, don't be a lazy ass and get up!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me you're going to forgive them. And stop worrying if we'll be late," said Shikamaru. He was enjoying seeing his girlfriend get frustrated and tried to find a way to escape.

"Fine! I will forgive them," Ino told him, hoping her plan would work. "Untie us and let's go."

"Like I'll believe you," smirked Shikamaru, watching Ino turn into shock. "I know what you're doing. You say you'll forgive them and I untie us, but you won't actually forgive them. Ino, that's the oldest play in the book."

"Hmph! Whatever," said Ino, trying to get up again, but was again forced down to the ground. She glared at Shikamaru then at the string, and back to him.

"You know glaring won't help," said Shikamaru who was still smirking. He was tempted to laugh - or even chuckle, but thankfully he didn't. He saw Ino roll her eyes and drifted them away from him and looked out to the scenery. "Good, you've settled down. If you try to escape, the string will get tighter around your wrist, and you don't want to know how that feels like."

"I know you are smart, but you can't be this smart to be able to make one simple string hurt me," said Ino, questioning Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, then getting an idea. "Why don't we put this to a test? Stand up and try to escape as well, see for yourself what happens next."

"Fine," huffed Ino, accepting the challenge. She stood up and tried her best to walk away with the very little distance between her and Shikamaru. Then she was pulled back down to the ground feeling a sudden tightening. Ino looked down and saw that the length of the string between her and Shikamaru shortened. "Wh-what? H-how did th-this happen?" stuttered Ino, full of shock.

"Like how everyone says," said Shikamaru, then bringing his mouth an inch away from her ear. "I'm a genius," he whispered. "And don't you forget that."

Ten minutes passed by as the couple sat on the ground watching people pass by. But Ino kept on thinking about what Shikamaru said earlier.

_Ino, they're our friends. It's been weeks since the incident. I know they would forgive you if the same situation happened to you. They need your support _thought Ino, the words of Shikamaru wet through her mind. _They have been there for me all this time- even when I've been a handful. I guess also what I did was wrong. I can't believe he won- stupid genius._

"I'm going to apologize; and this time it's not to get to school, but for real," announced Ino, standing up as she waited for the string to be cut.

"Very well then," said Shikamaru, standing up as well. He pulled on a knot and the string became loose around their wrists.

"That's it? I should have known you would done something like this. Why am I so stupid? Of course you would have the string tied simply like that!" Ino ranted out, getting angry at Shikamaru. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ino smacked her forehead each time she called herself that.

"Hey don't hurt yourself," smirked Shikamaru, snaking his arm around her waist. "We got to get to school."

And that's how the title of this chapter came about. This was the first game and who knows how many more will come?

* * *

><p>She ignored all the complaints she received from those who she kicked, tripped, or stepped on. She had one goal in her mind right now: to forgive the Uchihas.<p>

Up ahead, there was Sasuke arguing with Naruto - probably about something stupid and Tenten acting all flirty with Neji, which she took note to ask about that later. She grabbed both of them and dragged them away from their friends as she ignored Naruto's complaints.

"I need to say this now so I there can't be any interruptions," said Ino, as she took a brief second to catch her breath.

"Ino what is it?" Tenten asked in concern.

"This better be good Yamanaka, I was in the middle of winning against Naruto," said Sasuke, getting slightly mad a Ino.

"What did I say about interruptions?" snapped Ino, making the two remain quiet. "I forgive you two and I'm not mad you anymore. I thought about it for a while and realized you did nothing wrong. And I hope you two can forgive me for my behaviour towards you this past while."

"Come here Ino," smiled Tenten, holding her arms out, giving a hug to Ino, "Of course I forgive you. I understand that you will feel this way. I'm just glad that things can go back to normal than how they were before."

"Hn," said Sasuke, who was jabbed by his sister on the side. "You're forgiven, now I'm going back to win my argument."

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Neji?" asked Ino, getting anxious and bit her lip excitedly.

"You have to promise you won't freak out?" Tenten asked before answering. She received a nod from Ino who accepted the promise and gave a sign to continue. "Neji and I are sort of - well we are going out!"

"Ahh!" screamed Ino excitedly earning many stares from students passing by. "I'm sorry, I can't stay calm in this situation."

"It's okay Ino, I know you can't. I just said that for fun," giggled Tenten. She was brought into a hug by Ino suddenly.

"I'm so happy for you!" congratulated Ino, throwing her arms around Tenten.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but for some reason you weren't here," said Tenten.

"Oh don't remind me. Shikamaru decided to be smart and tie our wrists together for the longest time," said Ino rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"What?" asked Tenten getting confused

"I'll tell you later, it's almost time for class," said Ino, motioning to get to class.

* * *

><p>Everyday they had the same routine when it came to lunch time. She would wait for him by his locker, he'd give her a kiss, they'd walk hand in hand to the cafeteria, buy their food, and eat lunch together or with their friends. Sometimes there was the occasion where there was a club or sport meeting, so their routine changed.<p>

Today, it was different; not because there was a meeting, but nothing was going like it was planned. Not one thing was being followed and it worried Sakura.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura to Sai, for probably the sixth time. He would always answer with a nod and go back to the same face that got Sakura even more worried. He had a such thoughtful face, sometimes changing as if he was talking to himself and debated over something personal.

Instead of going to buy their food, Sai led to a seat. An awkward silence fell over them, making both of them cough here and there trying to relieve the atmosphere.

Despite the numerous coughs, Sai decided to speak up for once. "I've been thinking for quite a while."

"Yes hun?" interrupted Sakura, calling him by an endearment.

He cringed, but hope it wasn't noticeable to her when she called him that. That sweet high voice that always got to him. But he couldn't let her voice take over him. He needed to say this and it had to be done now. He cleared his throat and proceeded to continue. "As I thought for a long time," Sai paused again for a moment. "I think we should break up," he finally said, now not making any eye contact with her. Sai prepared himself for the worst; a punch, slap, or waterworks.

"Wh-what?" questioned Sakura, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"S-Sakura," stuttered Sai, almost regretting his previous action. He brought a hand up to wipe away a tear that traits down her face, but was slapped away.

"Answer me," Sakura demanded in a quiet tone, still having tears going down her cheek.

Sai looked away, not making any eye contact. He stood up and looked back at Sakura shaking his head. "I can't, I'm... I'm sorry," he said, then walking away from her.

She sat there watching him walk away and disappearing into the crowd. She wiped her tears away and went to find her friends who were all together eating lunch.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled, being the first one to greet her. He waved his hands in the air, and directing her to join them. "Hey, where's Sai?" he asked curiously, looking around the cafeteria for him.

Hinata noticed Sakura's quietness and gave a signal to Naruto to be quiet. "S-Sakura, c-can you come with me to my l-locker?" asked Hinata, receiving a nod from the other girl. "Tenten, Ino, c-can you c-come as well?" Both girls stood up and went with them.

"Why are all you girls going to Hina-chan's locker? Doesn't it only take one person to open a locker?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the situation.

"That's the whole point you dope," said Sasuke, shaking his head. "Why don't you use that brain of yours to figure out what's going on?"

"Fine teme!" said Naruto, then concentrating real hard. He stared real hard at his lunch in front of him hoping an idea would come, but that didn't work. Then he went into the stance he always sees when Shikamaru is thinking about something really complicated.

"You're kidding me, he's really doing that?" asked Neji in disbelief. "Shikamaru, do you think he'll come up with something?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," chuckled Shikamaru, having a sudden interest watching Naruto than being asleep.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that he won't come up with anything and he's doing this to look smart," said Sasuke, watching Naruto closely.

"I bet ten that he will come up with something," said Neji, shaking hands with Sasuke as they closed the deal.

"Well you boys have fun and we'll be at Hinata's locker if you need us," said Ino, leaving the cafeteria with the girls.

"Okay, what's up?" asked Tenten, knowing the reason wasn't to get something from Hinata's locker.

"S-Sakura, is there something w-wrong?" Hinata asked Sakura, who then suddenly burst into tears.

"What happened?" Ino asked in shock. She patted her friend's back and allowed her to cry.

"S-Sai," Sakura managed to say. Her breath was uneven and took her time for it to become normal before she continued what she had to say. "He broke up with me," she said.

"It's alright, you'll be fine," said Tenten, giving Sakura a hug. She first wanted to make sure that Sakura knew she wasn't alone and for her to get back to herself before asking any further questions. Ino and Hinata joined to hug as well and they stayed like that for a while.

"Don't worry forehead, we'll always be here for you," Ino slinged an arm over Sakura's shoulders giving reassurance.

It gave Sakura a light laugh when she heard Ino call her by the nickname. "Thanks Ino-pig," smiled Sakura. "And Hinata and Tenten."

"Wh-whenever you are r-ready, j-just let us know what h-happened," said Hinata.

"Actually, nothing much happened," Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "He broke up with me, didn't tell me why when I asked him, and just left."

"Oh well, it's his loss that he broke up with such an awesome girl," said Tenten, giving a warm smile.

"You guys are truly the best," said Sakura.

"We know," Ino said, tossing her hair over her shoulders, as the girls had a good laugh. "Now let's go back, I want to see who won the bet."

Ino noticed Sasuke sulking when she entered the cafeteria. "What's wrong with him? The stick in his ass went up higher?" asked Ino curiously, pointing at the boy.

"Hn," said Sasuke, glaring at Ino.

"He lost the bet against Neji," explained Shikamaru, rubbing his eyes after waking up.

"Stupid dope," muttered Sasuke. "Why the hell did you come up with something?" he asked Naruto.

"It's not my fault I'm that smart," said Naruto. "Besides, didn't you always want me to use my brain, you should be happy for me instead."

"I'm p-proud of y-you," said Hinata, taking a seat next to Naruto. He gave her a tight hug and thanked her.

"So, is there anything you want?" Neji asked Tenten, purposely showing the bill up in the air to make Sasuke more mad.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Tenten, snapping back into reality. "Oh yes the money," Tenten remembered. "Um, nothing really."

Neji dismissed the idea and saw that Tenten was now thinking of something real hard. One, because of the look on her face and two, because she wasn't fully paying attention. He took a mental mote to ask her what she's thinking of.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata when she felt a sudden poke at the side of her. "D-don't do th-that. I'm t-ticklish there!"<p>

"What was that Hina-chan? I didn't do anything to you," said Naruto, looking confused.

"Oh, it w-wasn't? I'm s-sorry," apologized Hinata, going back to her work. Then she felt someone tap her on the left shoulder. "W-wait a s-second." Another tap came. "H-hold on!" A third tap came. "I said wait!" yelled Hinata, turning around seeing no one there, but the whole class staring at her.

"Hinata, continue your work. Stop talking to your imaginary friend," said Kurenai. "You are disrupting the class."

"S-sorry," Hinata apologized, going back to work. "W-was that you N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

He laughed quietly, trying not to get into trouble. "Yeah, I can't believe you fell for that one!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-why d-did you do th-that?"she asked, a little upset at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto. "I just wanted to brighten your day, since what happened with Sakura."

"Y-you know?" she asked in surprised.

"I had a hunch and I figured on my own," answered Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata; stop talking! There's only a few more minutes until this class is over, please be quiet," interrupted Kurenai.

* * *

><p>Period 4 finished shortly and the couple headed to their next class: Japanese with Genma. They made their way up to the third floor where the rest of their friend's were there.<p>

Naruto took a seat, and fell on his butt on the floor. He looked around confused and saw Hinata, holding the chair out. "Y-you... How...?" he stuttered, trying to get his words out.

Hinata smiled and took a seat next to Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled at the situation. "Dope," he said and took his own seat. "At least I know how to aim where I'm going to sit."

"Naruto, what are you doing on the floor? Get up and sit down in a chair," said Genma, who entered the classroom. "And you better not fool around for the rest of the period."

"But I wasn't fooling around!" complained Naruto.

"I don't want to hear about it," said Genma, holding a hand up to Naruto. Then he directed his attention to the whole class. "Ok class, I'm going to be handing out the outline of your final assignment for this class. This will consist of 10% of your grade, so make sure you do well on it. You and another person- so that's two people and I repeat two, will come up with a presentation on Japan's culture. Please make it interesting, do not come up to the class with stuff you made up or researched the night before. You may now go ahead and choose your partner."

"Hinata! Do you want to be my partner?" asked Naruto, turning sideways facing Hinata.

"S-sure," answered Hinata. "We sh-should go to the l-library to get i-information."

"Alright then, I'll go ask if we can go down to research," said Naruto, going up to the teacher. He came back shortly telling Hinata that they can go down.

The two went down in the library and seated themselves in front of two computers.

"H-how a-about you look for some i-information o-on Japan's culture on the computer and I'll look for s-some in the b-books," proposed Hinata.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just come back in half an hour so we can go over what we found out," said Naruto, then starting to research on the computer.

After the thirty minutes were up, Hinata came back with several books in her hand. "D-did you find a-anything i-interesting?" she asked Naruto, while catching her breath as she took a seat next to him.

"Yup! I first found pictures of their flag and the map of Japan then I found some things on their art, music, and sports," answered Naruto.

"Wh-what did you find?" Hinata questioned.

"For their art, we could talk about different animes or mangas like _Pokémon _or _Dragon Ball Z_!" exclaimed Naruto. "Then we could talk about J-Rock like Deluhi, FLOW, and Alice Nine; we could talk about Hatsune Miku too! Music is going to be awesome! For sports, we could talk about karate and sumo wrestling – and for our presentation, two people can come up and pretend to be sumo wrestlers! This is going to be the best, believe it!"

"W-wow, you do know a lot a-about Japan," said Hinata, smiling at Naruto.

"Aha, I guess I do," grinned Naruto, scratching the back of his neck. "What did you find Hina-chan?"

"I f-found a-about their l-lifestyles, cuisine, t-traditional m-music and art, and clothing," answered Hinata.

"This is going to be a great presentation, I can feel it!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata giggled, "Y-yes, same here. C-can I use the computer to ch-check my e-mail?"

"Of course!" answered Naruto, moving to the side allowing Hinata to go on the computer. He occupied himself for the time being and looked through the books Hinata got. Then he heard he start to giggled and turned around with a questioning look.

"L-look at what my c-cousin s-sent me. J-just follow the game, it's v-very i-interesting," said Hinata, opening the file for Naruto.

"Sure why not," he said. "Just click on the red dot whenever I see it? Sounds easy," Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started clicking on the dots. "Ahhh! What the hell?" Naruto screamed, after seeing the hideous face that popped up. He turned around, clutching his chest where his heart is while catching his breath.

"I-I c-can't b-believe...you f-fell for it," laughed Hinata, wiping the tears that came. "Y-you sh-should have seen your f-face."

"What did I do to you? I just had a heart attack!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, please be quiet. There are other people than yourself in this room. Use your indoor voice," said the librarian, Shiho, as she adjusted her glasses. "If you even have one," she muttered to herself. "Look, you're making poor Hinata cry. Are you alright sweetie?"

"Y-yes I am, th-thank you," said Hinata, nodding her head, as Shiho left them alone. She gave her attention to Naruto after Shiho was out of sight. "N-no you didn't do anything w-wrong. I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay. I just didn't think you were the kind to fool others, that's all," said Naruto, putting his arm over her shoulder. "But I'm happy you enjoy pranking others."

* * *

><p>Tenten suddenly snapped back into reality when loud clap came. She saw Neji in front of her with a concerning look on her face. "Were you the one that just clapped?" she asked.<p>

He nodded his head, but still had a concern look on his face.

Tenten sighed, then gave a sincere smile, "It's nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay, you know you can tell me anything," Neji said, giving up. He didn't want to push her buttons and knew she was going to be stubborn and not tell him.

"I know," Tenten smiled, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"But can I ask you something?" said Neji.

"Yeah sure, I'm all ears," said Tenten.

"Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight, Miss. Uchiha?" Neji asked formally, taking her hand and laying a kiss on it, making Tenten giggle.

"Why, it would be an honour to dine with you, Mr. Hyuga," answered Tenten also talking very formally, before going back to her normal speech. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I was going to leave it for a surprise, but if it means knowing what to wear tonight, then I was planning on taking you to your favourite restaurant," responded Neji, seeing the girl eyes lit up.

Tenten gasped and started smiling widely, "You mean Royal Dragon? But it's so expensive. You know we could go somewhere else."

"I know, but this is for you. And don't worry about the money," nodded Neji. He was happy to her back to her normal self, or so he thought.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Tenten, replacing her smile with a smirk of pure amusement.

"I'm not even going to ask what's on your mind right now," said Neji, detecting something from Tenten.

"What?" questioned Tenten, putting on a innocent face.

"I'll pick you up at 6," said Neji, dropping the subject. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand as they walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>"Hello Neji, come inside," greeted Mikoto, stepping aside to let the boy in. "Tenten is still upstairs, you can wait for her here until she comes."<p>

"Thank you Mikoto-san," said Neji, then he saw Tenten come down the stairs. "Wow, beautiful as ever," he said to Tenten, making her blush.

She was wearing a yellow blouse tucked in a knee-length sunny gold, orange, pink floral skirt and a neutral coloured ballet flats.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Tenten complimented on Neji's attire. He was wearing a tux jacket, a blue dress shirt tucked in his khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Have fun you two!" Mikoto said, waving goodbye to the couple. "And Tenten, don't forget your curfew!"

"I hope this is to your liking," said Neji, opening the door to the Mercedes Benz.

"This is beyond my liking. You didn't have to go this far, a simple car would have been fine," said Tenten, going inside the car, followed by Neji.

"Where to Mr. Hyuga?" asked the chauffeur, Hansuke.

"Royal Dragon please," answered Neji.

Tenten's eyes lit up when she saw the restaurant just up ahead. She grabbed onto Neji's hand, squeezing it tight trying not to burst out with excitement.

"We have arrived at your destination Mr. Hyuga," said Hansuke. "What time shall I come an pick you and the lady up?"

"9 would be a good time," said Neji. "Thank you Hansuke."

"Let's go!" exclaimed Tenten, dragging Neji into the restaurant.

"Reservation for 2," said Neji the maiter d', with the name tag that said Kousei.

"Last name please?" asked Kousei.

"Hyuga," answered Neji, watching the maiter d' type in the name.

"Ah yes, here it is, follow me to your table," said Kousei while picking up two menus. "I hope this table is to your liking. Your waiter should be coming shortly and here are your menus."

"Agh!" screamed Tenten, making Neji arch an eyebrow. "I forgot my cellphone at home!"

"Here," said Neji, handing her his phone.

"Thanks so much! I'm just going to go to the washroom now," said Tenten, excusing herself. "Hello, Sakura? Hey! It's Tenten, can you come to Royal Dragon fast, I mean red crayon emergency. Thanks your the best, bye!" Tenten said when she called Sakura. Then she made another phone call to Sasuke, "Can you bring my cellphone to Royal Dragon? It's in my room, thank you, bye."

Satisfied with her plan to lure the two, she went back to the table.

_I forgot to tell Sasuke they have a strict rule for men to wear a tuxedo jacket. Ah well, I told him where I am, he should be smart enough to know _thought Tenten, taking her seat.

"The waiter came already, but I told him to come a little later," Neji told Tenten, as she was looking through the menu. "Is there anything to your interest?"

"All of the dishes just sound and look so delicious," Tenten gazed. "I told Sasuke to bring my cellphone, he should be here any moment."

"Good evening sir and madame. I'm Yori, your waiter for the night. My I start with the specials for tonight?" introduced Yori. He received a nod from the couple and continued to speak. "Tonight's special is our chow mein, with well stir-friend noodles, along with finest pork, and chopped onions and celery. May I start you off with an appetizer?"

"Can we have the sesames dumplings for a start?" said Neji, knowing that was Tenten's favourite food.

Yori jotted down their order onto a notepad and looked up with a smile. "May I also start you off with drinks?"

"Yes, green tea would be nice," said Neji calmly.

"Same here," Tenten smiled back.

"Alright, I'll be back with your appetizer and drinks," said Yori after finishing writing everything onto his notepad.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, we have a strict rule on men's attire," insisted Kousei.<p>

"Yes I am aware of that. But I just have to give my sister's cellphone," said a frustrated Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You're here too?" asked Sakura, entering the restaurant.

"Yeah, the maiter d' here won't let me go unless I'm in proper attire," explained Sasuke.

"Just wear what you need to, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, you're causing a hold up," said Sakura.

"Fine," Sasuke said to Kousei. "Do you have any jackets?"

"I'll see what I could find," said Kousei, leaving to another room. Moments later, he came back with an orange jacket. "This was all I could find."

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, disgusted by the colour. _This is something the dope would wear._

"What is your friend's name?" asked Kousei.

"Um, try Hyuga," answered Sakura, watching the maiter d' type in the name.

"Yes, Hyuga Neji. He and his guest are in the left wing, follow me while I escort you two there," said Kousei, walking to Neji and Tenten.

"Sakura? Uchiha?" wondered Neji, seeing the two arrive together.

"Sakura and I are going to the washroom," said Tenten, running of with the other girl.

"Shut up," hissed Sasuke, sitting down in Tenten's seat.

"What, I said nothing," smirked Neji, trying not to laugh out loud. "What's up with your jacket? Did you borrow it from Naruto?"

"Stupid maiter d'," muttered Sasuke, but it was still audible for Neji, who let out a snicker. "I came without one. Maiter d' made me wear it, because of their rules. I'm only going to be here for a few minutes only."

"You realize I'm never going to let this moment go away," warned Neji.

"Yeah I know," said Sasuke. "This jacket is so hideous."

"Hn," agreed Neji. "I wonder why Sakura is here. Did you come with her?"

"No, I met her at the front," answered Sasuke. "I bet it has to do with girl things and something Ten planned out. I saw the look in her eyes. It's the same look the dope has everytime he's going to prank someone."

"I noticed that too. Do you think she got an idea from Naruto?" wondered Neji, trying to find out what Tenten's plan is.

"Doubt it. The dope's been to busy with Hinata. He hasn't been paying any attention to what's around him, but only too her," answered Sasuke, then seeing the girls return, giving a signal to Neji to stop talking.

Yori came back with a tray and placed a tea pot with two cups on the table and also a plate of their sesames dumplings. "Oh! I didn't noticed more guests are here. Would you like to order something?"

"Actually I was just about to leave, I had to give something to my friend," said Sakura, shaking her head. "Thank you for your service. Bye Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke, I'll see you two tomorrow," she bid goodbye and left the group.

"Yeah, I'm going now. Bye," said Sasuke, leaving the couple.

Yori blinked twice at what just happened. He dismissed all the thoughts he had about the current situation and replaced with something else. _You're saving up for a car. Put a nice smile on your face and move on _he thought, then replacing his confused face with a smile. "Are you two ready to order?" he asked, getting ready to write.

"Um, yes. I'll have Yang Chow friend rice along with a small bowl of Hototay soup," answered Tenten, after looking at the menu.

"Excellent choice," commented Yori, scribbling down her order. "And for you sir, what would you like?"

"I'll take a sweet and sour pork on the side with rice and Shanghai rolls on the side as well," Neji told Yori, as the boy wrote down his order.

"Very well then. I'll be back with your food," said Yori, taking the menus and going into another room.

After 30 minutes, Yori came back with their food and placed it onto their table.

"Is everything to your liking so far?" asked Yori, watching the two take a bite out of their meals.

"It's delicious," commented Tenten. "I've never had fried rice cooked this well."

"Yes, your food is remarkable," Neji said calmly.

"Thank you very much," said Yori, then he left to another table.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ino, I got to tell you something important, like real important," said Sakura, on the phone with Ino.<p>

"I was in the middle of something important," Ino said, frustrated at Sakura who interrupted her moment with Shikamaru. "This better be good forehead."

Sakura heard someone mutter troublesome in the background and knew who it was and what Ino's important thing was. "You can have fun with Shikamaru later," teased Sakura, hearing Ino give her a 'hmph'. "But this is serious, boy code."

"Get off me you lazy butt," Ino said to Shikamaru, pushing his head off her lap.

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru, massaging his head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Ino impatiently.

"Because you didn't give her the chance," said Shikamaru, who got punched in the arm, a signal to shut up. But he overheard Sakura say the same thing and he smirked at Ino who scowled at him.

"I want all the details right now," demanded Ino, getting even more impatient.

"Well, it all start-," Sakura started off, but was cut of by Ino.

"Screw the details, who is it?" asked Ino.

"Easy, Sai," Shikamaru answered Ino's question. She ignored him and waited for the other girl's answer.

"It's Sai," sighed Sakura. "I saw him during homeroom staring at Emiko, and when she looked at him, he gave her this flirty look. I mean the girl barely wears her uniform properly. It's too tight and short. Is that why he broke up with me, because I don't dress like that?"

"Of course not Sakura," reassured Ino. "Some guys just like girls like that. Besides, you're an awesome girl. Don't let this get to you, you'll get grey hair if you think too hard."

"Thanks Ino, you're the best," said Sakura. "I'll go now so you can have your time with Shikamaru. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sakura, see you," Ino bid goodbye, hanging up. She saw Shikamaru shake his head in disappointment. "What?" she questioned him.

"You shouldn't have told her that. Now she's going to think really hard about it," said Shikamaru.

"But I told her not to," Ino defended herself.

"Yes, but of course she will still take it into consideration. And do you really think that Sai is the kind of person to like someone who wears clothes like Emiko?" Shikamaru questioned Ino.

"I was just trying to help her," said Ino.

"I know you were, but Sai isn't that kind of person. He dates girls based on who they are, not on their appearance," responded Shikamaru. "That's why he went out with Sakura. He liked her cheerful attitude, smartness, and kindness."

"How was I suppose to know that?" asked Ino.

"You could have asked me. That's why I kept on interrupting you," answered Shikamaru. "Now we have to be prepared for tomorrow."

"What?" asked Ino with confusion. Sometimes she never understood him. It was like he was speaking in codes. _What do I have to prepare for? For a genius, he isn't much of one. The least he can do is tell me _thought Ino.

Shikamaru sighed. He wasn't 100 percent sure of what the outcome will be, but he was 90 percent sure it will definitely happen. "Just bring an extra outfit of your uniform."

"Okay?" said Ino, still with confusion.

* * *

><p>The two were playing around with their food - well, at least Tenten was. Here and there she kept on stealing Neji's food.<p>

"How did your plan go?" asked Neji, smirking, watching Tenten pick a piece of pork off his bowl.

"What plan?" Tenten wondered. Then it clicked to her and she scowled at him.

"Don't do that, it'll make you look older faster," said Neji, trying to lighten up the mood. He heard her giggle very quietly, but went back to a scowl when he arched an eyebrow at her. "Despite your sudden mood changes, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" she asked, sounding offended. "I was just trying to help them."

"Of course you were, and they're both lucky to have a person like you to help them," said Neji, squeezing her hand.

"But," said Tenten, knowing there was still something to it.

"But, it wasn't right for you to do that," Neji finished up his sentence. "You have to let them realize their feelings on their own. Sakura just got out of a relationship, let her move on at her own pace. And let Sasuke become a man on his own."

Tenten giggled at Neji's half advice and half trash talk. "I guess you're right."

"What are you talking about? I'm always right," Neji said, getting a look from Tenten.

"Wha-" Tenten half way said, but Neji stuffed another piece of pork into her mouth.

"I'm always right," he stressed out.

Tenten smiled and continued to eat.

Ten minutes later Neji paid for the bill and Hansuke was their waiting for them to come. Hansuke drove back to Tenten's house to drop her off.

"So," Tenten said awkwardly, standing in front of the door.

Neji looked around the area and saw four pairs of eyes. _Any more obvious_ he thought.

"Good night Tenten, I'll see you tomorrow," Neji bid farewell, giving her a kiss on a cheek, and going back into the car.

When the car disappeared, the people came out of hiding.

"You weren't hurt were you?" asked Fugaku, very concerned about his daughter.

"No dad, it was perfect. Best night ever!" Tenten squealed, dancing into the house.

"So you're not mad that we were spying?" asked Itachi, hoping he was off the hook.

"Of course I'm mad," said Tenten. "Why would you hide and spy on what we were doing?"

"You know, cause we're family," answered Sasuke, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"But you can consider being off the hook for now. I just came home from the best moment ever!" Tenten gazed into the wall, dreaming about the date all over again.

Sasuke and Itachi looked in the direction she was looking at but saw nothing but a wall.

"I'm glad you had your fun sweetie, now go wash yourself up," smiled Mikoto, but was still firm with her instructions.

"Yes mom," said Tenten, skipping her way up the stairs into her room.

"She's got it bad," chuckled Itachi.

"She's got what bad?" asked Sasuke, confused at Itachi's words.

"Ten's love sick, sick as a dog," clarified Itachi, hearing Sasuke now chuckling along.

* * *

><p>All heads turned as they watched the new person walk into the school.<p>

"Oh my gosh, is that really her?" a girl asked the rhetorical question to her friends. She was, and not only her was surprised to see this girl walk in like that.

"Slut," coughed a girl, as this transformed girl passed by.

She received whistles from boys she didn't even know.

"Sup Sakura, you look great today. Want to catch a movie tonight?" asked a boy, keeping his eye on Sakura.

PAUSE.

Sakura? Why was this massive attention being put on her? Maybe it was because she got a new backpack, or she got new earrings. But it wasn't for those reasons, Sakura went through a transformation of a life time.

The pink hair girl was wearing the uniform button up shirt two sizes smaller. It was half way buttoned and she wore a tank top underneath, yet it showed way too much cleavage. Her skirt barely covers half her thigh and she didn't even bother wearing socks to cover up the amount of leg exposure.

This was the reason why she received all the attention.

PLAY.

"Aha sorry, not interested," giggled Sakura, heading up to homeroom.

"Was that Sakura?" Naruto asked to the group.

"Yup," answered Shikamaru. "Ino, did you bring the extra uniform clothes?"

"Yes, but what for?" wondered Ino, taking out the clothes.

"For that," Shikamaru pointed to Sakura, entering the classroom.

"Oh no," said Ino, slightly panicking at the situation.

"Oh no is right," agreed Shikamaru.

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Tenten, not understanding the situation. Everyone agreed with Tenten, they were all confused.

"Since Sai and her broke up, well Sakura has been jealous. She thinks Sai broke up with her because he wanted to move on to a better looking girl. So Sakura gave herself that makeover and now here we are going to save her," Shikamaru explained as fast as he can.

"Um, so how are we going to save her?" asked Naruto, still not understanding the full situation. He scratched the back of neck in nervousness hoping no one was going to get mad at him.

"Dope. You're such an idiot," muttered Sasuke, shaking his head.

Ino face palmed and started breathing slowly, resisting to yell at Naruto. "We have to convince Sakura what she is doing is wrong. We have to tell her what's right and make her stop being jealous and move on," Ino said slowly, which Naruto finally understood.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled to the pink hair girl, but she did not give any response back.

Then Ino tried to get her attention, waving her hands in the air and screamed, "Forehead girl!"

Again, Sakura didn't answer, possibly because she didn't hear them. Naruto took in a deep breath and yelled, "Sakura Haruno!"

"What?" an irritated Sakura yelled back. "I heard you guys the first time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Naruto, with Ino agreeing with him.

"Because I know what you are going to do. You're going to tell me to stop this because it's wrong," Sakura answered.

"Great! Less work for me," said Shikamaru, stretching to go to sleep.

"But, if this is what I have to do to get Sai's attention, then let me be," Sakura continued to explain.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "If that's what you want, then we'll leave you."

"That's all I wanted," smiled Sakura, strutting her way to Sai.

"What was that for? What happened to convincing her to stop this?" Ino yelled at Shikamaru after Sakura left.

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Ino. "You know, for a genius, that wasn't a smart move."

"Lately, many people have been questioning my genius skills," said Shikamaru. "Sakura already knows what's wrong, so we couldn't convince her anymore. So the best thing to do is to let her do this and then she'll understand why it was wrong."

Ino sighed, "I guess we could do this. For a second I thought you decided to bail out because you got lazy."

"As much as I wanted to not do this, Sakura is a friend, and we always have to be there for each other," said Shikamaru.

"You're right! Friends forever! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura walked up to Sai who was sitting in between Ren and Sora. "Hi Sai," smiled Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" Sai said in surprised.

"This is who you broke up with?" asked Sora. "Can I go out with her?"

"No!" exclaimed Sai.

"Can I?" asked Ren.

"Neither of you can!" Sai answered, shaking his head. "Sakura, why are you dressed like this?" he asked her.

"Because you girls who dress like this," answered Sakura.

"No I don't. What made you say that?" wondered Sai, arching an eyebrow.

"From yesterday when you were staring at Emiko. And I thought you like girls who look like this so, voila," said Sakura, showing herself off.

"What?" Sai said in disbelief.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Sakura asked, getting irritated.

"No. It's just, would you really think of me like that. I don't go for looks, I go for -," Sai started to say, but was cut of by Sakura.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty?" questioned Sakura, offended at Sai's answer.

"Just hear me out, then you could say what you have to say. So, here it goes," said Sai. "Of course you're pretty Sakura, but beauty is just an aspect of what I look for. Maybe I was looking at Emiko, but not the way you think. I wouldn't be interested in a girl like her. She has an ugly personality, and lacks in many traits that you possess. So you don't need to dress like that to gain my affection. Just be yourself."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Sakura wondered.

"Because our bond wasn't as strong as it started. And, I know that there's someone else who has a stronger bond with you," answered Sai. "And, I won't tell you, you have to find out yourself."

Sakura smiled, and everything was know clear, but now her mind was set to find who Sai was talking about.

"Wasn't it awkward for you to say that about me since we broke up?" asked Sakura.

"No," Sai shaked his head. "It's true, so why would it be awkward. Sakura, I hope we could remain as friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that, and thanks Sai," smiled Sakura, walking away. Then she got bombarded by Naruto and Ino who started to asking curiosity.

* * *

><p>As the students waited anxiously for this moment, lunch finally came. Lunch was the time where many, many things happen.<p>

An iPod was passed from Sasuke to Sakura. Of course, Sakura was confounded by this gesture, but got the sense that there was some thing important. And surely, there was, typed note:

_So I heard from Naruto's colossal mouth (Sakura giggled at this comment) about what happened with you and Sai. If I wasn't mistaken, he talked to you about bonds. I don't know what it really means, but I hope this song really helps you. Just go to my music and listen to "Kissin' U" by Miranda Cosgrove. And no, I'm no fan of hers. -Sasuke _

Sakura did what Sasuke told her, and she listened to the song. It wasn't until she finished listening to it, she got more confused.

This Sakura all worked up. Throughout the rest of the school day she kept on thinking and thinking. Even when she got home, she got frustrated she wasn't able to put all the pieces together. She couldn't concentrate on anything, but only on this.

After dinner, she decided to go on a walk. Sakura found Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru all lying down on a field.

She approached them with curiosity. "What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"On a double date forehead girl," answered Ino. "But what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the trouble in her eyes.

"Is it because teme told you to listen to that song?" said Naruto.

"Yeah," nodded Sakura.

"Y-you can j-joint us S-Sakura. M-maybe w-watching the clouds can help you," suggested Hinata.

"Does it really work?" wondered Sakura.

"Y-yes it does. Sh-Shikamaru's the one that t-told us w-we sh-should do this," said Hinata.

"It relaxes your body and makes you concentrate a lot better, try it," said Shikamaru.

Sakura lied down and took a lot at the sky. It wasn't until after 20 minutes she noticed a uniquely shaped cloud that brought all the pieces together.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed in delight. "Everything makes sense! Bonds! Since that time! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm so blind!" she continued to say, then running back home.

"I-I don't get it. Wh-what just happened?" Naruto asked everyone in confusion.

"Don't ask me, this is forehead girl we're talking about. What goes on in her brain, I will never know," Ino said, still leaving Naruto in confusion.

"D-don't worry Naruto, i-it will make sense t-tomorrow," Hinata said, also leaving Naruto confused.

Shikamaru just smirked, said nothing, and went back go sleep.

"You guys are so mean! Leaving me behind like this. C'mon, so I really have to wait until tomorrow!" Naruto whined. When everyone shook their heads, he gave up. He crossed his arms like a 5 years old and pouted his lips. "Fine, be mean."

"J-just w-wait for tomorrow," Hinata repeated herself, pecking his cheek.

"Aw Hina-chan! Why won't you tell me?" Naruto asked, getting even more impatient.

Hinata giggled at his actions. "T-tommorow," was all she said to get him to be quiet.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's tomorrow. Now would you tell me why Sakura was acting that way?" Naruto questioned, still impatient.<p>

"You remember when Sai talked to her about bonds?" Shikamaru reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with it?" Naruto wondered, then it suddenly clicked to him. "Oh! Sakura found that her and teme has a stronger bond!" he shouted, making everyone stare at him. "Ha, my bad," Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"So," Sasuke said awkwardly to Sakura.

"So," said Sakura, moving back and forth on her heel. "Um...wh-what Naruto said was true."

"I see," Sasuke nodded his head slowly, not showing any sign of interest or disinterest. "If the dope said that about me, I'd be mad, but I'd thank him. He did the hard work for me."

"So you're saying that -" said Sakura.

"Yes," nodded Sasuke. "May I?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Sakura, and brought into a kiss. She remembered the song as the lyrics played in her head.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you _

Soon the kissed ended and both were content. Then a loud applause came along with some whistles, leaving the couple blushing.

_I guess the dope's loud voice does come in handy_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**SORRY FOR SUCH AN _EXTREME_ LATE UPDATE! This whole time has been the busiest moment of my life. Assignments from all my teachers, exams, hospital issues, volunteering, and the list goes on. **

**Special thanks to Safaia No Hono for the image of this story! **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! And thank you to all who stayed patient this whole time! Review, add this story to your favourites, and add it to your story alert. **

_**Answer the poll on my profile, every count helps. PM if you have any ideas or whatever. **_


	23. Chapter 23: The Assignment

**Summary:** The reason why the last month of school is so important.

**Parings:** NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING.

Thanks to **X-Note Rewrite, SevenGemsOfLove, Animefangirl95, Safaia No Hono, littlerena, thecoolauthorwithstory, Jinchuuriki-San, **and all you anonymous reviewers for reviewing this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Assignment<p>

"Sit down class!" yelled Kakashi, entering the class late as usual. "Yeah yeah, I know I'm late. I don't want to hear your remarks about my tardiness," he said, stopping the class before they could say anything.

"So what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, wondering how much time they would have for themselves.

"Something interesting," Kakashi smiled under his mask. "From this day, there is exactly one month left of school, so to add the interesting part, we will be doing an assignment."

"What is it then?" asked Naruto anxiously, along with classmates agreeing.

Kakashi started to chuckled at a low tone making Sakura suspicious. "What's so funny sensei?"

"Well, it's just that when I tell you guys, you're going to freak out," Kakashi answered Sakura's question.

"Freak out?" questioned Ino, arching an eyebrow.

"Throughout this whole year, I have barely given you any work. And when I do, majority of you neglect to do it. This assignment I give you is a difficult one. It will be worth _100%_ of your grade," said Kakashi.

"..." the class remained, either freaking out in the inside or on the outside.

"Ha, I told you would freak out," smirked Kakashi.

"Then what was the whole point of us doing nothing?" Karin shouted out.

"Oh that, it was to test your skills," said Kakashi, then ignoring the loud comments. "Anyways, tomorrow is when it all begins. Bring all the supplies you'll need to work. _And_, you might want to make sure you are on time tomorrow, or come earlier because once the bell rings, the door closes. The details are on this sheet of paper," he said while distributing the paper. "Read it amongst yourselves, I'm too lazy," he finished off and going back to his desk to read his favourite book.

"The following assignment will be worth 100% of your grade, so put all your effort into this," Sakura started to read for the class. "You will be given a a person from the class to create 'The You Collage'. Instead talking about yourselves, you will be do the following about the person given to you."

"The following must be complete for The You Collage. A paragraph about what you know of the person already, a paragraph on what you think the person is (such as personality or what their hobbies are), a page about what you learned about the person, and a collage to present on the person based on the list given," Ino continued. "For the rest of school days, it will be dedicated on this assignment."

"Ugh, this is so much work. Troublesome teacher," said Shikamaru, rubbing his temples. Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Look, there's something on the other side of the page," said Tenten, turning the page over. "It says who we are going to do, and I get to do Toyo. Hm, not bad."

Sasuke's eye twitched. It twitched again. It twitched for a third time. _I'm expected to do the assignment on this person?_ he thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled out Karin cheerfully, latching her arms around Sasuke's neck. "I'm so excited, I can't believe that you have to do your project on me!"

"Neither can I," muttered Sasuke, glaring at his friends who were snickering quietly.

"It must be fate giving us a sign that we are meant to be together," Karin hugged Sasuke tightly. "But you know what sucks?" Karin pouted at Sasuke, hoping he would sugar coat her.

"What?" snickered Naruto, torturing Sasuke more.

"I have to do this assignment on Fuki," Karin said depressingly. "Do you know how hard it is to do an assignment worth your whole grade on someone you don't like?"

"Psh, of course he'll know, he's doing his project on you," disrupted Fuki, receiving a glare from Karin. "Hi Neji-kun," Fuki waved flirtatiously. "Guess who _you_ have to do your assignment on? ... Me!"

"Get away from me," Neji demanded in a harsh tone.

"At least be proud that the person doing you isn't a ditzy girl," said Fuki, ignoring Neji, as she got even closer to him.

"Lucky me," Neji said sarcastically. Then he saw Tenten from the corner of his eye slowly getting more angry at the situation. "Fuki, I would appreciate it if you gave me my personal space."

"Please, your personal space is my personal space," smiled Fuki, hugging Neji. "So Neji-kun, who are you doing your project on?" she asked playing with his hair. "Your hair's so nice, soft, and silky!"

"Thanks," said Neji, pushing the girl away from him. "The paper says Lee."

"Oh that sucks," commented Fuki. "Too bad you got someone abnormal and weird."

"What gave you that idea. Lee is a great guy," Neji argued back. "He is not your _normal_ or possibly ideal person, but he is my friend."

"Yosh Neji!" Lee interrupted. "I am am full of joy at your word choices about me! Do not worry about what Fuki-san has said to me. But I am graciously thankful for what you said." Then he turned and directed his attention to Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Beautiful, blossom flower; I have been assigned to do this project on you!"

"Lee..." blushed Sakura, scratching the back of her neck nervously."

"But it is true! From what I have learned from Gai-sensei is that I cannot tell a lie, it breaks relationships," said Lee. "I know that you are going out with Sasuke, and I respect that and understand that we merely just have a friendship."

"Aha, thanks Lee," said Sakura.

"Who are you going to do your project on?" asked Lee.

"According to the paper, it says Ren," Sakura shuddered, remembering Ren's compliment while she was with Sai.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You just shuddered," questioned Lee.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me," said Sakura, pushing the topic away. Then she felt two arms come around her waist. "Sasuke," she whispered, smiling to herself.

"I overheard you say your doing Ren," said Sasuke, holding Sakura on tight. "Just remember who your going out with."

"Of course," said Sakura, turning around and putting her arms around his neck. "So, what's the real reason why you're here?"

"Well, Shikamaru wants everyone, so he can tell what he has planned," Sasuke told her, and brought her to where the rest of the class was.

"This assignment is new to all of us, and probably is one of the main reasons why Kakashi is doing this. If you haven't figured out yet, this assignment revolves around in a circle, so no one is able to change who you are doing. Get it?" announced Shikamaru.

"I don't really get it," said Ami.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "I'll go over and say whose doing who. I'll do Emiko, who will do Sora, to Ino, to, Hiro, to Hinata, to Touya, to Naruto, to Sasuke, to Karin, to Fuki, to Neji, to Lee, to Sakura, to Ren, to Sai, Ami, to Tenten, to Toyo, to Mei, and back to me. Makes sense?"

"Um, Shikamaru? So who am I doing?" asked Naruto, not getting it.

"Sasuke," sighed Shikamaru. _Is it really that hard to understand?_

"So why did you call us?" wondered Hiro as the class agreed with him.

"Will you all shut up and let me speak?" snapped Shikamaru, getting irritated by the noise. The class toned down, fearing Shikamaru might do something bad. After all, he's a genius. "Thank you. To stop all kinds of troublesome commotions or any drags; I arranged us into groups so we can accomplish this. Group one is Hinata, Touya, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Fuki, and Neji. Group two, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ren, Sai, and Ami. Group three, Ami, Tenten, Toyo, Mei, and I. Finally group four is me, Emiko, Sora, Ino, Hiro, and Hinata."

Ami then raised her hand up, as if Shikamaru was the teacher. "Yes Ami? You know you don't have to do that," said Shikamaru, sighing to himself.

"Why am I in two groups?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "How will I manage in two groups at once?"

"Like I said before, this assignment revolves like a circle. You will be in one group so the other person can do their research on you and the other group will help you finish the assignment. Makes sense?" Shikamaru explained with the least amount of troublesome.

Ami nodded in response. "You can also use these groups to help you if you need to meet up on weekends. Pack up, the bell will ring in exactly 5 seconds."

_5_ Everyone ran to their desks.

_4_ They collected all their belongings.

_3_ They put their bags on.

_2_ They ran towards the door.

_1_ And finally, the class all exit the class.

RING RING

Of course, Shikamaru was right.

"Ten," Neji called out. The girl had left him and went to their next class ahead of him. "Ten," he called out to her again, but she didn't respond and just kept on walking. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Tenten," he demanded. "I'm sorry."

Tenten turned around and faced him, remaining quiet. "You know I don't like repeating myself," he said, waiting for her response. "I didn't want to be mean to her." Tenten rolled her eyes in response. "Look at me," he said, when she kept on averting her eyes from any eye contact. He cupped her chin and moved her head so they locked their eyes together. "I'm sorry," he said again. "There's no one else. You're the only one. Remember that. And since when were you the over protective one?" he smirked.

"Shut it Hyuga," Tenten said, pretending to be mad at him as she rolled her eyes. "You're mine."

And with that, they both walked off to Science class.

"Okay class, settle down, we have a lot of things to do today," exclaimed Jiriaya, gathering the students attention. "For the last unit of science, you will be doing a research report in partners and then do a presentation of what you learned." And with that, everyone eyed the person they wanted to partner up with and quietly chose their partner.

"How do you write a research project?" asked Ino, after Jiriaya acknowledged her when she raised her hand.

"Throughout this week, I'll teach you how to write one and for the rest of the time, you will have time to work on the topic you are given," answered Jiriaya. "This may be your first time doing this, so that's why you are doing it in pairs. The research report will be due three weeks from today's date and the presentation will be a week before you hand in the report."

"Sensei!" yelled Naruto without bothering to raise his hand up.

"What Naruto?" asked Jiriaya.

"I have another assignment due that day; can you change the date when the report is due?" Naruto asked, while some of the other students agreed with him.

"Fine, do you want it due tomorrow?" Jiriaya said, watching the class complain. "What? Don't bother me, Naruto asked for another due date."

"I meant like the day before or the day after," Naruto cried out.

"No," said Jiriaya, shaking his head. "You're in high school now; you have to deal with these kinds of things. "

"But that means I have to work on two things and make sure they are done by the same day! It's going to be so much work!" complained Naruto.

Jiriaya sighed. "You don't get it do you. This is what the real world is like. Many things come at you and you have to be able to manage it all. With having two assignments thrown at you, you learn prioritization, organization, and management. So stop complaining, because life isn't all about rainbows and lollipops."

"N-Naruto-kun, d-do you w-want to b-be my p-partner?" asked Hinata, hoping to make things better.

"Of course Hina-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

But Hinata saw behind his smile. "A-are you o-okay?"

"I am such a failure, I'll fail this assignment and the one Kakashi-sensei gave to us and the one Genma-sensei gave!" Naruto continued to complain. "My life will be ruined!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata called out quietly, hoping to calm him down.

"I won't be able to achieve my dream of becoming Prime Minister. Since when were there rulers that had an F in three projects? Never! No politician does, because they are all _Shikamarus_ - and I'm no Shikamaru!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said again, a little louder this time.

"They are all geniuses and lazy butts who think outside the box. I'm nothing like that; I'm dumb - the reason why teme calls me dope, I'm energetic, and I can't think outside the box. I like staying in the box, I like my box!" he still complained, not hearing what Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, grabbing his attention.

"Oh Hina-chan! What's wrong?" asked Naruto, surprised at her tone.

"Y-you aren't a Sh-Shikamaru, y-you're a Naruto," Hinata told him. "You are a g-genius in y-your own w-way, you are e-energetic because th-that's who you are, and y-you th-think outside the box. You n-never think w-within the box."

"Really?" questioned Naruto, unsure whether what she said was true or not.

"Yes. D-don't worry N-naruto-kun. E-everything will be a-alright. Y-you have me and y-your f-friends as well to help you. D-don't let th-this bring you down," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hina-chan, you always know what to say!" Naruto told her, smiling and going back to his old self. "You're so sweet! I'm happy to be with you!"

"Y-your welcome," she said, then suddenly feeling two arms around her.

"You're the best!" Naruto said, hugging her. "Oy, Hina-chan, your face is really red, are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine, th-thank you," nodded Hinata, trying not to make her blush worst.

"But really Hina-chan, you are the best! I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend!" he exclaimed, noticing Hinata turn even more red.

"N-Naruto-kun…"she said, feeling herself go faint.

Soon, third period came and the group departed to their art class.

"Listen up class! Get yourselves ready for the presentation and you will present in 20 minutes!" instructed Ebisu. Then everyone dispersed, either setting up the stage or going to change into their costumes. Within ten minutes they were all ready and did a quick rehearsal with the remaining time. Finally, presentations started.

"...Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air," concluded Karin, Ami, and Mei, dressed like witches from reenacting the first scene of 'Macbeth'.

"Good job girls, you may go change quickly or you can choose to watch the next group," said Ebisu after applauding for them.

"What are you talking about sensei? Obviously they are just going to stay, they didn't bother to change into costume. Their faces were perfect for that scene," Ino commented, while the class laughed. She received a glare from all three.

"Please Ino, you're just jealous at our looks. I understand that you are just saying this to make yourself better," Karin smiled, and the three flipped their hair at the same time.

"Me jealous? At your looks? I don't know what dimension you live in, but here on Earth and the Milky Way, you are far from beautiful," Ino said back, flipping her hair over her shoulder like them and walked away and went to her group.

"I knew I should have become a lawyer," Ebisu quietly said to himself, not wanting to interfere between the girl's dispute.

"The scene our group chose was from Romeo and Juliet when the nurse and Peter meets Mercutio, Romeo, and Benvolio," Toyo stated with a brief introduction. "I will play the role of Peter and Romeo, Shikamaru as Mercutio, Touya as Benvolio, and Ino as the nurse..."

The four finished up their scene and the class applauded in response.

"Excellent job you five. Quickly change and come back so I can explain the next assignment," Ebisu instructed.

In five minutes, they came back out of their costumes.

"Quick question before we get started on this lesson. How many of you liked Macbeth?" asked Ebisu, as the class was forming themselves into a circle in the middle of the classroom. There were several who said 'yeah' and the rest said 'no'. "Interesting... How about Romeo and Juliet?" The boys said no, while the girls said yes; making Ebisu laugh. "The same reaction every year. Now why? We do guys not like it and girls do?"

"Because it's too sappy and lovey-dovey!" Ren shouted out, getting many approvals and support from the boys.

"What are you talking about? Its sweet, and beautiful! They both risk their lives for each other. How romantic!" Ami started to squeal by the end of her statement. The girls agreed with her and everyone started to argue back.

"Okay, okay! We all get the point. Now this lesson, I hope this changes your perspective on the two dramas. As you all know, the two plays that you performed were written by Shakespeare. Whenever this subject comes up, one question always comes up, why do we have to study Shakespeare?" Ebisu said, as the class carefully listened. "Part of it shows how wonderful the man is, another is how the English language formed, and there's one more reason that you will discover today. First, what genre is Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet classified? Yes Fuki?"

"Macbeth is a tragedy and Romeo and Juliet is a romance," answered Fuki.

"Not quite. 50% of that was correct. Romeo and Juliet is not, I repeat not, a romance; not a romance," Ebisu stressed out. "So what is it?" he asked.

"A tragedy!" yelled out Touya.

"Correct! Now we all know that _Billy Shakes_ doesn't write for fun. There's always a deeper message behind his work. Right?" paused Ebisu, taking a sip of water before continuing. "So why would he write many tragedies and centuries later we still study them?" Ebisu sighed when no one answered. "Because tragedies teach us what it means to be human... So what's the reason for learning Shakespeare?"

Lee raised their hand up and Ebisu chose him, "Just like you said earlier sensei; so we learn the English language more."

"No, forget that! Think bigger, think what I said before. I know you all can get this. Don't be like the other kids and expect to be fed like pigeons," said Ebisu, looking around and saw Shikamaru raise his hand. "Yes, go on."

"Tragedies teach us to be human, and Shakespeare plays allow us to connect and know what it means to be human," answered Shikamaru, but was signalled to go on. "So...we can reflect it upon our lives..."

"Go on, you're on the right track," encouraged Ebisu, trying to get more out of the boy.

"Because the characters are no different from us, we are the same. In the end when we are release what we feel about the play, we can see how it affects our lives."

"Bingo!" Ebisu pointed to Shikamaru several times like it was a blinking neon sign. "He's got it! He understands it! That's how you use your brain; that's how you think! Excellent job Shikamaru! Does everyone get it now?"

The class nodded and was surprised to see their teacher act this way.

"Now this release of emotions that Shikamaru said, it's called catharsis. This is experienced after anything you read or watch. With tragedies, along with catharsis, you also experience with pathos. Which can be divided into three words; sad, pity, and contempt. Now with all this information I've given; as a class, you will come up with how both plays teach us what it means to be human."

The class looked at each other and an awkward silence came over all of them. The first one to speak was Touya, deciding to break this silence, "I think that R and J shows us the lengths humans will go to just for those they love."

Many of the class agreed, not wanting to say anything else.

"I think Mac shows what happens when we have a desire for power," Ino decided to speak next. "But you can feel free to say something else."

"Your answer seems right to me," said Toyo. "But I think it has to do with gaining something that we want to have. I don't know how to explain it..."

The discussion kept on going until the bell rang for the next period.

"So Shika-kun, you really made an impression on the teacher today about your knowledge on tragedies," said Ino, wrapping her arms around his right arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hm," sighed Shikamaru, remembering that moment. "It wasn't that hard. You did very well in the discussion."

"Thank you!" beamed Ino. "What did you think?"

"About what?" wondered Shikamaru.

"You know, what Touya said about Romeo and Juliet and what it teaches us..." Ino trailed off, knowing he would catch on.

"Ah, I believe he's right. Anyone would go at great lengths and at all costs for their loved ones," said Shikamaru. "And yes Ino, I would."

"What?" Ino asked, in confusion. Now this time it was her turn to be lost at his words.

"Yes I would go at all lengths and costs for you," Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

Ino smiled, and held onto his arm tighter. "I wasn't going to ask you."

"Oh yeah? Well I certainly knew you were thinking about it," smirked Shikamaru.

"So... Is that a crime?" Ino asked. "And I would also," she said, making him turn his smirk into a smile, just in time when they entered history class.

* * *

><p>The school day finished shortly and the group decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

"Oi Naruto!" Sakura called out to Naruto who was starting on his 6th bowl. "Cut back on the ramen! This is suppose to be an afternoon treat, not your whole day's of food!"

"What's wrong with eating a lot? It's not a crime! Ramen is food and food is glorious," said Naruto, continuing to eat.

"Ugh, Naruto! At least have some manners!" Sakura yelled, wiping soup off her face from Naruto's slurping.

"No! I love food and I won't be held back from it. I already told you, food is glorious," Naruto continued to fight for his food rights. "Food glorious food!" he chanted on his own. **(1)**

"Troublesome. Is it that hard to ask for some quiet time?" asked Shikamaru irritably, waking up from his nap.

"Food glorious food! Food glorious food!" Naruto continued to chant.

"Naruto! You're creating a scene!" Ino screamed over Naruto's voice, causing more people to look.

"Ino, you're not helping the situation," said Tenten, not wanting more people to stare.

"Let's just settle this right now. Naruto, you can eat as much as you want, but don't be so dirty," Neji said.

"Yeah yeah sure Neji. Whatever you say," Naruto said, brushing his hand towards Neji's direction as he continued to eat.

"No wonder Teuchi and Ayame like you so much," muttered Sasuke.

"What was that teme?" asked Naruto, with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-don't e-eat with you mouth f-full," Hinata told Naruto.

He took a big swallow and beamed at her. "Thanks for reminding me Hina-chan! I always forget and get scowled for it."

"Y-your welcome," said Hinata.

"Teme! Repeat what you said, but louder this time," Naruto told Sasuke, wondering what he said earlier.

"You weren't suppose to hear it dope," Sasuke tried to brush off the topic.

"Don't care! Not tell me now!" Naruto demanded impatiently.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. I said no wonder Teuchi and Ayame like you so much."

"I don't get it," Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke said under his breath. "Just think about it."

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke while Sasuke stared back.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

Blink.

"Will you stop staring at me!" Sasuke snapped. "It's creeping me out!"

"I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto, putting his hands in front of him. "I was just trying to concentrate."

"Well you have a weird way of doing it," said Sasuke, looking at Naruto oddly.

"Why is everyone being so troublesome today!" Shikamaru complained. "Can I please get some silence, please? Is that too much to ask?"

"Not yet Shikamaru. Until I understand the mind of teme, then you will get your silence," Naruto responded to Shikamaru. He started to rub his temples and stare at his ramen, trying to vision the answer.

_Calm down Shikamaru. Even though you don't have 12 hours of sleep, you can remain calm. Ignore Naruto and you will be fine_ Shikamaru thought to himself. _Ignore Naruto..._

"Shosh nessen nessen ik garen spek nessen!" Naruto screamed out gibberish words, while making random hand movements on top of his ramen. **(2)**

_That's it!_ Shikamaru slammed his hands onto the table. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Naruto! Sasuke's saying that because you take most of their business and they get most of their money from you. Get it? Now everyone shut it and let me sleep!"

They remained quiet for a while until Naruto was done absorbing the information.

"That's not true! They like me for many other reasons!" said Naruto.

_He'll never learn or understand the word quiet will he_ thought Shikamaru, smirking in his sleep.

"Hn. Say what you want to say dope," Sasuke brushed off the topic.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata called out, playing with her fingers. "D-don't l-listen to S-sasuke. Teuchi and Ayame e-enjoy y-your personality. Y-you m-make everything i-interesting and y-you always come with a l-lively a-attitude."

"You think so?" wondered Naruto, cocking his head to the side.

"I-I know so," answered Hinata, smiling and slightly blushing at Naruto.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto smiled back, bringing her into a bear hug. He kissed her on the cheek, while still holding her. "You know, you're even cuter when you blush."

Hinata turned even more red and the girls started to giggle at her reaction.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. "Put my cousin down! You're strangling her!" Neji continued to yell at Naruto, being protective over Hinata.

Then Neji felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned and saw Tenten smiling at him. "Neji, don't worry about her, she's alright. Naruto would never do anything to harm her."

"Hn fine. Naruto you got lucky," Neji told the other boy.

"I should probably be going home," said Ino, standing up. "Daddy will be worried if I don't get home before 4."

"I'll walk you home," Shikamaru told her, standing up as well.

"You don't have to," Ino said nicely.

"But I want to. Plus, my house is on the way," shrugged Shikamaru. "Also to get some sleep at home," he whispered to himself.

"Now that I looked at the time, I should be going home as well. Mom will freak if she found out I didn't come home right away because I was having ramen and not doing homework," Sakura also stood up.

"I'll walk you," Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke," blushed Sakura, taking his hand.

Sasuke nodded to Sakura and turned to Neji, "Make sure Ten gets home. She better be home by the time I come back."

"Sasuke!" Tenten whined. "I'm not a baby anymore. You don't have to give orders like that. Besides, Neji's not the kind of guy you think he is."

"Don't worry Uchiha, I'll have her back by tomorrow," Neji confirmed, holding a small smirk on his face.

"Neji!" Tenten turned to her boyfriend. "You're making the situation worse."

"Uchiha."

"Hyu -"

"Please don't start with that!" Tenten said.

"Okay well, we're going now," said Ino, bidding farewell. "Bye everyone."

Shikamaru gave a nod, a weak wave, a yawn, and then left with Ino.

"We're also going now. See you tomorrow!" Sakura told her friends.

Sasuke also said bye and glared at Neji.

"And then there were four," Naruto said after the others left. "Well I'm full! That was a great snack!" he pushed his bowl aside. "Wasn't it Hina-chan?"

"Y-yes it was N-Naruto-kun," answered Hinata.

"I paid for our meals already," said Neji. "Ten and I will be going now."

"Thanks Neji! You're the best," Naruto gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Hands off," Neji growled, and Naruto immediately pulled his hands away. "I paid for mine, Ten, and Hinata's. Not yours."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha -" Naruto stammered, but he was cut of by Tenten.

"Wait! You paid?" she asked Neji in surprise. "I wanted to pay!"

"Too late, I already did," smirked Neji.

"Stupid Hyuga," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"I know you love me," whispered Neji, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Whatever," she brushed off what he said. "I'm paying next time."

"No you're not. I am," Neji shook his head. "And the next time I'll pay, and the next, the next, and so on."

"You're pretty stubborn," Tenten told him.

He just shrugged at her, "I've been told."

"Neji! Please pay for me! I don't have enough money in Gama-chan!" complained Naruto, holding the receipt in front of the other boy's face.

"Ah ha! Victory is mine!" shouted Tenten, grabbing the receipt away before Neji could get it. "I'll just pay for Naruto. So how much is it?" she looked down and nearly fainted at the sight of the numbers. "Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you? You freaking had 12 bowls! Do you know how much it costs? Over 200 stinkin' bucks!" she yelled at Naruto.

"Debt, credit, or cash?" asked Ayame.

"Credit," answered Neji, pulling out his credit card.

"Just slide your card in here and then punch in your code. After it is verified, you can pull out your card," Ayame gave her instructions.

"What are you doing?" Tenten questioned Neji, watching him press some buttons.

"Paying," he said bluntly, knowing what will happen next.

"I told you I wanted to pay!" she shouted at him. "Ugh! Stupid Hyuga! You never listen to me! I'm going now! Let's go Hinata and Naruto!"

The three started to walk away, leaving Neji at the restaurant alone.

"T-tenten," Hinata called out to her friend. "M-maybe w-we shouldn't have left N-Neji nii-san."

"Well he should have listened to me!" stated Tenten. "Besides, he doesn't need to pay! I can!"

"H-he p-probably felt like i-it was his d-duty," Hinata tried to explain.

"Yeah. It's kind of in the guy handbook," said Naruto. "Every time a boy goes out on a date with a girl he likes, it's his responsibility to pay the check."

"That's stupid," said Tenten. "Anyone should be able to pay for the check."

"Yeah true. But in a way, it's also a guy's way to thank the girl for giving him a chance. It shows that he likes you and he appreciates you," said Naruto.

"But how about those stories where the guy doesn't like the girl, yet he still pays for the check?" questioned Tenten.

"That's just called not being rude," answered Naruto.

Tenten sighed. _I guess what they said was true..._

"Ten!" Neji shouted, running toward the trio.

"W-we should be going now. G-goodbye T-Tenten," Hinata bid farewell, hand in hand with Naruto, as she walked away with him.

"But Hina-chan! I wanted to stay and watch what happens!" complained Naruto.

"T-Ten..." Neji stuttered, catching his breath at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Tenten said. "I shouldn't have been mad at you. I just didn't want to feel useless."

"You're not useless. You mean so much to me, our friends, and you'd family. You do so much that goes unknown to you, I don't know if words would be able to express my gratitude," Neji explained to her. "So I try to show it by doing these little things, like paying the check; because -"

"It shows your appreciation to the girl you like?" she took a shot, and when he nodded in confirmation, she giggled. "Naruto told me earlier. He said it's in the guy handbook."

"He's not wrong there," Neji chuckled.

"Of course I'm right! Since when was I wrong?" Naruto yelled from the bushes. "Oh my bad! Sorry Hina-chan, I blew our cover!" Naruto started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"I-it's okay. I'm h-happy the two a-are happy a-again," said Hinata, while the two walked back to the others.

"I know right? Now since you two made up, why not a little PDA? Huh?" Naruto started to nudge the two. "Fine no kissing? Then how about a hug?"

"We should be going now," said Tenten.

"If you don't get home soon, Uchiha will throw a cow," said Neji.

"Let's go Hina-chan! I don't want to get in trouble by your dad. Remember the last time we were late? I don't want that to happen again!" Naruto shuddered at the memory, hand in hand with his girlfriend. **(3)**

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" yelled Naruto, lying down on the floor, in front of the classroom door. "Class is about to end and he's not even here yet!"<p>

"Dope shut it. How loud can you get?" Sasuke said irritably, coming back with Sakura after lapping the third floor, doing their own _business_.

"If he's not here yet, I'm going back to sleep," announced Shikamaru, falling asleep on Ino's lap, who was stroking his hair.

"The man tells us to come early, and he's not even here himself!" complained Tenten, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Don't worry," Neji said, putting a hand on her shoulder to sooth her down. "Kakashi-sensei is usually late, but never this late. It means he has something planned out."

"I'm hungry!" Naruto complained, after hearing his stomach growl.

"Tell me about it," said Sakura. "I had to skip breakfast just to come here on time."

"You know, breakfast is the most essential meal of the day. It's what get's you started," Karin told Sakura, adjusting her glasses. Karin kept a close eye on Sasuke from the corner of her eye to see if he was impressed.

"Thank you Karin. I already knew that, and I believe everyone knew that already," Sakura stated, stressing the word everyone. "Who are you trying impress here?"

"Obviously Sasuke," Fuki answered Sakura's question. The girl always found a way to put her nose in someone else's conversation. "Seriously Karin, you can't go around giving third grade facts. You have to give more articulate facts. Like, did you know that all blue-eyed people can be traced back to one ancestor who lived 10,000 years ago near the Black Sea?"

"If you give facts Fuki, they got to be at least relevant to the topic. If it isn't, no one would care," Karin said.

"Please! Don't make me laugh. No matter how useless the fact is, people will still be fascinated by it," Fuki argued back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You're so annoying!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Am I annoying Neji-kun?" Fuki decided to end the argument.

"Well, I wouldn't say annoying," Neji tried to say without telling her off. "Just a cause of irritation."

"See? Even your precious Neji-kun thinks so!" beamed Karin. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make! Fuki is annoying!"

"So? Everyone already knew that," Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"See?" Fuki stuck her tongue out at Karin. Karin responded back with an arched eyebrow. "Wait what?" Fuki said in disbelief at Sora. Karin rolled her eyes and left Fuki to argue with Sora.

"Was it really necessary for Karin to announce that Fuki is annoying?" Sai wondered, whispering into Touya's ear.

"What do you mean?" Touya whispered back.

"I mean Karin's also annoying, so why does she have to tell everyone that Fuki is annoying," clarified Sai.

"Oh," Touya nodded his head, understanding what Sai meant. "She probably doesn't realize that she's annoying."

"Who? Karin or Fuki?" asked Sai.

"I meant Karin. But now that I think about, Fuki was also blinded that she was annoying," answered Touya. "Many people don't realize the kind of person they are until someone tells them. Unless you are an introvert. But still, there are little things you may not realize about yourself. That's part of the reason why we interact and not separate ourselves from society."

"Hm, never really thought of it like that. Maybe that's what Kakashi-sensei wants us to do. Interact, observe, and learn about the other person. Find out about themselves and discover things they don't know," said Sai.

"Exactly," Kakashi appeared in front of the two, smiling underneath his mask.

"Ahh!" screamed Touya and Sai.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Touya said, clutching on his heart.

"I'm sorry Sai and Touya," apologized Kakashi. "I couldn't help but interrupt your wonderful conversation."

"Hey! You're late Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto, pointing at his teacher. "Were you trying to convince Jiriaya-sensei for a discount on a new book?"

"No I wasn't Naruto," Kakashi told the boy, who was pointing and accusing him for this and that. "I was watching you the whole time. It wasn't until now when I overheard Touya and Sai. Finally after 35 minutes of sitting here, they figured out why I made you all wait for me here. Boys, you want to tell the class your discovery?"

"Touya said that we need interaction and be able to connect to society so we can learn things about ourselves that we didn't know," Sai explained to the class. "Then I concluded that this was probably the reason why Kakashi-sensei is late. He wanted us to interact ad get to know the other person from what they know about themselves and discover more about them."

"Excellent job boys," Kakashi told Touya and Sai. "If any of you else figured that out, then congratulations. I hope you decided to start on your project based on this discovery. Did anyone start on the project?"

"No..." said everyone, now avoiding eye contact with Kakashi.

"Ah it's okay. At least you now know why I came late today," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Class will end soon, so you are all dismissed now and hopefully by Monday you have something prepared."  
>Everyone got up from the floor and dispersed into the hallways.<p>

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura, noticing the boy sulk as they were headed to Science.

"Tomorrow my group is going to meet up at my house," he responded, not giving the full answer.

"Ah, Karin," she said, understanding why he was sulking. "Don't worry, she's going to have to do her work on the other person. So part of the time she won't be attached to you."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered.

"No problem," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Would you like to come?" he invited her.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't," she rejected his offer. "My mom and I have to go to the airport to pick up my father. I could probably come after we pick him up."

"Don't," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Your father would like to spend time with you. And finding out you have a boyfriend would be too sudden for him."

"Are you sure?" Sakura wondered. "I'm sure my parents would be find with it."

"I'm sure," confirmed Sasuke. "Spend time with your father. I'm sure both of you will have many stories to tell each other."

"Okay then," she said, going back to the peaceful silence they had.

* * *

><p>DING DONG<p>

Itachi rubbed his eyes, and looked towards the door from the kitchen counter. "Do you expect anyone?!" he yelled, and with no response, he went back to eating his cereal.

DING DONG

"Ugh, who is this person? It's only 2PM and the world just woke up!" Itachi complained, thus time going to the door.

DING DONG

"Quit ringing the doorbell, I heard you the first time!" he yelled to no one, opening the door to be greeted by a red head throwing her arms around his neck. "Get off of me you fool!" Itachi growled at the girl.

"But Sasuke-kun! It's me Karin!" squealed Karin, hugging Itachi even harder than before.

"I'm not my foolish brother!" exclaimed Itachi, successfully getting the girl off him.

"What?" she blinked, realizing it wasn't Sasuke, but an older version of Sasuke. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I'm Karin, and you are?" she stuck her right hand out, battering her eyelashes.

"Leaving," he said, walking away from the girl. He went upstairs and opened the door to Sasuke's room.

"Can't you knock?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Itachi, lifting up the side of his headphones.

"Of course," said Itachi. "You have a visitor," he told Sasuke and started to leave. "By the way, you might want to out on a shirt," Itachi popped his head back in the room.

"Why?" Sasuke continued to question, not bothering to put on his shirt.

Itachi smirked, "For safety."

_Tch, he can't tell me what to do _Sasuke thought. He went downstairs not bothering to put on a shirt.

"Oh my, oh my, OMG!" squealed Karin, starting to hyperventilate. "I-I must be dreaming!" she pinched herself and cursed under her breath. "I'm not dreaming! Oh! Where's my phone!" Karin started to search through her bag. "Say cheese Sasuke-kun! Wh-where did you go?"

_What the hell is she doing here?_ thought Sasuke, then he saw his calendar with today's date circle. _Ugh, that's right! We're meeting up here to do that stupid assignment._

Sasuke grabbed his shirt on his chair and went back downstairs. He saw Karin on the phone talking to her friend how she saw him without a shirt.

"I told you it was for your safety," Itachi whispered from behind, passing by Sasuke. All Sasuke could do was glare back; he hated it when Itachi was right.

"It was for like a good 30 seconds!" Karin replied on her cellphone. "6 pack and it was gorgeous!"

_Gorgeous? My abs are not "gorgeous"_ Sasuke thought disgustedly.

"I know right? I am so lucky! I'm in his house all alone - well except his older brother is here too," Karin said. "Imagine him an older version of Sasuke-kun. If I was older, I'd be all over him! But, I must be faithful because I have dedicated myself to Sasuke-kun."

_Ew...Itachi does not look like me in anyway and she is just creepy_ thought Sasuke.

Without knowing, he made a gagging sound and Karin heard him. She turned around and her face lit up. "I got to go Ami, Sasuke-kun's back! Ttyl! Muah!" Karin said, hanging up.

Sasuke glared at her and went to the kitchen and got himself a tomato.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, giving her best smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Eating," he responded in a monotone voice.

"What were you doing before I came?" she asked, taking a step closer.

Immediately, Sasuke took a step back and glared at her. His glare had no effect and he uttered a sigh. "Listening to music."

"What kind of music? What song?" she continued to ask.

"Hip hop, rap. Not afraid," he answered her. He couldn't believe he had this much tolerance to put up with her for this long. Sasuke noticed she started to open her mouth to ask another question and quickly answered to shut her up. "By Eminem."

"Good afternoon Uchihas!" screamed Naruto, entering the house on his own. He noticed Karin pop her head out from the kitchen and decided to greet her as well. "And Karin too!"

_Saved by Naruto...never thought I would say those words in my life - ever_ Sasuke thought to himself, quietly thanking Naruto. Sasuke blinked and realized what just happened. "How the hell did you get in my house? I'm pretty sure it's locked."

"The key of course," responded Naruto, going to the kitchen. He graves himself a bag of chips, a can of pop and made himself comfortable in the couch and started to watch TV. "And they call you a genius. Genius my ass."

"Hey! Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun's smartness!" Karin stood up for Sasuke. "You're dumber than him so you shouldn't be saying these things."

"Why? You're taking a stand for the guy who wasn't aware of his surroundings and ended up having a gerbil in his pants. And this is also the same guy who tried wasabi and burned his tongue thinking he could withstand anything. This is the guy who sat on a chi-" Naruto started to retort back, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"That's enough dope!" Sasuke said. He knew he was slightly red and couldn't believe Naruto was ranting on about his embarrassing moments. "How did you get the key?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Easy. I know where you hide your spare key," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Now shh, I'm missing the highlights for last nights soccer game."

DING DONG

Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it and saw Touya fight with Fuki. _Why did we have to do it at my house?_

"For the last time Fuki, I don't know if Neji's here!" Touya said, stressing every single word.

"But aren't you his friend? You should know what he's up to," Fuki said back, making some weird neck movement.

"Yes, I am his friend, but I don't keep tabs of what he does every minute. That's creepy. If you want to know, you should have asked Tenten," Touya argued back, not knowing that the door gas opened.

"Why would I talk to that wench! She no good to be his girlfriend; she's ugly!" Fuki said, disgusted by Tenten.

Sasuke growled. "Are you going o come in?" he grunted through his clenched teeth.

"Of course I am! I have to see if Neji-kun is here," Fuki beamed, pushing herself pass the boys and went inside.

"Hey man. Sorry about what she said. I would have said something but you interrupted," Touya patted Sasuke's shoulder. "At the same time, she doesn't really know you two are related. She only hates her because Tenten's going out with Neji."

"Hn," said Sasuke, closing the door behind the other boy.

"Neji-kun's not here yet!" Fuki announced in despair. "But he's a punctual man. I don't understand why he's not here yet!"

"Technically, we're suppose to meet here in 5 minutes. So he's not considered late," Naruto told her.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to see Fuki," said Karin, laughing to herself.

"Shut it four eyes," Fuki spat back. "Sasuke doesn't seem pleased to see you."

"At least he's here, unlike Neji," Karin said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sasuke lives here! If we weren't at his house, Sasuke wouldn't have even shown up," Fuki argued, defending herself.

"That's not true!" Karin said in disbelief.

"Yes it is!" Fuki nodded her head.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

_Oh great, not again.._ everyone thought, getting annoyed at this.

DING DONG

_Saved by the bell._

Sasuke made his way to the door again, but was beaten by Fuki. She opened the door and her eyes lit up and latched herself onto Neji. Similar to what Kari did to Itachi.

"G-good afternoon Sasuke," Hinata said, entering the house, giving a slight bow to Sasuke. He gave a slight bow back for acknowledgement. "I-it seems everyone is h-here. I-I apologize for m-my cousin and I's t-tardiness."

"Hina-chan!" Naruto screamed, running towards the girl and giving her a big bear hug. "Don't apologize to teme, you aren't even late!"

"Naruto!" Neji snapped at the blond for holding his cousin too tight.

"Hina-chan, let's go somewhere else where Neji isn't there," Naruto said, intertwining his hand with Hinata's.

"Hn?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Hn," Neji said, with a different tone.

"Hn," said Sasuke, nodding his head as well.

"That was cool how you two could understand each other with that one syllable," Touya said, sounding amused.

"Hn," both boys said in unison.

"I know I said it was cool, but that was just a tad weird," Touya stated. "So what should we do first?"

"We should write about what we know about the person and what we think the person is like," Neji announced to everyone so he didn't have to repeat themselves.

Everyone immediately went on to write on their person. After a short period of time, slowly each person finished and they went on to the next part.

"So how do we do this?" asked Naruto. "I mean, how do we find about our person while someone else is trying to find about ourselves?"

"We could do pairs," suggested Karin.

"I call Neji-kun!" Fuki shouted, grabbing Neji's arm.

"Then I call Sasuke-kun!" Karin ran to Sasuke, doing the same as Fuki.

"Then I'll just go with Hina-chan and Touya since I know pretty much everything about teme," Naruto said.

"Tch, you don't know everything about me," stated Sasuke.

"Let's see," Naruto challenged, getting the list they had to find about the other person. "Where they live, Konohagakure. In this house ever since it was built, so for the last...how old is Itachi? Ah yes! 19 years. Next is family, easy; don't need to explain. But your extended family, it will take a while and I know you have a family tree somewhere in this house, so I won't explain every Uchiha. Hobbies are glaring, music, glaring, martial arts, reading, and did I mention glaring?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for forgetting what he said so fast. _Dope..._

"What they want to be when they grow up? You either want to be a police where many of your relatives work or an electrical engineer. You are still working on pros and cons right now. Best day ever is when you finally found _that_ person," Naruto continued, using 'that' because he was unsure if everyone knew about it already. "Most embarrassing day was my embarrassing day, not going to explain that."

Sasuke shuddered at what Naruto said, having a sudden flashback of that horrible memory. **(4)**

"Collections...um you have a lot," Naruto pointed out, before starting to name them all. "Those old vinyl records, 'Pokémon' cards, 'Digimon' cards, 'Beyblade' cards..."

"You forgot 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards," Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes thank you," nodded Naruto. "Your favourites now. Favourite colour is navy blue, because of its tone. Favourite fruit not vegetable are tomatoes. Favourite movie is 'Karate Kid', the old one, not new one. Favourite animal is a hawk. And favourite kind of glare is when you slowly turn your head towards the other person, giving off an intense glare. The worst day of your life was when you lost her..."

"It wasn't that day," Sasuke said. "It was when...when we stopped being best friends."

"Really? You seemed happy and didn't seem to care we stopped being friends," Naruto said depressingly. "You easily got a new group of friends and moved on fast."

"And it made it worse," Sasuke told him. "It only made me realize even more that I m-missed you. We were like two peas in a pod. So it was difficult doing things without your support, random remarks, and knowledge."

"Wow," Naruto said quietly. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought..."

* * *

><p>"Okay Hinata, ask away!" said Touya, ready to be questioned.<p>

"Wh-where do you live?" Hinata asked, kind of feeling awkward at asking this.

"Weird, but okay!" beamed Touya. "In Konohagakure. But if you want more specific, I live on the opposite side of where the school is located. It's also an old area, so my house looks like a traditional Japanese paper house. It has a very nice open concept and it's where most of the cherry blossoms are, so makes the place look more beautiful."

"Th-that's v-very nice. Wh-who is i-in your family? Wh-what are th-they like?" Hinata asked the second question.

"I live with my dad, mom, and an older sister," Touya told her. "My dad is actually easy to get along with. He's very open and accepts very easily. That's what I really like about him, it makes it better for me to be who I am. I'm not afraid to tell him anything, show who my friends are, and express how I feel. I think I have the best relationship with my dad."

_That's the opposite with my father and I_ Hinata thought, biting on her lip.

"As for my mom, she's also the same way as my dad. Except she is a little more strict. She's the one who sets many expectations for me, but they aren't drastic. They are suitable for me and at the same time, it includes a little of what she wants," he continued to talk about his family. "My sister is always looking out for me. Before I always thought she was trying to annoy me by being so much in my life, but now I see she's just caring for me. Sometimes my parent favour her a little more because she's the oldest, but sometimes she'll act irresponsible or bad just so I could get what I want or at least grab my parents attention. She's been so much and in the end, she cares more about my well being than her's."

"What are y-your h-hobbies?" she asked, quickly jotting down notes from the last question even though she was recording the whole conversation.

"Many," he laughed to himself. "Hanging out with friends, watching movies, playing soccer, and playing the electric guitar. There's still more, but all have to deal with getting wild."

"Wh-what d-do y-you want to be when I grow up?"

"Hmm...I really don't know. My parents never really gave me a list of what I should be. They always told be it was my decision and it should make me happy," Touya stated. "So that narrows down all the things I thought my parents wanted me to do. So doctor and lawyer are off the list. I really do love rock music and soccer. I guess now when I think about it, I'd like to be a musician or a soccer player or a soccer coach! I got it; day time coach or player and night time musician!"

_His parents let him choose what to be? _thought Hinata. "Um...wh-what was your best and worst day?"

"Best day would be...oh that's hard. I guess it would be when my team won the tournament and I score the winning goal," Touya said happily, but quickie changed it into a thinking face. "I can't really think of a worst day...oh! When my grandfather died, it was like part of myself was gone. I was really close with my grandfather, but I know now he is in a great place."

Hinata smiled and then proceeded to the next question. "D-do you h-have any collections?"

"Guitar picks, guitars, soccer posters of my favourite players, and soccer cards on players," answer Touya.

"N-now t-tell me about y-your f-favourite things," Hinata said.

"My favourite colour is red because it's very vibrant and bright. My favourite food is tempura shrimp. You already know I like soccer and rock music. But my favourite player is Hidetoshi Nakata and band is SuG. My favourite animal would be a giraffe because it's so unique and the fact that it has a blue tongue. My favourite movie is 'Iron Man'. And I think that's about everything."

"O-okay. Um...wh-what i-is your most em-embarrassing m-moment?" Hinata asked, feeling a little flustered.

"Let me see...most of my friends say I'm embarrassing, but the most? That's going to take some time," said Touya, starting to think about an embarrassing moment. "Oh I got one! My friends and I were at the library because we met up to do a project. While we were waiting for the last person to come, we were looking at the magazines. So I saw this one page and it was showing a sample of a smell for a perfume - or so I thought. I smelled it and then all my friends were laughing, it took me a while to figure out that it was really an ad about those new scented tampons," he confessed, and by the end he was a little red.

Hinata was trying to control herself but couldn't and let out a little giggle. "I-I'm sorry. Um...let's m-move o-on. I-is there anything else that you feel i-important that I should know?"

"I have a pet dog named Lucky. My birthday is on April 25th. My natural hair colour is actually brown, not black. Is that good?" Touya mentioned.

"Uh...y-yes," Hinata snapped back to reality. _He's so open and do confident even when he talks about the most personal things in his life..._ "Th-that's everything, thank you Touya."

"No problem Hinata! Now I can start on Naruto and you are pretty much done!" said Touya.

"Okay Karin, let's try one more time. What are your hobbies?" asked Sasuke, with an annoyed tone as he said very slowly to her. "And remember, _I_ have nothing to do with them or have any influence on it."

Karin nodded her head, confirming that she understood him. "Shopping, partying, hanging out with friends, hosting the Sasuke club, listening to music you like, and growing my hair - cause I heard you like girls with long hair."

"Okay..." Sasuke said, giving up on her.

"So Neji-kun, what are some of your hobbies?" purred Fuki, sliding herself closer to the boy on the couch.

He slid himself away and placed a pillow between them. "Meditating, reading, listening to music, and playing sports," answered Neji.

"Oh you don't say! You work at the gym five times a day? Wow!" Fuki said projecting her voice even more and looking towards Karin's direction. "That means you must have a six pack! Can I feel it?"

Neji arched an eyebrow at the situation. He did not want anyone, especially Fuki to feel his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have!" Karin shouted to Fuki, pretending to feel flustered.

Sasuke also arched an eyebrow, wondering why Karin suddenly said this.

"Of course I would love to see your abs _again_!" Karin continued.

Fuki's eyes widen and removed the pillow separating herself from Neji. She became closer to Neji and pretended to touch his abs. "Oh my gosh..." Fuki giggled, acting that she was enjoying feeling Neji.

"Please Sasuke-kun," pouted Karin, leaning in forward. Then she started to move her two fingers like they were walking on his shoulder.

This competition continued to go on and on the other side of the room, a dispute was happening.

"Naruto will you pay attention to what I'm asking you!" Touya yelled at Naruto was was trying to work on another assignment.

"I am listening to you! I just have to work on this; it's due in a few days!" said Naruto. "Hina-chan, I need help!"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out.

"Sorry Hinata, he doesn't need your help now. Later, I'm busy with him right now," Touya told her, dismissing her when she came into the area.

"Uh...o-okay," she said, slightly confused.

"No! Touya, I needed her! Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted, calling the girl.

"It's okay Hinata!" Touya said, stopping Hinata before she came to help Naruto.

"Get of me Karin!" screamed Sasuke, pushing Karin off him.

"But Sasuke-kun! I just want to see your abs!" whined Karin, putting and crossing her arms.

"Like he'll ever show you!" interjected Fuki.

"Stay out of this Fuki!" Karin yelled at Fuki.

"Whatever. At least Neji-kun let me feel him!" Fuki beamed, twirling a strand of her hair.

"You were just acting!" said Neji, not wanting anyone else to think he actually let her touch him.

"Naruto listen to me!" Touya continued to grab the blond's attention.

"Hina-chan! I need your help!" Naruto called out.

"Shut it dope! Do that another time, let Touya do what he has to do!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"Suck a toe teme!" Naruto snapped back.

"Don't you tell me to suck a toe!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah! Don't tell Sasuke-kun to do something like that! Sasuke-kun could lick from hobo's toe if wanted to!" Karin defended for Sasuke.

"You're not helping me Karin!" Sasuke told her.

"Of course he would unless it was questioning his masculinity. And thank you Karin!" Naruto retorted back, thanking Karin for helping him.

"Ah! Naruto are you always this easily distracted?" Touya asked.

"Yep," answered Neji, smirking.

"That was a rhetorical question Neji," Touya glared.

"I am not always distracted! I pat attention all the time!" Naruto directed his attention to Neji, forgetting about everything else.

"Hn," smirked Neji.

"Don't you hn me!" Naruto pointed at Neji, yelling at him.

"Neji-kun could hn at you as much as he wants to!" Fuki decided to interject this conversation and take a stand for Neji.

"Shut up!" screamed Tenten, from the upper floor. Everyone stopped where they were and stared frightened at Tenten. "You guys are all annoying me! I'm trying to sleep here and all of you are screaming at each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's another chapter to all of the beautiful readers out there!**

**I'd like to point out that I have planned out two more chapters for this story. Yes, this story is coming to an end. But don't worry, I've got some ideas for the ending and help from Jinchuuriki-San.**

**(1)- Shout out to Red Chopsticks. I remember this from one of the PMs she sent me.**

**(2)- Gibberish is from 'Bones'. And Naruto is pretending to be like those fortune teller people. By the way, I don't own 'Bones'.**

**(3)- Memory back from chapter 19.**

**(4)- This moment will come up again in the next chapter. **

**_******Touya is like a foil character of Hinata.******_**

**I also have this idea to make a high school series. Four stories on the groups four years of high school. Freshman Year, Sophomore Year...(I come up with such creative titles). Does this sound like a good idea?**

**Let me know what you think on the chapter and my ideas! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Getting There

**Summary:** Getting to know someone is the first step to something new.

**Pairings:** NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Thank you to those who reviewed, added the story to your favourites, and are following it! Shout out to **Dark Haired California Girl, X-Note Rewrite, SevenGemsofLove, 10panadaluvr10, Mizuki-Hyuga, angelbaby5643,** and** Seiren Cross!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Getting There<p>

_Recap..._

_"Shut up!" screamed Tenten, from the upper floor. Everyone stopped where they were and stared frightened at Tenten. "You guys are all annoying me! I'm trying to sleep here and all of you are screaming at each other!"_

_End of recap..._

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Excuse me?" Tenten arched an eyebrow, directing her attention to Karin and Fuki. She was taken back at the language they used towards her."What did you call me?"

"Cat fight!" whispered Naruto to Touya. Touya jabbed Naruto on the side with his elbow and made a face telling Naruto to shut up.

"Slut," Karin said bluntly, taking a step forward. "I mean look at you; at your clothes. That's the shortest tank top I've ever seen and it's even falling on the side of your shoulder. Also, look at how short those shorts are. And people admire you because what you wear is comfortable for yourself and you don't have to wear a amount of clothes to look nice. Clearly they have not seen what you are wearing now."

Tenten's hands were turning white from the pressure she was adding to her grip on the stair rail. "Two things; one, that's not what slut means. And two, if you were going by the definition society has given this word by... has it ever occurred to you that I wore this to keep cool in the summer? No idiot wears a onesie pyjamas when it is hot. At least I have the decency to wear this when I'm at home and when I go to sleep, so no one cans see this outfit. I find this disgusting, I'd rather wear something else, but last night was just too hot to bear. And I wouldn't be saying this Karin, just look at what you're wearing."

Karin looked down at what she was wearing, her outfit also consisted of a tank top and shorts and a jacket that was off her and hanging on a chair. She sighed knowing she couldn't win this fight anymore.

"And how about you? How am I a whore? I'm still a virgin," Tenten questioned Fuki.

"You're dating Neji-kun and here you are sleeping at Sasuke's house," said Fuki.

_Oh this is bad... _thought Tenten. Fuki did have a point there. The girl didn't even know Tenten was related to Sasuke.

"Well you see...um," Tenten bit her lip, unable to tell Fuki the truth. She knew Fuki would freak at the news.

"What?" Fuki crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. "I don't have all day for you."

"Um...i-it's that...um," stuttered Tenten.

"We're related," Sasuke said for her.

"How?" Karin and Fuki asked in unison.

"Siblings," he answered, while watching them stare in surprise.

"Well then, I'm sorry for calling you a whore," apologized Fuki, after regaining her composure.

"If you excuse me, I'll be cleaning myself up now," Tenten excused herself.

"Alright! Let's go back to business!" announced Naruto, trying to get everyone's mind off what just happened.

"So where did we leave off?" asked Fuki, getting back to business. "Oh yes! I just asked you about your hobbies. So for the next question, what do you want to be when you grow up? And what are your plans for the future?"

"Hold that thought for a second," Neji interrupted her and headed to the kitchen.

Fuki followed him to the kitchen and wondered why he was getting a plate of food. "Why are you getting food?"

"It's for Tenten, she just woke up; so I thought I'd put something together for her," shrugged Neji. "Sometimes she gets lazy to make her food."

Fuki smiled, hiding the jealously she felt inside her and left him.

"Woah oh oh it's always a good time. Woah oh oh it's always a good time," sang Tenten as she tied her hair into her casual twin buns. She walked out of the washroom and was greeted by a jealous Karin and Fuki. "Um...hello?"

"Oh don't you hello us," spat Fuki.

"What is wrong with you?" Karin burst, making Tenten throw her hands in front of her proving she was innocent. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

"What?" Tenten tilted her head, wondering what Karin was talking about.

"You're Sasuke's sister and Neji-kun's girlfriend!" answered Fuki. "Do you know how many girls wish to be in your place?"

"I'm guessing a lot..." said Tenten.

"Yes a lot! You have the best of both worlds!" stated Karin. "So can you help me to get Sasuke-kun?"

"No don't help her! Help me!" Fuki pushed Karin, and asked Tenten.

"You both know that they already have girlfriends. Sasuke's going out with Sakura and Neji is with me!" Tenten pointed to herself. "Besides, why do you want to be with them so badly?"

"Because they are hot!" Karin and Fuki fangirled in unison.

Tenten sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's it? Why don't you get to know them first and see if they still interest you?" she told them and left to go downstairs.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I was thinking of stating all over again. I feel like I should just tell you everything without your influence," said Karin when she came back.

Sasuke was flabbergasted. "Um...sure," he nodded, not wanting to make a sarcastic remark. "So where do you live? Describe your home."

"I live here in Konoha. I guess you could say my house is nice, but it's not a traditional house. It's a simple design house, but the outside is very presentable. My mom likes to make sure it looks nice and perfect. But that isn't my home. My home lies with my friends. I grew up without my parents being there for me because they were too busy with work. So I had to grow up on my own and I was always with my friends. In the end, they new me better than my parents ever will," Karin confessed, and surprisingly she did not mention anything about Sasuke.

"Who is in your family? What are they like?" asked Sasuke, moving onto the next question.

"It's just my parents and me," she gave a small smile. "My parents are very busy people. They're caught up with work and don't spend anytime with me. They leave the house early and come home late. They are very stubborn people, so when I was little I'd try to tell them to stop working, but they wouldn't."

_Sasuke-kun's family is not like mines. They are always there for him; and he comes from a large family as well. We really are different..._ thought Karin, sighing to herself.

* * *

><p>"What are your hobbies?" questioned Fuki, having her pen ready.<p>

"You asked this question already," said Neji.

"Yes I know that, I just didn't really get to write is down," Fuki told him.

"Tch," scolded Neji.

Fuki rolled her eyes and waited Neji to answer. _Don't need to get your panties in a twist._

"Meditating, reading, listening to music, hanging out with my close friends, and playing sports," Neji finally responded after a pause.

_More than half of those things can be done by one person. And what kind of person this age meditates?_ thought Fuki.

"Many people at this age do not meditate, but it relaxes the body, calms the mind, and allows me to concentrate," said Neji, as if he knew what she was thinking about.

_Okay weirdo...now you can read minds and do what old people do_ thought Fuki. "Next question, what are your plans for the future? Like what occupation would you like?"

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't want a job that has long hours. I mean, don't you think we are too young to know what we want to be when we grow up?" said Karin.<p>

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, ending the conversation there.

"Um right," Karin said, not knowing what to say in response. "I just don't know what to answer. To be honest, I really don't have any plans for the future. I've never really thought about it."

"Hn," Sasuke said again, making Karin get slightly annoyed.

_Does he really have to say that all the time? It's not even a word. How am I suppose to decipher that?_

* * *

><p>"Neurosurgeon," answered Neji, giving only a own word answer.<p>

"That's it? You don't have a backup?" wondered Fuki.

"Hyugas don't need a backup. We are all smart and know what we will be doing. No Hyuga goes back because they were not able to complete the course," said Neji, making Fuki scared of the Hyuga family.

"Fine, so do you have any other plans?" she asked, still certain that he there were other things other than being a neurosurgeon.

"No," Neji said bluntly.

"Travelling?"

"I have no time for travelling, I will be in school."

"Er..."

"That's it, only neurosurgeon."

Fuki gave up, that certainty turned into impossible.

* * *

><p>"What are some things you collect?" asked Sasuke.<p>

"Designer shoes and purses. Especially those that match. Also designer sunglasses. Keeping in style is very important. I also have a collection of seashells. It started when I was little and my parents took me to the beach, I collect shells, because it reminds me of that one moment," Karin paused and remembered that moment. "I also have this collection of cards."

"Cards?" Sasuke's ears perked up. "I also have a card collection. What kind of cards do you collect?"

"Oh, it's business cards. My dad always gave them to me for some reason. I never knew what to do with them, so I just stacked them on my desk," answered Karin, seeing Sasuke stare at her weirdly. "But I wouldn't count it as a collection. I just kept them because I didn't want to be rude and throw them all out."

Sasuke nodded his head and started to write down his notes.

_Really? Business cards? I just had to tell him about the stack of those I have. He was so happy to hear I collected cards. But what kind of cards was he talking about?_ thought Karin, then she decided to ask him. "Sasuke-kun, what kind of cards do you collect?"

Sasuke looked at her with a tint of red spread across his face. "Anime cards," he confessed, with his head down, trying his best to hide the blush.

_Oh yeah...Naruto said something about 'Pokémon', 'Digimon', and 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards. What a nerd!_ Karin though, almost wanting to laugh at him. _I can't believe he collects those!_

* * *

><p>"Not much. I do have a lot of books," said Neji.<p>

"Interesting," nodded Fuki, not wanting to say what she was really thinking about. "What kind of books?" she asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Any kind, as long as it springs up my interests," responded Neji. "I have 'Catcher and the Rye', '1984', 'The Outsiders', 'Christine', and many others. Most of them are classics."

"How can books be a classic?" she asked.

"Books become classic when they are close to perfection," answered Neji, but sighed when he saw her still with a confused look. "Authors try to write texts close to the unknown so we can identify with it and give an overall theme everyone can connect to it."

"That makes sense!" beamed Fuki, but really, she did not. She had no idea he was talking about. It was boring and irrelevant to her, so she pretended to listen. Actually, everything he said about himself she found extremely boring...

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I liked him...<em> Fuki and Karin realized after this that they had no interest in the other person anymore.

After finding about the other person more, they had no common traits or likes with Neji and Sasuke.

_I guess I should just move on from Sasuke-kun_ thought Karin. _I just fell in love with his looks. Without this project, I would have not noticed he was a total nerd. _

_He must be really happy with Tenten _thought Fuki, seeing Neji almost smile while he was listening to Tenten as she was telling him a story. _All the things he liked were boring, but I guess that what Tenten likes about him._

* * *

><p>"T-Tenten," Hinata called out for the girl as she interrupted Tenten who was in the middle of her story.<p>

"Yes Hinata?" questioned Tenten, giving a smile to the girl.

"I s-sorry for the n-noise th-that c-cause to wait your up," apologized Hinata.

"Hina-chan! Don't apologize for something that you didn't do. It wasn't your fault!" remarked Tenten. "It was mostly Neji's fault!" she said laughing, trying to lighten the situation for Hinata.

Hinata giggled and Neji stared in agape.

"Now, come and sit down if you are not busy. I was telling Neji about this crazy dream I had last night," Tenten patted to a chair beside her.

"O-Okay," Hinata accepted the invitation.

* * *

><p>"Hina-chan! Hin- oh!" yelled Naruto, but he stopped seeing that Hinata was busy talking to Tenten and Neji. He left her alone and went to Touya. "So...what did you want to ask me?"<p>

"Oh, so now you're going to pay attention?" said Touya. "What happened to Hinata?"

"Oh you know...I finished it..." lied Naruto, making his statement very vague.

"She's busy isn't she?" questioned Touya, noticing her giggling with Tenten at Neji.

Naruto nodded, slightly embarrassed at himself. "Did you want to work on the assignment?"

"Sure what the heck. I might as well not waste this precious time," Touya shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Why did you skip everything?" Naruto asked before answering the question.

"Because I'm not a robot," responded Touya. He got the 'eye' from Naruto and sighed. "I'm just curious; you said that you and Sasuke have the same embarrassing moment, so I was wondering what it was."

"Oh that," Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "It happened when we were twelve and it was because of some idiot, so don't judge."

"Alright, let's hear it," said Touya.

"I got mad at teme for having the whole classes attention, mostly the girls, even though he did nothing. So I was mad at him and I jumped on his desk. He called me a dope and I started to yell at him. Then some idiot behind me pushed me and makes move forward loosing my balance," Naruto told Touya.

"Then what happened?" Touya asked impatiently.

"We k-kissed," said Naruto, having trouble with his words. "That horrible moment. I lost my first kiss to teme!" **(1)**

Touya was trying to hold on his laughter and it kept coming out in snorts. He couldn't hold it for any longer and started to laugh hysterically.

"You know, usually people would be disgusted by it," said Naruto, crossing his arms above his chest.

"And those people would be you, Sasuke, and the crowd around you two. But this is hilarious! I would have never thought that and sucks for you man!" Touya said in between laughs. He finally caught his breath and regained himself. "Enough of this foolishness," he cleared his throat and suppressed himself from laughing anymore. "Let's continue this."

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," Sasuke greeted Tenten, tussling her hair when he entered the kitchen.<p>

"Don't kiddo me, I'm older than you," Tenten said fixing her hair.

"Hn," he smirked, ending the conversation there. "What were you and Hinata laughing about?"

"Hina-chan was telling me a story about when Neji got his head stuck between two railings," giggled Tenten, and bit her lip from laughing anymore. "Hinata, tell Sasuke the story!"

Neji grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Th-this happened when we were a-about e-eight. My f-family w-went on vacation to a w-water resort. Our room was on the third floor so we were s-still able t-to see the rides. H-Hanabi wanted to see the rides so my f-father lifted her. M-My uncle, N-Neji's father asked if Neji wanted to look at it, but Neji didn't want to be carried. S-so he carried me instead. E-eventually, Neji got c-curious and wanted to look, so he decided to stick his head through the railing to get a better look. S-sure enough, he got his head stuck there and he p-pretended that it w-wasn't," Hinata retold the story.

Sasuke chuckled, imagining Neji in this situation, "Even at eight, his pride is still as big as ever. I'm never going to let this go."

"Like I'm never going to let go Uchiha wearing an orange jacket," Neji smirked.

"Hn," Sasuke scowled, wanting to end the conversation there.

"Wh-what happened?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I called Sasuke over because I tried to set him and Sakura up. When he came he wasn't in the proper attire so the maitre d' gave him an orange tux. And you know Sasuke, he likes to wear blue. You as an art person probably know that those two colours would make him stand out," answered Tenten.

Hinata scrunched her face, imagining Sasuke wearing orange and blue. Though the complementary pair was good on a canvas, making the picture more vibrant; it did not look good on a person at all.

"I looked like Naruto threw up on me," Sasuke said, remembering how he looked like.

Hinata giggled at Sasuke. _Naruto does wear a lot of orange._

"Are you done with Karin?" Tenten asked Sasuke, changing the subject to his liking.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Now she's moved on to Fuki."

"Weird," muttered Neji, when he saw Fuki and Karin laugh together than yelling.

"Did you say something Neji?" asked Tenten, hearing something from him.

"Karin and Fuki are acting strange," Neji told her.

They all looked and the two were getting along. Fuki and Karin were giggling like schoolgirls and made them suspicious.

"They were acting different when I was finding more about her," Sasuke stated.

"Hn same," Neji agreed. "I wonder why they are like this."

"They actually listened to me!" Tenten said to herself, making the three turn to her.

"Wh-what do you mean T-Tenten?" questioned Hinata.

"After I woke up, we had a little talk and I told them to stop obsessing over Neji and Sasuke, but instead see what the kind of person they are," answered Tenten.

"That explains why Karin stopped mentioning things about me in her responses," said Sasuke, getting up from his seat. "You're the best Ten. Now I'm going to annoy the dope."

"I-I'm c-coming as well. N-Naruto-kun was c-calling me earlier," Hinata also stood up and left the room with Sasuke.

"You truly are the best," Neji smiled at Tenten.

Tenten was flustered and waved her hand in front of her, not wanting to take the credit, "It was nothing."

Neji took her hand that was laying on top of the table and intertwined their fingers, "Something from nothing. Fuki isn't bothering me anymore thanks to you."

"Stop it," frowned Tenten, feeling she didn't deserve the compliment.

"Accept it," Neji demanded in a soft tone. Tenten sighed and new she couldn't win this fight, Neji is just as stubborn as she is. He took her hand laid a kiss on top before the two joined everyone else.

* * *

><p>RING RING<p>

Kakashi slammed the door locking some of his students outside the classroom. "Class has officially started. You weren't fast enough to come before the bell, so you much spend the period outside," he said loudly so the students outside could hear him. He then turned his attention to the rest of his class, "As for all of you, you may work on the assignment."

"I would hate to be in their position. Right?" said Ren.

"Aha, yeah I would too," Sakura chuckled nervously, moving slowly away from him, still not forgetting what he said to her last time.

"It is sad that they do not have enough youth in them," sighed Lee, feeling sad, ashamed, and pity for the kids outside. Suddenly he sprung up from his seat doing the 'Good Guy Pose'. "I shall go outside and teach them all about youth! Then they will know how to come to class on time! Gai-sensei will be so proud of me!" Lee beamed, as his teeth shined.

"Lee sit down," demanded Neji. "I will not tolerate with your nonsense. We are suppose to be working on Kakashi-sensei's assignment, not establish more foolishness in those students."

"Neji-san, youth is a wonderful thing! It is not foolishness, nor a nonsense. You may work on the assignment, but I will be outside!" exclaimed Lee walking towards the door, but was yanked back into his seat by Neji.

"I do not have time for this Lee. Suppose you could teach them another time; perhaps lunch?" suggested Neji, knowing Lee would accept the offer.

"What an excellent idea Neji-san! I shall do that!" said Lee, deciding to work on the project.

"Since this is settled, I'll work on Ami, Neji with Lee, and Sakura with Ren," stated Sai, meeting up with Ami.

"Sure...I'll work with Ren..." said Sakura, giving off a fake smile and walking with Ren to an area in the classroom. "So..." Sakura said awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her seat.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Why not start off with a topic?"

"Yeah sure...you want to start about where you live and about your home," Sakura told him.

"I was born in Iwagakure, but when I was thirteen I moved here in Konohagakure because of my father's job. It's nice here; it had a unique scenery. As beautiful as this village can get, I've always liked Iwagakure better. I guess that's where I came from. I grew up with my best friends, family, and my crush," Ren blushed, feeling flustered that he had to bring up his old time crush.

"Can you tell me more about her?" asked Sakura, curious to know about this mystery girl.

"Aren't there other things you should get to know about me? Like my hobbies," Ren tried to changed the subject.

"C'mon, tell me about her," begged Sakura, but Ren wouldn't tell her. "Fine," she huffed, "Have it your way."

"Trust me, my the end, you'll know more about her," said Ren.

"I better," Sakura poked him with her pen on the shoulder. "Now, next topic; tell me about your family."

"I come from a family of five people; my dad, mom, my older sister, my older brother, and of course me," Ren introduced his family. "My parents are total opposites, but because of this, they show the best of each other. My dad is disorganized which my mom is very organized. My dad is academic smart and my mom isn't, she's more of a people smart type of person. My dad isn't sporty, my mom is. My mom is competitive and my dad is let's sort this out in a nice fashion. But you get the point. My sister takes more on my dad's traits and my brother is more like my mother."

"How about you?" Sakura wondered where he fit in.

"They say I'm a combination of both," smiled Ren. "Though my siblings are very similar to my parents, they still have traits on their own. My sister loves to mess around with my brother and I. She's very bossy, but I guess it's because she's the oldest so she feels she has more responsibilities. While my brother, he's more of a care free guy. He's very popular with people, hence the people smart. Always having girls chasing after him and having a different every week. But if you were to choose who I was more like between my siblings, it be my brother. When I was growing up, it was easier connecting with another boy than a girl."

_That explains why he tried to get with me_ thought Sakura, sending him a smile back covering her rude thought of him. "Your family seems really interesting. Now next topic, what are your hobbies?"

"Playing tennis, video games, reading, and drawing," answered Ren.

"Nice," complimented Sakura. "What are your plans for the future and what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well I haven't really thought of what I want to be. I'm still young and think every time someone asks me that question, it always changes. It goes from a video game tester to a teacher to a children's author and illustrator. So I don't really know what I want to be," shrugged Ren. "But my plans for the future. I would love to move back to my home town, or at least visit it. Of course meet up with my friends, family, and -"

"Her?" interrupted Sakura, arching an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to say her. I was going to say... Ryuu, the owner of my favourite restaurant," Ren tried his best to cover up for himself. But he knew he wasn't successful and gave a small laugh. "Yeah her. She was also my neighbour. Every time the kids on our street played, she was also there. That's how I got to know her."

"Does she have a name?" asked Sakura, getting curious again about this mystery girl.

"Kaori Yuki," Ren smiled, remembering her face. "She looks a lot like you, she also has pink hair."

_Explains why he was hitting on me... _Sakura immediately thought. "Next question, what was your best and worst day?"

"Worst day: moving here, no offence but this isn't just home. Best day, would be when my friends planned to do a surprise for me. Not a surprise party, but they were going to surprise me with cupcakes that were blue and had a rainbow on top. It would have been a great surprise, but I left before they could start it."

"Wow, that would have been great to actually experience," said Sakura, before proceeding to the next question. "Do you have any collections?"

"I have a rock collection," Ren told her. "I love seeing different types and comparing how unique each look like."

"What are some of your favourite things?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Ren tilted his head.

"You know like favourite colour, music genre, and TV show," Sakura said, giving out examples.

"My favourite colour is yellow, my favourite toy from childhood was an action figure of Superman, my favourite band is Coldplay, and my favourite ice cream is mint chocolate; is that enough?" said Ren.

"Yup!" confirmed Sakura. "Last question, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"It was Kaori's birthday and my friends and I wanted to do something special for her," Ren started to retell his story.

"Are you sure you and your friends wanted to? Or did you wanted to do something for her and forced your friends into the plan?" teased Sakura, watching Ren blushed in defeat.

"Okay, so I did that. So my friends and I decided to remix the Happy Birthday song; including a guitar, bass, drum, and piano solo. When we were performing, I played the piano and sat down in a regular school chair, not those piano chairs. After the performance, we all got up to wish her great birthday and talk to her for a while. But what I didn't know was that I ripped my pants from the chair which had a crack in the seat. So I walked around oblivious that my pants were ripped. I got many weird stares and some were laughing, yet I still didn't know that happened. It wasn't until like ten minutes later when one of my friends told me that I had ripped my pants. No one had a spare pair of pants so I had to staple the rip and wear it like that for the rest of the day," Ren finished his story.

"Wow, that's pretty embarrassing," said Sakura. "But minus the embarrassing part, you're such a romantic!" she squealed.

"Yeah yeah, I've been told," said Ren.

* * *

><p>"Just answer all the questions now while I take note," said Neji, not wanting to waste his breath on repeating the question everyone has to hear millions of times.<p>

"What a youthful idea Neji-san!" Lee complimented.

"Hn," Neji said, letting Lee know he was ready.

"I was born, grew up, and still live here in this wonderful, youthful village Konohagakure. I live in a simple looking apartment, of course it is a very youthful home. I live with my two parents where many people say I am like a replica of my parents," Lee started to talk about himself.

Neji shuddered at his thought of Lee's family. Lee's father was a much older version with a moustache, glasses, and was balding. His mother had longer hair than his and was coated with makeup.

"Of course I have many hobbies; including running, exercising, learning from Gai-sensei, and understanding and experiencing youth," Lee continued to speak. "When I grow up, I just want to be like Gai-sensei and become a professional athlete despite how small I am compared to everyone else! My worst day was when I failed miserably on my physical exam, but it was my best day because I met Gai-sensei and he motivated me to never give up in pursuing my dream. I do not have any collections and anything youthful are my favourite things."

"Such as..." Neji wondered what things are considered "youthful".

"Squirrels...," Lee told Neji. "As for my embarrassing moment, I cannot recall one."

"Hn, just think for a while, it will come to you," said Neji.

Lee thought for a second and it came to him. "During the game truth or dare, I was dared to dance in front of one of cameras in the school. Gai-sensei always told me that whenever an opportunity comes that you have never done before, fulfil it. So I did, also thinking that no one would see the footage or that the cameras were not working. An incident happened and the principal had to look through the cameras and saw me dancing. The principal called me down and questioned. Gai-sensei told me that lying is wrong, so I told the whole truth. The principal dismissed me and probably thought I was a lunatic. Can you believe the principal thought I was a lunatic?"

_Oh I can believe it_ Neji thought, but instead he didn't say that. "No, not at all."

"Now that you are done, I will go with Sakura-san to finish this part of the assignment," Lee said, leaving Neji and went to Sakura who finished with Ren. Ren then went to Sai who finished with Ami. And Ami ran off to the other side of the classroom with her friends.

* * *

><p>During the weekend, Shikamaru, Toyo, Ami, Mei, and Tenten met up at the Uchiha place to work on the assignment. At the same time, Neji came along, joining the group.<p>

"Since many of us kept on coming late, it is very crucial for each and one of us to finish getting to know our partner by the end of today," Shikamaru warned his group. "So everyone right now go off to whoever you've been assigned to." Shikamaru went to Mei and she started immediately, "Where do you live?"

"Give me a break, I just got here," yawned Shikamaru, fixing himself into a comfortable position on the couch and closing his eyes. "Now for your answer, Konoha."

"Tell me about your family," Mei read from the paper.

"What a troublesome question," sighed Shikamaru. "I live with my parents. My dad is exactly like me, but much older. While my mom is the opposite. I don't understand why my father would marry such a loud and troublesome woman like her."

"Well you're going out with Ino," Mei pointed out, hinting that Ino was also loud.  
>Shikamaru smirked, still with his eyes closed. <em>The crazy thing love does...<em> "What is Ami doing staring at Sasuke and glaring at Tenten?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know," shrugged Mei, turning around and saw this happening. "Wait a minute! Your eyes were closed, how did you manage to see this?"

"When you know people well enough, you know what they would be doing," answered Shikamaru. "Next, Ami will speak up to Tenten sounding angry at her."

Sure enough, that's exactly what happened. Mei was astonished that Shikamaru was able to know what was going to happen before it happened. She continued to watch and see what would happen next.

Shikamaru smirked, happy that Mei was distracted and he now has some time to himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What are your hobbies?" Ami asked Tenten.<p>

"Definitely sports," answered Tenten.

"What's your favourite sport?" Ami wondered.

Tenten thought for a while, but she couldn't come up with one. "That's hard, I like a lot."

"How about cheerleading?" suggested Ami.

"I like it, but that wouldn't be my favourite," said Tenten.

Ami's eyes widen at her response, "What? But you're the co-captain of the squad!"

"I know I am, but it wasn't something I was always into for a long time. Cheerleading is something new to me; I love it, but there are other things I would choose over," said Tenten.

"This isn't fair! Girls out there love cheerleading as if it was their life, and they don't even make the team. And you just waltz your way through tryouts earning a spot and a high ranking!" complained Ami.

"Well I'm sorry to those girls," Tenten apologized.

"Ugh!" Ami threw her hands up in the air. "You still don't get it do you? I was one of those girls! I'm the one with the passion and the love for cheerleading, but you just have to be good at every sport! Life isn't fair!"

"I didn't realize this affected you so much and how much you love cheerleading. I'm really so-" Tenten tried to apologize.

"I don't want your pity," Ami cut her off. "Let's just finish this stupid assignment. Tell me about your family."

"Wait, wasn't that one of the first things listed?" wondered Tenten.

"Yeah. I just decided to not go in order, and besides it doesn't say anywhere that I had to follow this order," answered Ami.

"Well, then I live my two parents and my two brothers," answered Tenten.

_Brothers? I didn't know she had siblings_ thought Ami. "Who are your brothers?"

Tenten motioned her head towards to Sasuke. Ami's eyes widen and was speechless.

"Excuse me for a second," said Ami, standing up. She went to the bathroom, took out her phone, and quickly dialled Karin.

"Hello?" groaned Karin, clearly just waking up from the call.

"That ugly biach of a douche is the sister of Sasuke and Itachi!" Ami freaked out into the phone.

"Oh yeah that, I already knew that," said Karin casually.

"What?! Since when? Why was I not aware of this! What happened to no secrets?" Ami questioned without leaving anytime for Karin to answer.

"Last week and I forgot to tell you," Karin answered, yawning into the phone. "Look, I'm real tired and you'll get over it." And with that, Karin hanged up on Ami, leaving her speechless again.

Ami fixed herself and made sure she looked normal, trying to show that she was not surprised over this news. She returned back to Tenten to continue the project. In the end, Ami learned a lot more and that Tenten being Sasuke and Itachi's sister wasn't the biggest surprise.

* * *

><p>After Ami finished getting all her information on Tenten, Tenten went to Toyo to do her part of the project.<p>

"Alright, what was your most embarrassing moment?" asked Tenten.

"That's hard, I have a lot," said Toyo. "Like yesterday I was dancing and singing in the car at the train station and then when I turned around I find a guy staring at me. What made it more embarrassing was what I was dancing and singing to."

"What was it?" wondered Tenten, getting really interested.

"Ma Boy by Sistar19," Toyo covered his face.

"Are you serious? You were dancing to that – that's so weird! And the song's in Korean, you understand it?" Tenten laughed at him.

"No, that's what made it more embarrassing! I was saying gibberish, the man was probably Korean, so he probably found it offensive," said Toyo.

"That's embarrassing!" Tenten laughed harder.

"You have nice laugh and a pretty smile," commented Toyo, noticing this.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Tenten, taken back a bit feeling flabbergasted and blushed at the compliment. "You're just saying that. I have a really ugly laugh and an awkward smile."

"No," Toyo shook his head. "You're too modest. By the way, what time is it?"

"A quarter to three," answered Tenten.

"Oh man, I got to go! I have to get to my soccer practice," mentioned Toyo, getting ready to leave. "I'll see you at school, bye!"

"Hi Neji," greeted Tenten, finding Neji in her room. "Do you think I'm cute?"

"Y-yes," he muttered quietly, hiding his face from his blush.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Absolutely pretty."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered in defeat.

"Yes you are beautiful. Why do you wonder?"

"N-nothing," she couldn't help but stutter. And she couldn't help but stare at the floor, his eyes were demanding; asking her for the answer. "Nothing," she repeated with a little more confidence.

Neji scrunched his face, he didn't like it when she was hiding something from him. "Tell me."

"Um...well...you see, it's a girl thing," she said, trying to get out of the situation.

"Tell me. You know I won't laugh," Neji told her.

Tenten took two deep breaths and nodded her head slowly. "I guess in a way, it makes me feel better. For most girls, no scratch that, for all girls, they have this sense of insecurity in them. That's part of the reason why they ask those questions. Even girls who know they are pretty, cute, and beautiful still want to know from others because it makes her feel better and happy. So much more for someone who doesn't view themselves as one of the three words." she tried to explain, then started muttering, "Which is where I belong. I don't categorize myself as those words."

"What did you just say?" asked Neji, wondering what she just said.

"Nothing," she brushed off.

"I heard what you said," he confessed. "Now I want to know why you don't think you're cute, pretty, or beautiful."

"It's because when I see myself to others, I know that I'm not cute, pretty, or beautiful. I mean look at Sakura, she has pink hair. No one else in the world has natural pink hair. It makes her stand out in the crowd. People notice her uniqueness. Her name even suites her hair colour, it's the perfect combination. Then next you see her eyes; emerald green eyes. It almost contrasts her hair colour, making the two seem intense. It makes you want to get to know her better and see what more beauties she has," Tenten started to explain about her friend.

Neji nodded, taking in all her information. It was a lot, but he was at awe of her analysis and was wondering what direction she was heading to.

Then she continued with Ino and Hinata. "Much like Sakura, Ino and Hinata have a uniqueness and a beauty in their hair and eye colour. Ino has this soft, thick, and lustful blond and her eyes show this pale blue. Not a sea colour blue like Naruto's but a much lighter tone. It shows Ino's gentle, soft, and calm side. A side many people may not see right away in her because she's so loud. But the more you get to know her, she's also the gentle kind and the one that needs protection."

"Hinata?" he asked, wondering what she would say about his cousin.

"Her's is probably the easiest to explain," Tenten said, laughing quietly to herself. "Her hair is a dark blue colour, and some call it purple; and like Sakura, rarely anyone has it. On top of that, her eyes are white, but with a tint of lavender. You know purple means regal. It puts Hinata on top of others, making others strive to be like her and reach where she is."

"Why do you put so much thought into the colour of their hair and eyes; especially eyes?" Neji asked, still wondering where she was going.

"Because of the saying, your eyes are the window to your soul," she answered, in a whisper tone.

"How about you?" he questioned.

"Common," she said, the only word that came out of her mouth. After a moment of silence she continued her answer. "You see my brown hair and brown eyes, and you know already that I am common. A lot of people have this colour, so what makes me so special? You take a quick glance and because of this colour, you don't want to know me better. In other sense, when looking at my soul, you just see another ordinary, common girl."

"So how does this relate to you not being cute, pretty, or beautiful?" Neji asked.

"If you see common, you know that she won't be cute, pretty, or beautiful," she told him.

He responded back by furrowing his eyebrows. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. "And that's where you're wrong."

"What?" she was taken back.

"Many people do have the same hair hair and eye colour as you, and I cannot argue with it being common. But when you see this colour, it makes someone want to know more about you. They want to find out what you hold inside and discover all the beauties that you contain," Neji explained the statement that threw her off. "As each day passes by, the more I get to know you better and makes you more beautiful than the day before. Your beauty grows and has never stopped."

Tenten stared at him, now directly into his eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. A tear escaped her eyes and she was too busy listening to Neji to wipe it away. His thumb came to wipe the tear away and in the process, he pushed a loose hair away.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Tenten nodded and smiled. "I just...it feels weird now. I've never really felt this insecure about myself and I just believe you are seeing me at my low-point. I guess I'm not much of that confident person anymore huh?"

He shook his head in response. "It's only natural to feel like this. Though we should be getting back, and don't forget that you are beautiful."

"Thank you Neji," she thanked him for listening to her and telling her the unexpected. She went on her tip toes and placed a kiss on forehead, before going back to everyone else.

* * *

><p>"I smell jealousy!" sang Hiro, making fun of Ino.<p>

"I am not jealous!" Ino said right away.

"Are you sure?" questioned Hiro. "Are you sure that you aren't jealous that Shikamaru is laughing at whatever Emiko is telling him? Or are you jealous that they have seemed to know each other since they were little, but in reality they only met during high school? Is it one or the other?"

"None of them," answered Ino, crossing her arms above her chest not giving anything away.

Hiro arched an eyebrow and it broke Ino.

"Okay fine, it's both! It isn't fair, that never happens whenever we are together," sighed Ino, watching Shikamaru and Emiko laughing together.

"They do look like they are really close - almost like they're best friends," mentioned Hiro, then he heard a sniffle beside him and turned around to find Ino crying. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

"H-how come they are so close! I'm not even that close to him! How is it possible that she can make him laugh?" hiccuped Ino. "I must be a horrible girlfriend!"

"Stop crying, um...you are a great girlfriend," Hiro tried to sooth Ino, but wasn't sure how to.

"No I'm not! If I was, he wouldn't be laughing with her. I bet you he likes her better than me! She's even prettier than me; and I rarely say that about other girls!" said Ino.

"Um..." Hiro said, still clueless on this situation.

"Oh my gosh, she is prettier than me! I'm going to get dumped, then I will suffer through depression, not graduate, can't go to university, can't get a job, won't be able to afford a house, and become a hobo! If I'm going to end up as a hobo, I might as well skip all those steps and go straight to it! I'm already ugly, I might as well become a hobo!" exclaimed Ino.

"I see you have everything planned out," stated Hiro, but that only made Ino cry harder.

* * *

><p>"And then..." Emiko continued her story while laughing at the same time.<p>

"That's hilarious!" Shikamaru faked laughed along. _Can this story get any longer? How much more do I have to laugh? My jaw is starting to hurt. So much exercise... I wonder how Ino is doing._

"So...-wait, why is Ino crying?" Emiko got distracted and stopped telling her story.

"What?" said Shikamaru, sounding surprised. He immediately got up and walked towards Ino to see what was wrong. "Ino what happened?" he crouched down in front of her.

Instead of answering, she got up and walked away.

"Why is she mad at me?" Shikamaru asked Hiro.

"She's jealous at you and Emiko. She thinks that you two are becoming very close and that you may like Emiko better because she's prettier and she makes you laugh. And she even thinks she'll end up as a hobo," answered Hiro. "It sounds crazy, but from what was seen, it actually looks like Emiko is closer to you than Ino is."

Shikamaru shortly found Ino in the washroom locked up. He took out a coin from his pocket and used it to unlock the door.

"H-how did you get in?" Ino said in surprise.

Shikamaru showed her the coin and she nodded her head.

"Okay, now go away," insisted Ino, pushing Shikamaru out the door.

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru.

"I get it if I'm troublesome! If I'm so troublesome to you, then just go to Emiko! I'm pretty sure she's not troublesome like me! Go to her and laugh and enjoy your time; I don't need you!" snapped Ino, yelling at him and crying even harder.

Shikamaru came closer and hugged Ino. No matter how much she pestered him trying to get out of his arms, he wouldn't let her go. For once in his life, he was not sure what to do in a situation. He just let her cry in his chest even though she didn't want this to happen.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" said Ino, punching his chest still trying to get out. "Why are you doing this? You hate me as well."

"Since when did I hate you? I never said I did," said Shikamaru.

"Well you didn't, but I interpreted it," Ino told him. "Just go to Emiko."

"No, I want to be here with you," Shikamaru insisted.

"Why? Why me?" asked Ino, still crying into his chest.

"Because I love you," said Shikamaru.

_That was the first time he said that _Ino gasped, and she hugged Shikamaru feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry for accusing you for liking Emiko. And I love you too."

* * *

><p>Everyone waited impatiently for their first period class to start. They all sat nervously in their seats waiting for Kakashi.<p>

"Naruto calm down, you're shaking so much!" said Tenten after hearing Naruto's poster board make so much noise.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous! Aren't you?" Naruto defended himself. Now he started to take deep breaths trying to find an inner peace with himself.

"Of course I am, this is worth our whole grade," Tenten said. "I'm pretty sure, we are all as nervous as you are."

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"It's a matter of pass or fail, I can't afford to fail," Sakura pointed out. "I have never failed before!"

"You will be fine," Sasuke reassured Sakura, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Sasuke," smiled Sakura.

"Uh, excuse me!" Naruto interrupted the couple's moment. "If I'm not mistaken, Sakura never fails because she does well in school. But unlike her, _I_ don't do well!"

"Dope it's not my fault you're an idiot," said Sasuke.

"Shut it teme! You're not helping me!" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun, th-there's nothing to w-worry about," said Hinata. "I-in the end, y-you always know wh-what to do."

"Thanks Hina-chan! You always know what to say!" Naruto suddenly cheered up and gave her a massive bear hug.

Ino cooed at this scene and leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. "They're so cute together!" she squealed silently.

Shikamaru smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Ino saw this looked and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have that look?" asked Ino.

"Oh no nothing," Shikamaru continued to smirk, leaving Ino hanging.

* * *

><p>RING RING<p>

"Good morning class! Hurry up, we have presentations to start," said Kakashi, closing the classroom door. "But before we begin, I have something to say. Since it is the end of the school year, the teachers have decided that all the students deserve something special."

"What is it?" asked Touya.

"That I will tell you later," answered Kakashi. "But, with this special treat comes with a price. Everyone must pass this assignment to receive the treat, if not, then everyone must stay back and clean the school. Now off with the presentations! Would anyone like to go first?"

When no one volunteered, Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"Fine. I choose Naruto," said Kakashi.

_I'm going to fail. Kill me now _thought Naruto, freaking out once he heard his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I can't believe it took me this long to update! Sorry for the wait, school is such a pain right now. I am really happy I'm done this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**(1)- I just love that episode from _Naruto_, it's my favourite! I just adjusted the situation to fit this setting.**

**Do you like what happened to Karin and Fuki? Just in case, they aren't fan girls anymore. **

**Also, R&R my new story: A Blissful Rollercoaster Path!**

**One more chapter to go... Review, add it to your favourites, and etc. You know the drill. **


End file.
